Destined Fate
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: I never knew what surprises he held for me in his golden eyes. His exterior was hard, but what I found was soft gentleness and care. My personal love story with Azuma Yunoki...ch 24 is up! OC fanfic. Rating changed
1. ch1: Introductions and Impressions

_**Well, how do I start this intro? All right, here's the thing; I'm NUTS about Azuma Yunoki. I want him, and I love him, and I truly believe(not for my own selfish reasons) that he and Kahoko don't belong together. Kahoko and Len belong together, I'm highly firm on that. So, most of you would have already guessed that I don't support the HinoxYunoki pairing. Well guess what? You're absolutely correct!**_

_**And yes, I am an Indian, in case you start wondering in future chapters. If I ever find an Azuma Yunoki in real life, this is how things may be. My OC is modelled using myself; features (Maybe I've over exaggerated those a bit) personality, quirks, etc. In short, yes, this is me in the story, and my interaction with Azuma Yunoki. He's not a bad guy, just an unfortunate character with a tragic past. **_

**__****There are 2 POV's in the story; mine and Yunoki's. They are separated by symbolic-page breaks which I think anyone can recognise.**

**__****So here's my story, I really hope you like it, I've put in a lot of effort, and in the end, it comes down to you, the readers. Reviews and critique are more than welcome.**

* * *

The first time I ever saw her was in our school's park .Usually, I never go to the park, because I have better ways of killing my time. But something compelled me to take a stroll that day. As soon I stepped inside, the soft notes of a flute gently floated towards me. The style of playing was what caught my interest. It was not the normal style of playing one hears. There was skill, that was evident, but along with it, resided depth, passion, and emotion. I walked along the trails, searching for the source of the sound. As I came to the centre of the park, I found it. Of course, her back was facing me at that time. All I saw was a long plait of shining black hair coming to a stop just about where her uniform skirt started. She was a general Ed student. This surprised me. Not many people could play with this type of skill. Captured and curious, I skirted around the circular path that traced the centre of the park to the other side to get a better view.

Her eyes were closed. She had tan skin, the color of sandalwood. Then, I saw the bindi on her forehead and realized who she was. She was the new girl who had transferred from India, that everyone kept no mentioning. This was the first time I was seeing her though, after hearing snatches of gossip about her, from my Yunoki guard.

She had finished playing. She let the flute down first, a graceful movement. Then she opened her eyes. I was surprised by my own reaction. Those eyes, when closed, made that face seem plain, and completely ordinary. But when open, they added such beauty to that face, so much beauty. Her eyes were brown, dark chocolate brown. They could almost be mistaken for black. Each eye was lined by a set of fine, curly eyelashes, like a doe's. Intelligence an warmth sparked from them. They looked like they carried mysteries which she wasn't going to reveal to anyone.

She didn't notice me immediately, as I was within the lushly foliated trail. She was about to turn away when she saw me. She stared at me for a few seconds, before turning her back on me and tucking away her flute into it's case and walking out of the park.

For some strange reason, I could have sworn I heard the melody she had been playing being chanted by the surrounding trees and plants. I shook my head, and then walked out of the park. Becoming poetic and sentimental was never a good thing.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

The first time I saw him was in our school's cafeteria during lunch. I was with my friends, and he, with his. The head of student council, from what I heard. A posse of simpering girls surrounded him. _Good-looking,_ I mused to myself. Oval shaped face, with honey colored eyes. _**Long hair. **_Now there's something you don't see everyday. Rich, from what Setsuna told me_**.**_ The youngest son of a very famous businessman in Japan. Typical. Those girls wouldn't have spared him a second look if he was penniless.

I spooned up some rice. He looked like a guy who was hiding something. I don't know how many people had noticed it, but it was evident in those golden eyes; he was hiding something…and he was alone.

I could call it my talent I suppose, being able to depict one's feelings and character just by looking at their eyes. I have a natural ability to do it.

That smile on his face? So fake. I could see that. I wondered vaguely how many of his fan girls had noticed it.

"Yunoki senpai, eh?" asked Makoto. I turned to look at her.

"Handsome, isn't he? But way out of our league. Don't bother with him; you'll end up getting snubbed by his guard."

I sipped my water. Attitude huh? Well, too bad for him.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I'm surrounded by people; people who respect me, people who want to do things for me. But they don't know me. They know me as Yunoki senpai, but not Azuma. They know me as the head of student council, but not as an individual. How much longer can I do this? Suppress Azuma and pretend to be Yunoki senpai? Clip my hopes and dreams and do as I'm told to do?

I excused myself from the table. These girls were starting to annoy me. Yunoki senpai was losing his cool, and Azuma was about to settle in. Azuma, I cannot reveal to anyone. It was too much of a risk. In school, even at home, I'm Yunoki senpai. I'm Azuma only when no one else is around…only when I'm alone.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

Why does mathematics have to be so complicated? 3 times I've attempted this sum, and I'm still not getting a solution. Giving up, I laid down my pen. The roof is a convenient place to get things done, because hardly anyone comes up here. I sighed. Well, I attempted the whole assignment and failed to find the solution to only 3 sums. Now to get back to class. I packed up.

As I was about to close my bag, a sweet melody entered my ears. It was a melancholy tune, yet beautiful. It was coming from the other side of the roof. Pushing myself to my feet, I followed the notes. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Yunoki. I never knew he could play the flute. His flute was gold finished instead of the usual silver that one sees. Of course, for his kind of background, it suited him. I took a few steps forward, and then shifted my position so that I could see his face. His eyes were closed. His long, slim fingers kept on moving along the body of the flute, as he molded the melody he longed for.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I wish I could jus keep playing; playing till the end of time. Sure, flute wasn't my first choice for an instrument, but I had the skill to play it, and now I can't stop loving it. I am alone. I am Azuma. When there is only me, I am who I want to be. No one will ever find out this dark little secret of mine.

Why do I feel like there is someone watching over me? Like a presence, curious to know what I really am? Is there really someone there? With whom I can be just "Azuma" and not Yunoki senpai?

Wait. I heard a sudden thumping sound, like the type of sound you hear when cloth hits cement plaster. I'm not alone. There is someone here. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

DAMN! Why am I such a klutz? I had moved too quickly when I had turned to leave. My bag hit the railing wall and formed a thump against it. Was it too loud? I have to get out of here. I re-positioned myself to run. Too late. His eyes had already opened.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

The first thing I saw was a pair of dark brown doe eyes. Then the rest of the picture came into focus. Her school bag was on her shoulder, her body positioned as though she was about to run away. She froze when she saw me. She looked like a small child, caught doing some mischief, with her bangs coming into her eyes. I let my flute down. For a few seconds, we simply stared at each other. Then she started to back away, going towards the steps.

I shouldn't have bothered. I shouldn't have. But I did. I called out to her.

"Excuse me."

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I froze in the middle of my unsuccessful attempt of trying to reach the steps. Sheesh, what a dumb situation to be caught in. I walked back in front of him. He had a strange look on his face, as though he had just shown me something he wasn't supposed to. The question he asked me was a bit odd.

"How long were you here?"

I understood what he meant. He wanted to know for how long I had heard him playing. Opening my mouth, I gave a vague answer.

"Long enough."

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

Her voice flowed in a smooth Indo-Brit accent. I usually don't like it when people walk in on me playing, unless I'm giving a performance. My performances are a mask. They are not true reflections of who I am. When I'm alone, Yunoki senpai fades.

I turned away. She was a complete stranger. No one knows the real me. Not even Kazuki-chan who has been my best friend from the past 4 years. So how could she know? I was calling my own bluff. I turned around. She was gone.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I ran down the steps as fast as I could. What a dumb position to be caught in. when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I leaned against the rail, panting. When I had caught my breath, I straightened my bag, then walked to class. As I passed through the halls, for some reason, Yunoki's face kept on swimming in front of me.

That face was so peaceful when he was playing, when he was unaware that I was watching him. After they had opened, they showed shock, wariness, then doubt. I guess I'll never know what was running through his mind at that time. I sighed. Yunoki was not the type of guy I should be mixing with.

I opened the door to my classroom.

"Hey, Vishakha-chan!"

I turned and saw Kahoko. I went up to her.

"Did you get the answers to all the sums?" she asked.

"I missed out three of them."

"What assignment?" asked Setsuna.

"The math assignment."

"There was a math assignment? Oh my God! I never did it! Quick! Give it to me!"

I passed on my assignment book to her.

Oddly enough, my mind went wandering back to Yunoki. What was he hiding? I shook my head. It was none of my business after all. He wouldn't have given me a second thought. He was probably on the roof, still playing or doing whatever it was that guys like him love to do.

It's not like he was planning on telling me anything about himself. How very wrong I was.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I followed her. I couldn't help myself. What a stupid thing to do, running after a complete stranger whom I had nothing to do with. I was drawn by those eyes. I don't know why. This was totally out of my nature. I never care about other people. I just don't. Yet, here was this Indian girl, who without saying more than a few words, had driven me to follow her. Annoyed with her, and myself, I strained to hear her footsteps. Damn, she moves fast.

I turned right, left, and left again. And saw her walk into the class 3-2.

So she was a third year student. Class 2 meant that she was in the same class Hino-chan was in. Finally. A direct source. Time for Hino-chan and I to have a little chat about the new Indian girl.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

"Hino-chan."

Hino turned around to look at me.

"Yunoki senpai. How are you?" she asked me.

"Fine." I replied.

"Hino-chan I have to ask you something."

She looked at me.

"What is it?"

I paused, wondering how to phrase me question. As I said before, this is completely out of my character. Here I am, Yunoki senpai, the head of student council, lowering myself by asking about a transfer student who had noplace in my life.

"It's….about the new transfer student. From India."

"You mean Vishakha-chan?" asked Hino.

"Vishakha-chan. Is that her given name, or her surname?"

"It's her given name. When we called her by her surname, she requested us not to, becaue her surname in India is a masculine name."

"And her surname is?"

"Kumar."

I remained silent. Kumar Vishakha. An interesting anm. I wondered if it had a meaning as interesting as it sounded.

"Yunoki senpai, if you don't mind me asking, why are you curious about her?"

My pulse quickened, but only negligibly, and only for a second.

"It's nothing. I heard someone playing flute the other day, and I discovered it was her. So I just asked.

"Oh yes, she's a very talented flute player."

"Hm…thanks for the information, Hino-chan."

I got ready to leave.

"Hino-chan?" She looked at me.

"If I find out that anyone else knows about what we just now discussed, you will regret it lateer."

Saying so, I wlked off. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Hino-chan has had too much experience with me dark side to dare risk defying me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Bindi- it is a small sticker worn on the forehead of most Indian girls and women. The bindi is expected to be worn throughout her life. Only if the woman becomes widowed can she stop wearing the bindi. **

**Well! That's chapter one! Please, review, I want the feedback!**


	2. ch2: Misunderstandings And Misgivings

"Kumar-san."

I turned around to see who had called me. And found myself staring in disbelief. It was Yunoki. How did he come to find out my name? I hated it when people called me by my surname; it sounded so masculine. But I wasn't about to tell a total stranger to call me by my first name.

"Yunoki-senpai." I greeted him in the usual, formal Japanese way.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

Yunoki-senpai. There it was again. My formal title. People always assume that I like being called that way, with that edge of respect. This girl's voice didn't sound respectful, just polite. But why was I so bothered? She didn't know me, after all.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

Why is my heart beating faster? I think it has something to do with the look in his eyes. Behind that friendly facade was something that looked dangerous.

_Relax, _I willed myself. But I couldn't shake off that negative vibe. He was nothing more than a pretty face. Nothing more. Gathering courage, I voiced a question.

"How did you find out my name?"

"I have my own sources." He replied quietly.

His voice reminded me of flawless white marble; without any cracks or imperfections. A suspicious shudder shot through my spine. Imperfections are what make people human. There seemed something unnatural about this guy. Surely he must have a flaw too? He definitely did, but boy, the way I found out was not a pleasant one.

I asked another question.

"How come you suddenly decided to start talking to me?"

๑۩۩۩۩๑

Her question surprised me. No one had ever asked me that particular question before. Usually, most people were thrilled when I made up my mind to talk to them. This girl looked less-than-thrilled. To be more precise, she looked mistrusting, wary, and almost suspicious. It was like she could clearly see through the Yunoki blockade I had successfully maintained for more than half my life.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

He was wondering how to phrase his reply. I could see that. After a few moments, he said,

"When something makes you curious, isn't it natural to want to learn more about it?"

_It_. He said _it, _as though I was some newly discovered species in a laboratory. _Rich people. _No consideration at all. But, being how I was I decided to overlook it.

"I make you curious?" I asked, feeling strange about asking this to him. A low chuckle escaped his throat.

"Not curious, I suppose. Thoughtful would be a more appropriate word here."

"Thoughtful in what way?"

He ignored my question.

"How long have you played the flute?"

My heart gave a small jolt. He remembered that it was me that he had seen in the park that day. But why had he chosen to remember? It just didn't make sense.

I remained silent. I didn't want to have anything to do with Yunoki. Kaho-chan had let a little detail slip out a few days after he had caught me spying on him playing on the rooftop. He was a two-faced deceiver. One side was so innocent that the purity of an angel could be questioned. The other, dark, wicked, sinister. I don't know why Kaho-chan had chosen to confide that detail to me. But I sure as heck wasn't planning on telling it to anyone.

These kinds of people, people like Yunoki, never mean what they say. I wasn't about to let myself believe that he had bothered to find out my name just for the sake that I played the flute. Many other students from the music department play flute too. I didn't see him talking to them.

"Well? You won't tell me?" Came his voice softly.

I took in a breath.

"Since I was nine."

"Why did you transfer from India?"

"My dad works for INFOSYS. His promotion required us to transfer. Why are you so curious?"

I was desperately looking for an exit.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

She looked like she would have liked nothing more than to just get away from me. This reaction was quite unsettling. Most girls loved my company. Most would go out of the way to hear me say a few direct words to them. Yet, here was this new girl, trying to get _away_ from me.

Azuma stirred restlessly under the Yunoki blockade. Then, before I could control him, he surfaced.

"Are you scared of me?"

Those dark brown eyes narrowed.

"No, of course not."

"Then why do you look like you have a mind to run away?"

๑۩۩۩۩๑

Of all the dirty arrogance and pride!!! Scared of him? I wasn't scared; I just thought it was wise to step with caution. I wasn't one of those flea-brained girls from his Yunoki guard to start fawning over him the second he addressed me.

"I'm not scared of you at all. I just don't want to _associate_ myself with someone like you."

The words were out of my mouth before I had even considered saying them. I realized that saying them was a huge mistake, only a split second too late.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

What did she mean? Did that mean that she knew? No one knew. That was impossible. Azuma had been revealed only to two people; Hino-san and Kaji-kun. Had they let something slip? Without any restraint, Azuma took over completely.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

Yunoki remained quiet for a long while. Assuming he didn't have anything left to say to me, I shifted my feet to go. It was after school hours and I needed to get home. Boy, was I in for the shock of a lifetime.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The icy quality of the question made me stop.

I looked at him.

"Home."

"Home? Oh, no, you're not."

Yunoki started to advance upon me. Unwillingly, I backed away, once, twice, thrice. I took a fourth step, and felt my back hit the hallway wall. Yunoki placed his hands on the wall, next both my sides. He towered over me, his long tresses a few inches away from my face.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, that it's rude to walk away from someone when they haven't finished talking to you?"

My heart froze. This was bad. I didn't like how close he was.

I needed to escape! But how do I do it?

"What's wrong with you? Why the heck are you doing this? What did I do to you?"

I partially screamed, feeling my voice catch in my throat from fear. Yunoki laughed, an amused, sinister sound, before replying.

"_You_ did _nothing_, my dear. Rather, it's what you _didn't _do. Call me crazy, if you wish, but for some strange reason, I've taken a liking to you."

Crazy?! He wasn't crazy, he was deranged. His fingers skirted along my bangs, pushing it aside, before placing a long, slim finger on my bindi and letting it run down the side of my face. He needed to stop.

Before I knew it, I raised my hand, and struck the marble face.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

I stepped away, rubbing my cheek. Her slap had brought back the sanity in me. Azuma smoothly slipped back inside, and Yunoki senpai took control. Had I actually just lost control? And advanced upon a total stranger without any apparent reason?"

I looked at Kumar-san. She hadn't moved a muscle after I had backed off. She remained, pressed against the wall, her eyes wide with terror, her breathing much faster than normal. A sudden pang of guilt shot through me, surprising me. I never feel guilt. I just don't. This is how I am. I've lost count of the number of times I've done things like this. But for some reason, this situation was different.

"Stay away from me," she whispered, "Don't ever come near me again."

She fled. As I heard her shoes clicking against the tiles, remorse washed over me.

And I knew she knew. She had discovered my best kept secret. She had realized how trapped I was. Without me even having to reveal it, she had discovered Azuma, long before I had spoken to her.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

I soaked myself in the tub, let the warm water wash over my skin. What had he been thinking?! To talk to me like that, then harrass me in the hallway, as though I had no moral principles. Without my notice, a tear trickled down my cheek and fell, breaking the smooth surface of the bath water.

How terrifying that moment had been! He had looked like some uncontrolled, wild animal. I had thought he was going to ravage me, right there in the hall. And he would have, if I hadn't slapped him. I cannot tell this to anyone. It will remain as a secret. Oh God.

What if Yunoki opened his mouth? Or, even worse, what if he twisted the story to make it seem like _I _had done something? A sob escaped my throat. I curled my knees up to my chest, and put my arms around them, before resting my head against my thighs. I hate gossip.

At my old school, I was always the one being gossiped about. While most people would say,"I don't care about people who aren't associated with me" I have a tendency to fall to pieces even if a total stranger made a remark. Why did I fall into this type of situation?

"_Rather, it's what you didn't do."_

His voice rang mockingly in my ears. What did that mean? I was the one minding my own business. He was the one who decided to come and talk to me. I never showed any interest in talking to him. GOD!!!

"Damn you, Yunoki." I muttered. After swearing a bit more, I felt a little more composed. I have full faith in my friends that they will take my side if any catches of gossip start circulating. I won't pay any attention to this matter.

Of course, the other logical solution would be to find Yunoki and request him not to say anything. Yeah right. A person like him would just laugh in my face, and then gloat in the glory of knowing he had scared me. I wasn't going to beg, as though my entire fate was at his mercy.

Smiling slightly, I squeezed some body wash onto my loofah.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

I cant fall asleep. DAMN! Since when did I have a conscience? My conscience had been inactive since I was in the first grade, after I had charmed a girl into letting me cut ahead of her in the lunch line. I sat up In bed.

That look in her eyes was etched into my memory. I never thought I would ever make a girl look at me like that. Her look of terror was still fresh in my mind.

I shouldn't have done what I did. No matter what the circumstances were, I was wrong. I didn't even know her. What should I do? If the next few nights were going to be as sleepless as this one, I'll be dammed. An apology was needed.

I suddenly caught myself. Had I actually admitted that I needed to apologize? Since when do I apologize? I don't even apologize to my heartless vulture of a grandmother, for God's sake. This girl was driving me senseless. I still don't know why she made me act that way. She was just different, from all the other girls at Seisou. She didn't speak to me with that admiring or respectful edge. She saw me like how she saw everyone else. That was rare for me. Most people see me as a role model. As though I'm expected to be perfect. But she didn't. I could tell.

Frustrated, I gripped my hair. I blame my grandmother for making me the way I am, that stoned evil goblin. The things I've done to make her happy! Even if it meant giving up things that I had wanted! Not even a single sign of appreciation, or happiness! She's built a prison cell around me. She's made me into a tin man.

I can't even remember the last time I had felt his deeply about something. There are very few people I give mind to. A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Onii-san?"

I smiled. It was my younger sister, Miyabi, one of the few people I care about.

"Yes Miyabi, come in."

She opened the door and walked in.

"Onii-san, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you say so?"

"You were muttering in your sleep."

"Oh. It's nothing, just a bad dream."

"Only a bad dream? Or did something else happen?"

Miyabi fixed her eyes on my face. The intensity of her gaze was so deep, that I knew if I tried lying, I would get caught. She was one of the few people that could see through my lies as easily as she would have read and open book.

"Lets just say I did something wrong. Now I have to apologize to someone. But I don't know how."

Miyabi's eyes widened. She knew I rarely apologized.

"Was the person a boy, or a girl?"

Surprised, I looked at her.

"I do believe that I'm entitled to some privacy, right Miyabi?"

She didn't say anything, but I could tell from her expression that she knew the truth.

"All right, don't tell me. But don't hesitate in your apology. It could lead to complications."

"Thank you for your advice. Good night, Miyabi."

"Good night, Onii-san."

She got up, and went out, closing the door behind her.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

I stood in the hall outside my brother's room. He wanted to apologize? To whom? It was a girl I'm sure about it. Now, all I have to do is find out which girl. She must be pretty special, for Onii-san to consider apologizing to. With any luck, she'll be able to dissolve the icy tomb surrounding his heart.

Smiling at the possibilities, I closed the door to my room.

* * *

_**Well?? R&R please!!! **_


	3. ch3: Apologies And Acceptance

_**HI EVERYONE! Well, you know what to do. R&R! Oh, and if there are any letters missing, please excuse me, I have a tendency to be highly ignorant of such things.**_

_**Oh, and just out of sheer interest, the name 'Vishakha' suits this story perfectly, because in Sanskrit, the name literally means 'The split soul' or 'the divided one'. Don't you think it suits Azuma?**_

* * *

"Hey, Vishakha!"

I turned, and saw my good friend Yuri jogging to catch up with me. I smiled at him and said good morning.

"Did you enjoy your evening out with Hamlet yesterday night?" he asked jokingly.

I thought about three scenes I had read last night as my assignment for English class.

"Well, I must say, even though he was a ghost, he does have his charm. So I really can't complain about my evening out yesterday." I replied to his question with the air of one who had just ran to Italy last night and come back with a pocketful of memories.

"Hamlet can be really attractive sometimes, you know, especially with his words."

"To be, or not to be," quoted Yuri, holding his chin in his hand and arranging his features into a stern, philosophical look.

I laughed at the baritone voice he had adopted to convey the quote.

"Our first period is geography, right?"

"Yeah. If sensei mentions one more thing about relief features or the earth's pressure points, I'm going to ask her what relief she might get from _her _pressure point."

I laughed heartily at the two-faced innuendo. Nothing like a good sleaze to start the morning.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

My life is so mechanical. It is the same thing everyday:

6:30 AM-Get up and shower

6:50 AM-Get dressed

7:15 AM-Have breakfast

7:30 AM-Wait for Miyabi to be dressed and come down

8:00 AM - Drop Miyabi at her school

8:30 AM- I get down at Seisou

It was only 8:10. Bored, I looked outside the car window. A cheerful November morning smiled back at me, the leaves all transformed from green to different colors of brown, red, orange, chartreuse, and yellow. I sighed. Color bloomed around me. Yet, here I was stuck inside the drab grey interior of a black limousine.

I looked outside again. And found myself staring. Her back was to me, but there was no mistaking that long braid of black hair. _Kumar-san._ Who was that boy walking beside her? They were laughing as they walked. I paused in my thoughts.

_Why did I care if a boy was walking with her? I am not even associated with her._

Then another flood of memories rushed into my mind.

_How long had it been? Since I had walked to school? With a friend?_ I wondered to myself. A vague recollection flitted in my head.

_I was holding my mother's hand. It was the first day of kindergarten. My other hand was clutched inside the fist of a small boy who was my classmate, and lived in a house a few streets down from mine. We were so happy, so innocent, and carefree. My mother stopped at the school's gate._

"_Do I need to come along, Azuma?"_

"_No, it's all right, oka-san, Natsume and I will go!" I had chided happily, before both of us raced to our classroom._

_A week later, I was facing my grandmother in the sitting room._

"_You are not to go with that Natsume boy again. Is that understood?"_

"_But oba-san…" I had protested softly, knowing that she would end up winning anyway._

"_No buts. He is from a middle-class family with no honor or merit. If the Yunoki name was found linked to such people, it would be a disgrace. Do you want to put the family into such a position?"_

_I sadly lowered my head. I knew this was final. I would have to stop being friends with Natsume. It was expected of me._

"_No, oba-san."_

"_Good. Now, get back to your room."_

I had never had friends, not actual friends. My grandmother had always tried to force me to make friends with children who were the heirs to some famous business company or the other. At any formal business parties, she would drag me by the arm, and introduce me to spoiled brats, who had been raised to drink caviar straight from the baby bottle.

Kazuki has been my best friend after I joined Seisou. However, as a precaution, I had not mentioned Kazuki to anybody, except Miyabi. Kazuki was one of those true-hearted people that you rarely find. I was not ready to lose such a friend, the only friend, I had made in 17 years.

The car stopped.

"We've arrived," said Tsubasa.

I got out of the car and closed the door. However, I did not go inside. School did not start until 9:00. There was still time. I had an apology to make.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

"Yuri!" I said exasperatedly, laughing at about the tenth sleaze, he had made.

He grinned at me.

"Want me to stop?"

"Yes."

A comfortable silence fell between as we walked. As we neared the school gate, Yuri motioned towards it.

"Look at that."

I looked, and felt the bottom of my stomach drop to my knees. _Yunoki_. He was standing near the gate, with his arms folded, and looked like he was expecting someone.

"Probably waiting for his fan club," commented Yuri.

"Heh," I laughed nervously, "yeah, of course."

"Vish? Are you all right? You're all pale; you look like you saw a ghost."

Not a ghost. Even worse than that. The apparition of a devil in disguise.

"Really? Do I look pale? I'm fine, really."

Yuri looked unconvinced, but he let it pass.

_Please God, please, don't let him see me, _I thought to myself. I tried to make myself non-visible by staying as close as I could to Yuri's side. Yuri gave me an odd look. We crossed the gate. About eight steps after we crossed the gate, Yunoki still hadn't made any observation. A small bubble of relief swelled in my chest- and it burst in less than a second.

"Kumar-san."

I closed my eyes in despair. Why did I have such rotten luck? Yunoki had struck again.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

Her whole body went rigid. Was this the real effect I had on people? She turned around. Her friend also stopped and looked at me. Unsure, I walked towards them.

"Kumar-san? May I have a word with you?"

She turned so pale that I thought she might faint. The boy was looking curiously from her to me. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry senpai. Come on Yuri," she said to the boy before she turned around again.

Was I going to give up so easily? Of course not. There I go again. What was it with her? If someone was not interested in my apology, I usually never bothered trying to convince them. Why was it so important to me that I apologized to Kumar-san? I called out again.

"Kumar-san, please. Just give me a moment. There's something I have to say."

๑۩۩۩۩๑

I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder.

"Vishakha, what's going on? Why is Yunoki senpai so bent on talking to you?" asked Yuri. I shook my head. Was there an unnoticeable plea in Yunoki's words? I could have sworn there was. But I wasn't sure. My mind was telling me to run. My pounding heart was telling me to just listen to what he had to say. Then, against my better judgment, my heart won the victory.

"Please," he said again, "it will only take a moment."

I took a deep breath.

"Yuri? You can go to class. I'll meet you there."

"Vishakha…" he started to protest, but I cut it off.

"I'll be fine. Can you please go to class?"

I felt bad. Yuri had been there for me since my first day a Seisou. I never hide things from him, because there was no need to. He never criticized or jumped to conclusions. He just listened. But this was something he didn't have to know. The look on his face was unreadable. Then, after a few moments, he gave me an understanding look.

"All right, fine. I'll see you in class." He walked off.

I turned around to face Yunoki.

"What is it?"

๑۩۩۩۩๑

I had no idea how to start. She knew I was Azuma to her, not Yunoki-senpai. Would she believe me? If she didn't, then what next?

I caught myself. Why was I so worried? About what this girl thinks, and how she might react? When did _I _become like this? I am the Wizard of Words; the Prince of Politeness; the smoothest of the smooth. Why was I now unsure of what to say to a total stranger? Why is it, that the look on her face can still make me feel guilty about what had happened yesterday? It was all so complicated.

An annoying little voice, which had been whispering inside my head since yesterday, now chose to make an untimely entrance.

"_You know the reason. She is different from everyone else, and you know it. She never expected you to act as Yunoki-senpai anymore than she wanted to talk to you. You have finally found someone to be free with, without any worries. All you have to do is make it happen…"_

Annoyed, I tuned out the voice. Then, looking straight at her eyes, I said

"Kumar-san, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday."

๑۩۩۩۩๑

I never expected him to apologize. He was sorry. Unbelievingly, I looked at the one human structure that can never lie, and the one that I could read with the most ease; his eyes. There it was, in those golden orbs; the truth. He really meant his apology. He had some consideration after all.

Why was my heart beating this fast? He had just apologized for his mistake, after all. It's not like he was doing something that shouldn't have been done. But I knew that for someone like him, apologizing was as unfamiliar as toddler seeing the alphabet for the first time.

"It's all right." I said softly.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

She believed me. I never expected to find this type of relief after apologizing. Well, that was it. I had said what had needed to be said. Did that mean it ended here?

"_No, it can't!"_ whispered the little voice.

"_Take a risk Yunoki, for once in your life. You know she may be good for you. DO IT!"_

It was then I realized that I had been quiet for over a minute. She was looking curiously tat me, but she was still a bit cautious. In a split second, I made up my mind.

"Kumar-san?"

Those dark brown eyes fixed on mine. They had so much depth. It was as if she carried answers to all the questions buzzing in my mind.

"If you don't mind," I said, carefully phrasing my words, "I would like it if we got to know each other a little better. You know, like friends."

๑۩۩۩۩๑

I must have been dreaming. Had I heard him correctly? He wanted to be friends? This morning was certainly full of strange twists. I again attacked his weak point; his eyes. They looked hopeful, and slightly…apprehensive? My conscience whispered to me in warning; my heart encouraged me to grasp the olive branch that had been offered.

Did I really want to know Yunoki? Now, there was the million-dollar rhetorical question. I had hated him for what he had done yesterday, but for some reason, now I wanted to find out what else was hidden behind those golden eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I suppose it would be all right."

๑۩۩۩۩๑

She said yes. Why was I feeling so relieved? Well, one thing was sure; she certainly was not like the girls from the Yunoki guard. The only thing left was for me to get acquainted a little bit better with her. There was time for that. With any luck, I can understand the reason why I acted differently around her than I did with the other students.

I glanced at my watch; I was nearing 8:50.

"My, my, it's getting close to first period. You had better run. You wouldn't want to be late now, would you?"

She glanced at her own watch.

"Yeah, it's getting late. I'll see you around, senpai."

She turned to leave.

"See you around Kumar-san."

When she heard her surname, she turned back around.

"Yunoki-senpai?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Please, call me Vishakha. I don't really like being called by my surname, because it sounds so masculine."

Surprised, I looked at her, before I remembered Hino's words. Kumar-san preferred being called by her given name.

"All right, then. I'll call you Vishakha-chan from now on."

Then, she smiled at me, the first one she had given me since she first saw me. For some reason, I felt like I was witnessing something supernatural. That smile was sweet, honest, and pure. Surprised, I smiled back at her.

"Take care, senpai." She said, before turning around and walking away, her plait dancing behind her.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

It has already been a month since that day. Our friendship started out slowly, just a simple smile or a wave when we saw each other in the hallways. It then progressed to text messages, and borrowing each other's flute score sheets for various compositions. He was such a mix. I had no idea what he may do next.

He can be kind, when he wanted to be, but he hated it when people asked things repeatedly. He was sharp, witty, and could turn anything into a joke, if he felt like it. Sometimes, his other face would come up, and it was those times that I just remained quiet, and tried to be understanding.

I now knew why he was the way that he is. Kaho-chan has to be the biggest blabbermouth I've ever met. After about two weeks since Yunoki and I started talking to each other, she revealed a secret that even now shocks me.

Being the third and youngest son of a wealthy business family had taken a toll on him over the years. He had a grandmother from hell, from what Kahoko told me. She called all the shots in his family. Because of her, he had been forced to give up things that he had wanted to satisfy her whims. Though he was a talented flutist, he had to restrict it to a hobby because it is expected that he would become a businessperson and take over the family's company someday. He has two older brothers, and all his talents had to be clipped and tucked away, because, according to his grandmother, it was appropriate for the youngest son to surpass the elder brothers in any way. I still do not know why Kahoko had chosen to confide the secret to me.

But I hadn't dared confront Yunoki with the information. Apart from getting Kahoko into trouble, I would end up screwing our friendship as well. Some things are just better left unsaid.

Yunoki's true face was not the wicked one, after all. He was a kind person, when he felt like it. But, of course, that's the trouble with having to be perfect, at one point, you just crack. After finding about his past, I realized I simply did not have the heart to ostracize him about his character. He was good enough with me, and I really didn't expect anything more.

To be completely honest, one can never perfectly gauge what those golden eyes are saying. There's still a trapped quality about them, as though he is still trying to balance "Azuma" and "Yunoki-senpai". He can be himself around me, and I truly feel good in knowing that, at least with me, he has the freedom to behave like himself.

Yunoki has this ability to pry without even trying. I do not even think he has realized that he has a tendency to do it. However, the one thing I noticed the most about him was his smile. Not that controlled, reserved smile he gives to the rest of the student body. I meant that secret smile, which shows the real him, which makes him breath-takingly handsome, which he gives only when he's alone, when he hasn't realized that I was observing him; the smile that proves that he really was human after all.

๑۩۩۩۩๑

She was just indescribable. Witty, smart, and a loyal friend. She and Kazuki have gotten along, as well. She loves writing. Poetry, short stories, articles, anything. She was good at it too. I have read some of her work.

Her father was a software programmer for the INFOSYS Company. Her mother was a medical transcriber.

She was an animal rights supporter, and I could listen to her fiercely arguing that animals have the right to live a life as dignifiedly as humans even now. In the truest form of her nature, she was very soft, an easy target for emotional manipulation. She was the sort of girl that I would usually pick on, but because she has understood me, I realized that I could not manage it.

She was the only child, and has a pet golden retriever, whom she has named Pix. The name was so typically her. She has a tendency to be highly philosophical at times. At other times, she acts like a child, but very lovably so.

But the one thing I noticed about her, was her patience. Although I had done my best to maintain my "Yunoki-senpai" attitude around her, there were times that I just couldn't manage it. But, it really didn't matter, did it? She knew the truth, after all. The and more I have gotten to know her, the more I realized that she really was someone who had chosen to accept me as I was. That knowledge was the most comforting feeling ever. I don't know why. It just was.

* * *

**A/N**

_**1:Sanskrit- It is one of the oldest languages in the entire Indian country. It is considered the mother of all Indian languages, because all the 46 languages spoken in India have words that can be easily traced back to Sanskrit.**_

_**2:in the upcoming chapter, I'll be using words and phrases from two common Indian languages, Hindi and Kannada. I will provide translations at the end of the chapter.**_

_**So…? Do you like the story so far? Please leave a review to show your love….or disgust, whatever your POV was**_

_**=D **_


	4. Side Chapter: Self Images

**I_'M BACK!!!! .ok this chapter is a short one, and it features a few aspects about vish and azuma that will play an important role later in the story. R&R plz!!!_**

* * *

I am Vishakha Ratna Kumar.

**Vishakha**. _The split soul_.

**Ratna**. _The jewel of the night_.

**Kumar**. _The other face of the Hindu god Subramanya_.

The shy, soft, sweet, flutist.

The artist, the poet, the philosopher.

I was born in India, under the auspicious shravana nakshatra, the constellation of the monkey, according to Hinduism. It's not a symbol to be taken lightly or be amused of. It represents knowledge, patience, and understanding.

In the common zodiac, I am Gemini.

The sign of the lovers, the twins, the two faces of life. The representation of opposites in the world; dark and light, good and evil, innocence and wickedness.

Sometimes, I wonder:

"_Am I as true as the constellations that heralded my birth_?

To some extent, I am two-faced. My true nature is very shy, kind-hearted, nurturing, and flexible. But with my manipulative parents, I had developed a stronger, rebellious side.

My shyness often inhibits me from doing certain things I know I want to do.

I was born as a Hindu, but later converted to paganism.

I hate criticism, narcissm, and harsh words. I'm attracted to soft characters, or those who need help and acceptance. I shy away from crowds. Few know me truly, because of my concealing nature. A small social group is all I need.

My favorite season is spring. I love it. Everything is fresh and pure, as though the earth was offering an apology to the people for putting them through the harsh winter months.

I love the color purple. It's neither warm, nor cold. Associated with mystery, and royalty. It has an infinite number of shades. It can be a soft delicate lavender, or a moody evening ocean.

I am a small flower bud, blooming in the middle of a winter night.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I am Yunoki Azuma.

**Yunoki**. _The name carried down through centuries by the males in my family._

**Azuma**. _The east direction_.

Like the rising sun. The giver of light to all. But, is it so glamorous to be able to do that? One's ascent to the peak is lonely, the descent as well. When in power, the sun floats alone, unable to see its neighbors because of it's own intensity of light. Who truly wanted that?

I am the frustrated, flirtatious, fickle flutist.

The planner, the Prince of Shadows, the logician.

I was born in Japan, under the sign of the sheep. The symbol of achievement, determination, lovers of nature, and arts.

In the common zodiac, I'm Gemini; the complimentary opposites, the two sides of one experience, the two halves to one whole. I am in no doubt about my sign. I am two different people, depending on who I'm with.

My true nature is very compassionate, yearning, caring, and concerned. But I rarely show this to anyone, because most tend to try and change me, leaving nothing but pain at not being accepted.

I always know what I want, even though I usually don't get it.

I am attracted to simplicity, kindness, and pure hearts.

I am a Buddhist, but can't lay off meat for some reason.

I hate narrow minds, hypocrites, and ostracizers.

Though I'm usually a the centre of things, I often wish I wasn't. I'm not shy, just bored with the limelight.

I have few friends who actually know the true me.

I'm not a loner, exactly, but was forced to become one.

My favorite season is autumn. The transition period. The earth, drained from flowering and heat, offers her people what she can offer before preparing to sleep and rejuvenate her soul.

I love the color blue. A surprisingly cold color, but it can be attractively bright too. A light shade can be peaceful, a dark shade can show a stormy sea.

I am the sun, solitarily giving light, while I remain alone in the darkness.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

**Vishakha and Azuma's common POV:**

"_Such different elements form me. Is there someone, who can make everything whole?"_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**1-Paganism; **__**it is not devil worship. It is the oldest from of religion, wherein one appreciates the elements of nature, and animals. It is popularly believed that the supreme force is the "Mother Goddess" or "Mother Nature"**_

_**2-Subramanya; **__**Also called as the "snake-god" in Hinduism. He represents knowledge, courage, and purity.**_

**_3-Shravana Nakshatra; nakshatra means "constellation" in any Indian language. Shravana is the monkey who gives guidance to many disciples of God who are in doubt or at a loss about something. The monkey represents methods of trying to create something when there is resolutely nothing, because the monkey is always trying new ways of finding food or how to live more comforatably in the tree-tops_**

**_well...??? good??? or did i miss the mark here??? pl leave ur thoughts and opinions, i really love the feed-back!!!_**


	5. ch4: Time and Tickets

_**I know....long gap!! and this chapter was a bit shorter than i had been planning on making it./...oh well, i hope you like it!!!**_

* * *

Briskly, I walked towards the General Ed department, with the book of Indian flute composers tucked under my arm. I was familiar with British, German, French, and Japanese composers, but I had never considered that there were Indian composers as well. These pieces were very different from the ones I was used to. Not to say I hadn't liked them. They were pretty melodies.

As I neared her classroom, I found myself thinking about the changes I had observed in myself over the past month. I seemed to be relaxing too much. Once, I had actually found myself staring blankly at the blackboard in the middle of class. That sort of behavior was _never _associated with me. It was the sort of thing Kazuki usually did.

I pulled the book out from under my arm and ran a finger down its spine. I was making excuses to talk to her. A free period had just now presented itself to me, and I seized it to return her book. A few weeks ago, I would have stayed in class finishing up any other extra work I had, then given it back to her at the end of the day.

Why should I deny myself from talking to her? She was a witty person, and smart. She didn't respect me like how the other girls did, and I think that was one of the major reasons I found myself wanting to talk to her more and more. I suddenly caught myself. More and more? It sounded like an addiction. I wasn't addicted to her; I just happened to appreciate her for being able to be a true friend even after getting to know the real me. That's all it was. I frowned slightly as I reached her classroom. This feeling was so unusual. I was actually looking forward to talking to her. Strange. I looked inside her classroom. A quick sweep of the room told me she wasn't there.

"Yunoki senpai."

Hino-san came up to meet me the door.

"Hino-san, have you seen Vishakha-chan anywhere?"

"You just now missed her; she went to the roof to practice her flute. Was there anything you needed to say to her?"

I thought over my options. I could just give the book to Hino-san and be done with the deed. But impracticality ruled over my logic, and I said, "No, it's all right Hino-san. I needed to return this book to her; she may want it for practice. I'll give it to her myself."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

The day was so blissfully peaceful today. A gentle breeze was caressing my face, softly carrying away the notes I was blowing into my flute. The melody was a well-known Hindi song in India. As I blew out the melody, the words were being chanted in my heart:

"_Tu meri adhuri pyaas pyass_

_Tu aa gayi munn ko raas raas_

_Ab toh tu aaja paas paas_

_Hai guzarish"_

"_**You are my unquenchable thirst**_

_**You seem like the one suited for me**_

_**Come closer now**_

_**This is my request"**_

"_Hain haal toh dil ka tang tang _

_Tu rung jaaye meri rung rung_

_Bas chal na meri sung sung_

_Hai guzarish"_

"_**The condition of my heart is tight**_

_**Come, color me with your shades**_

_**Just walk with me**_

_**It's my request"**_

_Kehede tu haan toh zindagi_

_Zharano se chutke toh hasegi_

_Moti honge moti, raaho mein_

_Yeh yeh yeh"_

"_**If you say so Life will flow**_

_**Escaping from the spring of hope**_

_**The drops will scatter along the way."**_

I suddenly heard the door open, and started. Yunoki stood a few steps behind me, with a thoughtful expression on his face. I saw and recognized the book that was tucked away under his arm; it was the one I had given him about two weeks ago.

"I thought you might want this back", he said, stretching out his arm to give the book to me.

"Tell me senpai; did you just drag yourself out of class for the sake of returning my book?"

"Not dragged, more like I had no other work to take care of."

What was this feeling I got whenever I was around him? Each time I saw him, a relentless tug pulled somewhere deep inside me to expose another one of the many layers that made him. At that moment, I found myself wanting to go up to him and brush away those long strands of hair that were falling into those beautiful almond shaped eyes, just to see what they were saying. I caught myself. Boy, I was really out of it today. He was my friend, just a friend. An attractive friend sure, but I never wanted anything more from him.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

That piece she had been playing was so attractive. Maybe if she was free sometime, she would teach it to me. The smooth flow of notes was still resonating in my head. I walked up to her and pointed at her flute.

"May I see it?" I asked her.

"Of course. But, It's pretty ordinary compared to yours." She said as she held it out for my inspection.

"An instrument can never be ordinary, Vishakha-chan, unless it's owner decides to keep its potential at an ordinary level."

I ran my fingers over the smooth metal. She took good care of it that was evident. As I ran my fingers near the juncture that separated the mouthpiece from the keys, I felt a small, thin depression bump into my fingertips. Turning the flute over, I saw a small engraving in the metal:

"_To Chinna_

_With love, Atthai & Maava"_

"What does this mean?" I asked, holding out her flute so that the engraving faced her. She held out her hand to take it from me.

When I had passed it over, she ran a thumb over the words, and then said "My flute was a gift from my aunt and uncle. _Atthai _and _Maava_ means 'aunt and uncle' in Kannada."

"And _Chinna?"_

"_Chinna _means 'gold'. It's usually used as an endearment."

I looked at her flute. So it had been a gift, I thought, as my mind brought up the image of my gold-plated flute. No sentiments there. It had merely been handed to me, by my father, the best that money could buy, after I had voiced my desire to learn it.

_You have no idea how lucky you are_, I thought to myself, as I watched her ebony hair toss about in the breeze.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

It was December already. A slight chill had tainted the breeze from the past few weeks. I wrapped my blazer around myself as I headed towards the gate. The day had been long and hard, and I had no other plans today except for getting home as soon as I could. As I neared the gate, I saw Yunoki standing near it. He smiled at me, an indication that he had something to say. I walked up to him.

"How was your day senpai?"

"Rather boring to be honest with you. Yours?"

"Tiring. Hey, senpai, I'm sorry, but if there's something you have to say, can you just hurry up? I'm really exhausted today."

"All right. But will you walk with me for a bit?"

Curiously, I looked at him.

"I'll tell you as we walk", he said, correctly interpreting my look.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I had been planning this idea for over two weeks now. I just hadn't had the time to ask her yet. As we walked, she fixed her gaze on me and said, "Well, I'm walking with you. Care to tell me as to why I had to walk with you?"

I paused in my stroll, and turned to face her. She also stopped and eyed me curiously.

"Well, all right, if you're so keen on knowing, I'll tell you."

I reached inside my inner blazer pocket and pulled out two tickets. I smiled at the look of concentration that spread over her face as she saw them. She was attending Japanese tutorial classes, but she was still a bit slow at deciphering the words. To save both our time, I told her what the tickets were meant for.

"These are passes for a flute concert."

Those dark brown eyes flicked to mine in surprise.

"A flute concert?"

"Yes. I do believe you're familiar with the name Isao Kino?"

A spark of recognition flitted over her face and she nodded her head.

"Well, he and a few other talented musicians are going to give a concert this upcoming Saturday."

I reached out and caught a strand of black hair.

"I thought you might be interested in going."

She gave me an appraising look.

"What? Are concerts not your idea of 'fun'?" I teasingly asked her.

She shook her head, and then replied.

"No, it's no that at all. But, there are so many other people who would have killed to go with you. Why are you asking me?"

I gave her a lazy smile before saying "I thought a _female _companion would leave a more lasting impression especially if she was a pretty one."

Now a smile formed on her face.

"I bet the girls from the Yunoki guard would have loved for an opportunity like this. How come you didn't ask them? Am I being given preference?"

She asks too many questions sometimes, and I felt my composure slip slightly.

"Not at all. On the long list of people I could have invited, you were just the first I ran into today, that's all."

She remained silent for a while. I wondered if she was considering whether or not she should go. But her next response surprised me.

"Arre, Bhagawan! Senpai, why can't you just admit that you actually _wanted _to go with me? There's no shame in it."

Caught, I stared at her. How had she done that? The truth was, I really had invited only her, in the hope that she would accept. I couldn't deny one thing to myself; she was different. Very different. And this was making me wonder more and more about her. But I couldn't do anything at school. So I had decided the best way was to spend an evening out, and see what doors she may open for me.

She pushed her bangs away from her eyes, and then with a cocky grin, added, "Besides, who could blame you for wanting to invite me? I'm the only one who is immune to your brazen attitude. Plus, I'm funny, intelligent, and attractive."

I smirked at her uninhibited description of herself. _But, _I thought to myself, _all of that was true._

"Well now, you certainly have a high opinion about yourself, don't you? Although, I can't agree on the 'intelligent' part."

"Hey…" she pouted, her lower lip coming out in a rather appealing, childish way.

"But, I can agree with the other two points."

She stayed quiet for a while. When she didn't say anything, I broke the silence.

"Well? Are you coming, or not?"

She looked at me for a long moment, and then said "You know what? I think I will. I'm not busy Saturday. All right, I'll come."

"Good for you. I'll pick you up, say, around 5:00 in the evening?"

"Sounds good to me, senpai."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_1-the song that vish was playing is from a popular hindi movie called "Ghajini". the song's name is 'Guzarish'. for those interested, you can watch the video on youtube. just type "ghajini-guzarish" in the search bar. plz do check it out, it's a very melodious song...but the full song is longer than what i've typed here, i just cut it short as per the story, and it's tiresome translating those lyrics from hindi to english _**

**_^_^_**

**_2-kannada; a common south Indian language_**

**_3- Arre Bhagawan; it's equivalent to saying "Dear God!" in English_**

**_ok.....well....that's the end of the fifth chapter...i have no idea how soon i can put up the next chapter, cuz i have CET coaching from the 1st week of april_**

**_='(_**

**_mostly, i'll update the diary by next tuesday....those interested pl keep checking!!!_**

**_CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM(no flames), improvements, suggestions, and love can be given in the form of a review_**

**_=)_**


	6. ch5: Surprises and Serendipity

_**ok....this chapter took a while to put up, cuz it's LONG and i had a quite a hassle typing it. Hope you like it, this is the center point of the whole story**_

* * *

It was Saturday evening. Presently, I was standing in front of the mirror, assessing myself. Yunoki had told me the concert was a formal event, so I had spent quite a while on my appearance. For the evening, I had chosen a plum colored gown, with thin satin straps that criss-crossed till the small of my back before joining the body of the dress. Slightly thicker straps came over my shoulders, and connected to the neckline. The neckline was not what one would call sexy. Instead, it hung, conservatively, and very modestly, sharply contrasting the open back. Not even a vague flash of cleavage could be seen, and that was exactly how I liked it.

My hair had been done up in a bun, with swirling wisps hanging around my face. My bangs had all been slicked to one side, and pinned with a small amethyst studded clip.

I had exchanged my bindi for a slightly, larger, fancier one, with glitter on it. My make up was simple. A thin trace of eye-liner, contrasted by a thick line of kajal. Clear gloss had been applied to my lips, and I had liberally sprayed light perfume on my neck, shoulders, wrists, and behind my ears.

One thing I had observed about Yunoki was that whenever I met him, no matter how late in the day, he always, _always _smelled of musk. Deep, dark, sinfully attractive musk. Maybe it was just one of those 'Yunoki characteristics'. Whatever the case was, he wasn't going to out-fragrance me tonight.

I inspected my jewelry once more. Surrounding my neck was a thin silver chain with a plum colored crystal pendant hanging from it. Slightly larger earrings in the shape of the pendant were at my ears.

"How do I look Pix?" I asked my small puppy, who was lying lazily on top of my bed, watching me as I got ready. He blinked thrice, before giving a small yip of approval.

"Thank you sir!" I said, scratching his ears. You could always count on Pix to give an honest opinion.

I should consider myself lucky that Yunoki's pick-up time coincided to a time when I was home alone. My parents just didn't get this type of stuff; they never minded me hanging out, or talking with the boys. But that was as long as I was in a group with a few other girls. If they found out about that I was going to this concert alone with a boy, that too in a limo unaccompanied, they would have put their foot down. But it wasn't like I hadn't told them. I had just modified the story slightly. Instead of saying I was going alone with Yunoki, I had told them a small group of friends and I were going to a concert because our friend had managed to snag extra tickets.

I had just finished packing my hand purse and had picked up my wrap when my cell phone started to ring. Looking at the external LCD screen, I saw that it was Yuri. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cinderella, are you ready for the ball?"

I smiled at the comparison.

"Yeah, just about."

My friends had all been shell-shocked when I told them that Yunoki had invited me. Mio had been completely over enthusiastic and couldn't stop squealing until a very irate Yuri had told her to shut up or else he'd stop supplying her with her favorite chocolate. The hardest thing was keeping it a secret from Amou, who would have turned the event into a juicy article for the newspaper. I personally found her annoying, and had to admire the

way Kaho-chan put up with her.

"Do you have any idea how late this might get?"

"Senpai said around 11:00. I've already told my parents. You know what to do if they call you, or any of the girls, right?"

"Yeah, I know, and so do they; pretend like we're with you, and hang up as soon as possible."

"There's a good chance they won't, but I'm just being cautious."

"Prevention is better than cure. Anyway, enjoy your evening Vish. See ya."

"Bye Yuri."

I tucked my cell phone into my purse, and walked down the steps into the sitting room. The clock read 5:10. Twenty more minutes were left, before the prince arrived.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

5:10 in the evening. I would be right on time. I leaned against the interior of the car, smiling to myself, surprised at how fluttery I was feeling. My first time going out with her. I was looking forward to it. This wasn't the first time I was being accompanied by a girl to a formal occasion. My grandmother had provided me with enough companions from the time I was ten. But there was something completely fake, and artificial about those girls. I had taken much more care while dressing today. Even I was surprised with myself. Miyabi had noticed the change as well. I had confided to her the secret I had been hiding from almost a month now.

'_I'm in love', _I thought, smiling softly to myself. Yes, it was the only logical explanation. How did I know? A memory darted through my mind.

_Ayano Takashima was the daughter of a wealthy businessman who my grandmother adored. She had been trying to get us together for over a year now. To deter her, I had requested Hino-san to play the role of my bride. When I mentioned her to Hino, she had asked me, "How do you know you don't love her?"_

_My answer had been simple at that time: "I just don't get that intense feeling when I'm around her."_

My feelings around Vishakha-chan were more than intense; it was like a dam, threatening to break loose its barriers. But the ridiculous thing was, I, Yunoki Azuma, the admired scholar of all the Seisou students, had no idea how to tell an exotic little Indian girl that I loved her. I was hoping I would pluck up the courage and tell her tonight, but saying those words are a lot more difficult than one could imagine. There was the possibility of rejection (yes, even people like me worry about it), of her feeling awkward, and cutting our friendship there, and of course, the biggest risk factor of all, the possibility of a break up. I knew I would never recover if she walked out of my life, especially since no one else had penetrated me this deeply.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. There will come moment where everything will fall into place, and I would confess, because this secret was weighing down inside my chest.

I looked outside my window at the passing roads, and saw Tsubasa take a left turn on Daffodil street. Her house was the fifth one on this street. I counted, and I rolled down my window as we neared. I knew it was the correct house, because the name plaque read 'Kumar' and next to it, the _Ohm symbol_ had been engraved into the plaque. I got out of the car, and went to the porch. Then, after straightening my jacket, rang the doorbell.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

At the sound of the doorbell, I felt my heart beating so fast, that even I was surprised. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The moment I saw him, I couldn't deny it to myself. Yunoki was an exceptionally handsome person. He was in an ocean blue dress shirt with a black overcoat and black tailored slacks. A small bow tie peeped out from under his collar. His hair was tied away from his face into a ponytail. Again, he smelled of musk, and dark secrets. The sight of him standing in my doorway looked perfect.

I heard barking, and before any disasters could occur, grabbed hold of Pix's collar before he could jump on Yunoki and get hair all over his expensive suit.

"No Pix, sit." I commanded firmly.

Obediently, he sat down and eyed Yunoki with thoughtful eyes.

"Is this your puppy?" he asked, bending down and scratching Pix's ears.

"Yup, that's Pix."

"Cute little guy. Well, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

When she turned to get her purse, I saw the back of the dress. The thin satin straps criss-crossed over smooth, creamy sandalwood back. I swallowed and controlled my natural inclinations. She came back to the doorway, her purse in her hand.

"Shall we go?"

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

The concert had been amazing. Isao Kino was one of the most renowned flutists in all of Japan. I had known it, and had studied his form and technique. But underneath it, you could feel his emotions and the depth of his pieces. I was enchanted when I left the concert hall.

When we had entered the concert hall earlier that evening, I couldn't help but notice that many of the young women in the room kept turning and looking at Yunoki. I couldn't blame them; he really was handsome, and his long hair contrasted the short crops of the other men.

'_Well, sorry ladies, but this man was only mine for tonight', _had been my thoughts as I watched them gazing at his face.

We were now sitting inside his car.

"I hope you're hungry", he said suddenly, looking at me.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"Because I have made dinner reservations for two, and it would be a waste if you aren't hungry."

The truth was, I had eaten a single idli I as a snack at around 3:00, and it wasn't exactly filling. I was hoping to get home immediately after the concert and have dinner.

When I didn't say anything, Yunoki looked at me and said, "Is the idea of having dinner with me so unpleasant?"

"Of course not senpai! But you didn't have to go out of the way to book dinner reservations."

"I wouldn't have, but the only way you can eat at this place is by making a pre-booking."

When he said that one sentence, I knew that this place was expensive, and he had used a lot of money to make the bookings.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"I do what pleases me. Now stop fussing, and enjoy the fact that you're the lucky one who's having dinner with me, and not someone else."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think you should consider _yourself _lucky, senpai."

"Why's that?"

"Because I happen to be hungry right now."

He laughed at my words.

"Good for you Kumar" he teased, smirking when he saw my expression change.

Then his expression softened slightly.

"Thank you, Vishakha-chan."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

The Golden Casket. It was a very posh restaurant in Yokahoma, and one of my favorite places to eat. I had booked a table that was set in a much more intimate and private area; I wanted to get to know her a little better. As recommended by the waiter, both of us ordered the salmon meal, and a small salad. Her life was very interesting to listen to.

She had studied in an all-girls school when she was in Bangalore. She was brought up as a Hindu, but she hated sitting through the long mantras and rituals that usually took place. As a result of this, she had converted to Paganism. I very coyly asked her if she had ever worshipped sky-clad. Her response amused me, but at the same time, carried depth and meaning, and I knew very few people could see things through her point of view. According to her, the body was just a mode of worship. Being sky-clad was nothing to be ashamed of, it was merely the sign of purity that one did not need anything else except for the natural elements. But she disappointed me when she said she had never actually worshipped sky-clad before.

After desert, I asked her what had made her get interested in the flute. She said she herself didn't know why she actually chose the flute. The flute chose _her_. She was attracted to the sounds it made, and playing it had seemed as natural as breathing for her. Once she started, she couldn't stop loving it. Now wasn't that nice?

I had chosen flute as a means of trying to break free in another form. But over the years, I realized I had developed an attachment for it, even more deep than what I had with the piano.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I felt like I had stepped into a fairy tale fantasy; complete with velvet carpets and a handsome prince. This side of Yunoki totally surprised me. He could be as gentle as he was brash; he was as sweet as he was sinful.

My mind started to float elsewhere. This was just for one night. We were just two friends, spending an evening out together. When we returned to school on Monday, things would still be the same. I felt my heart clench.

Somewhere along the line, I knew why I had this possessive feeling searing in my stomach, and why I was feeling my hormones wreaking havoc inside my brain. Somewhere during our one month acquaintance, I had fallen in love with him. The feeling was so strange, and alien to me.

But I knew we could never be like that. He was too sensible, and I, too hard-headed. To distract myself from the swirl of emotions running around inside my chest, I looked outside the window. And found myself breath taken. It was snowing outside. It was the first snow fall this December. The flakes swirled around like small bits of crystal.

"Look senpai! It's snowing!" I said, looking at him.

He also looked outside.

"So it is", he said softly.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

After we got outside, we waited for Tsubasa to bring the car around. The snow had started to come down heavily now. Vishakha shivered slightly and drew her wrap more securely around her shoulders.

"The car will be here soon", I told her. "Do you want my jacket?"

"No, it's all right."

The car pulled up in front of us. I stepped forward and opened the door for her. She stepped inside, and I followed her.

Tsubasa had thoughtfully already turned the heater on, so it was warm inside. I turned to look at Vishakha, and found myself smiling. Her jet-black hair was partially white, from the snow that had settled on her head.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at me.

"You have snow in your hair. Here", I said, scooting over to her side of the seat. "Let me help you."

I gently brushed the flakes off her hair, enjoying the way the silken strands felt under my fingers. An alluring whiff of her perfume encircled me. She smelled of something exotic and flowery. I controlled my reaction and, with a slightly shaky hand, continued to brush away the snow.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

This was the closest I had ever been to him, except for the time when he had cornered me against the wall. The appealing smell of musk was coming from his skin, tempting me to go closer and take a deeper sniff. The feel of his fingers was sending shivers down my spine. Then, suddenly, without thinking, I raised my head.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Her hair smelled like jasmine flowers. Never, in all my life, had I found myself so tempted to do something wicked as this moment was compelling me.

When she suddenly raised her head, all I could see were those beautiful chocolate brown doe eyes. I felt like I was drowning in them. Without my notice, the hand that was brushing away the flakes had dropped to her shoulder, so that my arm was draped around her. Those eyes just simply beckoned me to come closer, and I was powerless against their magic.

Bending my head, I softly found her lips with mine. Her mouth was warm, and soft.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Heat shot through me. It was my first kiss. Yunoki's lips were gentle, and patient. A milli0on thought buzzed in my head, but I found them all erasing as the feel of his lips on mine engulfed me. I did not resist him. I wanted it.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were dazed. A flood of emotions overtook me. Then, I said it. Without any fancy flares, or romantic speeches, I said it.

I gently drew her head under my chin. And whispered the words that had been locked in my heart for over a month.

"Ai shi teru, Vishakha-chan. I love you." I whispered softly in her ear.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I went very still. My heart started to beat so fast I could have sworn I heard it humming. His soft confession was still echoing in my ears.

'_Ai shi teru, Vishakha-chan. I love you.'_

Then I felt the tears. Tears, because those were the words I had wanted so desperately to hear. He quickly gathered me close, then said, "Ssh…don't cry. Your eyeliner will stain my shirt."

I drew away from him a bit, and he handed me a handkerchief. I dabbed at ,y eyes, hoping my eye makeup hadn't run too much. I looked up at the face of the man who had captivated and enchanted me so much. Had he really just said he loved me?

"Are…you serious?" I whispered.

"I am, Vishakha. I loved from, from the moment I saw you playing your flute in the park that day."

His hand found mine and covered it. I was so uncertain as to what to do next. I knew he was waiting for a response similar to the one he had given me. I turned my hand and knit my fingers with his. Then, looking directly at his eyes, I whispered, "Mujhe tumse pyaar hei, Senpai."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I was no language expert, but I wasn't an idiot either.

_Mujhe tumse pyaar hei._

I love you, in Hindi. I looked at the girl who had taken me away. She looked so shy, and uncertain as to what to do next. The combination was appealing. I ran my hand across her cheek, and again softly kissed her.

When I let go, her blush had spread from her cheeks to her entire face. She looked so sweet.

"Say my name, Vishakha."

From her look, I knew she knew what I was implying.

"Azuma."

I kissed her.

"Once more please."

"Azuma."

Azuma. I was finally Azuma. But I wasn't alone anymore.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I quietly closed the door to my room and let out a contented sigh.

'_Tumhi dekho na_

_Yeh kya ho gaya_

_Tumhara hoon main, aur tum meri hoon_

_Main hairaan hoon, tumhe kya kahoon'_

'_**Look at this**_

_**Suddenly, I'm yours, and you are mine**_

_**I'm astonished; I don't know what to say"**_

I slowly removed my jewelry. A few hours ago, we were just friends. Now, we were a couple? I smiled to myself. Yunoki had changed since I first met him. So had I.

'_Ke din mein hui kaisi chandni_

_Jaagi jaagi si hei_

_Phir bhi khwabon mein hei_

_Koi koi zindagi'_

'_**How did the moon come out in the day time?**_

_**Life seems to be awake**_

_**But yet, life seems to be lost**_

_**Inside some land of dreams'**_

I had just snagged the prince of Seisou out from under the noses of the girls from the music department. The idea pleased me for some reason. I pulled the straps of the dress down my shoulders. How wonderful this feeling was!

"_Beheke beheke se munn_

_Meheke meheke sitam_

_Ujli ujli fizaaon mein hei'_

'_**The heart is filled**_

_**With bittersweet pangs of love**_

_**How clear and shining the atmosphere is'**_

Fairy tales can happen in real life, if you get lucky. I hung the dress in closet before going to the attached bath to wash my face. I came back and sat in front of the vanity to comb my hair. As I pulled the pins out, I saw the difference in my face; my eyes were sparkling, my cheeks glowing.

'_Aaj hum hain jahaan kitni rangeeliyan_

_Chalki chalki nigaahin mein hai_

_Neeli neeli ghaaton se hei cham rahi_

_Halki halki roshni'_

'_**This place we are in is filled woth color**_

_**It spills from your eyes**_

_**Through the blue, blue clouds**_

_**I see a soft pure light"**_

I parted my hair into three sections and started to braid it.

'_Well Cinderella, the ball's over. But you got your prince', _I thought, smiling to myself.

'_Mein toh anjan thi_

_Yun bhi hoga kabhi_

_Pyaar barsega toot ke'_

"_**I was unaware **_

_**that such things could happen**_

_**that love would flood me ths way"**_

I climbed into bed. My eyes were about to close when my cell's screen flashed. I reached over and flipped it open.

'_Good nite & sweet dreams, princess. Missing you already_

_X, your Prince'_

I smiled dreamily to myself. He was so unpredictable, but that was why I loved him.

'_sach yeh ikraar hai_

_Sach yehi pyaar hai_

_Baaki bandhan ho sab joot ke_

_Meri saanson mein hai_

_Gul rahi pyaar hai_

_Dheemi dheemo ragini'_

'_**This promise is what is true**_

_**This love is what is true**_

_**Every other bond is false**_

_**A soft love filled tune**_

_**Mingles with my breath"**_

' _tumhi dekho na _

_Yeh kya ho gaya_

_Tumhara hoon mein, aur tum meri hoon_

_Main hairaan hoon_

_Tumhe kya kahoon'….._

…………_.._

………………

* * *

_**A/N**_

**_1-OHM SYMBOL_**

**_it is the symbol used to represent peace for hindus. it looks like this: ॐ_**

**_2-idli; _****_a common south indian food made from rice, it can be called as a mini rice cake_**

**_well???? how was this??? plz be kind, it took me FOREVER to type this chapter. oh, and yeah, i used another hindi song at the end_**

**_^_^_**

**_this one is from another hindi movie called "Kabhi Alvida Na Kehana" (Never say good bye)_**

**_The song's name is "Tumhi dekho na" those interested, can chek it out on you tube, just type "kabhi alvida na kehana' in the search bar._**

**_this is NOT the last chapter!!! this is only the beginning of the flutists' love story!!! stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!!!!!_**

**_Suggestions, improvement, comments, and love can be left in the form of a review_**

**_^_^_**


	7. ch6: Suspicions and the Sneak

_**all right, the last chapter was all sweet, and soft. well, this one's very short, but it also contains a very possible coincidence that usually happens in life. the harder you try to keep something a secret, the more easily it gets discovered.**_

**_plz excuse anything that may sound out of place, i havent even experienced my first kiss yet, so i'm writing a lot based on what my friends have told me, and from romance novels_**

**_^_^_**

**_R&R plz_**

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" Mio squealed in excitement.

"Ssh…!" all of us said in unison.

It was Monday morning. I had just broken the news of what had happened on Saturday to Mio, Nao, Kahoko, Setsuna, Makoto, Yuri, and Kaji-kun.

"You're the princess of Seisou now!" remarked Makoto.

"May we curtsy for you, madam?" asked Setsuna in a British accent, before standing up and bending at her waist.

"Oh come on guys, stop it." I said feeling flustered.

Yuri grasped my hand in a brotherly fashion, before giving me a supporting smile and saying, "Well done, I'm really happy for you."

Kaji-kun made no actual comment and chose to keep quiet, a reminder that he and Azuma never spoke about the other in an attempt to keep peace.

"Just don't spread it to everyone, then I'll be in trouble."

"Why is Yunoki so determined to keep it hushed up?" Nao asked suddenly.

"The Yunoki guard could get nasty if they knew the truth. So we decided it was best if few people knew about it. Azuma told me he'd break the news to the Yunoki guard soon, and after that, we're free birds."

"Azuma? You're on a first name basis with him now?"

"He gave me permission to use his first name while coming back home on Saturday."

All the girls exchanged secretive smirks. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. I had spent most the weekend feeling dreamy, and sighing. My mother had actually taken my temperature when she caught me falling asleep for the third time on Sunday in the afternoon. Azuma's effect on me had not yet faded, and I was still feeling a bit puppy-eyed.

"All right, forget all the ways he charmed you. Let's get to the important part. Did you kiss?" Setsuna sat down directly in front of me, and gave me an expectant look.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Excuse me? Am I not entitled to some privacy?"

"you don't have to give me all the details, just a simple yes or no will do."

My face, which was already heated from my previous blush now reached boiling point. To spare myself from giving a reaction that was as good as an answer, I buried my face in my arms.

"What? Don't tell me that after all that romance stuff he didn't kiss you. What kind of a gentleman is he if he didn't?"

_He's not a gentleman at all,_ I thought to myself, smiling, safe within the wall of my arms. He was a slightly tamed lion who could pounce at any moment. But he was mine.

"Vish? Hurry and give us an answer before Mio wets herself from excitement."

"Hey…" Mio's reprimanding tone cut across Nao's voice.

I looked up, but such that only my eyes could be seen and my smile was still covered by my arms.

"Well? Kahoko asked. "Which is it, yes or no?"

I nodded my head.

A series of high pitched squeals rang through the classroom.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I sat at my desk, finishing the assignment that I should have attended to on Saturday. Of course I hadn't bothered with it on Sunday, and now, here I was writing it at last minute. Not that I could complain about the way I had spent my time. A smile touched my lips.

How was it that one person could change you in so many ways? I wished I could just go to her classroom and see her. Talk to her, and hold her close. But I knew better than that. Doing such actions would cause a riot.

The Yunoki guard might just attack her and spread a rumor for the sake of spiting her. I had made things very clear to Vishakha. Until the Yunoki guard was given specific instructions about how to behave with her and how to react to 'us' the fewer people that knew, the better.

I had told Kazuki though. He can be a highly trustworthy friend when it comes to confiding things. He had been so supportive about it.

I sighed in relief as I wrote the answer to the last question.

"Finished maestro?" asked a voice above me.

I looked up and saw Kazuki looking down at me.

"Yeah, just about." I said, satisfiedly tucking away the assignment into my book bag.

Kazuki had a very strange smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. I just can't believe you had the guts to do it."

"Do what?"

"Tell Kumar-san that you felt for her."

"I should consider myself lucky that she heard it only from me seeing as how _you're _the person I trusted with the information in the first place."

"Hey… you should know me better than that." Kazuki pouted in a hurt tone.

I stayed quiet, before Kazuki brought up the topic as to how I was going to tell the Yunoki guard about Vishakha.

I had decided that since there was going to be a student council meeting this Thursday, and the head of the Yunoki guard Mai Tagawase was also a member, I would tell her first and entrust her to pass on the instructions. Then, it would all be blissful and carefree. No one could say anything then. I could se her as often as I wanted whenever I felt like it.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

The whole day had seemed to go slower than usual. I was waiting for it to get over. The sooner it ended the sooner I could see Azuma. I was practically running to the gate as soon as I heard the bell ring. As expected, he was waiting for me at the gate, the December breeze blowing his long tresses. His eyes warmed as soon as he saw me coming towards him. When I was close enough, he moved forward to grip my hand, but I was too cautious to allow it.

Quickly stepping back, I said, "How was your day _senpai?_" I emphasized the word to remind him where we were and what our positions were expected to be at this moment.

He stepped back, and smiled.

"Fine, Kumar-chan." He said teasingly, purposely using my surname to annoy me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How was your day?"

"Usual. Yours?"

I wanted to shout out that I had missed him all the way to heaven and back, but decided that wouldn't help.

"All right, nothing special."

He appraised me for a while, before suddenly saying, "Come, I'll give you a ride home."

I shook my head.

"My mom will be at home, she'll ask too many questions, and you know I'm a bad liar."

His smile became amused.

"All right then, will you at least walk with me?"

"Where? Around school?"

"Ah…Actually, I was hoping you would accompany me to Bonsai Trails."

Bonsai Trails was a small park near our school that was aptly name due to the small bonsai plants that edged the paths inside. It couldn't hurt to go. I had missed him after all.

I smiled back at him. "All right."

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

After we entered the park, I looked around to see if anyone we knew was around. When I had confirmed that no one present was wearing a Seisou uniform, I reached out and grasped Vishakha's hand. She looked up at me, and I felt like gathering her near and just enjoying the moment.

"Senpai, ne? I hope you realize you're going to have to pay for that."

Her expression was far too understanding for me to tease her like that. Instead, I continued to walk. A small bridge lay ahead of us that crossed over a stream. We walked onto it. She leaned against the railing, and looked down, watching the fish that were swimming in the water below us. I stood behind her, and circled my arms around her waist. She stiffened from shock and inexperience.

"Relax", I whispered softly into her ears. "Come on, lean against me."

I felt her loosen up slightly, and after a pause, she leaned back and rested her head against my shoulder. The moment was so sweet, and I silently congratulated myself on conceiving the idea of bringing her here.

"I missed you Azuma." Her voice said.

"Same here." I rested my chin on top of her hair.

"Thursday." I said to her.

In curiosity, she turned to look over her shoulder.

"What about Thursday?"

"I've decided to tell the Yunoki guard about you on Thursday."

"Any particular reason why you chose Thursday?"

"There's a student council meeting then, so I thought it was convenient."

"I suppose it is."

I grasped her chin between my thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, it is. And so is this."

I leaned forward and laid my lips over hers, enjoying the way she stiffened again.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

Damn. Did he have to be so good at kissing? I had been wanting more all weekend, but I had dismissed the feeling, telling myself I was becoming horny. But now, it felt so good, and I couldn't help but hope that he would kiss me more than what he did on Saturday. I sighed as his lips left mine for a brief moment, before coming back at a different angle. When he finally let go, I was choking for air, drowning in a tide of heat.

"Ai shi Teru." I heard him say.

"I love you too."

"We had better get back. Your mother may start to worry."

He held my hand again, before escorting me to the other side of the bridge.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

Rage filled me as I watched the couple crossing the bridge. I had always thought it was a little suspicious how those two would always meet frequently in between classes and after school. But this had gone too far. Had the Maestro lost his senses? Or had _'that girl' _offered him something as a bribe for his time? There was no way I would let this happen. She was just a common general ed. Student. No one messed with me, or rather, us, and got away with it.

* * *

_**well??? can anyone guess who was the one spying on us? how was the kiss description?**_

**_(i had no idea what i was typing, as already mentioned, i'm a novice at these things)_**

**_suggestions, comments, improvements, and love can be left in the form of a review._**

**_^_^_**


	8. ch7: Wars and Whispers

_**again, a long chapter, but i'm proud of i. ok, theres one line in the story that says "Pyaar ka side effects" that means "The side effects of love" in hindi.**_

**_theres a bit more romance in this, again i repeat, i have no previous experience, all of this is based in things i've heard and romance novels. so plz enjoy, and dont criticize too harshly. _**

* * *

"You. Stop right there."

Curiously, I turned around to see who had addressed me. I saw three girls standing behind me, each one with a rather menacing look on their face. I frowned slightly as I placed them. If my memory served correctly, they were the members of the Yunoki guard.

"I'm sorry, can I help you with something?" I asked politely, trying to place why they had come searching for me. They hadn't even bothered with who I was when I used to meet Azuma during school hours, so why were they talking to me now?

"Hah, imagine that, a General Ed student helping out a music student, what a joke." Remarked the girl standing in between the other two. Her wavy hair fell till her shoulders, and after I heard her voice, I managed to place her. She was the Mai Tsugawa, the head of the Yunoki guard, and secretary to the student council. Why was she suddenly talking to me?

When I made no response, she and the other two girls stepped forward. Her next sentence made my palms go sweaty from tension.

"What business do you have with Yunoki sama?"

Had she found out? Maybe she was just referring to the time we spent in school. Until I confirmed it, I decided to play dumb.

"Business? He's just my friend. I really hope you didn't go to the trouble of searching for me just for the sake of asking that."

"Don't try to fool me." Mai's voice mocked me, with a hint of venom.

"I saw you both yesterday near Bonsai Trails."

My skin went numb. How much had she seen? God, please don't tell me…

"Do you think because he's taking a little time for you meant he's yours? You, and your mediocre music playing? Don't mistake his kindness for love. You had no right to the actions I witnessed yesterday."

Who did she think she was? She had no idea about Azuma's past, or what he's been through to even voice that I had no right to him.

"Didn't you have any better work apart from spying on us? I assume that all of you know that Yunoki isn't dumb. If he really didn't want to walk with me yesterday, he wouldn't have. The three of you aren't his mother to decide what's best for him."

All three girls leered at me, and started to close in on me. I normally would have shied away, but Azuma had taught me that being shy always had more cons than pros.

"How dare you talk to us like that!" hissed the blue haired girl on Mai's right.

"What makes you believe that the Maestro would have any regard for you? You're just a common General Ed student, and there's no room for people like you to talk and walk with the Maestro like how you did yesterday." Tsugawa practically spat the words in my face.

My temper burst from me like lava from a volcano. How conceited and selfish could someone get?

"Could it be that you're jealous? That Yunoki is now mine, and you have no one left to fawn over with your abundant spare time?" I shot at them, not bothering to deny our relationship.

"I have better ways of spending my time apart from talking to losers like you. Now I have a class to get to."

I started to walk away from them. My neck nearly snapped. I was suddenly facing the ceiling, and was walking backwards. I suddenly realized that the crazy girl had grabbed hold of my braid, and was pulling me backwards with it.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" she hissed, her eyes wide with rage.

"Well, it look like the Indian's going to find out what happens to those who mess with the Yunoki guard", said the other girl who had stood on Tagwase's right side.

All three of them grabbed hold of me firmly and rammed my back into the hallway wall. I felt a spot at the base of my skull grow hot, then cold, before a numbing sensation spread across the entire length of my neck. A hand, I didn't recognize whose it was, gave a tight slap to my cheek. I felt my lip split with an arrow of pain. Tsugawa's hand were throttling my tie, and was constricting the smooth slip of it around my neck; I thought I was going to suffocate. I felt my vision beginning to blur.

"Hey, what's going on there? Stop that!"

The throttling hands released me, and after one grateful gulp of air, I slid down the wall and onto the floor. The back of my neck was throbbing horribly. I heard hurried footsteps, and saw the three girls running away from me. At the same time, another set of footsteps were coming towards me.

"Vish? What happened to you?"

It was Yuri. I tried to raise my head and speak, but the moment I tried, a sharp whip of pain shot through the length of my neck.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." His arm came under my shoulders and he slowly managed to get me to stand. I heard running footsteps. A moment later, the smell of musk filled my nostrils. Azuma.

"I ran into the Yunoki guard just now, I was wondering why they came to the General Ed department so I…"

His words were cut off by Yuri.

"Save your breath Senpai. What happened here was inexcusable. Can't you call off your crazy fan girls? Wha the hell is Vish supposed to do if she can't get to her classes without the risk of being attacked?"

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I was still numb from shock. I had never ,_never, _thought the guard would go to lengths this extreme. I had been looking for Mai to ask her how the accounts had been coming along when I saw the trio walking down the hallway that led to the General Ed department. Suspicious, I had followed them. But I hadn't expected it to go to the extent of this.

She was in bad shape, that was evident. Her hair had been yanked into a million directions, and her head was hanging limply about her shoulders.

"Vishakha, look at me."

When she made no effort to look up, I placed my fingers under her chin and started to lift her face upwards. But I quickly stopped as she let out a cry of pain. I slowly pushed away the tangle of hair sliding down her back, and felt my extremities go numb. A large, ugly purple bruise had bloomed at the base of her head. The swelling had spread down the entire length of her neck, giving it the appearance of something that had been left underwater for too long. Her friend took one look at the bruise and recoiled.

I felt a whirl of emotions inside my chest. I had never meant for something like this to happen. I wrapped an arm under her shoulders and helped her friend carry her to the infirmary.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I think I fell asleep. I must have, because I woke up feeling drowsy and not quite sure what had happened. I didn't feel like opening my eyes. It was then I became aware that someone was stroking the top of my head. I slowly tried to raise my head. An arrow of pain shot through me.

"Ssh…don't make any sudden movements, let the ice pack do its work."

It was Azuma. He bent down so that he could peer into my eyes.

"How are you now?"

Frowning, I tried to focus.

"Where…am i?"

"Infirmary. Your friend Tomoe took your book bag with him to class. I decided to stay back."

"Didn't you have class?"

"I missed about two periods. You were asleep for quite some time now."

"Then…my neck…"

"You have a bruise abut the size of an orange at the base of your head. I think it's better if you stay put for the moment."

I was lying on my stomach on a sick bed in the infirmary. I reached behind me to feel for the ice pack, and felt something smooth coating my skin.

"It's anti-inflammatory ointment. The nurse rubbed it on you the second we got in." Azuma explained.

"Right. God…" I muttered as I remembered the events that had taken place a while ago.

"I was terrified you know when I saw you."

His eyes were fixed intently on mine, honey on chocolate.

"I never expected them to go this far. I never thought they would hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"But still, there's no excuse for this. I'm still at a loss of how to deal with this."

His voice was apologetic, and tender. I hadn't expected him to say it was his fault. It hadn't been. But he was claiming responsibility for it.

"So how are you now?"

Experimentally, I shifted my head this way and that. Small currents of pain shot down my neck, but they weren't as fierce as they had been a few minutes ago.

"I guess I'll be all right. But my neck still hurts."

"Can you sit up?"

He slowly shifted me, and after a few moments, he sat down next to me, keeping one hand on the ice pack to ensure it stayed put.

It was such a tender gesture, knowing that he was trying to take care of me, and for the moment, I felt my dampened spirits rise slightly.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I was going to dissolve the Yunoki guard. The thing that hit me was the fact that a fan club really had no meaning. What was the point? I was admired for my manners, my advising nature, and the fact that I was rich. Did any of it hold any significance? Just a while ago, the Yunoki guard had tried to hurt something that had mattered a great deal. What was the point in hiding under a mask? And in claiming something that wasn't actually yours? I paused, and worked out the pros and cons.

Vishakha shifted slightly, and I noticed the way her head neatly fit into the curve of my shoulder. It was like the little niche had been made to accommodate her head. I pushed her bangs away from her eyes.

I made up my mind in a split second. The Yunoki guard had to go. I really didn't care what may happen after I had dissolved it, but the fact remained was that if the Yunoki guard wasn't there, there would be nothing left to argue over.

I don't know for how long I stayed like that. After what had seemed like hours, Vishakha's hand softly held mine. I looked down at her.

"Azuma, you shouldn't be missing class like this. Its bad for someone with a reputation like yours."

"Damn my reputation. Whatever happens in class isn't something I can't make up later."

"I'll be fine, if that's what you're worried about."

"Will you be?"

I don't remember ever voicing sincere concerns like this before. Her eyes still showed understanding, and even I couldn't imagine how she could be thinking of my name when it was her who had gotten hurt.

The nurse suddenly came back in.

"How's it now, Kumar-chan?" she enquired.

"I think I'll be all right", she voiced back.

The nurse walked over to us.

"Tsk tsk. This ice pack has almost melted. I don't recommend you going to class just yet, you'll have a hard time keeping your neck straight."

"Then…"

"Stay put. There's only one period left, you can leave after that. I'm sure Tomoe-kun will come in to see how you are. You can go with him."

As the nurse scurried off to fetch a new ice pack, Vishakha looked at me and said, "It's all right Azuma. You go ahead to class. I'll be fine."

"If Tomoe comes in, tell him to escort you to the gate. I want to make sure you'll be all right before you get home."

"Azuma?"

"Yes?"

For the first time since she came to the infirmary, a bitter smile came onto her face.

"Tagwase's a bitch, I hope you know that."

I chuckled softly at her unbidden way of speaking.

"Yes, I suppose I can agree with you on that. Shall I get to class then?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll tell Yuri to wait with me at the gate."

"All right then."

I checked to make sure the nurse wasn't back, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Just don't get yourself hurt anymore. If you get any other bruises as bad as this one, people are going to comment and say I'm dating the Indian version of The Grudge."

"Am I that repulsive to look at?" she asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"No, the sight of you could scare off even the Grudge at the moment."

"What if it decides to court me upon seeing our similarities?"

"It'll have to get through me. This little Grudge is mine."

I smiled as she let out a laugh.

"That's better. Keep smiling. I'll see you after this period."

I exited from the infirmary.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I shouldn't have been feeling happy. But I was. _Pyaar ka side effect_, I thought, laughing to myself silently. The nurse walked back in with a fresh ice pack.

"Lie down", she instructed to me, and I slowly pushed myself back onto my stomach.

"May I ask what happened?" she asked me.

"Nothing, ma'am just a small accident."

"Involving teenage jealousy?"

I couldn't see her face, because I was presently on my front, and looking at the floor. Deciding that there was no point in denying it, I said yes.

"Hmmm…that Yunoki is too handsome for his own good. The number of hearts he might break when he decides he's found the right person."

She bent down to peer into my face.

"This isn't the first, or the last injury I've treated due to a cat fight over Yunoki. I'll be glad when that boy graduates."

Having said her opinion, she walked back to her office.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I walked back to class seething. It was all I could do to prevent myself from hunting down Tsugawa and wringing her neck. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. I would calmly find her, tell her to disband the Yunoki guard, and be done with it without any fuss or problems. But, as they say, "Man proposes, God disposes."

That was exactly what happened.

Tsugawa was waiting near my classroom. She was twisting her hands from apparent anxiety. When she saw me, she motioned for me to come over. At that moment, I felt something hot and vile sneak and claw it's way up my throat and settle on my tongue. With a Herculean effort, I tried to keep it in control. I was in control, I always was. This situation would be dealt with the same way as I had dealt with many others.

"What is it?"

Her hands gripped her skirt, wrinkling the smooth, ironed fabric.

"You…ah…Are you angry with us? For what happened in the General Ed. Department?"

This stupidity of the question nearly made me lose my patience. I tried, desperately to maintain Yunoki senpai, but Azuma was threatening to take over.

The combined result of these two characters resulted in the formation of a sarcastic smile on my face, and I really couldn't help the feeling.

"What do you think Tsugawa? Would I have this look on my face right now, if I wasn't angry?"

"But, senpai, she tried to argue with _us_. No one has ever dared to before, she has too much attitude. She thinks she has been entitled with the right to come and talk to you without any respect."

This was a lie, and I knew it. Vishakha had never had attitude, and her method of arguing…well, a toddler could do a better job. I remembered how timidly she had backed away from me the first time I had encountered her.

When I didn't say anything, Tsugawa made another stab at conversation.

"Senpai, you must be joking. I saw you both yesterday near Bonsai Trails. She's just a general ed. Student after all. There's nothing special about her."

So that was what had caused todays events.

"Tsugawa, may I ask why you felt the need to spy on us? I'm perfectly capable of walking down the road without an escort. And what, in your opinion is 'special'?"

She bit her lip, and stared at the ground.

I became reckless at that point. I had never known I could posses such rage.

"I'm dissolving the Yunoki guard."

Her head snapped up. Her eyes showed shock.

"Senpai, you must be joking. What good wills come from dissolving the guard?"

"If you and the others start to forget your principles and start attacking innocent bystanders for no fault of their own, then I don't want my name associated with it, it has to go."

"Senpai! Please, consider what you are saying!"

"I've already made my decision, Tsugawa. Now if you have any pride for yourself, you will stop trying to make me change my mind, and tell the others that the guard is history."

Was that me just then? I had never known I could voice something in that poisonous way. It was oddly thrilling to be free and say what I wanted to say, for the first time in seventeen years.

She had made me strong; in the one place I had always been weak.

Tsugawa looked close to tears. But the fact that surprised me was that I felt so good at that moment. This was me, after all, free from the sugar coats, and polish.

"This is because of…_her_. She's changed you. You were never like this before, senpai, what's happened to you?"

"She hasn't changed me at all; she merely encouraged me to show what was already there. Stop looking at me as though I've taken leave of my senses Tsugawa. Do you like the knowledge of being part of the guard so much that you would start hurting people who are special to others?"

That had hurt her; I knew it, but only her ego.

In a dead tone, she said, "She's special to you? More than the other girls who have been with you for the past four years? Who have dedicated their lives to you?"

"That's exactly why I like her, she's not dedicated, but merely loyal. There's a fine difference between the two. Now, please, Tsugawa, tell the others the Guard is gone."

Now temper crept into her eyes, and before she could say what she wanted to say, I cut her off.

"If you dare go near Vishakha-chan again, it will be bad not only for you, but also for anyone else who assists you. Stay away from her, her friends, and our life. I won't hesitate to lodge a complaint against you if you don't do as I said."

Victory was mine, I could sense it. She withdrew, her face stony.

"All right senpai. I'm sorry. I'll go tell the others."

With that said, she walked away. I went into my class.

There would definitely be talk. There goes the saintly 'Yunoki senpai' image. This should have been bad. But why did I feel so damn good?

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

Yuri walked me to the gate. He stayed there; holding my book bag, as I slowly shifted my neck, trying to ease it out.

"That was quite a beating you took", he commented, as he checked the bruise.

"Ah, forget it, Yuri. What's done is done, we can't change it, so there's no point in thinking about it over and over again."

"Your escort is here", he said gesturing to a point past my shoulder.

"I'll see you later. Take care of yourself."

"All right, Yuri, you go ahead."

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I walked briskly towards her, feeling anxious to know what how she was now. Her head turned very slowly as I approached, an indication that she was still feeling pain.

As I walked, I sighed and pushed away strands of hair from my face. The last period had been more than enough for Tsugawa to spread the word that Yunoki was not who they thought he was. Whispers had followed me all the way to the gate. People always gossiped, that was unavoidable, and I knew the phase was temporary. This would pass, as soon as some other gossip presented itself. How strange that the admired had suddenly become the gossiped. Of course, I had ideas for my own personal punishment, one that had appealed to me, and would be more than satisfying.

I walked up to her.

"How are you now?" I asked

"All right, I guess. The bruising will fade in a few days."

I saw vague red marks on her throat, the effect of her near strangulation, and realized how sorry I was to see them. Turning towards the gate, I saw that Tsubasa had already arrived. I took her hand.

"Come on, I'll give you a drop. You can't possibly consider walking home after all this."

"But…Azuma…"

"Vishakha, do you know how many people would kill to be in your place right now? Consider yourself lucky that you're one of the few I have offered this generous gesture to, and come with me."

She winced at my tone, and I tried to soften my voice. I was a little on the edge after today.

"Come, I can't keep Tsubasa waiting." I pulled her hand softly, and, with a rather annoyed expression on her face, she obliged me.

After we had gotten in, I addressed Tsubasa.

"We have to drop Kumar-san home, you remember where it is right? We had gone there on Saturday."

Tsubasa nodded and started the car. I turned my attention to the girl sitting next to me. She was sitting away from me, her hands folded in her lap, a sign that she was annoyed, and unsure how to speak to me.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I was a little more than annoyed at the way he had treated me. I had obeyed, and waited for him. He could have been gentler with the way he had phrased his words. At times, I could never figure out whether or not he really wanted me around. I had never heard that rough quality in his voice before, especially when he was talking to _me_. From that, I gathered that something was wrong, but he seemed to be in no hurry to tell me.

I turned as much as my damaged neck permitted, and saw him looking at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing's wrong at all", I said, feeling my irritance and hurt get the better of me." I was just reveling in the fact that I am _lucky _enough to have been offered a ride home by _you,_ the Maestro. This _generous _offer has made me feel so honored."

He chuckled softly.

"You're angry with me", he concluded.

Refusing to answer, I turned away and looked outside the window. Then froze when I felt him shift over to my side of the seat. His hand softly brushed the top of my head. I had braided down my hair and tied it up into a bun to prevent it from irritating the bruise.

His fingers slowly, almost negligibly traced the swelling that was still present. I felt his touch pierce me straight into my chest, and maintaining a distant attitude became more difficult.

His hand stopped a short distance away from the bruise.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked softly.

"Not as much now. Thank you for your concern." I said in a stiff manner.

He chuckled again, before, to my shock, grasping my chin and slowly turning my face towards him.

"Temper doesn't suit you, Vish. Don't even pretend that it does."

I stayed quiet, glaring straight at his eyes. Then his expression turned thoughtful. He released me, and said, "You know, every action we do always has consequences, be it good or bad."

These weren't the words I was expecting to hear.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you realize what has become of my image after the student body found out that I escorted you to the infirmary and missed two classes for the sake of making sure you were okay?"

"No."

"Well, then, let me put it this way. Even the most loveliest rose has its thorns. That was made very clear today."

"What are you getting at?" I asked wearily? My head was starting to throb now, from the result of the bruise, and from thinking too much. I just wanted a pillow to curl against and fall asleep.

"I spoke to Tsugawa and dissolved the Yunoki guard. That has caused quite a scandal. I do believe, we are going to be the next biggest piece of gossip that has ever been heard in Seisou."

I couldn't believe my ears. He had dissolved the Yunoki guard? A part of me softened, but I was still annoyed.

"I never told you to make the decision. That was your choice alone."

"True. But I'm going to punish you anyway."

_Punish me?_

Startled, I looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Surely, you didn't expect the banishment of the Yunoki guard to come freely without any retribution?"

"I'm not accepting punishment from anyone, especially from you."

His laugh flowed softly, and huskily.

"That's too bad Vish, seeing as how I've already started giving it to you."

I suddenly became aware that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. His lips softly covered the bruise, cool and gentle against my heated skin. I tried to pull away.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, but…"

"This is punishment, Vishakha. I won't let you escape from it."

Dear God. This punishment felt more like pleasure, sweet, sinful pleasure. It was like tasting something forbidden, and not quite knowing how to react to it.

I was powerless against his persuasion. Within no time, he had shifted my position so that I was facing him. His head dipped lower to my throat and trailed a line of kisses to my collar. I felt long, liquid-like pulls start in my stomach. This was so wrong. But it felt so good.

He came up and kissed my cheeks, and softly let his lips roam across my face.

"Azuma, please. We shouldn't be doing this."

"If you say so."

To my complete surprise, he drew away. My breathing was unsteady, and I had no idea how to calm down the wild beat of my heart.

It was good he had stopped there. I didn't want things to go further…did I? Damn my shy nature. If I wanted him to go further, then why did I stop him? Why should I always think things through? Why not just act on impulse?

He had moved a muscle sine he stopped, and I wondered if he was put out at my request for him to stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked teasingly.

"Surely, you don't want more punishment do you?"

Typical Yunoki, with his rhetorical questions. How was I supposed to answer that? A no, would mean I'm not willing. A yes, would mean I was enjoying the sensation he had given me. _To hell with it, I know what I want._

"Ah…well…if by punishment, you meant, _that_, I wouldn't mind too much."

A smirk appeared over his face before he came closer to me.

"You, can be unbidden with me, you know. But only me. No one can comment on your choices Vishakha. I'm always ready to oblige you, no matter how whimsical or foolish it may be. Stop being shy for once, and just trust yourself, trust me."

The tender way he had spoken broke down all barriers. Then he erased my mind clean by softly laying his lips over mine. His mouth was so soft, and gentle. I let myself drown in it. He ruled, and I was more than ready to let him take over.

After what seemed like an eternity, he let go. And I felt myself glowing. I was glad, at that moment, for having the guts to let him continue.

His arms came around me and gathered me to him.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?

"No, I guess not."

"You're blushing."

"It was…the first time I had ever voiced something so…naughty."

His laugh echoed musically in my ears.

"Well then, get used to it. But only with me of course."

His look turned soft.

"You never have to harbor the notion that I will mistake you. What happened between us now was very natural, and perfectly normal. No one has to know." He brushed my bangs away.

"It will be our little secret. The sweet little girl has a dark side too."

"I like the sound of the sound of that."

"I thought you would."

* * *

_**how did i do? i'm not sure about the last bit, it just semed fitting for the situation**_

**_well, vish is certainly starting to blossom here a bit, and azuma is definitely becoming more free._**

**_comments, suggestions, improvements and love can be left in the form of a review._**


	9. side story: This Moment Is Ours

_**short and sweet. this is just a very romantic and soft moment shared between our couple of interest after the war with the guard ends. again, not the last chapter, there's more to come. hope you like. again, most of the other romantic moments, all are written from rumours and a few romance novels. plz excuse anything that sounds out of place.**_

* * *

Two weeks into the relationship. I had finally managed to get a free period. I went to check up on her in class, only to be told by Tomoe that she had gone to the roof. As I climbed the steps, I couldn't help but smile to myself. No mishaps had happened all this while. There was gossip though, whenever we were seen together in the halls. She, of course, still shied away from the talk, and made me wonder if she would ever get used to it. Mostly she wouldn't, but I didn't mind when she drew closer to me while people in the back whispered. I opened the door to the roof.

She was leaning against the railing, looking out at the school grounds. Her back was to me, her hair being blown about by a playful breeze. As silently as I could, I closed the door and crept up behind her before wrapping my arms around her. Her reaction surprised me.

"Yuri told you I was here, didn't he?"

She hadn't even flinched, or moved at all, as though she had been expecting me.

I rested my cheek against her hair.

"Yes, he did."

When she didn't say anything, I broke the silence.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked her.

"Just things. They're not that important."

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't be thinking of them now, would you?"

She placed both her hands on the railing and shifted her head so that my cheek touched hers. Softly, I caressed my face against hers.

"Well…the fact is…I never thought life would take this unexpected turn. You…the concert…now you and I have become…us."

Her voice was neutral so I waited to see if she would say anything further.

"I just can't believe it all happened, and so fast in addition to that."

She let go of the railing and turned so that she was facing me, and her back was to the railing.

"What are you getting at Vish?" I asked curiously.

"I cant believe that _this _happened."

"That what happened?"

"I cant believe that _you _happened to me."

Emotions I had never felt before swirled around my chest like an untidy mass.

"You finally realized how lucky you are is it? Many girls have been trying to make me fall for years now, but you're the first who managed to do so. I'm one of the few, handsome, intelligent and rich men in this school. I guess I could agree with you."

I observed the way her eyes chilled, like frozen tree bark during the winter time.

I amended my words.

"All right, scratch out rich. Handsome and intelligent?"

And those orbs warmed again like melted chocolate.

"Well. Those two factors might have added to my reasons, but no."

She tried to shift away from the railing, and opposite to my character, I backed away and let her pass.

She took a few steps around before saying, "Two weeks ago I was a, well, not a nobody, but a somebody, known to a few people who cared about me. And that was fine I didn't mind my life like that. But then you entered it."

I kept quiet and watched her push her hair away form her face.

"And everything changed so fast. Now people who I don't know are coming up to me, congratulating me on 'snagging the prince' and asking me what my personal likes are, and trying to be my friend, and asking me how it is to be yours."

I waited a beat before saying, "Well? Won't most girls be thrilled in knowing they had caused such a stir?"

I saw the answer written in her eyes.

"I'm not like 'most girls' now, am I?"

"No, I suppose you're not. Otherwise, I would have never let myself fall for you."

"Azuma, please. The fact is, everyone talks about us like you're some Roman god who's descended to earth in his golden chariot and chosen a very plain, mortal girl to be his princess."

My lips twitched into a smile. What she had said, was the truth actually. People had in fact been speaking like that, strangely enough.

"And? Don't you feel flattered in knowing that people see you as the lucky girl who became a Roman goddess?"

"That's not my point azuma. The fact is, they're just deciding on visual opinions, and doing the same thing to me that they did to you from the past three years."

"Oh? And that is?"

"They're taking decisions without knowing the truth. See? They see us as some divine godly pair. But I see…"

Her voice trailed off.

I raised her face to mine with my fingers.

"What is it you see?"

"You, Azuma. Just you. Not as the head of student council, or 'the Maestro' or a Roman god. Just you. Plain Yunoki azuma."

Hearing her voice those words caused a part of me I had never known I had to soften.

'_She's understood that you have secrets Yunoki. But she doesn't know everything. When are you planning on telling her? About your family? About oba-san?'_

I brought my arm around her and drew her closer to me.

"You see…a plain normal person, is it?"

"Well, maybe not so plain", she said apologetically, reaching up to push a few strands of my hair behind my ears.

"But normal, yes."

_She had peeled away so many layers. This feeling of being exposed…is so wonderful. When was the last time I felt I could actually go higher than what oba-san had permitted me to?_

I pulled her against me and hugged her. She had just now discovered me, and was also coping with the student body. There was no need to overwhelm her by telling her the family secret just yet.

_There will come a time for everything_, I thought to myself, and brushed my lips against the top of her head.

I don't know for how long we stood there. Before I knew it, it was snowing. Gently, the flakes swirled around us like glitter in a glass globe. She drew nearer to me, and I gathered her in, let the warmth flow.

She looked up at me, and I ended up smiling. The tip of her nose was pink from the cold.

"You're not used to the cold, are you?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm not, it doesn't snow in India at all, the temperature usually stays on the warmer side."

"Let me see if I can warm you up."

I pressed two soft kisses to her cheeks, and a third to the tip of her nose.

"Are you still feeling cold?"

"A bit. Not as much as before."

"Wait, I'll make you warmer then."

๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I saw his head bending towards mine, and without hesitation, I raised my face to his. I loved the familiar feeling of his lips on mine; familiar, but never boring. He had been experimenting from the past few days, and each new venture left me dazed.

When he drew away, I gripped his arms, unsteady from his kiss. His look was unreadable at that moment, but then he voiced a request, which surprised me.

"Next time, would you please consider kissing me first? It gets tiresome always being the one who does."

I heard the quiet disappointment in his voice. The idea of kissing him had crossed my mind, more than once over the past few days. But, in spite of him reassuring me that what we were doing was normal, I still had a fear of my own, and I voiced it now.

"I'm not as good at it as you are."

His smile was quick, his laugh soft, as he rested his forehead against mine.

"You're quite a combination aren't you? Why don't you try, and let me decide for myself?"

Uncertain, I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck. But I couldn't control the rush of heat I felt in my cheeks when I saw him watching me intently.

"Close your eyes, please." I told him softly.

"Why?"

"I can't do it with you watching me like that."

Another laugh, before he obliged me. With his eyes closed, I felt less self conscious. I briefly observed how well shaped his mouth was, before raising myself on tip-toe and brushing my lips against his

Satisfied, I drew back, but he kept a hand on the back of my neck and prevented me from backing away effectively.

"There's no need to rush. Try again."

So I covered his mouth with mine once more, experimenting with the same moves he had tried on me. He held me more intimately against him.

Slowly, I shifted my lips from one corner of his mouth to the other, and heard him sigh. Had I actually done that? I slowly drew away.

His eyes flicked open, and appraised me for a few moments, before his hand forced my head onto his shoulder.

"Not bad for a first attempt." He commented softly.

Since he thought so, I allowed myself a moment of feminine satisfaction.

๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

I knew I was pushing it, but I couldn't help it. I softly let my lips wander to the sweet column of her neck and planted a line of soft kisses. Her pulse quickened, I could feel it. Going further, I softly scraped my teeth against her skin. Then her shaky voice pulled me back.

"Azuma, please. You're scaring me."

And I knew she wasn't ready for that just yet. I satisfied myself by pressing another soft kiss to her neck and straightened. Her look showed me just how unsteady she was.

I softly eased her fears.

"You have a right to say no. I will never do anything against your will, and you should be strong enough to tell me when I've crossed the limit. Don't be shy when it comes to me, all right?"

She buried her face into my blazer and I felt her nod her head.

"Good. Now let's get out of the chill."

I walked her back to class.

* * *

_**well???**_

**_comments, suggestions, improvements and love can be left in the form of a review._**

**_^_^_**


	10. ch8: The Festival and Flutes, part 1

_**another long chapter...well, this chapter gives in insight to indian culture, and well...ah, read no, you'll see. oh, and the reason why i've labelled this as 'part 1' is because this chapter was EXTREMELY LONG and i didnt want to cause stress for the readers. part 2 will be up soon.**_

**_TRANSLATIONS:_**

**_1-amma-mother_**

**_2-prem kahani; love story in hindi_**

**_3-kshamishi; excuse me in kannada_**

**_4-dhanyavad; thank you an any indian languae._**

**_there are a couple of foot notes you might want to bother reading at the end....enjoy!_**

* * *

"Vikka."

"Hmm?"

"Who's Azuma?"

I turned away from my desk to look at my mother. She was holding my cell phone, and from the sound of her question, was viewing my messages. A wave of relief washed over me. Last night, I had meticulously deleted all the lovey-dovey messages Azuma had sent to me. The only ones that were left were the casual forwards that everyone has a tendency to send.

"He's a guy from my school."

"You've never mentioned him before."

"He's my senior, so I guess it slipped my mind, I don't usually see him much."

I felt my heart chant it's usual mantra: _liar liar liar liar._

Why was I so guilty-conscious? I'm pathetic when it comes to lying. In addition to that, my parents were so highly traditional when it came to the 'boyfriend-girlfriend' concept. In other words, they highly disapproved of it. If they found out I was committed, they might as well send me back to India and stick me into boarding school. I swiftly turned away from my mother, praying she wouldn't 'face-read' my guilt.

"Well?" she asked a few minutes later.

"What?" I asked, still not daring to turn around until I was sure I had covered my face with a mask of ease.

"Tell me about him."

I felt my composure slip back in, and looked at her.

"Tell you about him? What do you want to know?"

"Just…things. Whatever comes to your mind."

_He's my handsome, highly flirtatious boyfriend, who has been making me reveal a dark side I never knew I had._

The words formed in my mind, and I couldn't help but let out a snicker at the idea of how my mother's expression would contort if she heard me saying those words.

"What's so funny?" my mother enquired demandingly.

"Um…well, mom, the funny thing is, if I tell you the main defining characteristic about Azuma, you won't believe me."

"Try me."

My mother ran a hand through her fashionable black bob before fixing her gaze on me. I hastened to reply.

"Well, you've seen the ads for the company 'Yunoki Enterprises Ltd' right?"

"Yes. It's a very reputed company not only in Japan, but in a few other Asian countries as well. Why?"

"Well, here's the punch line amma. Azuma is the third and youngest son of the company's owner."

A full five seconds passed in silence, and I was about to stand up to see if my mother was okay, before she suddenly spoke.

"The youngest son of Yunoki Enterprises is your friend?"

"Yeah, it turns out that even he goes to Seisou. But he's in the music department."

My mother remained silent for a while, before she came up to me and out a hand on my shoulder.

"I want to meet him."

"What?" Alarmed, I turned my head so fast that my plait whacked my mother in the face.

She ran a hand lovingly along it's length, before saying, "I understand it's perfectly normal to have a few male friends. But please invite him over once. I like being a part of my daughter's life too."

For those who have a misconception about my parents let me totally fair; my mother is a bit more modern than my father. She always tried to flex and bend to the new trends, and the ways I had chosen to evolve with. For that, I was grateful, because teenage life can be hell for a girl without her mother.

But the idea of inviting Azuma over wasn't one I looked forward to. Not because I didn't want him to meet my parents, but because, if in the future, we were still together, it would be difficult and awkward to explain how this particular little _prem kahani _had started.

When I didn't say anything, my mother gave me an idea that was so casual, I found it hard to refuse.

"Why don't you invite him over for the Sankranthi pooja next Saturday? All your friends are coming anyway."

Sankranthi was a festival that was celebrated by most Hindus as a celebration for the welcoming of spring. In the Hindu calendar, and as per Indian climatic conditions, spring starts in the second week of January. Sankranthi was thus celebrated as a vote of thanks to the sun god, Surya, for reviving the heat needed for springtime to blossom.

The idea of celebrating Sankranthi in Japan seemed odd though, because it was still cold, and snow was still falling in small showers in the nights.

There was no harm in that. All my friends were coming. All I had to do was make sure that Azuma's behavior stayed, strictly speaking, politely friendly.

"All right mom, I'll do it."

"Good." She set my cell phone down on my desk and walked down, closing the door behind her.

The second I heard the door click, I picked up my phone and texted Azuma.

'_r u free next Saturday?'_

A few seconds gap, and then a reply.

'_yes, y r u asking?'_

'_there's a festival our house, my mom wanted me 2 invite u'_

Another reply.

'_does she kno about us?'_

'_she thinks ur a frnd. Coming or not?'_

Almost five minutes had passed before he sent back another message.

'_will chek my schedule, but I think I am free. Don't worry_

_X, Azuma'_

'_thanks. _

_X, vish'_

I flipped my cell closed, and leaned against the back of my chair. A few minutes later, I frowned as I heard it ring. Avril Lavigne's famous song 'Girlfriend' blasted out from the speakers. Even more odd, was when I checked the display, it turned out the person who was calling was my mother. I was about to flip it open when the call cut.

Feeling puzzled, I went out of my room, and climbed down the staircase. To complete my confusion, I saw my mother standing at the sink in the kitchen. When she saw me, she said, "I tried yelling, but I guess you didn't hear me, that's why I gave you a missed call."

"Oh. So what made you to do that?"

"I just got a call from HAY. Most of the members are coming for the pooja."

HAY stood for 'Hindustan Association of Yokahoma'. It was a small support group consisting of about eighty members, most of which were Indians.

"That's good. So what did you call me for?"

"We're the ones hosting after all. I want you to do something for the opening ritual. Either dance or vocals, it's up to you."

I frowned slightly. My mother knew I had converted to Paganism almost four years ago, but she still always insisted on me doing ritual songs or dances, just as a way of reminding me which religion I had been born into before I had converted.

I didn't mind, because the truth was, I loved the vocals and dance, but I never had the patience to sit through the entire ritual.

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"Nothing doing. It's a must. What will the other members think if the host's daughter refuses to take part?"

"I'll think about it. Now I have homework, _kshamisi_."

I went back to my room, and by the time I had closed the door, I knew I would do it anyway. My love for classical Indian dance was too powerful for me to refuse giving a performance. I sat down on my bed; and found myself staring absent-mindedly at the Krishna idol on my bedside table. It forcibly reminded me of Azuma.

The Krishna idol was so precious to me that even after I converted, I couldn't stop loving it.

Krishna was a reincarnation of the Hindu Gods, Vishnu, and it was a highly notorious reincarnation. As Krishna grew up, he had learned to play an enchanted flute that he carried with him everywhere. His favorite time to play was during the night. Since the flute was enchanted, it bewitched all the girls in his community to leave the house in the middle of the night and cluster around his house to hear him play.

_Not very different from a particular long haired flutist I know, _I thought to myself, with a smile tugging at my lips.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I was sitting on my bed, and inspecting the clothes Miyabi had laid out for me to wear to the pooja tomorrow. The funny thing was, I was actually feeling tense about meeting her parents. A very odd feeling indeed, because I never feel worried about meeting parents. Maybe it was the fact that I knew how traditional they could be, and one wrong move could easily break what I had gained from the past two months.

As I felt my pulse quicken, I picked up my cellular and dialed her number, hoping that her voice would unwind my nerves. The call rang thrice before she picked up.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting your call."

"Why, did I call at a bad time?"

"Not at all, I was just deciding on which costume I should wear for the ritual tomorrow."

"I see. Which colors do you have?"

"Just two. One's blue, and the other is pink."

"Wear blue, to please me."

She giggled on the other line.

"All right then, blue it is. What were you doing now?"

"Nothing, just wondering how naughty a dream I should have tonight."

"Azuma!"

Her voice was exasperated and carried a hint of a nervous laugh.

"Yes, that is the perfect truth. You could give me company and dream about something naughty too."

"You know I wont, I'm not that far-gone yet."

"Pity. Well, we'll get you there soon enough."

Now she laughed, and I felt my anxiety ebb away.

"All right then, little flute prince, will you let me fall asleep now?"

"As you wish, princess. Good night then."

"Azuma?"

"Hmm?"

Her voice came out as a whisper.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Good night."

"Sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow."

She cut the line. I sighed, and realized that some of my nerves had faded.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

It was the morning of the festival. I had decided to dance instead of sing. My mother and few other ladies from HAY would take care of the vocals. It was only 7, and the pooja didn't start till 9, but the fact was that getting ready to perform took a very long time. There were rules governing how a ritual dancer should get dressed. Certain pieces of jewelry had to put on first before others, and some had to compulsorily be applied by an older woman to the dancer's body.

Bharatanatyam. The spiritual invocation dance of almost all Indian festivals.

The Bharatanatyam costume consisted of a pair of cotton silk pants that had borders on the ankle cuffs, done lavishly in gold and read silk threads. The blouse had been done in the same way, with similar borders on the sleeves. An artfully folded fan-like piece of cloth extended between the thighs of the pant. When in normal position, it could hardly be noticed, but when doing a particular dance step, it would spread out like the feathers of a peacock. The main color of the body of the dress was, as per Azuma's request, blue.

The jewelry was lavish, and heavy. Five golden chains hung around my neck, each one slightly longer than the last, and each having a different pendant. A golden belt studded with jewels was around my waist. An arm band made of gold was encircling my left bicep. Large earrings were at my ears, and from them, golden hooks had been placed into my hair to hold up a long extension of gold. Numerous other pieces had also been tucked into m hair. On one side, a circular gold and pearl studded piece had been hooked, and on the other, was a fan-like piece done in the same was. A long jeweled strand hung on both sides of the parting of my hair. A large crystal studded bindi was on my forehead, and numerous bangles were at my wrists.

My hair had been braided, and in each section of the braid, small gold studs had been placed. A long strand of jasmine had been wound around it.

The makeup was what was frustrating. It took a very long time to get that done properly. Uncomfortably, I shifted my position on the bed. I had been sitting and waiting for the makeup job to finish from almost forty minutes now. Also, my hands, fingers, feet and toes were held at awkward angles so that the henna dye patterns wouldn't smudge before they dried.

"You look so beautiful!" remarked Mrs. Preetham, the head of HAY as she helped me with the makeup.

"Doesn't she? Just like a devadasi!" remarked Mrs. Satya, another member, as she carefully traced my eyes with an eyeliner brush.

The makeup around the eyes was a characteristic feature of Bharatanatyam. It consisted of a large, feathery tear drop shape that occupied the upper and lower lids.

"Finally!" said Mrs. Satya in satisfaction, and I felt her draw away the eyeliner tip.

"At last, I got the perfect shape! Don't open your eyes!" she added quickly, as my lids twitched in relief.

"It still needs to dry."

After a few more minutes with my eyes closed, Mrs. Preetham said, "Yes, open your eyes now, you're ready."

I opened my lids, and saw her bending near my feet. I usually always wore a thin pair of silver anklets around my feet, as per Indian custom. Mrs. Preetham was taking them off, and fixing large leather straps with three rows of very large bells attached to them. These completed the Bharatanatyam costume, and made a very loud resonance whenever I walked.

"You can go down now. Your mother told me that some of you friends had already arrived."

"_Dhanyavaad_."I said, before getting up gratefully, and going downstairs.

"Oh my God, you look so beautiful!" exclaimed Kahoko coming up to me and holding my hands.

"Extremely", commented Setsuna. "Love the eye make up."

"Is all that gold?" asked Tsuchiura kun as he inspected the ornaments I was wearing.

"Yeah, it is. You like it?"

"You look like a portable jewelry store. You know, like a live advertisement for a newly opened jewelry store", Yuri commented with a smile.

"Hey…" I pouted.

"Ah, don't pay attention to him Vish, he's just jealous that he'll never be as pretty as you. Deep down, he's burning with the desire of wanting to wear those ornaments."

Makoto faithfully defended me.

"Yeah right. But you look good." Yuri admitted after a gap.

"All right, the princess is here. Where's the prince?" asked Kahoko.

Almost on cue, another woman from HAY ran into the sitting room, that is, with as much of a run as she could manage in the thick silk sari she was wearing.

"Asmitha!" she said, addressing my mother.

"What is it?" my mother came out of the kitchen to see who had called her.

"A car just pulled up in front of your gate! And, correct me if I was wrong, but I think I saw the youngest son of the Yunoki clan get out of it!"

My mother's eyes scanned the sitting room and rested on me.

"I think Azuma has arrived", I told her.

I had just said the words when he made his appearance in the doorway. He was in a dark green formal shirt with black pants, and his hair had once again been tied back away from his face. I felt my heart shoot into my throat like a rocket; he looked so handsome. Dark colors suited him very well.

Respectfully, he removed his shoes and left them near the door like how the other guests had done before stepping inside.

The sitting room filled with whispers and nudges.

"That's Yunoki's son right?"

"Very handsome fellow."

Ignoring all this, Azuma stepped inside and gave me an expectant look. I nodded to indicate that it was safe for him to approach me, and then called my mother.

"Amma, this is Yunoki Azuma, he goes to my school. Azuma, this is my mother, Asmitha Kumar."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kumar." Azuma extended his hand and shook my mother's.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. You might as well have a seat, the ritual will begin soon." My mother hospitably said, before excusing herself to go see how things were faring in the kitchen.

"That's one down", Azuma whispered to me when he was sure no one was within hearing range.

I laughed, before leading him over to where everyone else was sitting.

"Good morning senpai" greeted my friends as he took his seat. He returned the greeting before turning his attention back to me.

"So this is your ritual costume?" Azuma asked, his eyes sweeping me from head to toe.

His gaze sent a shiver down my spine, and I had no idea why.

"Yes. I know the makeup seems a bit over done, but the thing is-"

"I like it, it enhances your eyes." His words cut through my explanation and made me blush.

"There's my girl!"

I turned and saw my father descending from the steps. After greeting a few people he walked over to me.

"Now, who are your friends?"

I gave a quick introduction to everyone.

At the mention of Azuma's name, he looked at him, and said, "You aren't by any chance the son of Mr. Yunoki, are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, what a coincidence. Your father ordered a set of computers that read through accounts much faster than a normal computer does from the company I work for. I'm the one who designed them."

"I see", Azuma said looking at him with respect.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the pooja. Vishakha, you had better take your position, it's going to start soon."

"All right, I'll see you guys soon." I told my group before walking towards a small dais which had been erected at one end of the sitting hall.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I had never expected her ritual costume to be that lavish or rich-looking. But it had suited her. The makeup around her eyes enlarged them even more, and made her look a bit older, but attractively so. All those gold ornaments put me in mind of an Arabian princess on her wedding day.

The whole house smelled of pleasantly fragranced incense. I saw her mother walk towards the middle of the room with her husband at her side. The chatter slowly faded.

"Welcome, everyone to our Sankranthi pooja. For those who are unfamiliar with Hindu culture, allow me to give a brief introduction to how a ritual usually proceeds. Any pooja starts by asking the blessings of our elephant-headed god, Ganesha, the remover of obstacles and giver of knowledge. It is usually followed by giving praise to the other main gods of Hinduism, Bhrama, Vishnu, and Maheshwara. Vocals will be done by myself, Mrs. Preetham, and Mrs. Suzuki."

At the mention of the last name, I turned and saw an Indian woman get up and leave the spot next to her Japanese husband.

"The dance ritual will be done by my daughter Vishakha Ratna Kumar."

I looked over at the dais. Vishakha stood, waiting, and to her right, I saw the small idol of Ganesha. There were a number of other idols as well, surrounding Ganesha. One had blue skin with a cobra coming around his neck. The other had three heads, and was sitting, cross-legged with his palm stretched outwards. The third had six arms, and each was holding a different object; a rosary, lotus, conch shell, a ring, mace and a harp.

I saw Vishakha's father get up and insert a CD into a disc player. I heard the sound of a stringed instrument emanate from it. As soon as the first note flowed across the room, Vishakha started to move near the dais.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

As soon as I heard the first note, I stretched my arms outwards with both my thumbs pointing downwards. As I reached the maximum extension, I brought my thumbs up and covered my eyes with my palms, before raising my arms above my head and bringing my palms together. I then slowly lowered myself downwards, split my palms and touched the floor before bringing my palms to my eyes again.

This was a _namaskaara, _a request, to the Goddess of the Earth, Bhumi Devi, to forgive me, as I was about to punish the earth with my dancing footsteps.

The hymn dedicated to Ganesha started.

'_Vakra thunda, mahakaaya'_

'_**Oh, great tusker, with your powerful body"**_

I balanced my weight on my left foot, brought my right foot on level with my left thigh, and keeping both my thumbs pointed upwards, imitated the movement one makes while shooting an arrow.

'_Sury koti, sama prabha'_

'_**Your brilliance is equivalent to millions of suns'**_

I splayed out the fingers on my left hand, placed my hand above my head, while my thumb, middle and index fingers joined together on my right hand. I looked up at my left hand, at the 'suns rays' with an adoring and devoted look.

'_Nirvignam, kurumay deva'_

'_**whatever work I do, please bless it'**_

I brought both my arms above my head, crossed, before bringing them parallel to my sides and stamped the floor with my left foot, causing the bells on the anklets to ring.

'_Sarva kareshu, sarvada"_

'_**may no obstacles block my path.'**_

I spread my thighs, causing the fan like folding to open, and struck the pose that represented Ganesha.

That was the easy part. Now came the real dance.

'_Ohm, gananaam, twam ganapti havamahe_

_Kavim kaveenam upamasra vastamam'_

'_**the lord of spiritual faith, son of Lord Maheshwara**_

_**The wisest among the wise.'**_

I did a series of quick steps, each one representing a different face of Ganesha.

'_Jeshta raajam, Bhramanaam bhrama naspatha_

_Aanashruvanna oothibhi seedha saadamam'_

'_**He is the head of the mantras, who listens to his devotee's prayers**_

_**I invite Lord Ganesha to please be seated here'**_

I placed my hands next to my ears and alternately shifted them so that the back of my hand and my palm were seen.

The next half of the hymn commenced.

'_Guru Bhrama"_

Lord Bhrama, the creator of the universe.

I struck the Bhrama pose.

"_Guru Vishnu"_

Lord Vishnu, the protector of his devotees.

I crossed my ankles, and arms, splayed out the fingers on both hands and made a thoughtful expression, representing Vishnu.

'_Guru Devo, Maheshwaraha'_

Lord Maheshwara, the destroyer of evil.

I twisted my right arm around my neck, to represent the cobra that was eternally wound around his neck, and turned my left palm outwards with my ring finger bent inwards, imitating the pose for Maheshwara.

'_Guru saaksha, parabhrama_

_Tasmiashree guruve namaha'_

' _**the witnesses to man's soul**_

_**I request you to keep my mind and heart clean, my dear lords'**_

I sat down on the floor, raised both hands above my head, joined the three central fingers on both hands, and fixed a mystified look on my face.

The sound of the notes ended, signaling the end of the hymn.

I heard applause and looked up. Azuma had a smile on his face, and it made me blush. He was also clapping along with everyone else.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**there are a number of photos that i have stuck up at the end of my profile for those who are interested in seeing the costume, and the gods. plz do check it out, it will give you a better idea of the dance poses.**_

**_1-GANESHA; head of the mantras, and giver of wisdom. a popular god_**

**_2- the idols on the table; the blue skinned god with the snake is shiva/maheshwara, the destroyer of evil. the one with three heads is Bhrama, the creator, and the one with 6 arms is vishnu_**

**_3-devadasi; mrs. satya says ths to describe vish in her costume._**

**_in orthodox india, dance was not something everyone could learn. those who wished to learn had to be taught secretly, and devoted their lives only for dance. such people came to be known as devadasis, or 'entertainers of the gods'_**

**_4-sari; it is the common attire of women and young girls in India. it consists of a blouse, with a 6 meter cloth wound around the body. chheck the link i've placed in my profile for a better idea._**

**_5-krishna;; the 5th reincarnation of the god Vishnu on the earth. the purpose of this re-birth, according to hindu mythology was to slay the demon-king Kamsa who was ruling during that period_**

**_6-pooja; a ritual done to seek the blessings of a god, or to offer thanks_**

**_7-namaskaara; an action done to ask for forgiveness or to seek blessings depending on the situation_**

part 2 will be up soon.

plz leave a review, they are most welcome.


	11. ch8: The Festival and Flutes, part 2

_**well...let me take this moment to tell everyone, that my best friend has finally joined fanfiction!!!**_

**_she writes under the name 'Mandolin Rain' and her first attempt was with la corda d'oro._**

**_ Her story's name is 'Chancing Fate' i request those who are following Destined Fate to check that up._**

**_her story can be considered as a sequel to mine, but it's set a few yrs in the future when we are 20..._**

**_i was hoping to upload a few more chapters and give her an intro but she beat me to it, but it's a really nice story, featuring herself and Etou Kiriya...she's had a liking for very unusual characters, so there you have it!! _**

**_plz check it out._**

**_and here's part 2!!!! enjoy!!!_**

* * *

I hadn't expected it to look that graceful or beautiful. The music had controlled her body, and she had channeled it in her steps and moves. From the way she had described her impatience with the rituals, I had thought it would be very tiresome and uninteresting. But it hadn't been like that at all. I had discovered yet another face of music; the one which could be represented in the form of dance.

She was now coming around the room carrying a small silver cup that appeared to be filled with a red-colored powder. When she neared our school group, she dipped her index finger into it, and explained.

"This is called as Kunkuma. It represents the third eye of our God Maheshwara, through which life should be seen more clearly. It's a common part of any ritual."

She placed the tip of her index finger against each of our foreheads, leaving a small, circular dot. As soon as she had finished, her mother approached her.

"That was wonderful, I had been worried; you had stopped practicing from the past few months."

"After twelve years of learning, how could I forget?"

"Aitu, iga batte badalaisu." (all right, now change your clothes)

Her mother walked away to speak to the other guests.

Vishakha looked at us before saying, "Excuse me for a moment guys, I'll just change out of the ritual costume and join you."

She turned and dashed up the stairs, the thick leather-cuffed anklets jingling tunefully as she moved.

While I waited, my attention was drawn to the coffee table next to me. On it's surface lay a thick memory album. I picked it up and opened the first page. The words printed on it were "Memories of My Daughter.' Curious, I went to the next page.

The first page had a number of infant photos stuck on it, each with a caption below it. The one at the center, according to the caption, had been taken a few minutes after she was born. I smiled at the small scrunched face and tiny fingers.

Tomoe, who had been sitting next to me now moved over so that he could also see the album. I went on to the next page.

The second page consisted of her in her uniform when she was in India, each picture taken during a different academic year.

The third page contained pictures of her at various other religious functions. In one, she was just five years old, but she was giving a dance performance wearing a smaller, slightly different costume, and still wearing the same amount of heavy gold jewelry.

Another picture had been taken when she was eleven, and she was fondly holding her flute in her hands, a large grin plastered on her face.

I flipped to the next page and found a number pictures with Vishakha and another girl. When I checked the other pictures on the page, I saw that it was the same girl in each one. She had a mop of curly hair, and wore glasses. The picture at the center of the page explained her identity. The caption under it read:

'_Vishakha and her best friend Mehal'_

Most likely, this Mehal girl was her best friend when she was still in India. They had been classmates too, I confirmed that after I saw a picture of them wearing the same uniform. I vaguely wondered if they were still in touch.

I continued to look through the book until I heard descending footsteps.

Vishakha came back down wearing a red _chudidar._ All the makeup had been washed from her face, and she had discarded all the gold ornaments and replaced the usual pair of gold earrings which she always wore.

She sat down next to me.

"You found the brag book, did you?" she asked me when she saw what was in my lap.

I chuckled.

"Yes, and it was very informative, I must say. You love sweets", I added softly.

"Huh? Of course I do, but when did you…?"

In response, I turned back a few pages and showed her the toddler snaps; in each photo, she was holding a different sweet and laughing at the camera.

I smiled as the slim teenage girl next to me covered her face with her hands.

"Amma just _had _to leave that in a place where anyone could see it."

"You look cute."

I laughed again as she groaned from exasperation.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

The whole day had gone smoothly. I had never thought Azuma would manage to control himself with so much precision, but he had. He didn't even risk holding my hand, or innocently brushing against me like how some of the other guests had done while I wound my way through the living room to entertain everyone.

It was evening. Now, only a few members from HAY remained. A couple of young children were playing with Pix in the garden, laughing delightedly as he ran back to them with the Frisbee in his mouth. My mother had set out a number of foldable chairs on the lawn in the garden, and had joined the members in discussing gossip about their families.

My father was sitting on the sofa along with Azuma, and was examining his flute, which Azuma had apparently brought along with him and kept in the car.

I was feeling the need to withdraw. Entertaining many people at once was just not my thing. The need to be alone for a while overpowered me and I quietly went to my room.

The sun was just starting to set, the brilliant rays spreading over the sky, making it change from blue to shades of pink, orange, and tangerine. My flute was lying on my bed, fully assembled, the result of a number of younger children who had requested me to play. I now picked it up, and ran a thumb lovingly over the neck. The urge to play overpowered me, and I brought it up to my lips. _Aria _was the first thing that came to my mind, and I let the notes sweep me away.

Such a beautiful melody. Admittedly, while playing, it gave me the same rush I felt while dancing, or lately, whenever Azuma kissed me…

The last thought caused me to hit the wrong keys, and messed up the piece. I frowned as I let the flute fall from my lips. It had been a very long time since I had messed up the notations like that, and _Aria _was my favorite composition.

The sun had sunk even lower into the sky now. Tinges of lavender now accompanied the pink rays that were slowly starting to disappear into the horizon. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. The fact that I didn't scream had to be credited.

Azuma was standing in the doorway of my bedroom. He had been watching me play. I hadn't even sensed him standing there.

"Did I scare you?" he asked as he stepped inside.

I, on the other hand, had other thoughts in my mind. Self-consciously, I shifted my flute in my hands.

"Where are my parents?"

"Everyone's outside, in the garden. I started feeling bored being questioned over and over again about my family, so I fled the coop."

I went to the sit-in window of my bedroom and peeped outside. The garden was right below it, and I could hear voices, and Pix's occasional bark.

I turned back around; and saw Azuma sitting on my bed. My heart gave a jolt and lodged itself into my throat. I had no idea how to react in that present situation.

First of all, it was inappropriate for a boy to enter a girl's bedroom when they weren't married (at least, that was what my grandmother had hammered into my head when I attained puberty; my mother was less fussy about these things, but I was still feeling over-cautious). Secondly, I was feeling nervous about being alone with him with my parents on the floor below and outside my room.

Almost as if he had sensed my anxiety, he softly said, "You don't have to look so worried, I have no intention of doing anything to you now."

I relaxed a little and went up to him. The small, thin, silver anklets I had replaced back onto my feet tinkled softly as I walked.

Uncertainly, I sat down next to him, and felt him run a hand over my hair. I had missed his touch, and being this close to him and not being able to receive it had depressed me.

"Show me your anklets", he said to me.

"Anklets?" I asked.

He nodded, and I obliged him by bringing my feet up to one side on the bed. He traced a finger along the thin chain.

They had small bells arranged in groups of three, and had four such groups around the circumference. This was the first time Azuma was seeing them though, because I always tucked them inside my socks whenever I went to school.

"That was A_ria _wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was."

"You messed up the keys though. I heard it."

"Ahh…." I felt my voice vanish to smoke. How on earth was I supposed to tell him that the reason why I had messed up was because of him? Even though he hadn't actually done anything?

"Why don't you try it again?"

I looked at him and tried to read his eyes. There was a knowing gleam there, and I knew he was wondering why I had messed up the keys.

"Go on", he added when I failed to reply.

"Play for me."

His voice, when using that soft, persuasive tone did wonders to me. I held my flute in playing position, and started from the top. This time, I managed to get through the whole thing without messing up. By the time I had finished, the remaining sunlight had disappeared. The room was plunged in semi-darkness. Voices could still be heard from the garden.

"I'll get the lights", I said softly, and started to stand up to switch them on.

I had barely risen a few inches when Azuma's hand tightened around my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Azuma! You said you wouldn't do anything!"

"I said I wouldn't do anything _now_. That would imply the particular moment when I said it."

"But…but…if someone walks in…"

"We'll hear them downstairs before they manage to come up. Now relax, I don't like it when you're this tense."  
For some reason, I felt myself unable to voice back an argument. It felt thrilling to be this close to him in the dark, and on my bed no less.

"It was difficult, controlling myself today, with you so close by. I deserve to be rewarded for my decent behavior."

I failed to reply because his mouth was now kissing my neck, lazily running over it as he satisfied himself.

"A..Azuma…"

I could only manage a whisper because the feeling of his lips was so overpowering. He drew away slightly and regarded my face. I then remembered the words he had told me a month ago.

'_I won't ever do anything against your will.'_

I had played it safe from the past month, but now I decided to take a risk. To communicate this to him, I placed my hand on the back of his head and guided him to the curve of my neck. Understanding, he softly kissed me, before using his teeth and tongue.

An arrow of heat shot through me, and I closed my eyes and let him continue to administer his love. I sighed as he drew away again. The air was filled with his smell, and I felt myself drowning in it.

He brushed my bangs away from my eyes, before raising my face to his. I felt his lips on mine, and as he kissed me, I kissed him back. The sensation was powerful and I felt my heart softly beat it's own melody as we let the music cascade and pull us under.

I suddenly heard a door being slammed shut downstairs. Following that was the sound of voices. Like a frightened sparrow, I leapt off the bed and hurriedly switched on the light.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps in the landing. I felt myself begin to panic now. If it was my mother, I could give a harmless excuse and be done with it. If it was my father…oh boy.

"This is my daughter's room" said a voice, and my father popped his head into the room. Behind him were a few members from HAY.

I froze and waited for the diatribe to start. But it didn't come.

Azuma had already gotten off the bed and was now facing my father.

"I'm very sorry sir, I know it was inappropriate of me to come into her room like this. But, she plays flute so beautifully, and I found myself wanting to hear her, so I came up. I hope you will excuse me."

Azuma's words flowed smoothly, and apologetically. I couldn't believe my ears.

I turned to look at my father.

His eyes had showed disapproval for a few seconds, but after hearing Azuma's explanation, they softened slightly.

"Yes, I know she plays well. Being a musician yourself, it must have drawn you. It's all right in that case."

And he walked away.

Incredulously, I stared at Azuma.

"How did you do that? My dad never trusts me around guys."

"I have a way with parents", he said simply, but his voice was edged with seductive innocence. I started to laugh.

I really had ended up with a Krishna after all.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**_1-chududar; common attire of young girls. it consists of a pant and a long top that falls till the knees with slits inthe sides. it's usually worn with a veil, that hangs over the shoulders and chest as a show of 'modesty' and also for covering up the bosom. in modern times, however, many girls are free to move about without the veil._**

**_to see what it looks like, visit the last link in my profile._**

**_ahem...i think i made vish a little OOC here, but she has to start blooming at one point right? i was satisfied with Azuma, he came out well...the next chapter will be a Valentines and White day chapter, so plz stay tuned!!_**

**_reviews are welcome, and appreciated!_**


	12. Ch9: Confessions And Crystals

_**YAY!!! The CET is over!!!!! now i just have to await the result**_

**_=/_**

**_Oh, and special Thanks to Mandolin Rain, for sketching my new profile avatar, I LOVE IT, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!_**

**_well, here's the valentines and white day chap! very long, but i'm pleased with how it's come out._**

**_hope you enjoy reading it._**

**_A/N just one thing you ought to know. Vish has given Azuma a pet name in this chapter, she keeps calling him "Kanha". basically, it's another name for "Krishna", but it can also be used to refer to one as "Beloved" or "Sweet one"_**

**_carry on!!!_**

* * *

Three months had already passed. I still couldn't believe it. It was already Valentines Day. Smiling, I walked to school, holding a small lavender box in my hands. In Japan, it was common for girls to present the boy of their interest with a chocolate box.

The box I was carrying had more than just chocolate in it though. Along with the chocolates were a few pieces of an Indian sweet called Peda. I had made it myself last night, and was praying that Azuma would like it.

I entered the school premises and walked towards the building.

"Hey, Kumar san!"

I turned around at the sound of my surname, and nearly froze to the ground. One of the girls from the ex-Yunoki guard was walking towards me. I didn't know her name, but she had short hair that fell till her chin. I swallowed and tried to prevent a wave of paranoia from engulfing me. Ever since it's dissolution, none of the three girls had given me any trouble, but I still couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive every time I saw one of them.

When the girl neared me, she gave me a friendly smile.

"Well, you don't have to look as though I'm approaching you with a club in my hand. I just wanted to say good morning. I'm Yamada Chiharu by the way."

I let my wariness fade slightly, and looked carefully at her. Her voice had seemed sincere enough, and after scrutinizing her eyes, I found them more or less clean. I smiled back.

"So what have you got there?" she asked, gesturing towards my hands.

I blushed slightly, and felt my smile widen.

"It's a chocolate box", I answered softly.

"Oh, for Yunoki Sama, ne?" she asked teasingly.

I shyly nodded.

"When are you going to give it to him?"

"Mostly in the break. The period after break is free for everyone as well, so I thought t would be convenient."

"That's a good idea, I guess. Will Hino san be coming with you?"

I felt my smile slip slightly.

"No, why would Kahoko come with me?"

"Oh, well, she always gives chocolates to everyone. Even last year, she gave Yunoki Sama a box. I thought you knew what was happened last year, or had at least heard something."

"Last year? What happened last year?"

Yamada stopped and gave me a strange look.

"You don't know?"

When I frowned at her, she continued.

"Well, the thing was, last year, she and senpai became very close because of the music concours. And they were often seen together. I don't know how much of the rumors were true, but he always defended her if anyone remarked about her, and he even took her out a few times for some formal events."

I felt a lead weight settle down in my chest.

"Are you sure? He never mentioned anything to me."

Yamada pursed her lips for a moment.

"Well, it could have just been talk; I'm not sure how much of it is true. Oh well! Never mind! I have to get to class now! See ya!"

She turned into the corridor that led to the music department.

I hadn't even noticed that I had been gripping the box in my hands in a death lock.

Not exactly sure of how I was feeling, I walked to class.

"Hey Vish!"

Kahoko gave me her usual bright smile and waved at me. I returned the smile only half-heartedly as I took my seat. She walked up to me and sat down at the desk in front of mine.

"Who are you planning on giving chocolates to?" she asked with another smile. I just managed to control myself from asking why she gave a damn.

"Just Azuma. I don't like the idea of giving chocolates to more than one person. It gives the impression that one is trying to keep their options open."

"Oh, well I hope you don't think about me like that!" Kahoko gestured to a large plastic bag on her desk.

"I always give chocolates to everyone so that no one feels left out."

"I see. Kaho-chan?"

"Yes?"

I carelessly asked my question.

"Did you give chocolates to Azuma last year?"

A puzzled look formed on her face.

"Yes, I did."

"What was his reaction after you gave it to him?"

When Kahoko didn't answer my question immediately, I felt my worst fear coming true.

"He… thanked me for it."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

I scanned her eyes, and knew that wasn't it. Something else had happened.

"Ah, I was planning on giving him and Hihara senpai their boxes before class started. You want to come with me? You could give senpai your box as well", she said, nodding towards the box I had placed on my desk.

Her innocent words made me feel like letting loose the cannons of war.

"No, its all right, I'll go later."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded jerkily.

"All right then."

Kahoko fished around in the plastic bag and pulled out two small boxes before leaving the classroom.

_So what Yamada was saying was true, _I thought, leaning back in my chair. Kahoko's eyes had told me that Azuma had done more than just verbally thank her. I looked at the small lavender box on my desk.

_Did my box and Kahoko's box have the same value?_

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Yunoki senpai!"

I turned, and found myself surrounded by a group of about six girls.

"We just wanted to wish you happy Valentines Day and give you these chocolates!"

I just managed to prevent myself from sighing out loud. I had spent the whole morning maneuvering through hordes of girls, all of whom seemed hell bent on making sure it was their box I accepted first.

_I'm committed people; doesn't that make you a little bit cautious?_

With a little effort, I managed to bring Yunoki senpai into the picture.

"Why, thank you", I said, plastering a flattered smile onto my face. I collected the boxes they handed me.

"Happy Valentines day!" they chimed before walking away.

I looked at the boxes I had just received. Red and pink. Some of them had lace trimming around the edges. Shaking my head, I walked into my class and unceremoniously dumped them onto my desk, along with all the other boxes I had received.

"What are you going to do with all those?"

Kazuki lifted one of the boxes off the desk.

"I have no idea. Maybe I'll just donate them, to charity or something. Everyone deserves some token of affection on Valentines day."

Kazuki chuckled at my words.

"Kaho chan gave me another box this year."

He blushed slightly. I shook my head again, wondering what he found appealing about the dense, red-headed girl. She was so disgustingly naïve and completely ignorant about the darker side of life. But perfect for Kazuki, I supposed.

"Oh, that reminds me", said Kazuki suddenly, looking at me.

"Did Kumar-san give you a box yet?"

Another reason I was feeling particularly annoyed today was because countless girls had managed to deliver their boxes to me, but the girl who I had been hoping would give one hadn't. I hadn't even seen her at all today.

Seeing my expression Kazuki kindly added, "Don't worry about it. She must have been busy or something. There's no way she would forget to give you one."

Almost as if his words had floated all the way into the General Ed. Department, a voice softly carried across the room.

"Azuma?"

I turned, and saw Vishakha standing in the doorway. Some of my other classmates also turned around to get a look at her. I wished they wouldn't, because she hated walking in with so many eyes on her. With a determined step, she walked inside and came towards me. When she was in front of me, she stretched out her hand, and resting on her palm was a small square box.

"Happy Valentines day, Azuma", she said softly.

Thankfully, her box, like her personality, was significantly different from all the other ones I had received today. Instead of being white, red, or pink, hers was a light, dusky lavender.

Feeling slightly relieved, I took the box from her palm.

"Thank you", I said sincerely, before tenderly opening it.

The box consisted of two layers. The first had a pile of chocolates. The second was separated from the first by a thin wax sheet. I carefully lifted up the wax sheet and saw what was beneath it. A number of small brown, gumdrop shaped sweets were lying in a small pile, dusted with powdered sugar.

I picked one up.

"What are these?" I asked her.

"It's an Indian sweet, called as Peda. I made it myself. I hope you like it."

I bit into the soft sweet, and found it sweetly melting on my tongue.

"I like it. Thank you."

I reached out to grasp her hand, but as I did so, she backed away from me. I frowned slightly. She had never objected to holding hands before, even if there were other people around.

Looking at her face, I saw something lurking in those deep brown eyes of hers. She looked like something was gnawing at her from the inside.

"Are you free now?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes…" I said slowly, still disturbed by the look in her eyes.

"Why, did you have something in mind?"

"Well… I thought we could go for a walk, since we have a free period now."

I needed to find out what was shadowing her eyes this much. Straightening my blazer, I said, "Come on then."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

We walked out of the school building and towards the park. As we walked, he tried to take my hand again, but I kept it firmly in my skirt pocket. There were so many things running around in my head. More than once, I had thought twice as to whether or not I should have gone to see Azuma at all. Numerous questions were forming with every passing second, and I had no idea which one to ask first. We entered the park, and took a few steps around.

"What's wrong with you?"

His voice was quiet, and demanding.

"Nothing." I lied swiftly, knowing I was going to be caught anyway.

"Your eyes aren't saying it's nothing. You didn't even let me hold your hand. If you have a problem, then just tell me."

I sighed, and gathered courage to voice the doubt that had lodged into my head since morning.

"What was the nature of your relationship with Kahoko last year?"

He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now answer."

He bit his lip and avoided my gaze.

"So you finally heard the rumors did you?" he asked after a gap.

"A rumor never starts unless there's a small shard of fact. Now, please explain to me why you used to give Kahoko preference last year."

His eyes chilled, and I felt even more hurt than before, because he had never used that particular look on me until now.

"I never gave Hino san preference for anything. I don't know what sort of talk you've heard, but I was never partial to her."

"That's not what I heard. You always used to defend her whenever someone commented about her."

Now he sighed, and met my eyes.

"Look, Vishakha I assume that you know how my character was last year?"

Slowly, I nodded my head and said, "Yes, an innocent face, and a dark face, like how you were when you first spoke to me."

"Exactly. Vishakha, remember this. I never liked Hino san the way you have assumed me to. The truth is, she used to get on my nerves, and once, I cornered her and told her straight out that I find her annoying. Her reaction was amusing, because she thought of me as something equal to a purist. Do you remember how I told you that I was always bored with my life?"

Again I nodded.

"Well, I don't know how you will take this, but after that, I started to hang out with Hino for the sake of entertaining myself. It used to be highly satisfying in scaring a naïve girl who had no idea how to react to my words or actions. I don't know what you're thinking now, but that is the truth. And as for defending her, you realize what people would say if they saw me spending time with her? Someone who apparently had no talent or charm? That's why I defended her, to make her seem like an interesting person and thus, being the reason for my time. No one knew I used to taunt her and threaten her when we were seen together."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Had Azuma actually been this cruel? I had known he could be brash, but….his explanation left me speechless.

He was so gentle when he wanted to be…but that was the point of the whole thing, I supposed. He was so reluctant to show how gentle he could be. So that had led him to….

"So…you and Kahoko…never…."

"No, we weren't Vish."

I nearly cried out in relief.

"Azuma…"

I pulled my hand out of my skirt pocket and wrapped my arm around his before burying my face into the side of his blazer.

"Is this what was bothering you the whole time?" his voice was neutral, but I knew he was curious about my query.

"Well, yeah…I never knew I was so jealous."

I started to laugh, the sound muffled against his blazer.

"Silly girl" he whispered softly before raising my face to his.

"No one has ever penetrated me this deeply. And did you really think someone as dense as Hino would manage to settle down in a heart like mine?"

"Hey, come on, Kahoko is a nice girl."

"She's annoying. And more trouble than what she's s worth."

"Oh Azuma…I'm sorry."

"Is this the reason why you hadn't come to see me today until now?"

"Yeah. Actually, I didn't want to come at all, but then I thought you deserved a chance to at least explain yourself, so I came."

Now his arm came around my waist and drew me to his side.

"I think some of Hino's stupidity has rubbed off on you. I always thought you were cleverer than her. And I thought you knew me better than that."

"I already apologized Kanha*, what else do you want me to say?"

"You could show me that you're sorry."

I turned to look at him.

"Show you? In what way?"

"I was thinking of something like this…"

His fingers raised my head by my chin and before I could protest, his lips captured mine in a hot possessive kiss. I couldn't even take in a breath, couldn't remember if he had ever kissed me with such passion before.

When he finally let go, I was out of breath.

"You could warn me the next time before you do that" I muttered, trying to clear my head.

His laugh was soft and he pressed a kiss to my hair.

"Your kissing is getting better" he whispered into my ear.

"I do believe that's thanks to you."

Both of us laughed and continued to walk. We reached a clearing.

"This is where we first saw each other, remember?" he asked me.

"Yeah, of course I remember."

"But it wasn't you I was attracted to first."

Now I frowned and looked up at him.

"It was your music that first attracted me, and gave me the hope that there was something that could help me."

"Help you? In what way?"

He paused and looked at me before taking my hands.

"There are many things I want to tell you. I just don't know how to start."

I drew closer to him.

"You know I wont force you to tell me anything. But I'd like it if you told me. Some things are too heavy to kept as a secret alone."

"I would have never risked a relationship with you if I wasn't sure that I could tell you everything. I think, it's time for me to come clean."

We continued to walk, and he started telling me his story, the details that I had already known. By the time he finished, I felt tears pricking at the back of my eyes. Kahoko's version had been nothing, _nothing _compared to hearing it straight from Azuma.

"And you just let these people piece together your life as per their wish?" I asked.

"I was never in a situation where I could take control of my life. I was disgusted with my life Vish. You have no idea how it is."

A bench lay a few footsteps away. I hurried over to it and sat down. Azuma joined me a few moments later.

"What happened suddenly? Why are you crying?"

"It's so sad Azuma, and you managed to bear everything. Even now you smile, in spite of everything else you carry around with you."

"You changed me from a cynic Vish. I'm actually starting to believe that maybe faith was something was I was too short of from these past few years."

"I could always see it in your eyes Kanha. They looked so lonely and trapped, even though your smile was trying to say otherwise."

"See, that's why I love you. You could always see through me, even when everyone still believed in my hollow words and manners."

I allowed myself to be drawn into his arms and inhaled his scent. He had been suppressed his whole life. He needed to free from everything. How gentle he was right now! This was how he would have been if he had been given a chance to develop himself properly.

I shifted my head onto his shoulder, and softly played with the long tresses of hair flowing down his back.

"Just so you know Azuma, I love you too."

His lips softly pressed a kiss to the side of my neck.

"Ai shi teru."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Tender was the word that suited this moment perfectly. She had managed to understand be flexible and still capture my heart. I wished I could freeze this moment of time and contentedly stay like this.

A month was left for White Day. The gift I presented her had to be as priceless as she was. But it could never be equal to what she had given me.

In the past three months, she had somehow managed to give me the gift of freedom.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

**One month later…**

"Azuma! I wish you would tell me where we're going!" exclaimed Vishakha for the millionth time that morning.

"Patience Princess, you don't want to spoil the surprise now, would you?" I asked flicking a finger down her nose.

It was white day. After a month of careful thinking, planning and money transactions, I was finally ready to gave her my present.

It was Saturday, a bit of a problematic day since her parents were at home. But her friends had been highly supportive. After dropping by her house under the pretext that they were all going to the mall, they had managed to bring her outside and down the road where I had been waiting in the car.

"Azuma, you still didn't have to do anything for White Day you know. A wish over the phone would have been enough."

"You really surprise me sometimes. Don't most girls usually harass their boyfriends to get them something for White Day? And they usually drop hints as to what they want. But here you are, refusing to give me clue as to what you wanted, and now saying you don't want anything."

"It's just not necessary for gifts and other things like that. Love is never greedy for materialistic proof is it, as long as it is emotionally satisfied?"

I shifted her hair back from her face.

"Enough with the philosophies, and I don't want any more complaints about my gift. What's done has been done. Now enjoy the royal treatment you're receiving, not many people have the luxury of my time and attention."

"Now isn't that a priceless gift altogether?" she asked teasingly, leaning against my shoulder.

A smile twitched at my lips.

"Don't push you luck princess."

Looking outside the window, I saw that we were nearing our destination.

"We're here Vish", I said kissing the tip of her nose.

I got out of the car and offered her my hand.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I didn't know why he was being so secretive, so I was smiling in a carefree manner as I got out of the car. When I saw the building we had stopped at though, I felt my smile fade and being replaced by a look of awe. We were standing outside one of the most expensive shops in all of Japan. The sign proudly declared:

'_**Mikimoto Pearls and Jewelry**_

_**Since 1891'**_

I gaped at Azuma.

"Why are we here?"

"So that I can give you my White Day present" he said with a concealing smile.

I couldn't find anything to say, so I allowed him to lead me into the shop by my hand. He was well known here. Many of the clerks bowed to him and greeted him good morning as he entered. He approached the counter, where a slim, homely looking girl with a short bob was standing. She smiled at him in recognition.

"Ohaya Yunoki sama."

"Ohaya Suzuki san."

He greeted her, before he pulled out a small slip from his breast pocket and handed it to her.

Suzuki looked at the slip, and then fixed her kindly gaze on me before smiling and nodding to Azuma.

"One moment, I'll be right back. Please be seated."

She walked away and through a door headed by a sign that read "Management only".

I looked at Azuma.

"Mikimoto?! Is that why you were being all secretive today? I don't even want to know what you had in mind when you decided to purchase something from here."

"I didn't purchase anything, I had a personalization made."

"A personalization?"

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

She liked things that had philosophical meanings behind them. Being a Pagan worshipper, her favorite symbol was the butterfly, a symbol that represented peace, serenity, purity and hope. She also loved crescent moons, because of their romantic representation. I had combined these two aspects to get the resulting design.

Suzuki came out from management, holding a slim velvet case in her hands. When she was in front of us, she addressed Vishakha.

"It's a very pretty piece; we haven't done a personalization in a long time."

She set the case down on the counter and walked away to help another customer.

I picked up the case and held it so that the opening clasp was facing Vishakha.

"Happy White Day princess", I said, opening the case.

Her eyes widened as she saw the piece.

The necklace consisted of a thin platinum chain, with a personalized pendant.

The pendant was shaped in the form of a crescent moon, also made from platinum, and in the hollowed out side of the moon sat a tiny butterfly. Dark purple crystals ran along the curved side of the pendant and two small pearls were perched at the points of the crescent. The butterfly's wings and head had been adorned with minuscule diamonds. The entire piece glimmered under the light.

"Azuma…it's…beautiful!"

I got out of my seat and shifted her hair away from the back of her neck and picked up the necklace to fasten it. The pendant hung neatly at the base of her throat.

"Do you like it?" I asked her as she admired the piece in the mirror.

"I love it! But you didn't have to do all of this…after all; I never did much for you…"

"Don't ever say that. You have no idea about what you gave me long ago." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I think it's come out well, don't you?"

"Yes, it has. God, Azuma…thank you so much!"

"You can thank me in the car", I said slyly with a suggesting hint lingering in it.

Her eyes became appealingly naughty.

"All right then, if that's how you want to be thanked…"

..

….

….

…….

I could not even imagine that she was capable of doing such things. Her kisses were always so shy and gentle. But she really took me by surprise after we left Mikimoto. I can't even describe the way she kissed me. We had switched places, literally; while she made me melt all I could do was close my eyes and enjoy her work. I had taught her too much, that was for sure.

Presently, I was standing in front of my mirror, observing the faint mark she had managed to leave on my neck. A repayment for the one I had given her a few weeks ago, as she had put it.

The shy little flower bud was finally blooming.

* * *

_**i know...long! but i hoped you liked it!!**_

**_reviews are most welcome, and are eagerly awaited, anonymous reviews have also been enabled_**


	13. Side Story: Through A Mother's Eyes

_**ok, well another side story. this features Vish's mother's thoughts about her daughter. you will see the similarities between **_

_**Azuma and Vish thanks to this viewpoint. i thought this was necessary to bring out a few things that needed to be understood **_

_**before the main story progressed, because it would lead to confusion about some incidents that happen later on in the story.**_

**_oh, and i have to add, Mandolin Rain and i have created a joint story called 'She's yours not mine!"_**

**_hope you will read that, plz do, we worked really hard to concieve that plot._**

**_on with the story!_**

* * *

My daughter is the one who has truly made my life worthwhile. It's not like I don't love my husband, but when one has to go through an arranged marriage without even knowing the other for a few days was not something I found appealing. But still, it had worked, and I can't imagine life with anyone else as my husband, but I sometimes wonder how things might have been like if I had loved her father before tying the knot.

My daughter reminds me of myself in so many ways; devoted, spiritual, soft, and talented. I don't know where her shyness comes from, as neither I nor my husband is like that. She is the apple of my eye. In spite of her father forcing her to things she never wanted, she puts up with it in such a dignified manner that I myself cannot stop from wondering where her diligence comes from.

I love watching her sleep, or when she plays her flute. How pure and gentle the notes flow, making my heart warm and light. I'm so glad her father agreed to put her for the flute lessons, and not the traditional Indian pastime of rangoli art. She would have never been satisfied doing that, and I knew it, which was why I fought tooth and nail when he first brought up the idea.

As for her future, I only want her happy. Her father has other ideas. She's just seventeen, but he's already fretting about her wedding. He wants to preserve the 'Indian bloodline' that we have been carrying out. But I refuse to make her love someone she doesn't want to. But the sad thing is, I may be the only one able to prevent it. She is too soft for her own good, and very easy to emotionally manipulate. The second her father asks "You'll do it for daddy no?" she will automatically say yes. I will not let such things happen; I must make her free to choose her own.

Being a mother, how can I not know what changes I see in my daughter's face? She has a new sparkle in her eyes; she has been affected by the first feather of love. At this tender age can love exist? I believe it can, even if my husband and parents don't. And I know who the Krishna is, who managed to enchant my daughter this much.

It is that Yunoki Azuma. What his feelings for my daughter are though, I really don't know. She says he is just a friend, and I must say, if he is remaining friendly, even though my life is falling for him, I have to admire him.

I can never reject a boy who has control over his emotions, and once they are of proper age, and if they are still in touch, under my daughter's consent, I will approach him. I liked him from the start, but there is something trapped in those golden eyes of his. I can't help but wonder what it is.

Even if my husband disagrees, I will not give up. My daughter shall marry for love, not for the sake of maintaining a bloodline. I love her too much to let her feel the same experiences I felt such a long time ago.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**_rangoli- art of creating pictures and patterns from coloured sand. very traditional sort of Indian hobby, and very difficult to learn._**

**_yeah, so that's her mother's feelings. hope you liked it. _**

**_plz leave a review._**


	14. ch10:Presents and Pandas

_**YAY! 1000 HITS AT LAST! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY!**_

_**confused about the chapter name? well, it suits the situation of this part of the story so dont worry, i havent gone nuts while choosing a name. it's Vish's birthday in this chapter, and Azuma surprises her, as well as her mother.**_

**_oh, and i know some people are complaining that i'm making Azuma OOC by displaying him as a soft kind person. well too bad, it's my story and if you're bothering to read it, that must mean at some level you actually like what i'm doing, so buzz off._**

**_thanks to all those who have reviewed, it's all the inspiration i need to keep updating!_**

**_dhanyavaad._**

**_TRANSLATIONS:_**

**_1-putta; it means 'little one' in kannada_**

**_2-pallu; it is the last part of the sari that is pulled over the shoulder and around the waist. check the link in my profile for a better idea._**

**_3-Appa; "Father" in kannada_**

* * *

_Ring ring ring._

I looked at my cell phone and frowned when I saw it was an unknown number. I connected the call.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hello? Am I talking with Yunoki Azuma?"

"Yes, who am I speaking with?"

"Good morning to you. This is Asmitha Kumar, Vishakha's mother."

My heart gave a sudden jolt and lodged itself into my throat. Why was her mother calling me? Had something bad happened?

"Yes ma'am, for what purpose did you call?"

"There's no need to sound so formal. So how are you?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I hastened to reply.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Absolutely lovely. May I ask you something?"

_Please don't tell me Vishakha told her, or that she knows about us God, please._

"Yes, go ahead."

"Are you busy this Sunday?"

My puzzlement increased. This Sunday was Vishakha's birthday. I had made plans to sneak her out of the house using her friends as an excuse to celebrate.

"No, not at all. May I ask why?"

"Well, I don't know if you are aware of this, but this Sunday is my daughter's birthday. My husband and I are just keeping a small party with some of her friends at our house. If you can, I would like it if you came. Vishakha would be pleased too, I know that."

Vishakha would be pleased too? What did that mean? Did her mother know something? Trying to sound neutral, I asked when I should come.

"We're planning on cutting the cake at say, around 11:00? It's usually tradition to do a pooja before the party, but it's not necessary for you to attend that. If you came by around 10:30, it will be fine. Her friends are also coming by around that time."

"Very well then, I'll be there. Thank you for calling ma'am."

"You can call me Mrs. Kumar, I don't like such formalities. Well, I'll hope to see you on Sunday then. Have a nice day."

She cut the line.

I immediately went to the texting screen.

'_Ur mom had called. Did u say anything?"_

A gap, then a reply.

'_Yea? I dunno anything. Wat did she say?'_

'_she invited me 2 ur b'day saying u wud b pleased. So she duz not kno?'_

'_no. I haven't said anything. Maybe she thot it wud b good2 invite my __**closest**__ frnds'_

'_k. I'l b ther. Bye. X, Azuma'_

'_x, Vish'_

Well, at least that confirmed that her mother wasn't suspicious. Maybe I was just so nervous about her parents that I let my mind think of the worst possible scenario. That was probably it. Her mother didn't know anything.

The trouble now was how to get Vishakha out of the house. I had made quite a meal of how to make her birthday special, but her mother would undoubtedly get suspicious if she left. I needed help. I picked up my cell and dialed Tomoe's number.

"Hello? Senpai? Why are you calling now?"

"Tomoe, I was wondering if you and Vishakha's friends could…"

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

The pooja was over, and I was presently lying on my bed in a disappointed heap. As per Indian custom, on her eighteenth birthday, a girl had to wear a sari. After almost half an hour of trying to fold and pin the piece of six meter cloth, I had finally given up.

Amma had such a neat way of folding and draping the sari around her. I had seen her doing it countless times, and had deemed the task easy. But now, after attempting to imitate her, I had labeled it as impossible and plopped down on the bed.

A knock at the door had me sitting up.

"Vikka? Your friends are already here. What's taking so long?"

I dislocated my feet from the sari and went to open the door.

"My my, what _have_ you been doing?"

With an amused expression, my mother took in the unraveled sari that was presently trailing all over my bedroom floor.

"I can't get the sari to drape", I said, my voice coming out in a pout, and not at all sounding like the voice of a mature eighteen year old.

My mother laughed kindly and stepped inside.

"You could have called me."

"After I so very lightly said it was no problem to wear it? Yeah right."

"It's just your first time _putta; _you wouldn't have any ideahow to do it. Sari folding is an art too."

She went to pick up the cloth. Neatly, she folded and twisted the cloth before working her way around me, tucking the fabric in the right places and adding pins. It took her less than ten minutes.

When she finished, she turned me around so that I could see my reflection in the mirror. It felt slightly odd to wear a sari though, because the way it draped was such that part of the lower waist was exposed. Having worn either chudidar or jeans for my entire life, the sari felt a little exposing.

"Lovely", said my mother.

"Now hurry up with the jewelry and come down."

She turned and left.

The sari was a light shade of baby pink with sequins and rhinestones studded on it. I quickly pulled on a silver necklace with a small pink pendant, a few pink bangles onto my wrists, and stuck a pink bindi before walking downstairs, my anklets jingling tunefully.

As I neared the last step, I saw my group in the sitting room. Azuma and Yuri were looking at me in curiosity. I felt myself blush as Azuma's gaze ran over me. His eyes added to the sense of being exposed. When his lips formed a very sensuous smile that just positively begged to be kissed, I turned away to talk to Setsuna.

"Lovely color, it's so sweet and delicate", she remarked, running a finger over the work.

"Thanks, I had a heck of a time trying to get it on though."

Yuri leaned forward to grab hold of the _pallu _of the sari before taking the fabric between his fingers.

"Aren't you worried?" he asked, with sincere concern.

My eyebrows quirked enquiringly.

"Worried? About what?"

"Well, according to you, this is just a continuous piece of cloth right?"

"Yeah."

"What if someone gives it a good yank? Won't the whole thing just fall apart?"

His look was devious, and filled with mischief.

"Oh, come on now, Tomoe-kun don't be so mean, it's her birthday after all", Kahoko sided with me.

"I'm not trying to be mean; I was just suggesting a very plausible possibility. What do you say, senpai?"

He casually tossed the question to Azuma.

Azuma's smirk was lazy, and he said, "Well, of course Tomoe, there is a slight possibility that such an event may occur."

His eyes locked on mine, and his smirk widened into a lecherous grin.

"_That _would be something interesting now, wouldn't it Vish?"

"A…Azuma!" I exclaimed, trying my hardest to stop the heat from rushing to my face, but to no avail.

His words had me stuttering as effectively as his gaze. The naughty hint lying hidden beneath the words was something I wished he hadn't said when all my friends were around. Deciding to deal with it later, I turned back to the girls.

After a few more moments, my parents came in carrying the cake. It was a large chocolate cake with purple and white icing. After a chorus of 'Happy Birthday to You'

I cut the cake.

It had become a very common event for my friends to feed me a piece of cake after it had been cut, ever since I was little, and my mother had no idea of letting it break now.

I was about to get up to get serving plates when she forced me to sit back down. Apparently, when I was struggling with the clutches of my sari, she had already told my friends what needed to be done after the cake had been cut.

They lined up, and with large grins on their faces, took small bits of the cake to feed me. Each time, my father would snicker and take a snap with his digi cam. Azuma was last, and I felt my blush deepen so obviously, that if my father had been standing any closer, he would have immediately noticed it.

Azuma had a very strange look on his face; it was an odd combination of mirth and satisfied self pleasure. He placed his slim fingers over the cake platter, and selected a particularly large piece that was coated with a ton of frosting. As he brought it near my mouth, my father quickly told him to hold that pose so that he could take a picture. As the flash issued, Azuma tilted his wrist negligibly, but far back enough for the frosting to touch the tip of my nose.

"Oops…Sorry about that", he said softly, his naughtiness shining in his eyes. I glared at him. All my friends covered their mouths to conceal their grins.

"Azuma!" I shot at him, but was cut short when Amma came up to me with a napkin.

"Now Vikka, don't get angry, it's your birthday after all. And it was an accident, wasn't it Yunoki Kun?"

"Yes, it was. And I don't mind if you call me Azuma."

His reply was cool and casual, and just made you want to believe that it really had been an accident.

"Wait Vikka, let me take a shot of this."

To my utmost disbelief, my father was laughing as well as he focused the camera.

"Appa!" I exclaimed, but he had already taken the snap.

"It looks like it came out well", he said, admiring the shot he had taken.

Had Azuma managed to charm both my parents into thinking he was harmless? For almost my whole life, my father had told me not to be too friendly with any members of the opposite sex. Now here he was, with a hand on Azuma's shoulder and talking to him like an old family friend.

I raised the napkin to my nose and cleaned up the frosting.

_But if they get along this well, it's a good thing. When I break the news later, they might not oppose that much._

After everyone had their share of cake, Azuma posed a question to my father.

"Sir, would it be all right if Vishakha came out with us for a few hours? We thought of going to her favorite shops for a little window browsing before she comes home."

I half expected the answer to be a no. but with a rather gentle look, my father nodded and said, "As long as all of you are going, and she's home before six, it's all right."

I shot a questioning look at everyone, but Makoto shook her head slightly, warning me not to contradict.

The landline phone suddenly rang, and my mother ran to receive it. When she came back in carrying the cordless, she handed it to me, and said, "It's Mehal. Poor girl she's called from Bangalore to wish you."

A wide smile broke out on my face as I took the receiver.

"Hello? Mehal?"

"God Vish, your phone number just had to be so damn long! ISD code, STD code, why can't they just bunch it all up into a _single _code and be done with it?"

A laugh escaped from my throat as her words hit my ears. Mehal, my best friend since middle school. My mentor and social parole officer. She resolutely hated electronic gadgets, and they despised her with equal force. This list of electrical goods included phones of any type. This was why she usually sent letters and not e-mails when she felt like contacting me. Though letters took a longer time to reach, it was always worth receiving one from her, and I had stowed away the stash of letters she had sent since I had moved to Japan in a small box on the top shelf of my closet.

"Well, happy eighteenth kiddo" she said with cheer.

"You're just a month older than me; it doesn't make much of a difference."

"Ah, never mind. So, how are things?"

I spent ten minutes briefing her about school and asked her how India was. At one point, she asked about Azuma, and I gave a vague answer that we were happy, which she understood perfectly.

"All right then, I'll catch up later. I don't know how much a long distance phone call costs."

"That's fine, thanks for calling Mehal, it's really appreciated."

"No problem, take care. Tell Azuma if he hurts you I'll personally make sure that he pays when I see him."

"Will do. Bye May, good morning."

She cut the line.

"Well?" demanded Makoto impatiently.

"Are you coming with us or not?"

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

She took less than fifteen minutes. I had just pulled my shoes on when she came running down the steps, wearing dark blue jeans and an off-shoulder sea green top. With an inward smile, I wondered how long it had taken her to unravel the sari from her body.

But I couldn't complain about the way the sari had draped around her. It looked very elegant and showed off her slim, curvaceous figure. Unknown to anyone, I had successfully managed to conceal a blush when I saw how much of her waist was exposed by the gentle sling formed by the end of the sari. The skin there was smooth and practically cried out to be caressed by a pair of soft, skilled lips.

We were in the car now, after dumping her friends out a few blocks away from her house.

"Was all this pre-planned?"

Comfortable, she leaned against me.

"Yes, and your friends are so very willing to help. Furthermore, I knew your parents would agree if they thought you were in a group."

"Sneak." She shot at me, but not without a smile.

"So where are we going now?"

"That's a surprise, but I think you'll be pleased with the location."

She knew I wasn't going to tell her, so she kept quiet, and wrapped an arm around mine. I pressed a kiss to her hair.

"That sari looked quite pleasing on you."

"I can't believe you were thinking of how things might be if it unraveled, the nerve of you to voice that in front of everyone!"

I chuckled at her indignant tone.

"Unfortunately, I can only imagine seeing as how I wasn't given the privilege to witness such an event."

"Wait a minute, did that mean you were imagining…"

Her voice trailed off and she uncertainly looked at me. I responded by raising my eyebrows at her in an amused fashion.

"What do you think Vish?"

Her cheeks flushed, and I laughed as I kissed both of them. Her embarrassment never failed to amuse me, or make her look so lovably endearing.

I looked outside to see how near we were to our destination. Not very far, judging by the signs. She was my age now, eighteen. The birthday that almost every adolescent eagerly awaits. I, however, found it to be like any other day.

I remembered turning eighteen last year. My mother was at home, so that was the only reason why everyone else had remembered. She had woken me up with a smile and a wish, before walking out of my room to remind everyone else. My grandmother hadn't bothered to wish me at all. She was never as fond of me as she was of my older brothers. Miyabi had remembered and had gifted me with a watch, which I was currently wearing on my wrist. My father had wished me, followed by a pep-talk of how I should now take more responsibilities concerning the family business before leaving to the airport. I had spent the day with my two favorite women; Miyabi, and my mother, who had personally made me breakfast consisting of my favorite dishes.

There was a third woman now. In a gesture of possessiveness and love I softly ran my hand over Vishakha's silky black hair. She responded by snuggling closer into my side.

"We've arrived sir", Tsubasa informed me.

Vishakha left her position to allow me to get out and offer her a hand.

Her expression became confused as she took in her surroundings.

"The zoo? This is your present to me? Not that it's a bad idea, I mean, I love looking at the animals. You remembered that, didn't you, that's why-"

I cut off her sentence by pulling her against me and covering her mouth with mine. After I had satisfied myself, I softly said,

"Yes, I know you love animals, but this is no ordinary trip to the zoo Vish. Do you think I would let your birthday be this common?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you stop making assumptions, I can show you."

Taking her hand, I led her inside the gate, and walked towards the ticket counter. As planned, he was there, as he had said.

"Vishakha, I would like you to meet Takeo Minoru. He's the head of Yokohama zoo and a friend of my father's."

"Nice to meet you" she said, extending her hand to shake his.

"Likewise. So Azuma-kun here says you have a soft spot for animals."

"Yes, more than anything. I love watching and learning about them."

"Well, I think you're going to be extremely happy with what you are about to experience today."

He nodded at me.

"Follow me."

He led us into an area that was restricted to zoo personnel only, and we followed him into a research building. We walked for a little more distance and then found ourselves facing a locked door that resembled a metal wall.

Takeo pulled out a large key and opened it. After the door slowly opened, he led us inside. We had set foot in what appeared to be a very good imitation of a bamboo forest.

"They should turn up soon, they're highly curious by nature."

"Who should turn up soon?" asked Vishakha, looking around the trees.

"You'll see" said Takeo with a wink, before turning away and exiting, closing the door through which we had entered.

Vishakha turned to look at me.

"Azuma, what's going on?"

"Just wait."

Her expression became frustrated.

"You've been saying that from an hour. Will you-"

She stopped talking abruptly as a sudden rustling noise filled the air. A patch of very tall, dense grass that was close to us was shaking slightly.

"Azuma, what…?"

"Go ahead and see for yourself", I encouraged her when her face showed uncertainty.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Cautiously, I took a few steps towards the rustling tall grass and parted it away. The sight I saw left me enchanted and captivated. Staring at me with large curious eyes was the face of a 4 month old panda cub.

"Azuma!" I exclaimed, turning back to look at him.

"Happy birthday. Somehow, I thought a few hours spent playing with a panda cub would make a good present."

"It's adorable! Can I pick it up?"

"According to Takeo, it's harmless so yeah, go ahead."

I sat down on the grass and shifted the cub into my lap. It stayed quiet, looking at me with large eyes. Azuma joined me on the grass a few minutes later.

"It's so cute! You're just a little cub, aren't you? A sweet little panda cub!"

I gushed out the words with delighted enthusiasm as the bear softly licked my hand.

"Smile little panda princess" said Azuma in an amused voice as he focused the camera of his phone.

"Now it's your turn" I said, gently picking up the panda from my lap.

"My turn? No Vish, I wont."

Azuma folded his arms to emphasize his words, shaking his head adamantly.

"Please? It's my birthday after all."

I used my puppy dog look on him and won the war. With a sigh, he took the cub into his lap and allowed me to snap a photo in my cell phone.

"Do all girls have an innate ability to produce that look? Miyabi uses it on me each time she wants to go out, and I haven't been able to refuse even once."

"Well, we girls have to secure our own needs somehow", I replied, smiling at the picture.

I flopped back down on the grass next to him and took the cub again.

"Thank you Kanha, I just cant believe this. I've never received such a wonderful present"

The cub, bored with being cuddled ambled off my lap to eat some of the grasses surrounding us.

"Finally. I thought he had decided to stay there."

With a swift movement, Azuma turned and laid his head back onto my lap, his face looking up at mine.

"I have no idea what to say Azuma. This has to be the best birthday I've ever had."

Lovingly, I shifted his locks away from his handsome face. Then, I leaned forward to press a kiss to his mouth.

"That was unexpected." Azuma commented.

"I had no other way to describe how happy I was."

"So you aren't that happy at all."

I frowned at his words.

"Why would you say that? I'm extremely happy."

"That kiss was not appropriate for such extreme happiness. Why don't you try again?"

Understanding now what he was getting at, I bent forward again and generously brushed my mouth over his. He suddenly broke the kiss and got off my lap before lying down on the grass, pulling me with him.

He drew me into his arms and teased my mouth with his, softly stroking, brushing causing me to moan softly. My fingers tangled into his hair and I kissed him back, the sweet smell of grass enveloping us.

When his lips strayed to my neck I didn't stop him. After he had finished, he pulled away and ran a thumb over the spot he had loved.

"I left a mark. I'm sorry."

"You did?"

I quickly reached into my purse and pulled out a compact. Sure enough, he had left a mark that sharply contrasted against my skin.

"I'll think of a suitable explanation. It's all right Azuma."

"Happy birthday, you annoyingly lovable girl."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

It started to rain when we had covered half of the distance to her house.

"Azuma, tell him to stop no? Just for a short while."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just do it."

I instructed Tsubasa to stop the car. Vishakha got out and stepped into the rain which was coming down in full speed.

"Vish! You're going to get soaked! Get back in here!"

"It's so lovely Azuma. The rain, the smell of it, the wind. Come out."

She offered me her wet hand, but I shook my head and stayed where I was, within the safety of the warm dry car.

"Suit yourself."

She walked out into the rain, her arms spread out in joy.

"Paganists" I muttered as I watched her.

How innocent she could be at times. Not like Hino, her innocence was of a different category all together. Vishakha shook her head, sending her long wet tresses flying. With a sigh, and knowing I wasn't doing my Italian suede jacket a favor, stepped out.

Like she had said, the rain was cool and smelled of the earth. I walked up to her and spun her around. The rain had plastered her clothes to her body, perfectly revealing her curvy figure. With an effort I pushed my very natural masculine thoughts out of my head and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and leaned up to rest her forehead against mine.

"I love you so much Azuma, you have no idea how it feels to love this much."

"I think I do princess. I most certainly do."

The rain caused the tin-man suit my grandmother had created to rust and splinter apart. I was so free right now. It was such a pleasure to stand in the rain with her, with her pressed against me like this.

Unthinkingly, I found her mouth and warmed both of us up.

The rain continued to fall and rust away the armor that had encased me for so long.

* * *

_**the next chapter will be about Azuma's graduation and his birthday.**_

**_review plz! I'll update sooner if there more reviews!_**


	15. Ch11: Graduation, Not Goodbye

_**this is shorter than the other chapters in this story. i think i'll be able to update my stories a lot faster now, beacuse i'm officially on holiday now!**_

**_I'm now a first year Genetics student! my classes will mostly re-open in July, so yay! i'm free, FINALLY!_**

**_Thank you MusicFlows for being the 50th reveiwer! that's quite a milestone for me, seeing as how OC fanfics don't usually become popular._**

**_carry on with the story!_**

**_TRANSLATIONS:_**

**_1-raga; it means 'tune' in any Indian language (pronounced raa-gah)_**

**_2- sadya; it means 'thank goodness' in kannada(pronounced sud-yah)_**

* * *

The funny thing about life is when you're bored with it, it torments you by slowing down. Then just when you start to enjoy yourself it tortures you by speeding up so fast that you can literally feel the seconds slipping away from your fingertips.

It was already June, and I was facing the evening of my graduation, which was also the day before my birthday. The whole day had been spent by shaking hands and receiving congratulations and being asked where I was headed next.

I had no intention of leaving Yokahoma, and before my grandmother took things into her own hands, I had already applied at a top local university; Yokahoma University of Business Studies And Management. The acceptance letter was yet to come, but I was sure I would get in, because I had received top notch marks in my final exam.

"Yunoki senpai!" called a voice suddenly.

I turned and saw Fuyumi chan, a very shy timid second year girl.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for graduating!"

"Thank you Fuyumi chan", I said politely.

"Ah…Senpai? You know that there's a party going on for the graduates in the restaurant down the road, right?"

I was perfectly aware of the party, but I didn't feel like going. One particular issue was annoying me to the point of irrational anger: _Vishakha_.

She had been absent to school today, and I had caught a vague glimpse of her during the graduation ceremony; she had been sitting next to Miyabi and chatting with her, and had mysteriously vanished after it had ended. The only communication I had received from her was the vague uninformative text message she had sent me about half an hour ago:

'_Wait outside near the graduation stage. Don't go anywhere'_

So here I was wandering aimlessly around the stage that had been erected for graduation near the school's garden.

"Thanks guys" I said aloud to the darkening 8:00 sky.

"Thanks a lot for not telling me anything and for leaving me alone on graduation night."

"I beg your pardon sir?" asked a voice from right behind me.

Startled, I turned around. Vishakha stood there, wearing a white spaghetti straps dress with a wide black sash secured around her waist. Her hair had been left free, with small sections secured with satin ribbons. Glittering at her throat was the necklace I had given her on White Day.

"You must have some nerve" I muttered, advancing on her.

"Ignoring me the whole day and then ditching me after graduation. What the heck do you think of me?"

"Let's see now, I think you're pretty pissed at the moment, and I know you want to throttle me because you're annoyed. But I also think that if I kissed you long and passionately, you'll forgive me in a wink."

Unwillingly, my lips twitched and in spite of my efforts, staying angry at her just didn't seem to be possible anymore.

"Come here" I commanded softly, stretching out my hand.

Obediently, she walked into my arms and let herself be pulled against my chest.

"Congratulations on graduating Azuma", she voiced against my shoulder.

"Where had you been all of today?" I asked, twisting one of the ribbons around my index finger.

"Out."

Her monosyllable answer elevated my annoyance.

"Out? Out where?"

She raised her head and regarded me with a calculating look.

"Come with me Azuma", she said suddenly, taking one of my hands.

"First tell me where you're planning on leading me."

"Patience my dear Prince, you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would you?" she asked with a broad smile, repeating to me the same words I had said to her on White Day.

She led me into school. The hallways were dark, and the only source of light was coming through the windows from the lamps that were still switched on outside. She was leading me towards her classroom.

"Vish, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Just wait, you'll see", she replied with a hint of secrecy.

When we were standing outside her classroom, she faced me and said, "Close your eyes."

Though it was dark, she could make out my annoyed expression.

"Please, just do it."

I closed my eyes, and felt her soft hands cover them.

"Now walk straight. The door's open."

I followed her instructions and walked about ten paces before her hands left my eyes. The entire room was dark. Shades had been pulled over the windows.

"Vishakha? If this was supposed to be some kind of joke, I'm not very amused. And", I added,

"We're together in a dark room; I'm getting very naughty ideas about how to punish you for your misbehavior today."

A snicker resounded from somewhere near the door, before all the lights suddenly switched on and a loud chorus of "Happy birthday Senpai!" resonated across the room.

Everyone was here. Her friends, a few of my classmates and Kazuki. Vishakha reappeared at my side.

"What was that about my punishment, senpai?" she asked teasingly, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

I felt a flush cut across my face.

"Thief. You're becoming as sneaky as I am."

"I learned it from the best."

I was prevented from giving a cheeky retort by Kazuki and Tsuchiura Kun, who came up to me carrying my birthday cake. After the cake had been cut, Kazuki explained the reason for her absence.

She had been running around all day from getting the party decorations ready, ordering enough food, and making sure the cake was ready on time. Everyone present had pooled in money to fund for the occasion.

After about an hour, I felt myself becoming bored with the party. Not that it wasn't fun, but I suddenly found myself wanting to withdraw from the crowd. I scanned the crowd and saw Vishakha talking to Tomoe.

I went up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Would you come out for a bit?"

"Sure."

When we were outside, she looked at me and asked, "What's wrong? Didn't you like the party?"

"I liked it, but I just needed to get away from the crowd."

Taking her hand, I led her towards the steps that led to the roof. When we reached, we simply walked around, arm in arm.

Music could be heard from downstairs, thanks to the powerful speaker system Kazuki had 'borrowed' from the school's auditorium. The song that was being played could clearly be heard, even though we were three floors above the party. The opening music to Bon Jovi's song "Always" was playing.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her.

"Of course."

I went into the dancing position, took one of her hands in mine and kept my other on her waist. Bon Jovi's voice could be heard:

'_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_Just hold on, keep tight_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_See I've always been a fighter, but without you, I give up_

_I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be_

_Well I guess I'm not that good anymore, but baby that's just me_

_And I…will love you_

_Baby…always I'll be there_

_Forever and the days_

_Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_I know when I die; you'll be on my mind_

_And I love you, always"_

I drew her near and ran a hand over her bare arm.

"Azuma?"

"Hm?"

"Have you decided where you're going to go for further studies?"

"If I'm lucky, I'll end up at Yokahoma University of Business Management."

"Business management? But then…"

Her voice trailed off.

"No, you know I cannot pursue music professionally, Love. That's just how things are."

She didn't say anything, and I suddenly noticed that her eyes were over-bright.

"Vishakha?" I asked holding her chin and tipping her head back.

Her eyes closed, but I could see tear droplets clinging to her fine lashes.

"What is it?" I asked leading her over to a bench and seating her next to me.

"I'm not going to be able to see you anymore. I'll come back to school next year, but you won't be here. I'm scared what may happen to us, during that gap."

Fear was something that one can never fully understand or explain. The idea of not being able to see her as often was rubbing away at an already sore spot inside me. But I didn't confide that. A little princess was in need of reassurance. I gathered her into my embrace and stroked my lips against her hair.

"Nothing is going to change Vish. I'll only be studying at a different place, that's all. Nothing can come between us, I promise."

I ran my thumb along her cheek, wiped away a tear that had managed to escape from her eye.

"It will all still be here."

I took her hand and laid the flat of her palm on my chest, at the area where my heart was beating; beating a melody, a _raga _only for her. Right on cue, Bon Jovi's voice floated in.

'_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you.'_

"We'll make time, and still see each other. Didn't you prove to me that no other bond is stronger than love? What happened to that philosophy Vish? The one that inspired me up until now?"

"I'll never let go Azuma. Never."

"Likewise", I whispered against her lips, before closing the gap and soothing our strained emotions. Such a simple gesture could convey a hundred meanings. But they were all wrapped up inside one envelope; the envelope of emotion.

I drew away and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's getting late. I'd better drop you home."

"I told my parents that I would be late today."

"But still, they'll start to worry. Come on."

The ride to her house was silent. We didn't say anything, but just stayed wrapped up against each other. When we reached, she rolled down the window.

"_Sadya_." She whispered, as she looked at her unlit house.

"They're already asleep."

"Good night Vish", I whispered and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. She returned it with the same longing.

"Good night Azuma."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I pulled out my copy of the house key and slid it into the lock, pleased when I saw that both my parents weren't around. I slipped inside and locked the door. Then quietly crept up the steps into my room.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Azuma."

I turned in surprise. It was my older brother, Masaki. I hadn't expected him to be home tonight.

"Yes, oniisan?"

"This came for you", he said, handing me an envelope which had the Yokahoma university seal on it.

I quickly tore it open to read the letter. I had been accepted. Seeing my expression, Masaki said, "Congratulations. You've taken another step into the family business."

When I didn't say anything, he added, "Tsubasa dropped Miyabi home by around seven, and told us you were going to be late. Where were you all this time?"

"It was graduation today, oniisan. I was with my friends."

"Oh, was it? I didn't know. Oba san and I came back from that business meeting in Shanghai just about two hours ago."

"Yes, oniisan I know."

Good night then", he said with a nod, before leaving the sitting room.

* * *

**_my birthdays next week! the best present you could give me are lots and lots of reviews!_**

**_so press the green button and leave me a gift!_**

**_(lol)_**


	16. ch 12: Dressing For Dinner

_**ahem...sorry, was having some writer's block.**_

**_RECAP: Azuma's graduated, and Vish is now in her 4th year. there's been a gap since they saw each other, and Vish is struggling to keep up with her studies as well as coping with how much she misses Azuma._**

**_Thank you Mandolin Rain, for giving me a rather "interesting" scenario for this chapter that brings out Azuma's drak side, even if it is only for a short while._**

**_Munduvarisi._**

**_(continue, in kannada.)_**

* * *

My fourth year came in full swing at the beginning of September. Between assignments, pop quizzes, projects, and being warned that our entire futures depended on this final year, I was finding myself completely swamped. There was absolutely no time for anything except my books. By nature I am a morning person, and always get up at around five in the morning to offer my prayers to the Mother Goddess before taking Pix for a walk. But that was usually balanced by falling asleep at ten in the night.

Nowadays, it was more than common for me to stay awake till eleven, and then wake up at seven before rushing to school. Pix always made his disappointment with me obvious by not coming when called. I hadn't even found time to practice flute or Bharatanatyam. My prayers to Mother Goddess were less devoted, and as a result, nature had decided to punish me by giving the most brutal of weather combinations which included chilly rain showers in the mornings while I walked to school.

To top it all, I hadn't been able to see or talk properly to Azuma from almost three months. The first week of school had been all right, as neither of us had too many classes so he would drop by at Seisou and take me out for a bit before dropping me home. As te months progressed, I found it becoming difficult to even send him a text message, and his replies were becoming less frequent because his university classes were coming down hard on him too.

In spite of this hectic lifestyle, Yuri had managed to fall in love. Yes, Yuri, my brotherly, Hamlet-hating best friend had fallen in love. There was a girl in Tsuchiura's class who Yuri had been eyeing since the beginning of term, and one fine day, he gathered his guts and confessed to her. She had accepted, and they were as happy as a couple in their fourth year could get. Okada Hitomi, a very pretty girl with a voice so melodious that even a nightingale could be put to shame.

As happy as I was for him, I couldn't help but feel jealous when I saw them sitting together in secluded corners, or when Yuri would put an arm around her waist if she was tired or annoyed. Those actions reminded me of Azuma and how much I missed him.

It was ten in the night, and it was a Saturday. Pix had decided to forgive me and showed it by snuggling into my side on the bed. Frowning, I checked the diagram of the hyperbola sum I was attempting. The assignment wasn't due until next week, but I was free for a change this weekend and didn't want to leave it hanging till then.

The sum was purposely annoying me; refusing to cooperate with the formula I had applied to solve it. I grabbed a rubber band from my bedside table and pulled my bangs back into my ponytail to prevent it from coming into my eyes. Numbers of any type hated me; I never hated the figures, _they_ were the ones who started the vendetta against _me_.

December had arrived again. Next week, it would be a year since Azuma and I got together. But I was in doubt of how it might be celebrated. With our busy schedules, it would be a miracle if we managed to see each other at all.

With a sigh, I gave up and kept away the workbook and curled up on the bed. I was drained. I needed Azuma. I pulled Pix near me and stroked his soft fur. He had grown a lot in the past year, and was like a huge breathing stuffed animal now. A vibrating noise issued from the bedside table. Someone was calling me. I reached out to pick up my cell phone. My heart jolted in excitement. It was Azuma!

I leapt out of bed and locked the door before switching off the light and connecting the call.

"Azuma? God, finally!" I whispered into my phone.

"How are things?"

I felt my throat constrict, and without any reason, tears filled my eyes and my voice cracked.

Azuma…I'd be lying if I said everything was fine."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened, but…I just missed you so much…"

Tears flowed into my voice now, and the rest of my words came out in broken gaps as I updated him about everything.

"Tomoe's committed? Well, that's good."

" Azuma, all you've been doing is asking about everyone else. Is it so hard for you to say that you missed me too? Or did you shove me out of your mind the second that our contact decreased?"

A silence issued over the phone, and I checked the display to see if the call had cut. Then his voice was heard, cold, and hurt.

"Do you think like that? If that's what you wish to believe, then who am I to change your mind?"

"I didn't mean it like that! You never asked about _us _and you didn't say anything about your life, or how things are at the university, or anything! It's like you have nothing left to say to me anymore! It's like you don't want the same intimacy that we had before you graduated!"

"Very well then. Let's talk about us."

"I don't want to. This exactly what I was worried about on your graduation night and it's coming true."

"You no longer wish to be close to me?"

"I want to Azuma, how can you even ask that? But you're not here and…I can't stand this loneliness…did you have to make me fall so deeply for you! Here I am, spilling my heart out, and you can't even give me a proper reply!"

"If you shut up and stop blabbering like a psychopath, then maybe I'll be able to."

The curt, short way that the words had been doled out caused my voice to stop, and I listened.

"Where are you now?"

"In my room. On the bed."

"Are the lights off?"

"Yes." This conversation was certainly taking a strange turn.

"Wrap one arm around yourself. And lean back against the pillows."

Puzzled, I followed his instructions.

"Now close your eyes and listen to me."

I let my lids fall.

"Vish, each day, I ache for you, it's like having a knife stuck inside me, a knife I cant pull out because it has become a part of me. I miss you, everyday, every night. I feel so guilty at not being able to call or message regularly. I'm not trying to pull away from you. I'm just scared that if I tried to reconnect after this gap, you wouldn't let me fall back into the position I had from the past year. I've missed you so much."

More tears fell, and I wiped them away with my free hand.

"But I'm always there. You don't have to doubt that. I'm there now, holding you, feeling you."

My hand suddenly became his, and he was pulling me against him.

"Do you feel me?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Now say something."

"I'm sorry. I just missed you…and how could you think that I wouldn't let you fall back into the position you've had? There's no one else that can fill that place, except you."

More silence, then he said, "I actually called to discuss our relationship. The following Saturday marks one year."

"I know. I want to see you that day Azuma, a phone call isn't enough."

"I was thinking the same thing. Ah, I have an interesting idea Vish, but I'm not sure if this was how you pictured spending our one-year celebration."

"Let me hear it."

"Well, how does a movie sound?"

"Pretty good. Wait, you said this won't be how I imagined it to be. What's the catch?"

"My father's friend has directed a movie, and the opening night is the same day as our anniversary. He wanted critique, and without my consultation, my father signed me up for the job because all my other family members are busy that night. I want you to come. After the movie ends we can have dinner and then I'll drop you home."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I guess. As long as I can see you."

"I can guarantee you there's going to be a little more than that. So you'll come?"

"Yeah, I will."

"I'm glad. Now I have some instructions for you. Will you follow them?"

"Depends on what they are."

"Run your index finger over your cheek."

I followed and slowly traced my cheek, amazed that it was his touch I was feeling in that gesture, and not my own.

"Now give yourself a tight hug."

I wrapped both my arms around myself and squeezed myself around my abdomen, balancing the phone between my cheek and the crook of my neck.

"Now say you love me."

"I love you Azuma."

"Good girl. Oh, and by the way, Miyabi will be dropping by near Seisou on Monday. Just meet her near the gate after school."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I have to go now, I'm sorry; my grandmother thinks I'm asleep. Till next Saturday then, my princess. You're always in my thoughts. I love you. Good night."

"Good night Kanha."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"She's pretty, oniisan", Miyabi was saying sincerely, as she looked through my cell phone.

"Miyabi, what do you think of this dress?"

A fashion attendant held out a yellow evening gown for her inspection. Miyabi frowned and shook her head.

"Come on oniisan, are you kidding me? She'll look like one of those plastic game show models wearing that. Can't you find anything a little more classy?"

I looked up at the attendant.

"You heard her."

After a little more browsing, she returned carrying a number of dresses over her arm, and held up a dress with a hanging neckline done in a dark midnight blue.

"This is pretty", Miyabi said approvingly, running a finger over the material.

I shook my head.

"Why not oniisan?"

"She doesn't wear cleavage scoops. And she won't be pleased if she found out I was even considering it."

"Oh. Well. Let's see the other ones."

After a little more searching, Miyabi held out a dress for my inspection.

"This one is perfect."

I looked over the dress. It was black, and sleeveless with straps about two inches thick. The body of the dress would hug the figure of the one wearing it, but the skirt swirled out softly. I checked the neckline. Modest, but it would make a statement of its own, thanks to the fitted bodice.

I smiled.

"What would I do without you Miyabi?"

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"How come Yunoki chan is coming?" asked Setsuna for the umpteenth time today.

"If I knew, do you think I would have this look on my face?"

It was Monday afternoon, and as Azuma had instructed me, I was waiting near the school's gate for Miyabi.

"Yuri could have waited with us, the annoying freak." Commented Makoto.

"Oh leave him alone", I muttered.

"If he wants to walk Okada chan home, it's his wish."

"Oh sure, defend him. Is there some unspoken lovers' code that exists for you guys?"

I wasn't able to reply as a sleek black car came to rest in front of the gate. The door opened and Miyabi stepped out, smiling at me. She was such a beautiful girl. This was the first time I was seeing her in person though; I only knew how she looked because of the pictures in Azuma's phone.

"Vishakha?" she asked me, as she neared.

"Yeah, that would be me", I said, smiling at the angelic looking brunette before me.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. All right, I don't have much time, if I'm home late by even a minute, my grandmother's going to throw a fit, so I'll just tell you the essentials."

She went back inside the car, and emerged, carrying a white box.

"What's this?"

"Oniisan's gift to you, for your anniversary."

"Eh? A gift? What he have to do that for?"

"He wants you to wear it for that evening. I just came by today to drop it off in case it didn't fit, or if it needed any alterations."

"Ah…well, tell him I said thanks Miyabi that was so sweet of him."

"Sure thing. Just send him a text message if there's anything wrong with it, all right? Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I'm assuming that it will be difficult for you to make another excuse to get out of the house on Saturday?"

Surprised that she already knew my dilemma, I nodded.

"Yeah, and if I have to slip out wearing a dress my parents know wasn't in my closet for all these years, I'll have one hell of a time thinking of an explanation."

"I thought so. All right, well I have an idea if you're willing to do it."

"What is it?"

"Be ready by around six on Saturday evening. Wear casuals, and slip out of the house, and be waiting near the end of your road. I'll come and pick you up, and you can get ready at our house. It will make it easier for oniisan as well."

"All right then, thanks a ton Miyabi."

"No problem. All right, I have to go now."

"Miyabi? Tell Azuma I'm very grateful for the present."

"He did it because he loves you. Love never expects thanks. Bye then."

She got into the car and left.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

The dress was made for me. I don't know how Azuma had guessed my size, but there wasn't a single thing I could complain about. It fit like a hug till my waist, before slowly swirling out a little bit past my knees. No cleavage. How convenient. Or had Azuma noticed that all my dresses hung orthodoxly above my chest? The idea left me flushed. Surely he wouldn't have noticed all of that…or had he?

I shook my head to clear it. If I matched this up with the necklace he had given me on white day and the earrings my parents had given me for my eighteenth birthday, it would look stunning.

I picked up my cell phone and texted Azuma.

' _d dress is lovly. No complaints.'_

Surprisingly, his reply was immediate.

'_glad u like it. d size is perfect rite?'_

'_yea. And the style is what I usually go 4.'_

'_k. I gotta go, bye. Luv u.'_

'_luv u 2'_

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"All right Masaki oniisan, thanks for calling. Enjoy the business trip."

"I hope you have an escort for tonight's event. Going alone seems so orthodox."

I considered his words, and sighed.

"Yes, oniisan, I have an 'escort' don't worry."

"All right, I have to board now."

"Tell otou san and Jiro oniisan and oba san to have safe flight. I'll see you back when?"

"Mostly next Wednesday. Tell Oka san we all love her. Bye."

"Bye."

Masaki cut the line, and I pocketed my phone. I had just gone to meet my father's friend to pick up the passes for the movie premiere. It had been three months since I saw Vishakha. It was like going out for our first time all over again; A few nerves, and excitement.

Miyabi had been put in charge of getting her ready, so all I had to do was pick her up from my house.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"All right amma, appa, I'm leaving. This may go on a little late so don't bother waiting up."

"All right then."

My mother came up to me and inspected my outfit; totally casual with a denim skirt and a white top.

"Have fun, and call if you need anything."

"I'll be fine."

"Yuri will be with you right?"

"Of course", I said naturally, knowing fully well that Yuri would follow my prior instructions and cover for me in case he received a phone call from my parents. My other friends knew the procedure as well, so there was no chance of anything going wrong.

"Bye."

I walked out of the door, and quickly hurried down the street. Not more than a few seconds had passed when Tsubasa came along. Miyabi quickly pushed the door open for me.

"Get in!"

After about twenty minutes of traveling, we stopped in front of the Yunoki residence. I felt my jaw drop. The large, traditional looking mansion was impressive and dominating to see. I felt myself shrink a few inches as I got out.

"Your house is lovely", I said to Miyabi.

"It's my grandmother's choosing", she replied.

We entered the house and Miyabi led me to a hallway. Small antique collections were scattered out on small tables throughout the whole house.

"All the bedrooms are here", she said.

"This is Azuma Oniisan's room."

She pushed the door open and I took a quick peek inside. A simple bed, a desk, and a closet. On top of the desk was a small music system. And a bookshelf was propped against one wall, with a mirror in another corner. The whole room smelled of that mysterious scent that always emanated from his skin.

"You can get dressed in my room; I think it has the appropriate things you need to get a full effect."

"Thanks Miyabi."

She led me to her room. Her room was slightly smaller than Azuma's, but it had a window that boasted a view of a beautiful garden.

"The change area is there" she said, motioning towards a small curtain next to her closet.

"You can use any of my stuff if you want."

"All right, thanks but I think I remembered to carry everything I needed", I said, showing her the small kit bag I had brought along.

"Oniisan will be here soon. Go ahead and dress."

I pulled back the curtain and saw a small room. Well, her grandmother's sense of architecture had to be complimented. I would have loved to have something like this in my room; it was convenient if anyone wanted to come in and you weren't in a position to open the door.

I had pulled the dress on and was struggling with the impossibly low zipper when I heard the door open.

"Miyabi? Can you help me zip up? I can't reach the zipper."

I went near the curtain with my back facing it, and a moment later, felt the curtain being drawn away and a hand reached out and pulled up the zipper.

"Thanks for that Miya-"

I turned around and found myself shocked into silence.

"Well, now that was a sight for the eyes."

It was Azuma. I couldn't think of anything to say. The nerve of him! He could have at least told me that it wasn't Miyabi. But then again, if he had, it wouldn't have made him Azuma.

When I continued to keep silent, he softly said, "There was nothing that interesting on display, you can stop making that face."

And the heat rushed to my cheeks.

He fixed his collar and smiled at me, as though waiting for a retort.

"That doesn't matter Azuma, it was a total invasion of privacy! I can't believe you did that!"

"You were in need of help, and I gave it to you. Was it wrong?"

"I…ah…"

"You can return the favor for me the next time we go out."

"Men's clothing doesn't have zips, the only zip you have is-"

I realized what I was about to say and quickly shut my mouth before I let anything mortifying slip out, but the damage had already been done. I turned away, and slapped my forehead with my palm.

_Idiotic Vish. Could you have said anything more stupid? To Azuma of all people!_

Three full seconds passed in silence before Azuma started to laugh, low deep, and seductive.

"Well, you've certainly lost the idea of a few formalities now, haven't you?"

I heard him take a step inside and turned around. His thumbs were hooked in the pockets of his slacks, and his mouth was curled into a wicked grin.

"Would you care to return the favor now itself? That way we're even."

"What are you saying?"

His brows rose suggestively and he took another step.

"Surely you can't be _that _slow. I helped you dress; don't you want to do the same for me?"

N…no…not in the least…"

I didn't like this. Three months had passed, and more than once I had wondered if he had changed a bit, or if he was still the same. The change was obvious, because he had never been so bluntly suggestive before.

Another step forward and I took one back. It continued and I found myself boxed in against the wall. It was like going back in time; to last year when I had first met him and his intention was clearly showing in his eyes.

He was dangerously close to me now, his eyes regarding me.

"The idea of dressing up doesn't appeal to you? What about _undressing _then?"

I gulped, prepared to raise my hand and slap his cheek again if the situation called for it.

When I only continued to stay quiet, his hands slipped smoothly behind my back and started to lower the zipper.

"Azuma, no!" I shot out, my hands immediately going behind me to prevent the zip from going any further down.

"Not comfortable with that? Then why don't we start with mine?"

I was unable to follow where his hands were, but my mind knew where they had gone. This wasn't him. When had he become so desperate? His head suddenly dipped lower to kiss my neck, and I shifted to avoid his lips, but his hands suddenly came up and manacled my wrists against the wall.

"What are you doing Azuma, what's wrong with you?" I whispered, feeling tears form behind my eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all. But it's been three months now, and I think our old intimacies just aren't enough anymore. All I'm doing is following my natural masculine instincts. I'm a healthy young man now after all, and you are so very conveniently here when I needed you."

I whimpered from fear as his lips descended to catch mine; when they were a few breaths away, they stopped.

"Wh…whatever happened to '_I wont do anything against your will' _", I asked shakily, praying Miyabi would walk in.

His grip on my wrists loosened and his head rested against my shoulder, and his whole body started shaking from laughter.

"Haha…you should have seen your face! The look was priceless!"

He drew away and stepped back, mirth written all over his face. Relief flooded me, but I felt hurt too.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Just a way of seeing if you had changed over the past few months. You haven't changed at all Vish."

I had no idea why, but I felt like falling to the floor and curling up into a ball and crying. His advance had been so straightforward, and I hated the way he had used me for his amusement.

I turned away to hide the tears that I couldn't control anymore. I had been waiting to see him today. And this was his welcoming party. I felt humiliated, the way I had cowered from him as though he was some ill-tempered demon that had been sent to kill me. My shoulders shook, and I gripped my elbows with my hands to gain control over myself.

"Vish? Oh Vish, come on."

He stepped back near me, but I neatly stepped away from him, not wanting to let him get close. More tears, and I leaned against the wall, trying to regain my composure.

"I was just teasing you, come on now."

"You know I hate that kind of stuff. It's true I'm not the one who has changed, you have."

"Don't let my actions fool you. You had managed to look past them last year, remember?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and when I didn't move, placed one on the other shoulder and drew me against him.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, or cheap, all right? I just thought a little amusement would cut some of the anxiety that had developed at the prospect of seeing each other after three months."

"I didn't like it."

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes."

"All right, sorry", he drew even closer and ran a reassuring hand down my arm.

"I had no intention of doing anything to you, if that's what you were thinking. I do have some respect for you. You have to understand that."

I slowly turned to look at his face. His thumb ran over my cheek to rub away a tear that was trickling down it.

"I was only joking. Now stop making that face, it makes you look ugly and I won't be pleased if it gets stuck like that."

Against my will, I giggled.

"That's better."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I had been right in selecting this dress for her. It fit smoothly and enhanced those brown eyes that almost looked black when she was feeling very deeply about something. Her hair was loose and hanging over her shoulders and back. No cleavage, as per her liking.

"What are you thinking of?"

"I was wondering if the neckline is a little too modest."

"Huh? Of course not, I never wear anything with a deep neckline."

"So I've noticed", I said, appreciating the way her eyes widened.

"Well, hurry up and fix your hair, and whatever it is you girls do to get ready. I'll be outside."

I walked out of Miyabi's room. I had just opened the room to my door when Miyabi passed by.

"Is she ready yet?"

"Almost. She said she needed to fix her hair."

"Did she manage to zip up? That dress had a very low zipper."

"Oh, I think she managed", I said just barely managing to conceal my grin.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I was running a comb through my hair to smooth it out when a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Come in", I called out.

The door opened and Azuma stepped inside. He came up behind me and ran his fingers through my hair, from crown till the small of my back. I had already worn the jewelry I had kept inside the vanity bag. My makeup was simple, just some light eye shadow, kajal, and clear lip-gloss. My characteristic floral perfume was liberally sprayed on my neck and wrists.

"You're looking lovely", Azuma softly said, running his hands up and down my arms.

"Thank you for the dress", I said, realizing I hadn't thanked him earlier.

"That wasn't a problem. I wasn't sure what you would think of it."

"It's perfect. Oh, and thank you for remembering the issue with the neckline."

He chuckled and rested his cheek against the top of my head.

"You're very welcome for that."

His mouth, that sinful sweet structure, leisurely crawled down my neck and started to kiss me.

"Azuma please, don't. I can't risk my parents seeing another mark. I told my mom I had an allergic reaction with a new perfume to cover up the last few bites you had given me."

He drew away and looked at our reflection in the mirror. He had changed into formals, his hair hanging around his face.

"I missed you." His voice was gentle and he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"I missed you too."

"Shall we leave?"

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

The movie had been a romantic comedy with plenty of innuendos tucked in between each line. I had laughed the entire time. Towards the ending, however, Azuma distracted me by slipping in soft kisses near my neck. Soon, I had realized I had no resistance, and in spite of my own warning, I let him leave another love mark on my neck. I had missed him so much.

"You could have controlled yourself a little bit", I commented, sitting across from him at the table in the restaurant where he had booked our dinner reservations.

"After three months? There was no way possible. And besides, if I remember correctly, you didn't stop me after I started kissing you. If you really didn't want it, you would have told me."

Caught, I smiled and went back to my salad.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

The night was already upon us, and it was almost eleven. Part of me wanted to persuade her to stay overnight at my house but I knew she would never agree for it, no matter what the sleeping arrangements were. I didn't want to let her go just yet, and had no idea when I might be able to see her again. Possessively, I pulled her against me. She had changed in the restaurant after dinner, neatly tucking away the dress and jewelry into a small case. She was now in casuals, and was going to return home the way she had left it.

"Azuma."

"Hmm?"

"When will we see each other again?"

She had asked the unanswerable question.

I looked at her eyes, saw the faint hope sparkling in them, and wanted to just gather her in and not let go.

"I have no idea, Vish. That's the only honest answer I can give you."

"But, some other opportunity will show up, right? For us to meet?"

"Of course it will. I'll see if I can re-arrange my timetable at the university to get some free time. I'll let you know if anything comes up, all right?"

"That sounds good. It's better than having to wait months on end."

She came closer to me and placed a hand on my chest.

"There's still a while before we arrive at my house. Let's just forget that time exists and enjoy the moment."

"That's the best idea you've had all evening", I whispered, raising her head up by her chin.

She kissed me first, deeply and lovingly, and I slowly returned the feeling. There were a hundred ways to kiss, and I didn't think I would ever learn them all. Each time was a new private lesson, and ignited more understanding with each other. There was no assurance as to when I would see her next, so I gave my all. A soft nibble at her lower lip, a change in the angle of my mouth, before I gave soft lazy kisses over her face and neck.

The love mark I had left in the theatre could still be seen on her neck, a seal proving she was mine. I ran a thumb over it, and then pulled her closer to nip her ear. A soft sound, so negligible, I couldn't tell if she was the one who had made it or I. She didn't resist and I ran my hand over her back, causing her lips her to part and I quickly slipped in.

The kiss deepened even more, and her arms locked around my neck, one hand cradling the back of my head. I knew what was happening to my body, and if I didn't stop now, I was definitely going to do something I would repent for later.

With more regret than I could ever possibly imagine, I drew away and looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes frosted with something I couldn't quite begin to describe. I tucked her head under my chin.

"I think we went in a little too far this time, wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm…" was all she said.

There would come a time when more intimacy would be needed, and when that time came, we would give it to each other. But not now; neither of us was ready for it, and I didn't want to ruin it until that moment came. I contented myself with stroking her hair and gave a series of quick soft kisses all over her face, tenderly memorizing each curve with my lips.

"I will let you know if any chance comes for us to see each other again."

"Okay."

"Don't let your studies slip okay? Your fourth year is the most important one."

"I won't. You'll miss me right?"

"Of course."

I gave her a tight hug, and pressed a kiss to her hair. The car stopped, and I knew this night was over.

"Good night", I whispered into her ear.

"Good night Azuma. Thank you for a wonderful night."

"I will cherish it princess. Sleep well."

She got out of the car and walked up to her house. I saw her pull out a key, and as she had done on graduation night, she slipped in. judging by the quiet state of the house, her parents were already asleep.

"Yes Tsubasa, we may go home now."

* * *

_**my birthday's ticking closer! plz leave ur gifts in the form of a review!**_


	17. Ch 13: Emotions And Exams

_**GAH! I'm suffering from so much writer's block! and the past few chapters haven't been getting any reviews at all...**_

**_[readers, fans, am i disappointing you? =(]_**

_**this chapter is very short, it could be called as a 'linking chapter' because nothing major happens.**_

**_i'll make up for this chapter by writing the next one which i think will be the most important one of the whole story._**

* * *

There was a week left before the final exam. Sunday, the most annoying day of them all; the good part was being able to wake up late (in my case, by around 7, instead of 5:30). The bad part was being forced to study when the time resolutely refused to move at regular pace.

I rubbed my temples with my fingers. History had to be the most boring of them all. Who cared about a bunch of dead guys who murdered some famous kings just for the sake of their own selfishness? I pushed the book away.

Azuma was on end-of-semester holidays. He was probably at home, relaxing, or playing flute. The doorbell rang, and I went out of my room to open it. My mother got there first however, and I was about to turn and go back up the stairs when the all too familiar voice floated through.

"Good morning Mrs. Kumar."

I whirled around and nearly lost my balance on the steps.

"This was unexpected", replied my mother as she held poen the door for Azuma to step inside. He took off his shoes, before enquiring, "Where is Mr. Kumar?"

"He's actually in Tokyo for a group software program project. He wont be back till Tuesday.

I stepped down the last few steps, my anklets jingling softly to announce my presence. My mother turned around and smiled at me, before her attention went back to Azuma.

"How come you dropped by suddenly?"

"Well, Vishakha told me that she was having some difficulty in math, so I thought I would drop by and teach her. She didn't mention it to you? I sent her a text message in the morning."

"Really?" my mother's eyes turned on me.

I glared at Azuma, at this sudden attempt to make _me _seem like the one who had invited him first. Azuma smiled, but the message in his eyes was clear:

_PLAY ALONG_

"A…yes amma, he had texted me, I forgot. Sorry."

"Silly girl; your exam tension is finally getting to you. Well, if you're here to teach, then go ahead."

Wordlessly, I walked up to my room and heard Azuma following me. The second he had stepped inside, I faced him, hands on my hips.

"What the heck were you trying to do? You knew very well I hadn't told you anything of the sort, and do you think you can just walk into my house whenever you feel like it as though you own it?"

His expression showed nothing but amusement.

"So does that mean the numbers have finally forgiven you?"

"No, they continue to throw bullets at me, and tore apart the peace treaty I worled so hard to draft."

Now he laughed.

"see? That's why I charged in to help."

I frowned st that. True, I was grateful that he took my number dilemma with enough seriousness to come over and help me, but ther had to be snother reason for him to come…right?

"I couldn't get you out of my head", he asid, walking up to my bookshelf and searching through the shelves.

"So I thought you might need some help. And it was a good excuse to drop by and see you." He pulled my math textbook off the shelf.

My heart melted like ice cream under the sun. I could never understand how he could suddenly metamorphose from dark, moody seductive man, to sweet, lovable endearing boyfriend.

"So, which one shot the most bullets?"

"Trigonometry. Who was crazy enough to invent all that stuff about triangles anyway?"

"Well, if you're planning on attempting to write your math exam without it, I can't guarantee much of anything for you, my dear."

"I'm not completely clueless, you know!" I said defensively, crossing my arms.

"But some of those sums really annoy me! Who cares about 'inverse of sine theta', or whatever that is?"

"Inverse functions escape your understanding? That's the easiest chapter in the whole unit. If you didn't understand that, then what _have _you understood?"

"Calculus is the easiest chapter in the whole book. And I'm not that bad at trig, I just need a leg up here and there. If I seem too dumb for you to teach then you can leave."

"You should know better than that. I know nothing in this book is beyond your capability, because you helped me with my physics assignment _last year_ and understood some of the most mind bending numericals there were. Even _I _couldn't figure it out without your help, remember?"

"Physics is easy to visualize. You just see what's missing from the picture and calculate it."

"Trigonometry is the same way. It's all about triangles, you just have to know what property of the triangle is being asked for."

"Did you hear yourself? You sounded so geeky just now."

"Perhaps I did…"

Both of us burst out laughing.

"All right, shall I start now?"

"Go ahead."

"Well then, since you seem so eager…"

He stepped forward and pulled me against him, ran his hands over my back.

"That's not what I meant Azuma!"

With a sigh, he let go.

"I was afraid of that. Never mind, I can always try again later."

He dragged the chair from my computer table near the desk, and I settled down on the other chair near my desk.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Teaching was no stranger to me. I had done it countless times before when Miyabi had an exam, or for some of the less intelligent students at school. But it was something different with Vishakha. Her eyes were quiet as I explained, and seemed to absorb each word I said. But she had caught on quickly, that was confirmed when I checked the list of random sums I had her work out.

"See?" I asked as I gave back the loose leaf paper she had worked out the sums on.

"You weren't bad at it, you just never had the confidence to believe you could do it."

"No one taught me the way you did. It made things easier."

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation.

"May I come in?"

Her mother pushed her way in, carrying a tray laden with two glasses of some sort of juice_,_ and a platter of some dry snacks, which I was sure, was called samosa.

"I thought you might want a break. Oh, and Vishakha, I just now got a call from the hospital. Apparently there's some problem with the computers' medical reports, they have become inaccessible. All the other transcribers have gone to help restore the data, or else the medical record of all the hospital's patients will be erased. I have to go too. All right? Will you be okay at home? Azuma can finish your lesson and go home later if he wants to."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I blankly stared at my mother. She was trusting Azuma enough to leave me home alone with him? Well, if things got out of hand, I could always call for Pix.

"That's not a problem Mrs. Kumar. i have a couple more things left to teach her, then I'll be on my way."

Actually, he didn't, he had just _finished _the trigonometry unit, but I stayed quiet.

"How long will you take amma?"

"About…a couple hours. At maximum say, maybe five. If all the medical records are gone, we have to re-type them again from scratch."

"Fine. See you."

"Bye."

With a brief kiss on the top of my head, my mother left. A few moments later, I heard the front door being closed and locked.

"We're alone", Azuma said, looking at me.

"Don't get any ideas."

"Didn't you miss me?"

"I did", I said and he pulled me into his embrace.

"Right. So what is this?"

He picked up one of the glasses filled with the orange colored juice.

"It's called _lassi. _It's made by mixing fruit, sugar, and some ice along with milk. It's an Indian version of a fruit smoothie I guess."

Azuma sipped some of it before picking up a samosa and taking a large bite.

"Azuma, wait! That's really-"

I cut off as his eyes widened.

"Spicy." I finished, watching him struggle to swallow.

He picked up the glass and downed the samosa with a healthy gulp of lassi.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I watched her laugh and drew in air to get rid of the searing spicy feel on my tongue.

"You…could have warned me", I said, drinking more lassi.

"The look on your face was priceless!" she said in between giggles.

"Not funny Vish."

I stood up and walked next to her chair.

"Azuma, what…"

I cut her short by picking her off the chair and carrying her over to the bed.

"Azuma! Okay, I'm sorry, come on, don't take it so seriously!"

I gently laid her on the bed, and ignoring her protests, partially pinned her against it with my arms.

"This is my idea of teaching", I whispered and kissed her.

She struggled for a bit, but she stopped soon and began responding.

Softly, her hands ran through my hair, before inter-locking themselves around the back of my neck. I let my mouth wander to her ear, softly licked the shell before nipping it softly.

"Azuma…come on, please…enough, I'm getting scared."

I looked at her form pinned below me, and saw a true gleam of fear lurking in her eyes.

_Like a doe that's been trapped by a hunter_, I thought to myself, before getting off her.

She immediately got up, and went to the farthest corner of her bed, bringing up her knees to her chest in a defensive gesture. Had I really frightened her this much?

I reached out and slowly pushed away her bangs. She was trembling, I realized, observing the way her arms were shaking when I touched her. To put her at ease, I went as close to her as I could and placed both my hands on her upper arms.

"Look at me."

Soft eyes looked up uncertainly at me, as though trying to gain comfort from mine. Slowly, I ran my hand over her hair, then let I slide down the side of her face. I felt her calm down, and she came towards me. I gathered her into my arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you so much…"

"It's all right. You stopped as soon as I told you, so no harm."

I kissed the tip of her nose. One woman and you immediately change in more ways than one. I had never known I could feel this much respect towards anyone. She really was something different.

Hesitantly, I lowered my mouth to hers, and pressed a soft kiss, meaning to soothe her. It worked, because she relaxed completely, and responded to it with gentle shyness.

Soft, and easy. No heat, just small flames. Understanding, and non-demanding. Those, according to me, were the perfect elements for a kiss.

I drew away, and could tell how relieved she was. I rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs.

"All the best for your final exams. You will do well."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

It turned out he was right. The exams were not as bad as expected. Well, that is, there was a guarantee that I wouldn't fail in math.

"Yay, our graduation's in two weeks!" Kahoko exclaimed happily, raising her hands into the air.

"I know, but I'm kind of feeling sad about it, you know, the exams ending and all." Nao voiced thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked, unable to believe my ears.

"You're actually feeling sad that exams are over? What's wrong with you?"

"Well, think about it, in the next two weeks, we're graduating. God knows where we might end up, or when we might see each other next."

"Oh, you mean like that." I sighed, feeling nostalgic at the idea. It felt like only yesterday, that my father had come home from work to announce that we were moving to Japan. Then I had entered Seisou. Seisou had given me so many experiences, and new friends; and my first love.

I sighed, and felt a pang. I hoped that I would end up at university in Yokahoma. Seeing Azuma was already a rarity nowadays, if I had to move again…

The two year INFOSYS project was completed, so my parents wanted to head back to India, but they had agreed to wait until my final exam results came out, which would be some time this week. If I got into a local university, they were considering the idea of letting me stay behind in Yokahoma along with a few roommates, in an apartment.

I had kept an eye out for such an opportunity and judging by the way the finals had been, I had good chances of getting into a decent university.

"Vish! Wait up!"

Yuri ran up to me, with Hitomi behind him.

"It's finally over!" he said, giving me a brotherly hug.

"I know! We're free at last."

"How have you done Hitomi?"

"Very well, but I think my worst was social studies." In her nightingale's voice, Hitomi expressed her worries.

"But you'll at least get passing marks, right?" asked Makoto.

"Of course, but…"

"That's more than enough, don't worry Hitomi."

Yuri wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Hey Vish, isn't that Yunoki's car?" asked Kahoko suddenly.

I looked up towards the entrance gate, and sure enough, it was Azuma's car. A moment later, the door opened and he stepped out.

"He remembered…" I said, looking at his face.

"Ah, Vish," Hitomi said, looking at me.

"I know we all had plans for after-exam celebrations, but if you want, you can go ahead with senpai."

"Yeah Vish, it's been a while since you both saw each other, so go ahead."

"Thanks guys", I said, and I walked ahead of them to greet Azuma.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Her hair was dancing in the breeze and her smile was only for me as she hurried to greet me. One year was finally over, and this was the reward.

"You remembered that today was the last day of exams", she said, reaching out to grip the hand I had offered.

"Of course I did, what did you expect?"

"Graduation's in another two weeks", she said, wrapping an arm around mine.

"I see. So you're sure that you'll graduate?"

"Hey! Of course I will!"

Chuckling, I ruffled her hair.

"How was the math exam?"

"Much better than I had been expecting. Your tutoring really helped."

"Well, that's good to know."

"So…you have to go back to the university now?"

"No, I had a half day today. I thought we could go out somewhere."

"That would be great!"

Warmly, she rested her cheek against my arm. Public displays of affection were something I had always found unsavory until I found myself in a relationship. Running a finger across her hair, I let it wander to her chin and raised her face.

"Any particular ideas as to where you want to go?"

"I don't mind. Anywhere is okay."

"How does a little shopping spree sound?"

Her eyes widened.

"That's ruled out Azuma. As appealing as the idea sounds, I'm broke at the moment."

"Who said you would have to pay? I will."

Now she shook her head.

"I had a really difficult time to secure a hiding place for the dress you gave for our anniversary. More clothes would attract a lot more suspicion. We can just go to the mall and window browse if you want."

I sighed. Once she had made her decision about something, there was no changing her mind.

"Fine. How about something to eat, a little browsing at the mall and then I'll drop you at home?"

She wrapped one of my locks around her index.

"Sounds good."

* * *

_**boring, right? but not to worry! sorrows and heartbreak are just around the corner!**_

**_my birthday's tomorrow!YAY!_**

**_*blows noisemaker and throws confetti*_**

**_leave a gift in the form of a review....plz?_**

**_=(_**


	18. Ch 14: Tears And The Truth

_**I do believe this is the most important chapter in the whole story. Sadness, and angst are all wrapped up with a pretty little bow on top. Um...there's more kannada in this chapter.**_

**_Read and continue to hate Azuma's grandmother with me._**

* * *

"So that makes…47?"

"No, that's 49", I amended, pointing upwards.

Mother Goddess had finally forgiven me. It was about a week after my final exams, and I was lying on a large blanket set up in Azuma's family garden. Yes, I was at Azuma's house. His entire family except for Miyabi was out of town for some sort of business meeting, so Azuma had Tsubasa pick me up the second his family had left. Miyabi, respectfully, had retreated to her room, and closed the window which overlooked the garden. Azuma was stretched out lazily beside me.

Presently, we were gazing up at the Sakura tree that was keeping us cool in it's shade, and keeping count of the number of blossoms which fell from its branches.

"All right, 49…now look, two more fell…that makes 51."

I was on top of the world at the moment. My final result was even better than I had hoped for. My biology mark had been the third highest in my class. The numbers had decided to forgive me as well, and had cooperated to give me a decent result. I had persuaded my parents to let me stay in Japan, and they were heading back to India after a couple of things got settled. I had applied at a top local university, which was mainly concerned with biotechnology streams, and the acceptance letter had arrived yesterday.

To my luck, Makoto, Setsuna, and Kahoko had all been accepted into colleges that were nearby to mine, so it had been decided that we would rent an apartment that was close by, and stay together. That was luck, it had to be. Yuri however, would be moving to Tokyo, because his father's job got transferred.

But nothing could stop my happiness at the moment. I turned my head on the blanket to look at Azuma, who was resting his head on the blanket and gazing up at the falling sakura blossoms. Feeling affectionate, and naughty, I reached out a hand. He was ticklish near his ribs, and I couldn't help but poke him there whenever I saw him.

"Hey!"

He jerked away from me, keeping a hand near his side.

"What was that for?"

"Out of love", I replied, before making another jab.

This time, he rolled onto his other side, giggling.

"S…stop that Vish!"

Satisfied, I withdrew my hand. Now he came close, and raising himself above me, pinned me against the blanket. I wasn't scared this time; I knew he wouldn't go further than what was needed, so I let myself relax as much as this particular position allowed it and waited.

"That was your fault", he whispered accusingly, before nibbling my ear.

"Hmm…I guess it was."

I ran a hand across his back and stroked his hair. He rewarded this by shifting to my mouth, and gave me a very light kiss, before slipping his tongue inside.

Sweet sin, but I really didn't care anymore. He was mine after all, so why should I worry? I reciprocated the feeling by kissing his neck, repeating the same movements he used on me. He planted small kisses all over my face, before kissing his way down my throat. A soft bite, a nuzzle, before he sucked the skin there.

"Gently", I managed to whisper.

"I can't keep making up dumb excuses to explain these marks at home."

"Sorry."

And his actions became gentler. His weight was on me, and I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the sensation. When he finally let go, I regretfully loosened my embrace.

"That's enough for now." He whispered, and pressed a kiss to the tip of my nose before shifting back onto the blanket.

I turned towards him now, and he gathered me against his chest, his hand running down my braid.

"Graduation's next week", I said to him, meeting his eyes.

"I know. I'm coming."

"You better. What would everyone say if you didn't show up?"

No reply to that, he just pulled me closer and tucked my head under his chin. Moments like this were rare, and I cherished every second of it. He suddenly looked sky-wards.

"We lost count", he said, as a large spray of Sakura blossoms fell to the earth.

"Well then, we'll just have to start over."

"Start over? You mean, from the beginning?"

"Of course."

"Well then, if that's what you think is right…"

I laughed as he pinned me under him again.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I was flicking through my accounts book to see if any of the information was useful for my upcoming university project. Vishakha had left a few hours ago, but my skin smelled of Sakura blossoms; she had thrown a few handfuls on me when my eyes had been closed, before running away like a naughty toddler. But I couldn't say I was disappointed with her actions. I smiled as I recalled the afternoon. Time only gave one so many seconds, and once they had been spent, it was only a guess as to when you would get them again.

I ran a hand down my ponytail, the one she had created before leaving. Loving hands; I don't even remember the last time someone else had handled my hair after I let it grow.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened, and my grandmother stepped inside.

"Yes, oba Sama?" I asked, getting up from the bed.

"It's all right Azuma, sit."

I lowered myself back onto the bed, and she settled herself down at the opposite end.

"I see you have been doing an excellent job at the university. I got a call from your dean, telling me you are a most impressive student."

I kept quiet; her praise never came freely, and I knew she wanted to say something else that was less pleasing to hear.

"I'm proud of your accomplishments Azuma; it's that sort of thing that keeps the Yunoki family name alive."

The Yunoki family name. I didn't want to be a Yunoki, damn it, I wanted to be Azuma. Azuma whatever, I wasn't really concerned about the surname.

_Kumar Azuma._

The name suddenly popped into my head, and with a great deal of difficulty, I prevented myself from grinning. The name had a certain ring to it.

"Are you planning on converting, Azuma?"

Distracted, I stared at my grandmother.

"Sorry?"

"I found this in your car key bunch."

She held out a small key chain, which had the 'ohm' symbol printed on it.

"I do believe, this is a holy symbol for Hindus, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"May I ask how you came to posses it? There are so very few Indians in Japan, I cant even imagine where you came to meet one."

When I remained quiet, she spoke again.

"I also found this, although I have no idea how to read it."

To my shock, she held out a letter which had been written in Kannada. I had safely tucked it away inside my closet. So Oba sama had been going through my stuff.

"It's Kannada, isn't it?" she asked, looking over the small symbols, all of which had been neatly written in Vishakha's handwriting. I could decipher it though, thanks to Vishakha who had taught me how to read it whenever we had spare time. It was a love letter though, her personal love letter to _me_. How the hell did Oba sama get hold of it?

"Azuma, I'm not against Hindus, please don't mistake my words. But not all of them are good people. A select few, who have been brought up in well-bred families are very interesting people. But the others, the random people who we find here, are very unrefined Azuma. No common sense, they set their lives according to stars for God's sake Azuma! I'm giving you a fair warning, whoever this person is, I request you to sever any contact with them. They are unfit to mingle with us. If you want, I'll set you up with a few Hindu contacts that your father knows, but I forbid you to associate yourself with this person any further."

She placed the letter on my bed and walked out. Unbelievingly, I softly took the letter, and opened it. The Kannada letters sprung up at me.

_Nanna priyawada Azuma,_

_ Iga neenu kannada kalithaidya. Eshtu ascharya agtaide!_

_Thumba jana heltare, preethige yenadru madbodu anta._

_**(my sweet Azuma)**_

_(__**now you are learning kannada. I'm so surprised!)**_

_(__**many people say that for love, anything is possible)**_

_Ondu guttu heltini, adu neenu itkotiya?_

_Ninna Preethi ilde, heg irali?_

_Nenaskondre, alu banduidate_

_(__**shall I tell you a secret?**_

_**I cant imagine living without your love.**_

_**If I even think about it, I feel like crying)**_

_Ningu haage ansute, nange gottu. _

_Adike e kagada barde._

_Idannu odi, nannanu gyapisko._

_(__**I know you feel the asme.**_

_**That's I wrote this letter.**_

_**Each time you read it, remember me)**_

_Sadyake ashte! _

_Idannu ninge artha adre, ashte saaku._

_Ithi, ninna muddina raj kumari,_

_Vishakha_

_**(that's all for now!**_

_**If you understand that much, it's enough.**_

_**Forever, your lovable princess,**_

_**Vishakha)**_

I lovingly folded the letter and tucked it away inside my breast pocket.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

It was already graduation night. The ceremony was over, and I was in the auditorium, where a party had been set up for the graduates. It could hardly believe that I was already graduating from Seisou. Two years had gone by so quickly. I sighed and smiled.

"Tired already?"

Azuma leaned closer to me and assessed my face.

"No, I'm all right. Just feeling a bit dreamy, I suppose."

"Dreamy? About what? If it's not me, then I won't be pleased."

I laughed and drank some of my lemonade.

"My apartment. And about how university life will be."

"When are your parents leaving to India?"

"A few days after we finish moving all our stuff I guess, into the apartment. I mean, we have to figure out what goes, what stays, and ask the girls what they're planning on bringing…"

"Do you need any help? With moving?"

"Nah. I guess we'll be all right."

"Are you sure? Because I can-"

He cut off as his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, and frowned at the screen before connecting the call.

"Yes? Ah, hold on."

He made a 'two minutes' gesture at me, before walking out of the auditorium. I frowned at his retreating figure. He had been acting strange this whole week, ever since I had been over to his house. True, his phone calls this entire year were limited and short, but the ones I had been receiving lately were even less than that. And I could tell from his eyes that something wasn't right. He couldn't hide that from me; anyone else may have let it pass, but I couldn't, knowing that his expression was saying something else.

I sighed and downed the last of my lemonade.

"Is this seat taken?"

Yuri occupied Azuma's vacant seat without waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Yuri. I didn't see you at all till now."

"I was with Hitomi."

A smile touched his lips, and I recognized it as the same one Azuma would have after he saw me.

"And? How is she taking the news of you leaving to Tokyo?"

"Well, she was a bit sad at first, but then she figured it's not too far away and we'd still manage it."

"That's nice. So where is she now?"

"She already went home. Her mother's not feeling too well, so she went to take care of her. I dropped her home just now and came back."

"Oh, so that's why I didn't see you earlier."

"Where's senpai by the way?"

"Someone called, he's still talking."

Yuri looked towards the door and saw Azuma through the glass panels, with his cell phone at his ear.

"I see."

An easy silence passed between us.

"It'll be boring without you Yuri. You better come and visit whenever possible."

"I will, don't worry about that."

The song that was playing changed and Avril Lavigne's song "Innocence"

started to pour in from the speakers.

'_Why can I perceive that everything is okay?_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling'_

"Nee chan?" asked Yuri, looking at me.

"Yes, Oniisan?" I responded, smiling.

"May I have this dance? As your brother, that is?"

I chuckled at his formal way of asking.

"Of course. You'll always be my best friend Yuri."

With that, he led me to the dance floor. Had I been dancing with anyone else, Azuma would have charged inside like a mother hen protecting its brood, but he was fine with Yuri.

'_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold onto it_

_Don't you let it pass ya by'_

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Miyabi's voice was clattering into my ears. I just couldn't understand how things had taken such a drastic change.

"Miyabi, are you sure?" I asked slowly, trying to sort out the mess of thoughts in my head.

"Yes oniisan, I'm dead sure! Just hurry home, Oba sama was saying that if you don't get home within the hour, she's going to come to Seisou and enquire about Vishakha and deal with her herself! Just come home! Oba sama doesn't know I'm calling, just please hurry!"

The line went dead. Feeling numb, I pocketed my cell phone. I had been so careful. Oba sama had found out anyway. I peered into the auditorium through the glass panel. Vishakha was dancing with Tomoe, blissfully unaware of what had happened. This was her graduation night, and I wasn't about to spoil it by telling her anything.

Miyabi had said to come home as soon as possible. I looked back into the auditorium.

This was how I wanted to picture her forever in my memory; happy and smiling.

"Till we meet again, my sweet."

I walked out of Seisou.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Aw, come on Vish, lighten up."

Yuri comfortingly gripped my hand. I was in his car, and heading home. Azuma had vanished from the party. What had happened? He hadn't mentioned anything to me before I noticed that he was gone. We reached a stoplight, and Yuri leaned against the steering wheel.

"Still no reply?" he asked, as I pulled my cell phone out again.

"No. and I've called like, about eight times. I've sent a couple of text messages too, but he hasn't replied to them."

Now Yuri's expression showed a bit of worry, and he fidgeted with his glasses like how he usually does when he's trying to logically reason out something.

"I'm out of ideas, Vish could it be that maybe he's purposely not receiving your calls?"

"No way!" I protested, feeling hurt that Yuri would even consider Azuma would fall into that category.

"Maybe he's occupied with something. You should give a break and try again later."

"Fine. Thank you for the ride Yuri."

He pulled up into my driveway.

"No problem. Good night nee chan."

He leaned over and gave me a brotherly hug.

"Good night Yuri."

I got out of the car, and went into the house. As usual, my parents were already asleep, and I quietly headed up to my room. After locking the door, I flipped open my cell phone again and dialed Azuma's number. It rang a couple of times, then with a heart-stopping click, it connected.

"Azuma?"

The voice on the other line was polished, smooth, aristocratic, and slightly snobby.

"Ah. So _you're _the Indian."

It felt like I had been winded. Though I had never heard the voice before, I knew who I was talking to; Hamako Yunoki, Azuma's grandmother.

"Have you no respect? Calling my grandson by his given name, who do you think you are?"

I lost my voice for a few seconds, before managing to stutter, "Sorry, Ma'am, Yunoki sama. Is…Yunoki senpai there?"

"You have no business talking to my grandson. He also does not wish to talk to you. Whatever has happened between you two can be termed as a fling. He has now realized how degrading it is to be involved with a girl like you. An Indian, no less. He's made the right choice worthy of a Yunoki and chosen to forget and move on."

Her words lodged themselves into my mind like hot daggers. It felt like I was in the middle of an earthquake, and whatever little land I was standing on was about to shatter and give way.

"You….you're lying! I won't believe you! Give it to Azuma! Let me hear the words from him!"

She laughed then, sarcastically and it pricked at me like an ice shard. I gulped, wondering whether or not I had done the right thing in saying the previous lines, but I couldn't take them back now.

"You want to talk to Azuma? Stupid girl, don't you see you're not in a situation to bargain? I won't let you talk to him."

"You're nothing but an old bat, who wouldn't understand what we have even if God gave you every single ounce of his wisdom!" I whispered, feeling my throat constrict; hot tears were pricking the backs of my eyes.

"Give it to Azuma! If he really doesn't want to carry on, I'll let him go!"

"Let him go? You're making it sound like he was yours from the beginning. This is growing tiresome; I don't have time to waste with pestering little Indian girls like yourself. However, if you agree to never call to this number again, then wait, I'll go get him. Azuma, come here would you?"

I swallowed and waited. This was all a plan; his grandmother's plan. In a few minutes, Azuma would come and tell me that this was all a bad dream and he would always be there…with me…

"Vishakha?"

"Azuma!" I practically cried out in relief.

"Who gave you permission to use my given name?"

Taken aback, I paused at the cold quality of his voice.

"Azuma, what are you saying? You're the one that requested me to use your given name in the first place."

"Heh…you're so stupidly naïve. You actually thought that just because I let you call me by my given name, it meant something special? You're not worthy of me, I deserve better than you."

"Azuma…did I do something wrong? We can fix it, I…I could…"

"Nothing you say will change my mind. This is the end. I had my fun, but I think it's time to let go. You were a very trusting candidate. Now it's over. It was amusing though…to see that adoring look in your eyes when I was feeling absolutely nothing for you."

The entire world seemed to close in upon me and fix a suffocating grip around my chest. This wasn't my Azuma, no, it couldn't be.

"A…Azuma…please, think about what you're saying…don't do this to me…"

I was begging, desperately hanging onto the last thin thread of hope.

"There was nothing special about you, or any of the other girls I've met. Now if that's all, please cut the line, I don't have ample time to waste like this."

"Azuma! You can't possibly-"

"If you won't cut it, then I will. Don't ever call to this number again."

The line went dead. Shocked, I pulled my cell phone away from my ear. The display read:

_Last call: Azuma_

_Time: 9mins 37s_

I walked over to my bedside table and placed the cell phone on it. Then uncontrollably, as the first waves of anguish enveloped me, I pulled off the dress I had worn for graduation and flung it into a corner. I threw myself onto the bed, curled up into a ball, and felt hot salty tears rolling down my face; tears of sadness, and humiliation. The humiliation of having to beg with his grandmother, with him, only to be denied. Memories rolled into my mind.

"_You have snowflakes in your hair."_

"_Have the numbers forgiven you?"_

"_Wear blue then, to please me."_

"_Next time, could you please kiss me first?"_

"_Ai shi teru, Vishakha."_

The last memory caused me to grip the comforter and bury my face into the pillow, and let out a sob. Had he been so weak? Weak enough to allow a few words from his grandmother to convince him it wasn't enough? The cold quality of his voice was something I had never heard before. I hated him; hated myself for thinking that fairy tale endings happen in real life. When I ran out of tears, I walked into the attached bath to clean up.

I caught a glance of my reflection in the mirror; not a pretty sight. My eyes were swollen and my skin was pale, a contrast from the normal light sandalwood shade it usually was. Innocently glittering at my throat was the necklace he had given me over a year ago. The sight of it made me want to hurl it against the wall and shatter it into pieces; it was nothing but an object, no significance, no promises, nothing. It had to be returned. I would contact Tsubasa somehow and pass it on to him. I splashed some cold water on my face, and dried off.

How was it possible to feel so empty just by losing one person? So many people would continue to be around me, but at the moment, it felt like Azuma's presence was equivalent to the combined effect of everyone else. Against my will, another tear leaked out from under my closed eyelids, and I ruthlessly knuckled it away.

Not good enough for him? The bastard! He wasn't capable of feeling, he hadn't changed at all over the past one year, he had just played the role with as much precision as he had worn that princely mask to fool the student body! He was nothing but a cold hearted, unfeeling monster who…had been mine until a few seconds ago.

More tears, and I covered my face with my hands. I needed to talk to someone, before I went crazy. Silently, I crept out of my room and picked up the cordless phone from the hall before returning and locking the door. No, I wasn't calling the girls. Not even Yuri. I knew there was only one person who could help me recuperate from this present situation. Slowly, I dialed the ISD code, then STD and the phone number. The call rang thrice before being picked up.

"Hello? Vishakha is that you? Isn't it past midnight there?"

"None of that matters."

"What's wrong? You sound so depressed."

"Hey, Mehal, you remember Azuma right?"

"Of course I do. Wait; did something happen between you both?"

"He…he…"

With a fresh wave of tears, I recollected everything that had happened that night.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"I can't believe you Azuma, what were you thinking? An Indian? God only knows what sort of upbringing she's had, and what her family is like."

Oba sama walked over to Masaki oni sama, who was clutching my cell phone in his right hand.

"Thank God your voice sounds so much like Azuma's. I don't know how I would have shaken her off otherwise, she was so irritatingly persistent. Thank you for that Masaki."

"Not a problem Oba sama", Masaki said respectfully, bowing to her.

I averted my gaze to the garden, to the sakura tree that we had laid under just a week ago. Had she really been there? Like some sort of nature spirit? Running around amongst all the plants with her anklets resonating playfully with the breeze?

"Azuma are you listening to what I'm saying? Look at me when I'm talking to you."

I couldn't bring myself to do it; to look at her face and see that satisfaction in her eyes at knowing she had once again triumphed, and I, being weak, had lost…

"Azuma!"

Rushed footsteps issued behind me and before I knew it, a pale hand slapped my face roughly. I didn't even bother to avoid it. I deserved it; for hurting the one thing that had mattered most…

"Look at yourself! Have respect for your elders. I never expected this from you Azuma."

"Pardon me, Oba sama, but I have to get to the airport." Masaki suddenly cut in.

"Yes, Masaki, I'm sorry, I delayed you with this issue. Go ahead."

Masaki got up and left. Oba sama turned her attention back to me.

"You nearly put the Yunoki family name at risk. Can you imagine the scandal you would have caused, if anyone had found out? No brides for your brothers, and no suitors for your sisters! We would have become the laughingstock of the entire business community!"

_That's all you care about; a title, and prestige. I cared about happiness, and I had found it…until you made me give it up…_

Fiercely, my heart constricted, and I realized I was almost about to lose my composure. I quickly ran from the sitting room into my room and locked the door.

_Don't you dare start crying Azuma, be strong._

I sat down on the bed. Would this wound ever heal? Would this feeling ever end? I pressed my eyes against my palms. The wind beneath my clipped wings was gone. She was my spring, my breeze…my hope. A tear rolled down my cheek. Behind my closed eyes danced the moments I had cherished.

Vishakha's hair, shining like onyx crystals over her shoulders.

Those doe-like eyes, watching me, and guessing what I was going to do next.

The feel of her warm skin whenever she was pressed against me.

That shy way she would kiss me, with true warmth and passion.

Everything came back to taunt me, mock me, for believing that happiness was finally so close at hand.

It was foolish to try to win her back. A girl like her could never adjust with characters like my brother, or my grandmother. She couldn't possibly convince herself that it was worth it to love someone like me, who couldn't even fight for his own happiness. She was an idealistic girl; she would move on, it was best for her. She had to. She wouldn't build up some fantasy to come pleading with my grandmother, she couldn't. She deserved so much more…not someone like me, who would only hurt her in the long run…if she hated me, it was easier, because I hated myself at the moment; for being weak, for letting myself become too comfortable at the idea of knowing she had been mine.

My fists closed around air. She was gone. What would it take, for me to see her one last time? To gather her close, and run my hands her hair, whisper to her that I still loved her?

A knock at the door had me clenching my teeth in hurt and frustration.

"Go away."

Ignoring my words, the person at the door continued to knock. After almost a minute of continuous knocking, I walked up to the door and pulled it open.

"Miyabi."

Her face was streaked with tears as she stepped inside.

"I'm so sorry oniisan, for not telling you earlier. If I had, then you could have…"

"There's nothing you could have done Miyabi, don't blame yourself."

"What happened? Oba Sama gave the phone to Masaki oni Sama, right?"

With a sigh, I told her everything. I sat back down on the bed and fought with another fresh wave of tears. Losing, I let a few of them fall.

"Oniisan, you can't just give up." Miyabi softly brushed at the tears before forcing my face up to meet hers.

"You're not going to give up are you? Can you live with yourself, knowing you gave up without trying?"

Before I could answer, raised voices issued from the hall. Miyabi and I went out and paused outside the sitting room.

"You had no right to do that. How could you be so selfish?"

"It's not selfishness. Think about the consequences we would have faced."

"Consequences? Consequences for love?"

"It's very easy for you to say this Akira, when you haven't had any experience in raising these children, leaving them in my care most of the time."

"He's not a child anymore."

"it's because of _you _Akira, that the boy is going to the dogs…you were always soft with him and Jiro, not at all like how you were with Masaki."

"I was soft with Azuma because I had to be! He's completely different from Masaki! I don't want you to change him!"

A sharp slap issued from the sitting room. I felt my heart skip a beat. Miyabi's eyes widened.

"Let that be a warning Akira. I've showed you lenience before, but when it comes to raising the children, don't tell me how to handle things."

We waited until we were sure my grandmother had gone to her room. After a few moments, we stepped inside the sitting room.

"Oka san."

My mother looked up at us, her left cheek slightly red from my grandmother's slap.

"Azuma, Miyabi. Were you listening the whole time?"

We went to sit on either side of her on the couch. With sad eyes, she ran a hand over the top of my head.

"Oka san, you're not going to let Oba sama get away with this, are you?" Miyabi asked, looking at my mother with pleading eyes.

"Miyabi", I hissed, but my mother shook her head and I fell silent. Her eyes scanned my face.

"Do you love her?"

Surprised, I stared at her.

"You knew?"

"Being a mother, how can I not know? Vishakha made you happy, Azuma."

Wordlessly, I stared at the floor.

Oka san softly raised my face and said, "I was in love too, Azuma, some time ago."

"Oka san?" asked Miyabi in amazement.

"Yes, I was. But your grandmother was determined to make me part of the Yunoki family. I was wed, like an object, with no consent from me, in exchange for a business partnership. I swore I would never let my children suffer that way. Who would have guessed, that my youngest son would find love first?"

"I can't go against Oba sama."

"Azuma, you're too weary from this situation, and not in a stable frame of mind to think of anything. The right decision is here."

She laid the flat of her palm against my chest.

"You think about it. There is always more than one road to a destination. But Azuma, remember this; no one can help you with this choice. You have to make it; all I can do is merely support you after you've made it. If you really love her, you'll know what you have to do. Now please, get some sleep. It will all be okay soon. Good night to you both."

She got up and walked out.

Later, after I had crawled into bed, I thought over my mother's words. Did that mean I actually had a choice? A chance at happiness? My head ached from the nights events. I closed my eyes, and with difficulty, managed to conjure the sound of anklets tinkling around the garden. The sound comforted me, and I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**_Well?_**

**_Kindly leave a review expressing your hate for Azuma's grandmother, and sympathy for Vish. Reviews are something I cherish, plz leave one!_**


	19. Side Story: Silent Tears

_**Ah...before we continue with the story, I have to ask something; am I using too much Hindi? Like as in, using too many Hindi songs? Just asking, I'll reduce it if you don't like it, I just thought it made the story seem more...well "Original" and "ME"**_

**_short story, gives us an insight to how our characters are coping after the break up._**

**_As dumb as this sounds, I cried while typing this chapter. I'm so sentimantal._**

**_The two songs here have been taken from a Hindi movie, "Veer-Zaara". those interested, check it out on youtube._**

**_carry on._**

* * *

Half of my stuff was boxed away. We would begin moving tomorrow. A new place, a new educational environment, a new start. I would walk fresh, with no grips on the past. To do that, I had to get rid of some emotional ropes. I locked the door, and looked through my contacts before finding Tsubasa's number. I pressed the call button and waited. It was received sooner than I expected.

"Moshi moshi. Dare desu ka?" questioned his voice in Japanese. (Hello. Who's this?)

"Kumar san", I replied.

"Sore wan an desu ka." (what is it?)

"Watashi wa, rikuesuto ga aru."(I have a request for you.)

"Wo oshiete kudasai." (tell me.)

"Anata ga de watashi ni au koto ga dekiru Seisou Gakuen?" (Can you meet me at Seisou Academy?)

"Naze?" (why)

"Watashi wa anata ni nani ka o kaesu yō ni shite. kite kudasai" (I have to return something. Please come.)

"Toki?" (when?)

"Thursday, 11 ji."(Thursday, at 11)

"Daijobu." (All right)

"Arigatou. Sayanora." (Thank you, good bye)

He cut the line and I flipped my cell closed. The past few days had all seemed like an endless nightmare. No, I hadn't been crying, I had made sure to cry myself dry over the phone with Mehal on graduation night. I couldn't risk crying in front of my parents who would take my tears personally and be reduced to leaky faucets if they saw my eyes filled. No one had been able to digest the news about Azuma. First, they though I had been joking. Then when they saw my face, they sympathized and gained ice cream weight with me.

There were moments when my cell phone would vibrate, and I would rampantly take it out in desperation, only be disappointed. If one thing was for certain, Azuma would never contact me again, and I had to understand that and let go.

When was the last time I had felt this much pain? I couldn't remember crying at all in my past. No, I wasn't spoiled, but my parents had always done their best to keep me smiling just by doing whatever they could. Be it a hug or a new stuffed animal, or a surprise shopping spree, they had always made sure not a single tear left my eyes.

Well, Azuma took the cake for this one.

"Vikka? Open up. I have some fresh laundry for you."

Hoping very much my face was not as depressed as I thought it was, I got up to open the door. Amma came in and laid the folded pile of clothes on the bed. Then she fixed her gaze on me.

"I can't believe this! You're already a young adult! Going independent, and staying here. I'm so proud of you. You are everything anyone could ever want."

_Except for Azuma,_ I thought, and turned away towards the window. I silently cursed myself as tears pricked behind my closed lids.

_Please don't let her see, please don't let her see…_

Of course she had.

"Vikka? What's wrong?"

My mother's arms embraced me and she pushed away my bangs.

"What's with the tears? Are you having last minute blues about leaving us?"

I shook my head, and my mother led me over to the bed before seating me on it and settling down next to me. She grasped the end of the _pallu _of her sari_ and_ used it to wipe away my tears.

"Then what happened? Did you have an argument with one of your friends?"

_Almost on target_, I thought and nodded.

"With whom?"

Deciding I had nothing to lose by sharing a small bit of the truth, I said, "Azuma."

"Azuma? Why, I thought everything was fine with you two. What happened?"

I wiped away a few more tears and sighed before continuing.

"You remember how I told you that he comes from a rich family background?"

"Yes."

"His grandmother is the head of his clan. And she didn't want Azuma to mix up a 'common person' like me. So he told me that we have to stop being friends."

My mother's eyes widened before she hugged me softly.

"That's very sad Vikka, really it is. Well, all I can say is this much. If he really is a true friend, he will try to make up, sooner or later. But some reason, I think it will be sooner."

_Wrong, the answer is never._

After offering me a few more hugs and sympathy, she left. I scanned my room. Only a couple of things were left now; some clothes in the closet, a few stuffed animals…my flute.

It was lying inside its case on my desk. I walked over to it and assembled to it. A romance based on music. How stupid. My music held hope for him? Ass. I stared blankly at the silver keys, completely at a loss as to why I had picked it up in the first place. I wanted to pour out everything my heart was feeling; in spite of everything, I cannot hide from my own heart.

I still loved him.

A melody filled my head, an old song about love; the words swirled around in my aching heart as I brought the flute up to my lips and played.

'_Do, pal ruka, khwaabon ka kaarvaan_

_Aur phir, chal diye, tum kahaan, hum kahaan_

_Do pal ki thi, ye dilon ki daastaan_

_Aur phir, chal diye, tum kahaan, hum kahaan'_

_(__**the carriage stopped for a few moments**_

_**And then, where did you walk off to? And where did I?**_

_**This story of hearts lasted only for a few moments**_

_**And then, where did you walk off to? And where did I?)**_

'_Tum the ke thi koyi ujli kiran_

_Tum the ya koyi kali muskaayi thi_

_Tum the ya tha sapnon ka tha saawan_

_Tum the ke khushiyon ki ghata chhaayi thi_

_Tum the ke tha koyi phool khila_

_Tum the ya mila tha mujhe naya jahaan'_

_**(was that actually you, or was it a stray sun beam?**_

_**Was that really you, or was it a smiling flower bud?**_

_**Was that you, or was it a shower of dreams?**_

_**Was that actually you, or did a playful cloud pass overhead?**_

_**Was that you, or was it a blooming flower?**_

_**Was that you, or was that a whole new world)**_

'_Do, pal ruka, khwaabon ka kaarvaan_

_Aur phir, chal diye, tum kahaan, hum kahaan_

_Do pal ki thi, ye dilon ki daastaan_

_Aur phir, chal diye, tum kahaan, hum kahaan'_

Tum the aa khushboo hawaaon mein thi

Tum the ya rang saari dishaaon mein the

Tum the ya roshni raahon mein thi

Tum the ya geet goonje fizaaon mein the

Tum the mile ya mili thi manzilein

Tum the ke tha jaadoo bhara koyi sama

(_**was that you, or was it a scent on the breeze?**_

_**Was that you, or was it an explosion of colors?**_

_**Was that you, or was it some light on the path?**_

_**Was that really you, or was it a song echoing in the breeze?**_

_**Did I find you, or did I find my destination?**_

_**Were you really there, or was it a moment touched by magic?)**_

'_Do, pal ruka, khwaabon ka kaarvaan_

_Aur phir, chal diye, tum kahaan, hum kahaan_

_Do pal ki thi, ye dilon ki daastaan_

_Aur phir, chal diye, tum kahaan, hum kahaan'_

_Aur phir, chal diye, tum kahaan, hum kahaan……_

……_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**..**_

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Softly, I fondled the glittering stones of the necklace that was hers. Tsubasa had arrived today before lunch to hand me a plastic bag. It had contained the slim velvet case in which the necklace had rested, and the box in which the black dress she had worn was placed.

Was this a sign? That she didn't want me in her thoughts any longer? Did these things cause her pain, whenever she looked at them? How beautiful she had looked, when she was wearing both of these. I reached for my cell phone. The image gallery contained only her pictures; I came to rest on one that had been taken on my request by a waiter on the night of our anniversary.

Her cheek was against mine, my arms were wrapped possessively around her, and both of us looked like nothing could ever break us apart. How much longer would I be tormented by dreams that contained teary brown doe eyes and haunting passionate flute music?

I flicked to the media player of the phone, and searched through the tracks until I found the one I was looking for, the one that echoed my present feelings so well. The one that I had taken via Bluetooth from her cell phone. I pressed the play button and sank back onto the bed, hugging one of the pillows. Hindi. Funny, how I had managed to learn a language, but so very little about happiness. Slowly, the song issued from the phone speakers.

'_Tere liye, hum hain jiye, honton ko siye_

_Tere liye, hum hain jiye, har aansoo piye_

_Dil mein magar, jalte rahe, chaahat ke diye_

_Tere liye, tere liye'_

_**(For your sake, I live with my lips sealed**_

_**For your sake, I live, swallowing all my tears**_

_**But in my heart, the lamp of love continues to burn**_

_**For you and only you)**_

_Zindagi, le ke aayi hai, beete dinon ki kitaab_

_Ghere hain, ab hamein, yaadein be-hisaab_

_Bin poochhe, mile mujhe, kitne saare jawaab_

_Chaaha tha kya, paaya hai kya, hamne dekhiye_

_Dil mein magar, jalte rahe, chaahat ke diye_

_Tere liye, tere liye_

_**(life has brought with it, the chronicle of days past**_

_**Incomparable memories surround us now**_

_**Without asking, I received so many answers!**_

_**Look at what I desired, and instead, what I received**_

_**But in my heart, the lamp of love continues to burn**_

_**For you and only you)**_

_Kya kahoon, duniya ne kiya, mujh se kaisa bair_

_Hukam tha, main jiyun, lekin tere baghair_

_Naadaan hai woh, kehte hain jo, mere liye tum ho ghair_

_Kitne sitam, hampe sanam, logon ne kiye_

_Dil mein magar, jalte rahe, chaahat ke diye_

_Tere liye, tere liye_

_(__**what can I say? Life has shown such me such an unfortunate fate**_

_**I'm forced to live life, but without you**_

_**How ignorant they are! Those who say I don't know you**_

_**How many injustices have been done to us, my love!**_

_**But in my heart, the lamp of love continues to burn**_

_**For you and only you)**_

_Dil mein magar, jalte rahe, chaahat ke diye_

_Tere liye, tere liye…………_

………_._

………

* * *

_**well? review!**_

…


	20. Ch 15: Rebellion And Reunion

_**Highly emotional chapter!**_

**_Hope you like it!  
More Hindi, I can't help it, some songs are so romantic that I can't help but make use of them!_**

_**Unexpected will be updated soon. And those who haunt the 'M' rated archive, I would like to announce the publication of another joint story by "Mandolin's Tears' called "Fiery Fortissimo" read if you want. **_

**_Carry on! _**

* * *

"Vish? Come on, wake up, you're going to miss breakfast otherwise."

With a sleepy moan, I rolled over and saw Setsuna bending over me. I had slept in way past my usual time. Judging by the sunlight streaming in through the window, it was well past seven. Maybe even past eight. Shuddering at the idea, I pushed the covers off myself. Thankfully it was Sunday. I brought up a hand to my forehead and brushed away my bangs.

"There's toast and eggs on the table. Hurry up, Maki and Kaho are complaining of hunger, I forced them to wait for you."

"Yeah, give me a minute, I'll be out."

As Setsuna walked out, I let out a sigh before walking into the attached bath.

It had been about a week since I had moved into my apartment along with Kahoko, Makoto and Setsuna. The apartment had a large sitting room with a balcony overlooking a quiet street. It had two bedrooms and all of us were sharing the rooms with two in each. A cheerful sort of locality surrounded it. A large park was located nearby, and it was convenient for walking Pix. My parents had left to India.

With a sigh, I shut off the water and pressed a towel to my face. A new life. I had forced myself to understand that and move on. Azuma's absence hadn't been forgotten, exactly, but rather, it was like becoming used to a recent handicap; like learning to live without a limb you had gotten used to for your whole life.

I walked into the hall and found the girls sitting at the table. All of them looked up at me when I walked in.

"About time!" Makoto said as I took my seat.

"I was famished; I thought Setsuna had taken an oath to make sure I starve."

"Oh, come on Makoto, no one would have starved from a little food absence. Besides, we had a heavy dinner yesterday night, how can you be starving after the fish we had?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It doesn't matter what I ate the previous night, until I have food in the morning, I'm like the living dead."

Kahoko smirked at her words before serving herself some of the scrambled eggs. Everyone copied her, but within a few minutes, they stopped and all eyes were on me. I looked up from my plate.

"What?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Makoto asked, gesturing towards my empty plate.

It was then that I realized that I hadn't even attempted to put anything on my plate, and hadn't asked any of them to serve me a single nibble. All of their plates were full, but mine was empty, just like my heart.

"Vish", said Kahoko, gripping my shoulder, "You can't just go off food like this. Its not going to bring him back, it'll only spoil your health. You've been fasting from three days now."

"No, I haven't-"

"You have, all of us have noticed it. Yesterday, you ate like, what; a bowl of cereal in the morning, and then had a health bar for lunch. You keep doing this, you're going to end up anorexic."

"I'm not trying to avoid food; nothing's going down my throat. I can't help it."

"Well, you've got to eat something, or else you'll drop. We can't have you fainting if you have a lab session at the university."

Makoto reached across the table and picked up my plate before piling it up with six pieces of toast and a large helping of eggs. I stared at her as she placed it back down in front of me.

"There you go. Eat up."

"I never eat this much toast Maki. At max, I can only eat three."

"Take four", said Setsuna, picking up two pieces and putting on Makoto's plate, earning a glare from her.

"Oh sure, Vish goes off food, and to make her eat, _I _have to eat more."

"All I did was give you the two pieces of toast you would have taken later after clearing your plate."

"Hmph."

I looked down at my breakfast and, mechanically, picked up a piece of toast and started to eat. I downed it with some orange juice before picking up a fork and started to devour the scrambled eggs.

I paused to wipe my mouth when my phone started to ring. Setsuna, who had already finished breakfast, pushed her chair away from the table.

"_You _stay put. And finish breakfast. I'll get it."

She walked up to the small coffee table in the sitting room and picked it up.

"Unknown number", she said, returning to the table and handing it to me. I flipped it open and connected the call.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other line left me speechless.

"Vishakha? It's Miyabi."

My heart jolted and I felt my voice catch in my throat. With a cough, I attempted to speak.

"Yes? Tell me Miyabi."

There was a pause, before she continued to speak.

"Has Azuma oniisan contacted you, by any chance?"

A lump formed in my throat, and tears immediately threatened to drip from my eyes. Taking a steadying breath, I spoke softly, but kept my voice emotionless.

"No, Miyabi. I'm sorry, but he has no more business contacting me."

"Do you really believe that Vishakha?"

I gulped, trying to form coherent words.

"Judging by the way he spoke to me on graduation night, I would believe I would have to say yes."

"Well, I'm sorry, but that just makes you stupid."

I felt my eyes widen at the sudden insult. I liked Miyabi, and she was the last person I wanted to pick a fight with at the moment, but her sudden reprimand was too much for my already over strained emotions.

"I'll let you know Miyabi that you have some nerve calling me stupid, when _you're_ the one who doesn't know what happened in your own house. Azuma broke up with me, there, are you happy? Did you need the satisfaction of hearing me say it?"

Against my will, a tear trickled down my cheek. Setsuna quickly walked up to me and tried to brush it away but I got out of my chair and went away from her, shaking my head.

Miyabi sighed on the other line, and then said, "I'm sorry Vishakha. But please, be honest with yourself. The way that Azuma oniisan looked at you, behaved with you, do you really think he could bring himself to say something that would hurt you?"

"What do I know Miyabi? Why are you asking me these things?"

Another sigh, before she continued.

"Vishakha, can you give me one reason as to why he would break up with you?"

When I remained silent, she pressed the topic.

"Did you really believe what my grandmother told you?"

"God, Miyabi, why are you asking me? I don't know, I can't answer any of your questions. Please stop. Just stop."

I laid down on the sofa and curled up into a ball, tears flowing down my face in full swing. Now my three roommates gathered around me on the surrounding furniture, trying to offer comfort, but I pushed it all away.

"Vishakha, it wasn't Azuma oniisan who said those words to you. He didn't even have his cell phone with him when the incident took place."

My control snapped, and I bitterly hurled out my words.

"I understand he's your brother Miyabi, but don't try to defend him, or convince me to beg him to take me back. When he doesn't want me, I'm not going to lower myself by crawling back to him."

"If you would just shut up and listen, maybe I can explain things to you!"

Her words were so harsh, so I decided to hear her out, before telling her I didn't want anything to do with Azuma and cutting the line.

"My grandmother had planned everything before Azuma oniisan came home. As soon as you called, she received it, and told you he's not interested in you. However, it wasn't Azuma oniisan she gave the phone to. She gave it to my eldest brother Masaki oniisan."

All the air seemed to vanish form my lungs. Cold sensations swept over my skin.

"What?" I whispered disbelievingly.

"She gave Azuma Oniisan's cell phone to Masaki oniisan. He was the one who told you all those thing, not Azuma oniisan. Do you know how much he has been missing you? I couldn't bear to look at him, that's how pitiful he looked."

"But…This cant be real. It just can't be."

"It is, Vishakha. He still loves you."

My chest constricted to the point where I thought my heart would stop pumping blood. I had no idea what to say. She had said the words that I had been dying to hear from the past three weeks. Then I suddenly recalled the words she had used to open the conversation.

"Why did you ask me if Azuma was in contact with me?"

When she didn't reply, I knew something was wrong.

In a heavy voice, she explained.

"He's gone missing, Vishakha. Since yesterday morning. He hasn't taken his phone with him, and none of his friends know where he is. We've tried calling everyone. My mother's worried sick."

"Your mother?"

"She knew about you. It hurt her too, knowing the position Azuma was in. You wouldn't know anything, would you?"

I was still struggling to absorb the fact that his mother knew about me before her last words hit me.

"No, I'm sorry Miyabi, I don't know anything."

"I was afraid of that. If you find out anything, will you let me know?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Take care then. Oh, Vishakha? One last thing."

"What?"

"Do you still love him?"

I closed my eyes to offer some relief to my burning eyes, and replied softly.

"Yes, I still do. With all my heart."

"That's all I wanted to know. Keep your eyes peeled Vishakha. Bye."

I cut the line and sat up on the couch. Everyone closed on in on me and gave me questioning looks.

"Well? What happened? Why had Yunoki san called you?" asked Kahoko.

I laid back against the sofa and said the words that I had doubted from the past few weeks.

"Azuma still loves me."

Silence met my words, except for the soft padding sound of Pix's paws as he came out of the room to cuddle at my feet.

"What?" chorused all three of them looking at me.

"He still loves me. God, from all these days, he's been hurting like me, and to think, I wanted to believe that he wasn't capable of feeling…"

I slid off the couch onto the carpet, and Pix whined slightly, trying to lick my tears.

"That's great! Why are you depressed, we have to celebrate! Come on!"

Makoto grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up but I remained on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

Setsuna bent and placed a hand on mine. I closed my eyes and conveyed the less-than-happy news.

"Azuma's missing. He left his house yesterday morning, and no one knows where he is."

All of my roommate's faces changed from looks of joy to confusion and shared grief.

"He left? But why?"

"It must be due to his dragon grandmother. God, that's brave of him."

"I just hope he's okay. God, I want him to be all right"

Although it was now almost physically uncomfortable to manage, I heaved Pix onto my lap and buried my face into his fur.

_Where are you now Azuma? Have you run away from it all? Or are you trying to come back to where you had been forced to pass by?_

_ღ__ღ__ღ__ღ__ღ__ღ__ღ_

The days after Miyabi's call became almost mechanical. It was the same routine everyday; all four of us would wake up, carry on as best as we could with our daily lives, and in the evening, we would split up and roam around town, trying to find any traces of Azuma.

After another week of looking, I was starting to lose hope, and my searching became vain. Had he left the country? Or was he determined to not be found?

One particular evening, I was heading home after having yet another unsuccessful attempt of trying to find Azuma. Pix, sensing my withdrawn mood, softly nudged my hand, as though trying to say it's too early to draw any conclusions and everything would be all right. I ran a hand over his silky ears and entered the building.

I had just taken a couple of steps inside when someone called my name.

"Kumar chan? Can you help me a bit please?"

Turning, I saw Mrs. Tenaka, an elderly lady who lived in a flat on the floor above ours. Recently, her son had invited her to permanently come live with him in Kobe, and she was supposed to be leaving tonight. A small but heavily loaded suitcase lay at her feet, and in one wrinkled hand, she held a small purse.

"Yes? What do you need help with Mrs. Tenaka?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble carrying my suitcase, and my son's waiting out front. Can you just help me carry it out?"

"No problem."

I bent and grasped the handle of the suitcase and lifted it before following her outside to the car. Once she had settled inside, and I had securely tucked the suitcase in the passenger seat, she smiled at me.

"Thank you for the help."

"Like I said no problem. I hope you'll enjoy living in Kobe."

"I will. Bye then."

The car slowly started to move and took a turn before disappearing from view. I sighed. Mrs. Tenaka was going to away, but to be reunited with her family. Why couldn't I have that kind of luck and be reunited with Azuma?

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Are you sure you're not coming?" asked Setsuna again as she pulled on her black heels.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't feel like coming. You guys go ahead without me."

Kahoko, Makoto and Setsuna all looked at me with sadness in their eyes. Kahoko's older sister was engaged, and the engagement party was tonight. All of them were dressed in their best evening gowns, and I was in sky blue shorts and a spaghetti tank top; in short, they looked ready to attend a Hollywood awards ceremony, and I hardly looked fit to clean up the hall after it was over.

"Well, all right then, if you're sure",Said Makoto, as she snapped on a pair of long crystal hangings at her ears.

"If you change your mind, I'll send my father to come and get you, is that okay?" Kahoko offered, coming out of the room holding a small purse.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll take up that offer. You guys try to enjoy yourselves; I'll be fine at home."

"All right then."

With a final wave, and a few "see you later's" they all left. I was alone. So how should I kill the rest of the evening?

I decided to pamper myself with a scented bubble bath, and let the water run hot, and added a few bath oils; lavender and chamomile being my favorite and let the soothing scent calm my over-stressed brain.

"Pix, I need my towel", I called out about an hour later when I felt the water starting to grow cold, and realized I had forgotten to bring it with me.

Faithfully, Pix padded in a few minutes later with the large towel I had left on my bed.

"Good boy. Now please go out."

Respectfully, he turned and walked out. I dried off and changed into pajamas; white shorts and a white sleeveless top with small hearts all over it. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was around nine; the girls wouldn't be back till past eleven, from what Kahoko had told me. More spoilage was definitely necessary.

I dug through the fridge, and found the cheesecake Makoto had brought home a few days ago. After cutting an extra large piece for myself, I walked up to the book shelf, selected a novel, and popped a Hindi CD into the music player before curling up onto my favorite pillow on the couch.

Something was different about tonight. I didn't know why, but it just was. I looked up at the balcony; a warm August night had settled outside, and there was nothing out of the ordinary. I shook my head and went back to my book.

About half of the cheesecake slice had vanished, and forty-nine pages of the book had been read, the doorbell rang. Frowning, I looked at the clock; it was too early for the girls to be back just yet. Maybe they had forgotten something? Pix, who had been dozing on the carpet near my feet, raised his head, and with his ears raised, turned to look at the door.

"Let's see who it is", I said, getting to my feet.

I opened the door. And found myself staring in disbelief.

"Well, are you going to stand there all night looking at me as though I'm a ghost, or will you invite me in?"

It was Azuma. He stood, in perfect health, and not looking any different at all in front my door. His expression showed no emotion, but I personally thought he looked a little tired.

I blinked twice, trying to confirm that I wasn't hallucinating. When I nodded my head, and opened the door fully, he stepped inside, the smallest of smiles tugging his lips. He looked around the sitting room, and said, "Nice place" before sitting down on one of the chairs as though he had always occupied it.

I, on the other hand, was too shocked for words.

"You…you, here? How?"

He chuckled at my words, before getting up and putting his hands on my shoulders. My shyness immediately took over when I realized I was in my pajamas; in addition to that, it was awkward having his touch on my skin when I had been forced to think from the past three weeks that I would never be able to feel it again. My blush must have been evident in my face, because he let go and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted, when he didn't say anything.

"If you don't like me being here, you can just say so, and I'll leave."

"That's not what I meant! Where have you been all this time? I've been worried sick, and grieving over our 'break up' and wondering what could have happened to you. Azu-"

I cut off, realizing I had been about to call him by his given name; the idea now seemed odd, after everything that had happened. I knew from what Miyabi told me that he held nothing but love for me, but did I still have the right, no, the intimacy to use it?

Azuma's eyebrows quirked at my sudden silence, before he began to speak.

"Well, to answer your first few questions, I have been staying at my friend's house. You haven't forgotten our dear Hihara now, have you?"

"But…Miyabi told me she had already contacted Hihara chan long back! He said he didn't know anything!"

"He said that because I told him to say that. I didn't want anyone to find out where I was, not immediately anyway. Not until I had found a permanent place to stay.

"Permanent place to stay? Wha does that mean?'

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've left home, Vishakha. I'm not going back."

"What? But why? What will you do? How will you manage?"

Another smile tugged his lips and he bent down to stroke Pix, who gave his tail a friendly wag.

_Traitor. Greeting him as though nothing has happened._

"My mother gave me some very good advice, and, after considering it, I decided to make an exit."

"Your mother? But, wait. She told you to leave?"

"She told me to go after my freedom. And this is what seemed appropriate."

"But then, your university fees, the tuition fees…who's paying for it all?"

"My mother."

"What?"

"My mother gave me courage, along with the assurance that if I chose to do something that's crazy and irrational, she will back me up on it 100%. She's funding me, but until I found a place to stay, I didn't want anyone knowing what I was up to."

"But your grandmother. Won't she object to your mother's decision?"

"It's not like she can throw her out of the house. Its image she's worried about, so even when all is going wrong, she'll still pretend it's all fine."

I shook my head and leaned against the table. He was fine. He was all right, he was here. But I was still uncertain about us. Did he really…?

"I owe you an explanation that has been delayed for a while now."

He turned away from me and began to pace the sitting room.

"It wasn't me, Vishakha that said those words to you that night. My eldest brother, Masaki, was the one who had done so. On my grandmother's demand, of course. But I wasn't able to stop it. And for that I apologize. Because it hurt you."

He looked up at me, and his gaze was so intense that I couldn't help my blush, and I lowered my head, wishing I was wearing something that was more covered up.

"I would never say those things to you. How can I? You gave more than anyone ever has before."

He walked up to me and stood so close that his hair tickled my face. His hand crept under my chin and lifted my face to his.

"I do believe that this was yours."

His free hand went into his jacket pocket and pulled out something glittery. It was the White Day necklace.

"This was always yours. As is this."

He took my hand and placed it over his chest, at the point where I could feel his heartbeat. I swallowed as tears threatened to over take me again.

"Will you have me?" he asked softly, and I heard the uncertainty in his voice; the usually collected, cool, always sure of himself Yunoki Azuma was in doubt.

Unsure, I let my hands slip to his waist and carefully leaned against him.

"Yes, I'll have you. I only wanted you", I whispered struggling not to cry.

"Then I'll be yours."

Softly, his lips met mine and claimed them in the sweetest kiss ever possible. Giving, reassuring, strong, and warm. Now I couldn't help it; I let the tears fall. There was nothing else more real than him; the feel of him, his taste, his smell. It was like waking up from a prolonged nightmare and back to the sweet truth of reality. Natural reactions followed; I ran my fingers through his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me against him.

After what seemed like eternity, we let go and I rested my head against his chest. His heart was beating wildly like the wings of a trapped bird that was finally free. Now I sighed contentedly and gazed up at him. Golden eyes were smiling down at me even though his lips were almost straight. His thumb gently rubbed away the tears that had fallen.

"Azuma", I whispered, forgetting everything around me and snuggling into him as much as I could manage.

When he let go of me, I frowned.

"Well we can't stay like that all night now, can we?"

I smiled and walked out to the balcony. The breeze was warm and the entire sky was filled with stars, like a jewel studded silk cloth. A few minutes later, Azuma joined me and stood behind me, letting his arms rest next to mine.

"These past few weeks had been hell", I muttered, looking up at the stars. They twinkled innocently at me as though telling me that they had always known things would work out fine. His head lowered and rested on mine.

"Oh, hey", I added as I suddenly remembered something he had told me earlier.

"You said that you were looking for a place to stay. I'd ask you to stay here with us, but we're already sharing rooms. Have you found a flat? Or a house?"

He nuzzled my hair, and then said, "I've found a place to stay. And it's pretty close by to your place."

"Close by? How close by?"

"Right on the floor above you."

"On the floor above-?"

Mrs. Tenaka's empty apartment. It had been vacated three days ago. Azuma was going to move upstairs. If this wasn't fate, then I don't know what else was.

When I remained silent, he pulled me against him and asked, "Are you scared of the idea of me being right above you? That I might creep into your apartment and slip into bed beside you?"

I blushed and shook my head.

"No, it's not that."

"Then, perhaps you're worried that one night you won't be able to resist me and come up to spend the night with me?"

"Azuma!"

Another chuckle before his cheek rested against mine.

"I was only teasing you. Stop becoming so flustered."

"What I'm trying to say, is that everything that has happened so recently seems so unreal. Our life is definitely far from ideal. But…"

"Love is never perfect, is it Vish? It would become highly boring if it was."

Suddenly, his body shifted and before I knew what had happened, he had swept me up into his arms.

"You've lost weight", he remarked, giving me a light toss so that he could hold me more securely in his arms.

I ran a finger across one of his arms, and squeezed his bicep.

"And you've gained it…I think. Just a little though."

"Have I?"

"Nothing wrong in it. You were always too thin for my liking."

He carried me back into the sitting room and settled down onto the sofa, carefully placing me on his lap. My head drifted to his shoulder, and he ran a hand down my back. I sighed softly, and buried my head into his neck, and out of habit, pressed a soft kiss.

"My grandmother's furious."

"I know. For some reason I'm not bothered about her."

"Neither am I."

Everything had gone from hell to heaven in a few seconds. Content, I relaxed, feeling too pleased with the situation to let my embarrassment over my choice of clothes to ruin it. Now Azuma was saying something, but I found I wasn't really paying much attention to it. All I needed was him. The last song on the CD was now playing from the music system. It suited the atmosphere perfectly:

'_Janam, dekh lo! Mit gayi, dooriyan_

_Main Yahan, hoon yahan, hoon yahan, hoon yahan'_

_**(Darling, look around! The distance between us is dispelled**_

_**I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!)**_

'_Kaise sarhadein, kaise maj booriyan_

_Main yahan, hoon yahan, hoon yahan_

_**(What borders are there now? What obstacles?**_

_**I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!)**_

'_Tum chupa na sakogi main woh raaz hoon_

_Tum bhoola na sakogi woh andaaz hoon_

_Goonjita hoon jo dil mein toh hairaan ho kyu_

_Main tumhare hi dil ki toh awaaz hoon'_

_**(I'm the secret you cannot hide**_

_**I'm the impulse you cannot forget**_

_**When I echo in your heart, Why are you surprised?**_

_**I'm your heart's very own voice)**_

'_Sun suko, toh suno, dhadkanon ki zaban_

_Main yahan, hoon yahan, hoon yahan_

_**(if you can hear, listen to the language of you heartbeat**_

_**I am here, I am here, I am here!)**_

'_Main hi main ab tumhare khayalon meein hoon_

_Main jawabon mein hoon, mein sawalon mein hoon_

_Main tumhare hare k khwab mein hoon basa_

_Mein tumhari nazar, ke ujaloon mein hoon'_

_**(Now I and only occupy your thoughts**_

_**I am the answers you receive and the questions you ask**_

_**I'm at the centre of every one of you dreams**_

_**I'm the light that spills from your eyes)**_

'_Dekhti ho mujhe, dekhti ho jahan_

_Main yahan, hoon yahan, hoon yahan'_

_**(Wherever you look, you see only me**_

_**I'm there, I'm there, I'm there!)**_

_Main Yahan, hoon yahan, hoon yahan…_

…

…

…

…

…

I closed my eyes and let my cheek rest against the curve of his neck. His melodious voice was whispering in my ears, the most soothing sound one could ever hear; my eyes slowly fluttered closed.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I paused in my speech as I felt the change in Vishakha's breathing. I could feel her soft breath against her neck, and slowly turned my head to look at her face. She was sound asleep, her long lashes resting like fans against her cheeks. Gently, I combed my fingers through her hair and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. She smelled of something light and flowery, like always.

I had missed her. More than I could ever possibly begin to describe. Annoying girl. One of my fingers caught her anklet and I played with the bells that were encircling it. She looked so beautiful right now. I ran a hand along her legs, smirking to myself that she had conveniently worn shorts for tonight. But it was late. I had told Hihara I would be gone for only an hour, and things had gone long past that.

Cautiously, I stood up, being careful not wake the sleeping princess resting in my arms. I walked to one of the rooms and peered inside, and somehow, I knew it wasn't the room she was sharing. I walked to the next one and smiled. Pix was curled up on the floor next to a bed that had been covered with light lavender sheets with butterflies on them.

_Kid, _I thought, smiling to myself.

I gently laid her on the bed, pushing back a few stray strands that had fallen onto her face. It was tempting, more than tempting, to slip in next to her and fall asleep holding her. But I restrained myself. Intimacy like that needed time. We would get there, but not now. We had just bridged a small portion of the gap that had been placed between us these past couple of weeks. I stroked her hair.

"Sleep well then."

Lowering my head, I pressed a negligible whisper of a kiss against her lips. When I raised up, I caught sight of the notebook and pen on her bedside table. As quietly as possible, I tore out a small slip of paper, and wrote _'I will be here tomorrow to begin moving. Don't worry. Love, Azuma'_ onto it before folding it up and placing it in her palm. Her fingers closed around it, and she turned her head towards me before continuing to slumber.

I now knelt on the carpet and stroked the top of Pix's head.

"Protect her will you? She's my only princess."

Pix licked my hand, and I took that as a yes. With one last look at the room, I walked outside. I paused on my way out. Each apartment door had an automatic lock, and thus, there was nothing to worry about. I pulled the door closed, feeling satisfied when I heard it click.

Yes, there was nothing more to worry about.

* * *

_**Yes, a lot of mushiness, but I dont care!**_

**_the song I've used is from my absolute favorite movie called "Veer-Zaara"_**

**_it's a sad story in which an Indian man falls in love with a Muslim girl. At the time period the movie was shot in, relations between India and Pakisatn were bad, and they practically hated each other! When this song plays, the girl will be engaged, but her heart is with the other Indian man, and this song tells us what his heart is telling hers. Gah! I always cry when i hear this song. I tried to paste the youtube link but it wouldn't show up._**

**_i request those interested to look up the movie on youtube, you'lll get a better idea of the emotions conveyed if you hear it. the song's name is "Main Yahan Hoon" just type it followed by "Veer-zaara" in the search bar._**

**_Reviews? Please? Let me know your sentiments._**


	21. Ch 16: Ek Pal Ki Sparsh

_***Ek Pal ki Sparsh- 'touch of a moment' in Hindi**_

**_Those who were expecting something really good in this chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint you all. Basically, I'm trying to get time to pass in the story because the next chapter will present an unexpected event, but I can't have it happening as soon as Azuma moves in._**

**__****some expected emotions, a little basic romance is all this chapter holds. another linker, basically. But it gives us an introduction to another relationship that will develop as the story progresses. You can figure out who it's between as you read the story.**

**__****Ah, and I've given a very unnecessary line concerning the manga "Vampire Knight" it's just an idea I couldnt shake off while reading it. Kaname is SOOOOO hot!**

**_(But not more than my precious Azuma...lol *giggles*)_**

_**I promise the next chapter will be more satisfying, so please just read this for the moment.**_

**__****Oh, and the part in Azuma'a POV; it's in Japanese not Hindi**

**_Carry on!_**

* * *

As promised, Azuma moved into his apartment the next day. Well, rather, all the furniture that he had wanted arrived. It took three days to set everything up, a considerably less amount of time compared to the week it had taken to set up my own apartment. Azuma's apartment was smaller than ours, but modestly modern enough. It consisted of a single bedroom with attached bath, a modest sitting room with a small balcony (balconies are a feature piece of this apartment; each flat has one no matter how small is it) a kitchen and a common bathroom.

Most of the furnishings, I noticed, were new. His mother hadn't bothered with prices and had gotten everything that was necessary for him. I wondered when I would meet her; I could never be thankful enough to her for giving Azuma courage and hence, reuniting him with me.

"Well, it's finally set up!" I announced cheerfully as I set a vase filled with brightly colored flowers on the dining table.

"We did a good-"

I turned around and realized I was talking to an empty room. The girls had run down when I had been filling the vase with water. I frowned when I noticed Azuma was missing as well. I walked out onto the balcony and peeped down; the moving truck had long since left. So where did my flute prince get off to? Walking towards the bedroom, I found my answer. He was tired, that was true; after everything he had been through, I couldn't blame him. Azuma was lying across his bed, fast asleep.

Lovingly, I softly walked up to him and shifted a few locks of hair that were covering his face. He looked much more innocent in his sleep, and his eyelashes were ridiculously long and curly; any girl would kill for lashes like those. I twirled one of his long silky strands around my finger, feeling delighted that I was able to do so.

Even though it had been about a year and a half since we had gotten together, I still felt embarrassed to admire him head on; now with his eyes closed, I let my eyes roam. His shoulders were no where nearly as broad as some of the other guys at Seisou, but for his body structure, it suited him. His nose was perfect; slightly long but straight, with a smooth curve at the tip. Beautiful hands, with wide palms and slim fingers; slowly, I ran my thumb across his fingertips, but negligibly enough not to wake him. Due to the August heat, his shirt had been unbuttoned far past its usual limit of two to four. I had never seen this much of his chest before. Smooth skin was exposed to my curious eyes, and it was slightly damp due to the temperature and the fact that the AC had still not been activated in his flat just yet.

The hand that had been stroking his fingers suddenly rose up and started to drift towards his chest before I caught myself. Heat rushed to my face; was I crazy? There was no way it was appropriate to do that! I shook my head, feeling embarrassed and disgusted with myself.

_What the heck's gotten into you? That was highly unorthodox! You've reached your limit of insanity. Those Nora books have finally gotten to you! Touching his bare chest, what were you thinking?_

I quickly withdrew my hand, unable to shake off the strange feelings that were rushing through me. It was probably the heat, I decided. Plus, I had been staying awake late into the night as well to help Azuma set up. Sleep, was the best solution for the moment.

_No, not here!_ Commanded my conscience as I considered stretching out next to Azuma.

_Oh yeah, I've finally lost it._

Regretfully, I got up to head downstairs. I didn't know why but I wanted to snuggle up next to him and fall asleep more than anything else right now. But it was wrong of me to want to do so. Only married couples got the privilege of doing that, my grandmother had said so after I had begun to menstruate about five years ago.

At the doorway of his bedroom, I turned to look at him once more.

_Your attractiveness will be my ruin some day Kanha. Well, the ruin to my 'pure Indian girl' side anyway. But if it's something I want to do, I don't want any regrets. Someday, I'll be yours; completely._

I crept out of the flat and as silently as I could, shut the front door.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I woke up some time later and found my shirt drenched with sweat. Damn the AC system in this apartment. Apparently, it wouldn't be activated until tomorrow. I had two options; I could bear with the heat and sleep here, or I could sneak downstairs into the girls' flat and sleep on the sofa. Yeah right, like that was even a choice. I knew which one would be more convenient and pleasurable.

Stretching, I walked out into the sitting room. As I entered, I paused to sniff the air. Gentle fragrances of jasmine and lavender lingered in the air. She had been here, not too long ago. I swept my gaze over the sitting room which was now fully furnished and looking very cheerful. Through the balcony, evening was just starting to spread out, the sun, a delicious round tangerine, was just peeping out from above the horizon.

I turned to inspect the kitchen plus dining area. A small glass vase was filled with assorted flowers and kept on the dining table. Again, her smell whispered from them, and I ran a finger over one of the petals.

'_Koko de wa naiga, anata no sonzai wa mada tsuneni nokoru'_

**'_Though you are not here, you're presence still lingers always'_**

'_Sotto kage kara watashi o karakau'_

**'_Softly teasing me from the shadows'_**

'_Naze anata wa kono yō na shiyo u to se? zu ni watashi o yūwaku shi nai?'_

**'**_**Why do you tempt me like this? Without intending to?**'_

The doorbell rang. With a sigh, I walked to the door to open it.

"Good evening."

Surprised that she had arrived at the exact moment I had been thinking about her, I stared at her for a while before she laughed.

"Why are you staring at me as though you've never seen me in your whole life? Or were you thinking about me before I rang the bell?"

"Um…no, nothing, it's nothing. Come in."

"I thought you might be hungry", she said, laying down a couple of gladware dishes on the dining.

"Hmm… I think I was."

_But not for chicken and soba._

"You were exhausted when I left."

She set out a bowl and started to serve the food.

"You were sound asleep. I mean, after all that moving, it was expected of you, so I decided to just let you sleep."

_I'm awake now._

"Here you go."

She offered me the soba with a smile. Unsure, I sat down at one of the chairs and picked up the fork she had laid next to it. Food was something I hadn't given much thought the few past few days, but now I realized how hungry I'd been. I took in a few mouthfuls and swallowed. When I didn't say anything, she leaned closer to my face and observed me.

"Is there something wrong? Doesn't it taste good?"

"No, it's fine. I just…ah…"

"What is it? Is the heat getting to you?"

She walked over to the window and opened it, before repeating the action for the other windows surrounding us. Her hair had been rolled up into a bun to prevent it from irritating the back of her neck from the heat.

She came near me again.

"I should have just invited you downstairs, I completely forgot about the AC not being functional in your flat."

I pushed the bowl away from me and looked up at her.

"Vish, we're alone at the moment. And it's me you're with. What's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

Now her eyes showed puzzlement.

"What are you suggesting Azuma?"

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

It was a foolish answer and I knew it. I had also been wondering the same thing since I walked in. what would happen, if I just decided to let loose and kiss him with unrestrained passion? There was no one around after all? But I held it in due to one reason; I didn't want to make the wrong move and mess up anything.

My heartbeat accelerated as his fingers gently braceleted my wrists, slowly rubbing his thumbs against my pulse, and making my breath freeze in my chest.

Without any effort, he maneuvered me onto his lap, his fingers combing my hair. His lips traced a path from my temple to the tip of my nose, before going lower to kiss my neck. Gently all the blood rushed to my head, causing me to sigh softly. Soft nibbles and kisses were all he was giving me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him do as he pleased. I knew I wasn't ready for anything further than that, and if it got out of hand, I knew where to draw the line.

His head dipped back up to trace my ear before he gently sucked it, causing a moment of gentle pain and making me grasp his shirt. Sweat still covered his chest; his bare chest.

My eyes widened at the thought, and I tried to pull my face away from the warm wall of his skin.

"What's wrong?" his voice was low and husky.

"N…nothing…" I managed shakily, but my voice gave me away.

His hands squeezed my arms, and he pulled me up so that my head rested on his shoulder.

"Am I scaring you?" his lips roamed to the side of my neck, the tip of his tongue gently tracing heated lines on my skin. I gripped the back of his neck as skitters ran down my spine.

"No…but…mmm Azuma…"

His lips effectively covered mine, stopping me from saying anything further. But when one hand dipped down to caress my hips and then my flanks, I broke the kiss and gripped his shirt, trying to regain my composure.

"You're scared", he whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

"Is it that you thought I would go further than necessary?"

More embarrassment washed over me as he voiced the thoughts that were forming in my mind. To avoid looking at him, I turned my face downwards towards my lap, hoping he wouldn't notice the pink tinges in my cheeks. When his cheek reassuringly rubbed mine, I relaxed slightly and allowed him to press a kiss there.

"I'm…I wasn't expecting you to…ah…"

"Kiss you like that? Or touch you like that?"

He shifted my position on his lap and rubbed noses with me in a very puppy-like manner of affection. The simple sweet gesture made me smile.

"I wasn't planning on taking it that far", he quietly consoled me, running a gentle hand down my back.

Of course he wouldn't; not without my permission anyway. I nuzzled my face into his neck and closed my eyes. Almost a month had passed since the 'break up' and I wanted to bridge up all the lost time. Uncertainly, I repeated his movements and nibbled the side of his neck. A sigh left his throat and he held me closer to him, moving his head to give me better access to his neck.

TING-TONG!

The doorbell suddenly rang causing me to look up and Azuma to let out an impatient sound. I looked at his neck, which was now full of vague love bites and sighed. I ran a finger over all of them before getting off his lap to see who had disturbed us.

Kahoko stood at the door, looking anxious.

"I just came up to check on you. You said you were just going to give Yunoki senpai dinner before coming down but it took you this long, and I was worried…"

I just managed not to grind my teeth in frustration.

"Kahoko, if you and Setsuna and Maki were getting worried about what may or may not have happened when I was up here, I guarantee you it wasn't necessary. Furthermore, I know that the other two sent you up to see if anything interesting was going on, and unless you leave, it won't happen. So good night. I'll be down soon."

Kahoko's blush was evident but she nodded and quickly disappeared down the hall. With the gentleness of a rhino, I shut the door and walked back inside. Azuma was running a thumb down his neck, the side I had been giving attention to.

"Did I hurt you?" I questioned, not sure if a love bite could actually manage to cause pain.

"Not at all. I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to manage sleeping here in this heat. Would it bother you if I slept in your apartment?"

"You get the couch buddy. I don't think Setsuna would be comfortable sleeping in the same room as you or else I would have offered you my bed and I would have taken the couch."

"Why can't you just join me on the couch?"

"Count your blessings Azuma, last year, I would have denied the idea before you even mentioned it."

"True. A lot has changed, hasn't it?"

My eyes softened at the nostalgic undertone of his voice. I settled myself back onto his lap.

"Yes it has. But all in a good way, don't you think?"

His response was in the form of a gentle kiss that made my head spin and sent me to the moon.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Yes Miyabi, I'm fine. Oka san told you everything right?"

"I'm so relieved oniisan, I was terrified. And to think Oka san never said anything to me."

"Oka san has learned how to keep secrets very well. Otherwise, she wouldn't have forced herself to love Otou Sama when she was in love with someone else."

A moment of silence passed, as respect for my mother, the one whose feelings had been crushed by my grandmother and her own parents when she was forcibly wed to my father.

"But I'm glad everything's all right. How's Vishakha?"

"She's all right. Miyabi, I have to go, I'm eating lunch with Vishakha and her roommates. If you need anything, you can just call to her number, okay?"

"All right. Take care oniisan. Bye."

"Bye Miyabi."

I flipped Vishakha's cell phone closed and kept it on the edge of the bookshelf before settling back down onto the chair I had vacated.

"So, what are we having?" I asked Makoto san, who was flicking through channels on the TV.

"I have no idea. It's Setsuna and Vish's turn to make lunch, so judging by their previous meals, Setsuna would have made something traditionally Japanese, and Vish something typically Indian. I have no complaints though about Vish's cooking, even though I cant remember the names of what she's made."

Feeling no need to comment, I picked up a manga from the table next to me. The words "Vampire Knight" shot up at me. Amused, I flicked through the first few pages.

"Lunch is served", Vishakha's voice called from the kitchen.

She came out carrying a plate laden with what looked like a number of flat, circular breads. Setsuna-san followed her with a large bowl filled with fried rice. Following that came another dish made by Vishakha; a spicy looking curry with cheese cubes in it.

"What, may I ask, is this?" I asked, gesturing towards her with the manga.

"Ah…it's just something all of us like looking into during our free time."

"Gotta love Kaname", Makoto san commented, switching off the TV.

"This…Zero character. Have you noticed that he bears a striking resemblance with Tsukimori kun?"

I turned the book around so that it was facing her, and the image of a vampire with a very lurid tattoo on his neck was visible.

Vishakha laughed at my words.

"No way he looks like Tsukimori kun. Zero is better looking than that. And he actually knows how to speak, unlike Tsukimori Kun."

I quirked an amused eyebrow at her and said nothing more.

"You can take your seat at the dining table. It's all set up."

"If the food you've made was as spicy as the samosa I ate the other day, I'm not going to be able to eat anything."

"I've cut down the spices for everyone's sake. Just taste it first."

"Where is Hino san by the way?"

"She went to spend the weekend at Nao's. She always becomes so fussy during this particular time."

"Ah, of course. Poor thing always gets overly emotional during this time. I wish the cycle would end, but what can we do about it? Only she can decide if she's going to sulk or get over it and pull out of the phase."

Hoping very much that I was not in the midst of a "Feminine monthly-cycle conversation" I politely asked, "Pardon me?"

Everyone looked at me for a few seconds before Vishakha responded.

"August, Azuma. That's when Tsukimori Kun left to Vienna two years ago, remember?"

"Oh. Well, I remember him leaving, but I'd forgotten that it was during this particular month. Is Tsukimori kun still in touch with her?"

"He writes", said Makoto san, laying down silverware.

I allowed myself a moment of surprise. Tsukimori Len never seemed like the 'writing' type.

"Really? He writes?"

"Only to Kahoko", Vishakha added, serving the flat breads onto everyone's plate.

"Those two are so dense. I don't know which one to hold at fault here. Kahoko for believing she was never good enough, or Tsukimori kun for being obsessed with his violin and his selfish nature."

"I think Kahoko still loves him", Setsuna san remarked sentimentally, adding some of the curry to her plate.

"What do you mean think; she's practically drowning in her love for him." Makoto san said it with such finality that the other two didn't bother to reply.

"I wonder how things might have been if Kahoko had told him how she felt", Vishakha said thoughtfully, breaking the circular bread into pieces before dipping it into the curry.

"I mean, whether or not he accepted her feelings, it would have been better than repenting the way she is now for not telling him at all. It's like being glued to a section of time; you can't go on properly, but you can't stay stuck to the past either."

I recognized her tone of voice, and under the tablecloth, rested my hand on her knee. Her hand covered it briefly before she went back to breaking the bread.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

* * *

_**reviews? please?**_


	22. Ch 17: Friend And Foe

_**Again, this chapter is short, like I said before, I'm just trying to get time to pass in the story, and I also know I had said that this chapter would be more satisfying but a few incidents here will help explain a couple of things later, and I promise, PROMISE that the next chapter will be much better.**_

**_Thank you MR for creating yet another sketch of Azuma and I, which I have used as my avatar! I love it a lot. For those interested in seeing the close-up. I've pasted the link in my profile._**

**_TRANSLATION:_**

**_*Gubay- (prounounced gooh-bay)it's literal meaning is 'owl' in Kannada, but when used in certain context, it means a dumb person/ clueless person_**

**_"Unexpected" has been updated, for those who haven't noticed._**

**_Carry on!_**

* * *

A couple of letters were stuck in the doorway when I returned from college. Bending to pick them up, I saw that one was for me, from Mehal, another was addressed to Kahoko (although, judging by the stamp I had a pretty good hunch as to who it was) and the third was from Mr. Etou, our landowner, with his usual friendly reminder that the rent was due in another two weeks.

Gathering these, I went inside.

"You're late", remarked Kahoko getting up from the sofa as I entered.

"Yeah, I got held up at the university. We had a bad accident in the biotech lab."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, you would have thought that my lab partner would have enough experience now to differentiate between a live bacteria sample and dead bread mould."

"Bread mould?"

"_Dead _bread mould, which explained why the cell didn't respond when we tried to inject it with the needle. We wasted half of the session wondering why nothing was happening while everyone else chattered about the rapid multiplication of their bacteria culture. Our lab instructor got peeved with us and made us repeat the experiment until we got _quadruple _the number of original cells before letting us go."

"That's nothing compared to what happened to Setsuna today."

Our Setsuna was a first-year med student.

"Why, why happened to her?" I asked, looking around for a flash of curly blond hair.

"You want to know what happened to me?"

Setsuna popped out of our shared room with a towel wrapped around her hair.

I pointed at the towel with some apprehension that it was connected to whatever had happened today.

"Is that my answer?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, no this doesn't have anything to do with that. I just had a shower, that's all." She pulled the towel out of its turban shape, letting down slightly damp hair.

"We had such an odd scenario take place today. Guess what this guy did to himself."

I racked my brains for a believable but dumb case.

"He..ah…tried to style his hair with an automated egg-beater?" I ventured stupidly.

Setsuna gave me a long look before saying, "That may have actually been pleasant compared to what happened."

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to keep guessing like a gubay* for the rest of the evening?"

"He castrated himself."

A moment of silence followed, after which I incredulously repeated her words, positive I had heard wrong.

"What?"

"Something about him being celibate in order to fulfill his life's calling. Apparently it saluted and he took it upon himself to 'rid his sin' and well…you can imagine the mess."

I dropped into a chair and shook my head to get rid of the bloody caricature that had been formed by my mind's eye.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too when she told me." Kahoko sympathized, before she changed the subject.

"What are those?" she gestured towards my hands.

"Letters", I said, trying to distract myself.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I want to change and dry my hair. Be back."

Setsuna walked out of the sitting room. Kahoko came over to me and took the chair next to mine. I handed her the letter addressed to her.

"Oh, Tsukimori kun has written again."

"Hmm."

I tore open Mehal's letter and a few moments passed in silence as each read their own message.

_Dear Vish,_

_Well, I finally managed to write you again! Posting takes so much time. And no, don't even consider advising me to open a Facebook account I refuse to do it. How are you? _

_Have you settled into the new apartment? How's the university working out for you?_

_Another important issue-did that jackass Azuma whatever-his-last-name-is regret what he did? Because if he hasn't I'll make him pay when I get there…_

_Which brings me to the purpose of my letter. Vish, remember me telling you about wanting to get into design school? There's only 1 in Bangalore, but- check this out- I got a scholarship! For a design school in Japan! I'll be coming in another two months! I'll look forward to seeing you again, and that bat Azuma if he still didn't get the sense to beg forgiveness from you._

_I'll give you more details in my next letter! Hoping to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mehal_

My grin must have resembled the Cheshire cat's when I neared the end of her letter. Mehal, in Japan! But I had better write a letter in response to her's explaining that all was fine between Azuma and me before she wrote again. I tucked the paper back into the envelope.

Kahoko, on the other hand, was still perusing her letter. I tested the waters.

"Who's it from?"

She looked up with an odd look, as though she was not quite with me at the moment.

"Tsukimori kun."

"Oh. What's up with him?"

"He's coming to Japan."

"When? Permanently?"

"No, he has a concert here, with his parents, and with the flutist Isao Kino. He's coming next January. Apparently he'll be here for a few weeks before going back to Vienna."

"Isao Kino…why does that name sound familiar?"

I racked my brains and then remembered. Isao Kino was the lead flutist in the concert Azuma had taken me to on the night he had confessed his love for me. To think, this December, It would already be two years since we got together.

"Hey Vish?"

Kahoko's voice was soft. Curiously, I looked at her, and saw something lurking behind her eyes.

"What's up Kaho?"

"I…ah…how bad did it hurt? When you thought Yunoki senpai had left you?"

This was unexpected.

"Why are you asking?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, but answer my question first."

I tried to recollect how I had felt during those days. Days that I didn't want to remember, but had now had to recollect.

"It felt…like I wasn't awake. Everything seemed foggy and unstable. And it hurt Kahoko, so much, trying to cope up without him, when I knew I was still emotionally chained to him. It hurts more than anyone can possibly describe. And you're left with two choices; you either pick up and carry on, or wait and see if they return."

"What made you wait?"

Her eyes fixed on me, and with a heavy heart, I realized they were filled.

"What made you wait for senpai?"

I looked out at the balcony, hoping for a logical answer to come, but it didn't, so I tried asking my heart instead.

"I knew…some part of me knew that he wouldn't leave me alone. And I chose to trust that part and waited."

"How long do you think I should wait for?"

My heart jolted when I heard the broken quality of her voice.

"I love him Vish. More than I ever knew. But, he's in England, and I'm…here. What do you think my chances are?"

I didn't want to tell her I didn't know. But her question was so rhetorical. There were so many other men who could offer her a more promising future- Kaji kun, Tsuchiura kun, Hihara senpai- But it would never satisfy her. She belonged to only one, and that person may very well be out of her grasp now.

"I…I'm sorry. But now, I regret not telling him. If he knew, then I would have an answer as to whether I should wait or not. A rejection would have been better. It would have been the end of one song and the opening of a new one. At least I could go on knowing that I deserve better because he didn't want me…But it hurts so much to sit here without an answer and stare at the future without any idea what to do about it."

Tears rolled down her face, and instinctively, I reached out to grip her hand. I didn't know what to say. Telling her he was stupid, that tomorrow would be better, it all seemed flat and cliché. Nothing can fully heal a hurt heart except for compassion and love, and sometimes, just anybody's wont work.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Setsuna came back with her hair dry, and wearing cotton pajamas.

"Tsukimori kun."

"He wrote? Why are you crying?"

The front door suddenly opened and Makoto came in, carrying a large box in one hand and several plastic covers in the other. She took one look at us, and sighed.

"Tears? Well, get ready to shed them all, I've come prepared. There's nothing that Chocolate mousse and a whole bunch of other junk food can't fix."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Azuma, why do you love me?"

"Hmm?" Azuma looked up from the novel he was reading. He was sitting on the couch in his apartment, and I was stretched out on it with my head on his lap. It was later that night after Kahoko's tears burst.

"Why do you love me?" I pushed myself up into a sitting position and waited for a reply. He slowly put the novel down on the table.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked hesitantly, looking at me.

"Or is it _that time_?"

I shook my head, still managing to blush at his last remark.

"No, its none of those things. I just need an answer."

He looked thoughtfully at me for a few seconds before he voiced his words.

"Let's see…you complete me. Is there anything else I have to say?"

"How do I complete you?"

Now his expression became intense as he regarded me with his eyes.

"In what way? Well, you always encourage me when I need it. You gave me my wings when I thought I didn't have them."

"Not like that Azuma. I mean, really, how do you know I complete you? What if there's someone else who's better than I am or something?"

"That not possible."

"How do you know?"

"It's easy Vish."

"How?"

He moved closer to me and wrapped me into a warm hug.

"There's no way to describe it. That's the easy part. The hard part is trying to understand it. I suppose there's no proper answer for that. The only thing I can say is, when all things have an ending, you can manage to make it a beginning. You get it?"

"Kind of. Can you make it a little more clear?"

"See, the fact is, you give me an answer even when I don't ask. I don't mean just normal questions. You're an answer for…everything. The meaning of my life, something to live for."

"So you know its love when you feel like living without that person is like being someone else?"

"Yeah. I mean, think of it like this, I was Yunoki before I met you, which wasn't me at all. Then after I met you, I became Azuma, who I really am. So, it's like you completed Azuma, isn't it? You transformed me from Yunoki to Azuma. You see how that works?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it makes sense now."

His embrace tightened and I gripped his arms.

"Now may I ask why you brought up this question?"

"Well…you see, Kahoko received a letter from Tsukimori kun today and…"

I recollected all the events that happened.

"She loves him?"

"Yes. More than she lets on. And Tsukimori kun, well you know what he's like. No one can really tell what he feels or thinks."

"What do you think?"

"I think…I think he loves her."

"You could have reassured Hino chan with that."

"But what if I was wrong? It would have made things worse."

"We'll never know will we?"

"Not unless Kahoko gets the courage to open up and ask him herself."

Silence passed between us before I cuddled back into his chest.

"When did I get so lucky?"

"In what way?"

"You confessed to me. There was no effort on my part whatsoever."

"You would have confessed that you liked me soon enough; I just didn't have the patience to wait that long."

"Oh, and how were you so sure about it?"

"I just knew."

"Now that's just conceited.'

"No, I'm just very perceptive."

"Azuma", I muttered, and he shifted me onto his lap.

"Hino chan has to decide this one for herself. All you can do is be a good friend and support her."

"I'm lucky; you're mine."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

"Not everyone can be as lucky as us I suppose", I whispered into his neck.

"Hmm…true."

I pressed a kiss to his cheek. Yes, I took the four-leafed clover in this case. Time alone with him like this was always good. His lips went to mine, softly passing on heat as they kissed me. Feeling content, I drew away after a while.

"Thanks for bringing up the cake", he said unexpectedly.

"Heh. Not a problem. Makoto brought a huge one."

"And Hino chan drowned her tears in it?"

"Yeah, as well as in crepes, éclairs, chips and…well, whatever else Makoto had brought with her."

"I think I'll finish the rest now. You want some?"

"No, I already ate plenty during the tears fest. I'll just put on weight if I eat anymore."

"As you wish", he said, before getting up take some for himself. But of course, I ended up eating some anyway. He fed me, actually. But not with a fork.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I kept a close watch on Kahoko for the rest of the week, trying to make sure that she wasn't still dwelling on Len. She seemed to be all right, but I just couldn't forget the haunted look that filled her eyes when she was alone and thought no one was watching.

"We managed to bring you back to normal, but what about her now?" Makoto questioned one evening.

I shook my head and went back to my Gene Synthesis Theory.

All in all, we knew Kahoko wasn't completely okay, but rather than pulling her back into the pit by asking again and again, we kept her busy in whatever way we thought fit.

One day college let off a few periods early, so I headed home. Obviously no one was there, and it was a rare pleasure to be home alone. Deciding that I had put off writing the letter to Mehal long enough, I settled down at the desk in my room and started to write. After completing half of it, and assuring Mehal that what had happened between Azuma and I was a huge but planned misunderstanding, a knocking sound issued from the front door, followed by a series of rapid doorbell rings.

Frowning, I pushed away from the desk to see who had arrived and was ringing the bell as though Hell's demons were after them. Well, I wasn't pleased when I got my answer. The peron at the door wasn't being chased by Hell's demons, more likely, he was leading them; Etou Kiriya, the son of our landowner.

I took a step back from the door, because Etou was known for hot temper and having random rude outbursts at innocent victims. Also popularly called as 'The Idiot of Seisou' because of his tendency to ask dumb queries. He was three years older than us though, and I wasn't willing to get onto the wrong side of his mood.

"Yes?" I asked him in a polite voice.

His response was monosyllable.

"Rent."

"Oh, wait just a minute."

"Hurry up I haven't got all day." he replied rudely.

I hastened inside to get the envelope that Setsuna has marked and left on the bookshelf. Pix, who was curious by nature, went near the door to sniff Etou's boots.

"Get away from me, mutt", I heard him growl just as I picked up the envelope.

"Here you go", I said coolly when I returned to the door.

He opened the unsealed envelope and started to count the notes. Now I felt annoyed that he didn't trust us to have placed the correct amount inside it.

"You could have just called us later if there was a shortage", I remarked as Pix came back near me with a hurt look in his eyes.

"I have no interest in coming back again; I have better things to do with my time."

"Not an animal person?" I asked as Pix nuzzled his nose into my palm.

"What's it to you? I don't know why my dad allows pets in the apartment anyway, they're just a nuisance. Loud, and they chew on stuff, scratch at the walls-"

"What a lovely description of yourself Etou kun", I said before realizing I had made a mistake.

Amethyst eyes flashed dangerously in my direction, and put Pix on alert. He bared his teeth and growled, showing his canines.

"Oh hush up ya mongrel, your owner is far from my taste if I wanted to do something I would have done it long ago."

"What's going on?"

I almost sighed in relief when I heard Azuma's voice. Etou turned, and his eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Yunoki?"

Azuma paused in his steps as he saw who it was.

"Etou. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to seduce this girl. What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked irritably, waving the envelope in front of his face.

Azuma's eyes followed it and recognized the word 'rent' which was printed on it in bold.

"Well, I believe you've finished what you've come for. Now please get out."

"You cant chuck me out of my own apartment."

"You might own it, but harassing the tenants isn't a privilege you get because of it."

"What's it to you?"

"I happen to live here."

"Here?" Etou asked, gesturing towards my flat.

"No, I recently moved into flat 378."

"Tha…that's _you?_ The great Yunoki _Sama, _son of the head of Yunoki Enterprises has been reduced to living in an apartment? What happened, did your family disown you or something?"

"That's none of your business", Azuma said coolly but I saw his body beginning to tense.

"Azuma just leave it alone. Etou, can you please leave?"

"Wait a minute. She just called you by your given name."

Etou looked at Azuma, then at me, before his eyes widened incredulously.

"You're together?" he asked in sincere shock.

Azuma gave me a frowning, confused look which was returned by me, before I foolishly said, "Yes."

Etou started to laugh, holding his stomach before leaning against the wall for support. Now I threw confused look to Azuma, at which he shrugged.

As Etou caught his breath, he said, "You two…together…boy that's rich. With that hair? If anyone saw you two together, they'd mistake you for a pair of lesbians."

Now Azuma stiffened, and said "I can't expect anything else but crudity from a person like you Etou. Sleeping around with whatever you can find, I suppose it's become a habit, trying to make others seem as disgusting as you are."

"Azuma!" I said warningly as the laugh vanished form Etou's face to be replaced by a snarl.

With a breath, Etou looked away.

"I don't have time to waste with people like you. Do whatever you were planning on doing lesbians."

He walked away. Azuma made to run after him but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my flat.

"That's guy's impossible", he remarked as he settled down onto a chair.

"Aw forget him. I'll have to talk to Mr. Etou about this."

"Vish?"

I looked up to see a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe I should cut my hair."

"Huh? Why?"

"Now that I think about it, People would have a tendency to mistake my gender on first sight."

"Who cares about what others think? I like it long." I sat down next to him and played lovingly with the ends of his hair.

"You like it long? I suppose that's all that matters right?"

"Isn't it? Who cares about what others think, we'll know the truth and that's all that-"

I cut off as I realized how odd my words sounded. Azuma chuckled and shook back his hair.

"You really have to watch what you say", he said softly, pushing my bangs away. He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Sorry. Oh, and Azuma? I forgot to tell you. You remember my friend Mehal right?"

"Ah, the one with short curly hair? She's very tall and wears glasses right?"

"Yeah. She managed to get a scholarship here in Japan, so she'll be here in another two months."

"That's nice."

"She might not take too well to you though."

"Why's that?"

"She has a very fierce, protective side when it comes to me."

"Isn't that what I have?" he asked, slipping an arm around my waist.

"But she's a different character all together. You'll only get what I mean after you've met her."

"I look forward to it. Oh, and Vish?"

His tone turned serious.

"Etou wasn't trying to seduce you was he?"

I burst out laughing before taking Azuma's face between my hands and kissing the tip of his nose.

"No, he wasn't. It was far from it."

His face relaxed and he pulled me against him.

"Good. It would have been highly disappointing if he had succeeded in an area that I haven't even attempted yet."

He laughed at my shocked expression before kissing me senseless.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

* * *

_**For those interested in knowing what Mehal's reaction to Azuma was, search for a story called "Chancing Fate" written by Mandolin Rain, and go to the 2nd chapter.**_

**_There will be death in the next chapter. Any guesses as to whose?_**

**_Reviews? Please?_**


	23. Ch 18: Death And Dislike

_**Well, here's the long chapter that I had been mentioning for a while. Hope you find it satisfying, and yes, someone dies. A particular character I had been hoping to eliminate for quite some time, actually.**_

**__****And happy birthday in advance to Azuma Yunoki! For those who didn't know, his birthday's June 18th! **

**_Carry on._**

* * *

My cell phone was ringing. I looked down at the new, simple Nokia I had purchased a few weeks ago. My confusion increased when I recognized the number as my old residential landline. I connected the call.

"Hello?"

"Azuma?"

"Oka san. What's the matter?" I asked, recognizing the impending distress in her voice.

"Azuma…there's been an accident."

When she proceeded with her words, my skin grew numb.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Vish, you have a message", Makoto remarked as she set down an enormous bowl of popcorn onto the carpet.

It was Friday night, and as per our custom, all four of us would stay awake watching movies until dawn the next day. I had just changed into my pajamas and entered the sitting room.

"Who's it from?"

"Like I know. I never check your messages."

I picked up my cell phone and went to the message inbox and saw it was from Azuma.

'_Come up now. Something has happened.'_

"It's from Azuma. He wants me to go up."

"And why of all times did he choose 10:30 in the night?" asked Setsuna slyly as she brought out chips and salsa dip.

"Oh come on guys…"

"A little night romance eh? I wish I was getting some." Makoto said making a deprived expression on her face.

"It's not like that!" I said, feeling my face heat.

"I don't even know why he asked me to go up!"

"Vish, even someone like you would have some ideas as to what happens between a couple after a while."

"C…can you stop that!" I spluttered, becoming redder by the minute.

"Leave her alone."

As usual, Kahoko took my part.

"We all know she's not that kind of girl, and I think senpai has a little more control than that."

Feeling thankful about getting an ally, I turned to look at her, just before she added, "But still, if anything interesting happens…you'll tell us right?"

With a huff I wordlessly walked to the door and stepped into slip-ons.

"Hurry back, or else there won't be any junk food left for you."

"But if senpai gives her something sweeter, I don't think she'll be interested in what we have here…"

More giggles broke out from the hall and feeling more annoyed than embarrassed, I slammed the front door.

Why had Azuma suddenly told me to come up? I went to the elevator and punched in the floor key. When I reached his floor, I walked to his flat, pressed the doorbell and waited.

A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Vish. Thank you for coming."

"Azuma, why did you-"

I cut off when I saw the look on his face. Something indiscernible, but if I had to say it in one word, it would have been...sadness. Terrible sadness, but there was something else shadowing his face.

"What happened?"

With a sigh, he told me the cause of his distress.

"My mother had called a while ago. Vish, my grandmother's dead."

My mind went blank. I had no idea what to say because it was something I hadn't been expecting at all. Sure his grandmother wasn't my favorite person, but I had never wanted something bad (Well, not this bad) to happen to her.

"Azuma…I…how did it happen?"

"She was suffering from hypertension for the past few years. It culminated into a heart attack. It turns out she had some consideration for me after all."

"What do you mean?"

"She was worried about me, apparently. After I left, she was complaining about me being ungrateful, that she had just wanted what was best for me. On the way to the hospital, she kept on gasping that she wanted to see me. According to the doctors who were with her, she died saying my name."

"Azuma…that's…I don't know what to say, I'm sorry."

His hand drew into a fist, and understanding how he was reasoning things, I gripped his other hand.

"You cannot be blamed for her death Azuma. It just happened."

"She made my life miserable Vish. Every morning I'd wake up and hate her for being there in the house. But now…I don't know, I never expected to feel this hurt. Or that I'd feel guilty."

"That's humanity Azuma. It's natural to feel this way after someone's death because no matter how we feel towards them, the bond always lasts."

His grip on my hand tightened and he pulled me against him.

"There's more bad news."

My heart constricted. _More?_

"My father died a few hours after my grandmother."

Cold waves ran over my skin. His father was dead? Tears filled my eyes.

"How…?" I whispered, trying not to let them fall.

"He was never good at coping under stress. When he heard about the attack, he took off in his car, and wasn't paying attention to the roads. There was an accident."

I swallowed, trying to sort out my thoughts. It was just one of those moments where you don't know what to say, afraid that you might say the wrong thing.

"I wasn't very close to my father either. He always told me that I was another forbearer of the family business. In other words, he only saw me as a continuation of Yunoki Enterprises. I don't know if he had any emotional attachment to me or not. Masaki, my eldest brother, was the one he favored all the time."

"Azuma…I'm so sorry, you claim you weren't close to these people, but…it always hurts Azuma. I know that."

I tried to recall how I had felt four years ago when my maternal grandfather had died from cancer. He was an accomplished flutist as well, but he had always played for fun. And it had been painful knowing that his flute would never produce those lovely notes ever again. But as a reminder of him, I had always kept his flute with me. Until my father forced me to leave it behind in India when we moved to Japan. I now wondered if it was still in my room there, or if he had hidden it away after going back.

We were silent for a while, and he still hadn't let go of me, and I didn't want him to. In spite of people telling me I was compassionate and very understanding of emotions, I felt like a complete gubay at that time.

When he let go, I breathed deeply.

"What's this?" he asked, knuckling away a stray tear from my cheek.

"I myself haven't cried and here you are shedding tears."

"Its just very sad Azuma", I said lamely, not knowing what else to say.

"Come with me", he said suddenly, and he headed into his bedroom.

A sudden burst of giggles filled my mind and I brought my hand up to my forehead. I was really losing it. Who thinks about sweet romances after they've just been told about death?

I followed him and lingered outside his room, leaning against the door frame. The lights were on, so that was a good sign-

_Don't go there Vish, _I firmly told myself.

He called you for something, but not for _that._

Azuma was bent in front of his bedside table and looking through the drawers for something. When he straightened, I saw something in his hands; a photograph.

"Why are you standing outside as though I've banished you from my flat? Come in."

I stepped inside and he handed me the picture. It contained a lot of people. A family snapshot, now that I realized it. Nine people were in it. Azuma sat down on the edge of his bed, with his hand on mine and I obeyed the brief pressure on it and sat down next to him.

"Your family?" I asked looking away from the photo.

"Hmm. This was taken not long after your graduation actually. This was my grandmother." He pointed towards the photo, and I saw an elegant looking woman with cropped hair and a strict set to her features.

"This is you. And Miyabi." I said, pointing towards the corner of the picture. Azuma and Miyabi were the only two in this picture who looked like they were actually closely related. I don't mean features-wise but pose-wise. Azuma's arm was gently wrapped around Miyabi's shoulders and she was gripping the front of his arm with her hand.

"These two are my brothers." Again he pointed to two men next to him.

"This is Masaki oniisama." Masaki was the tallest out of everyone, with a powerful, muscular build.

"The second born is Jiro oniisama."

I looked and saw a man whose face had some resemblance to Azuma's. His hair was slightly long and hung till his ears.

"This is Hikari neesan, my older sister."

He pointed to what appeared to be a life-size porcelain doll. She was beautiful with perfectly straight brown hair falling till her shoulders.

"My mother and father. Akira and Katashi Yunoki."

He gestured towards the top of the picture. Azuma was a surprising replica of his father, minus the long hair. But even in the picture, he wasn't smiling, and there was no warmth in his eyes like how Azuma's had. His mother was lovely; ice blue eyes and brown hair that put me in mind of a Japanese version of Varuni, the Hindu water spirit.

"My mother wants me to come tomorrow."

"Of course she does."

"She wants you to come with me."

"What?"

Completely thrown off, I looked up from the picture to gape at Azuma.

"Me? But, isn't it supposed to be a family thing? I can't come."

"For my sake you will. My mother wants to meet you and get a proper introduction."

"But…but…"

He held both my hands.

"Please Vish."

Intense golden eyes locked onto mine and I sighed. There was no way I could refuse him when he gave me that look.

"Fine. I'll come."

"Tsubasa will be here by around 8:30 tomorrow. I think you'll have no problem being ready by then, right?"

"Not at all."

More silence, and I broke it by asking, "Azuma tell me more about your family."

He gave me an odd look.

"Why?"

"Well, okay, I know that you don't like some of your family members, but there had to be some unity between you and your siblings. Apart from Miyabi that is."

"I suppose…I was close to my brothers when I was younger. But that was before my grandmother took over. I think she was the one who ruined the bond with my brothers. She decided who would get what, who could succeed in which field and who had to chose something else. Masaki oniisama never contradicted her, and for that, he ended up becoming her favorite."

"What about your other brother?"

"Jiro oniisama. He tried his best to do things his way, but it didn't work, so he ended up following Oba sama's orders even though he didn't like her. I think I told you about how I was forced to give up piano right?"

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

She was so attentive when I spoke. And those large brown eyes looked so sad. It was like the sorrow I was feeling was being displayed in her eyes.

"Jiro oniisama actually protested against Oba sama when she made me quit the piano. He asked her why it was necessary."

"What did she do?"

"She locked him up in his room for a few hours."

"Just for that?"

"My grandmother believed in nipping things in the bud. Give him a really large punishment for something small and he won't get ideas of doing anything else later, right?"

She continued to ask questions and I answered, and for the first time in my life, I actually shared my childhood memories with someone other than myself.

No one knew anything about when I was younger, but she was listening to it now.

After almost an hour, I paused when I realized my throat was dry.

"Vish? I'm thirsty. I'll be right back. You want some water?"

"No, I'm all right."

I walked out and glanced out at the balcony. The moon was out, shining over the earth, large and dominating. I wondered how long night would last, and how quickly dawn would arrive.

I filled a glass and began to drink.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

My watch was claiming it was 11:30. In spite of my roommates' habit of staying up till dawn watching movies, I usually fell asleep well before dawn by around 12:00. I was already drowsy. Hoping very much that Azuma would return soon so that I could wish him good night before going back down, I leaned against the headboard with my eyes kept as wide open as they allowed.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

Sunlight was shyly peeping in through the window when I started to wake up. But I kept my eyes closed, because I was feeling too drowsy to open them. How had I managed to get back down? Had Azuma carried me back? My mind told me not to worry about that at the moment. I was feeling content to just snuggle back into the pillows and continue sleeping. Yet, something seemed out of place. The pillows were soft, but there was a different quality about them.

Instead of the usual sweet lilac smell that emanated from them, a very deep, masculine scent was filling my senses. But why it was coming from them didn't make any sense. Yet it smelled so familiar. My sleepy mind attempted to try and identify it. After some thinking, my senses recognized the smell as musk. Then the ultimate realization struck me:

_THIS WASN'T MY BED._

My eyes bolted open and I took in my surroundings. Sure enough, I wasn't in my bed; I didn't own white and navy-blue colored sheets. Very carefully, I got up and pushed away the comforter that was covering me, feeling relieved when I saw I was fully clothed. I turned to my other side, and saw Azuma fast asleep next to me, his hair falling over his face.

_Breathe Vish. Nothing happened. You haven't done anything wrong._

But again, embarrassment washed over me, and I covered my face before letting out a breath. I was in bed with Azuma. I drew the hand away to look at his face. He seemed to unaware that I had woken up. Glancing up at the clock above his desk, I saw it was nearing 6:45. He had said Tsubasa would be here by 8:30. So what do I do now?

_Decently go back to sleep, it's only Azuma after all._

_But we're not married!_

_So? It's all right provided that nothing happened._

_Nothing happened now, but what about later?_

_Azuma would never do that without asking you first._

_But…But…_

_Aw shut up and go snuggle into him, your life hasn't come to an end._

_But what about my image?_

_Image? Image as what? Your parents aren't here. Or don't you trust him?_

_I do but that's hardly the point!_

Okay, here was the final evidence that I had lost it. I was arguing with myself. I froze when Azuma shifted in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. I let out a quiet sigh, before my mind managed to think logically.

The best to do would be to dislocate myself from the covers, sneak downstairs, get dressed and meet Azuma at 8:30 in front of the apartment. If he wanted to talk about this particular situation, it could be dealt with later, because I was too appalled about my behavior to say anything to him right now. But how I was going to get out of bed without waking Azuma was a different question all together, because we were under the same covers, and any movements I made would pull the sheets covering him.

Very slowly, I edged towards the side of the bed, pulling away the covers as gently as I could. Azuma stirred slightly in his sleep. Almost free now, I gave another push and got out from under the covers and hastened to get up. Almost in standing position. Yes, I was going to-

A hand pulled at the foot that was still on the bed. I managed not to shriek.

"Up so soon princess?"

I gulped and turned.

Azuma's index was wrapped around the anklet on my foot. Heat filled my face and I didn't say anything.

"Come here", he said coaxingly, and I sat back down on the bed.

"You were here all night weren't you?"

I stared at my hands, wondering what to say. I was spared the trouble of it when he drew closer and wrapped his arms around me.

_Stop blushing stop blushing!_

"That was my fault I believe", he said softly.

"What was your fault?"

"You being here the whole night. But you were already asleep; I didn't see any point in waking you up."

_See? SEE? Nothing happened! All he did was tuck you in for the night._

_Yeah, and then took the liberty of falling asleep next to me._

_It's HIS flat, where else would he sleep?_

"Azuma, can we please not talk about this", I mumbled, hoping I didn't sound as embarrassed as I looked.

"Look at me."

When I refused to comply, his hand crept under my chin and turned my face towards him.

"Your face looks like a tomato. Why? We didn't do anything after all."

"It's not that", I muttered, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Shall I tell you something? Having you next to me enabled me to sleep more peacefully than I have in quite some time now. Maybe I should keep you next to me in bed all the time."

"Eh?"

This guy never failed to surprise me or shock me into silence. Laughing at my expression, he tenderly ran a thumb over my cheek.

"I was joking. Can you at least smile for me? It's a better way to start the morning rather having you wear that sulky expression."

I curved my lips slightly, and this was mirrored by his mouth before he leaned in and kissed me. Now I relaxed slightly, and gripped his hand. He drew away and brushed away my hair.

"Azuma, it's nearing seven. You said Tsubasa would be here by 8:30."

"Right. That."

"I'll meet you out front by then all right?"

"Yeah all right."

I pressed a kiss to his cheek before getting up and scurrying out of the flat. In the hallway, I rubbed a hand over my face. Had I really just spent the night with him? I could just imagine the look on my mother's face. But it had felt kind of nice, having someone next to me. It was comforting, and I had liked the intimacy.

_There, don't you feel better now that you've admitted it to yourself?_

I neared my apartment and rang the bell. I knew none of my roommates would be up just yet. They would have stayed up all night, and fallen asleep only a few hours before now. I was about to ring again when Setsuna suddenly pulled open the door. Pix eagerly stepped forward to lick my hand.

"Vish? What are doing waking me up at this time?"

"Sorry", I said entering the apartment. "Go back to sleep."

She crossed her arms and fixed an indignant expression on her face.

"I'm not going to sleep until you explain to me why you didn't come back yesterday night and then decide to come creeping in at 6 in the morning. Were the nighttime festivities that exquisite?"

At any other time, her words would have hurt me, but I was feeling too weary to bite back, so I told her in a heavy voice, "Nothing happened."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Geez, his grandmother and father passed away yesterday night! I stayed there comforting him and fell asleep there. That's all."

Praying Setsuna wouldn't ask where I had fallen asleep, I waited. Her annoyed look gave way to one of horror.

"Kami Sama! I'm sorry Vish, I didn't know…sorry if I offended you. His grandmother's dead?"

"And so is his father. Tragic don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to meet his family today. I have to leave in another hour or so."

"Right. Well, you go ahead. I'll tell the others what happened when they're not sleeping like a bunch of rocks."

She turned to go back to our room but suddenly added, "You disappoint me."

"Why?"

"I was hoping that at least one of us in this apartment would be more experienced than the others after last night."

_It could have easily come to that, you have no idea how close it was. But lucky for me, Azuma can be a real gentleman…when he wants to be…_

Digging through my closet, I chose a plain black chudidar before pulling a towel out and heading for the shower.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I had returned last night from the kitchen to find her fast asleep on my bed. It really seemed pointless in waking her up since she looked so peaceful in her sleep, unlike how she had been when I told her about Oba sama and Otou san's death. I didn't have the heart to wake her up, not when she looked so endearing in the position that she had fallen asleep in. So I had carefully shifted her position into a more comfortable one, before covering her with the comforter and falling asleep myself.

It had been tempting to sleep cuddling her against me, but I didn't want to risk it if she woke up in the middle of the night and panicked at the intimacy of the position. But her scent had been more soothing than the sweetest lullaby, and I had fallen asleep as soon as my head had touched the pillow.

With the towel around my waist, I dug through the closet and found the customary black yukata, which was to signify mourning. I dressed quickly, because it was already late. I thought about breakfast, but realized I didn't want to eat anything. I looked at the clock; it said 8:15. It would be best to go down now.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"I'm scared", she whispered, gripping my hand as I led her through the archway that headed the gate to my house.

"Why? My mother likes you; she's been waiting for a chance to meet you."

"Not your mother, exactly, but your brother."

"Which one?"

"Masaki san. Isn't he the one that went along with your grandmother and tried to break us up?"

Now I understood the reason for her nerves. I gripped her fingers, trying to infuse some strength into her.

"Masaki can't do anything now. Oba sama's dead."

"But if he agreed to break us up, it would mean that on some level he doesn't like me, isn't it?"

"As to that, I can't really say. It could be that he was just following Oba Sama's orders, but I can't be sure. I never asked him."

When she bit her lip and continued to look worried, I ran my other hand down her arm.

"It will all be okay. Look, my mother already likes you, Miyabi likes, and I'm sure Hikari neesan will end up liking you, as well as Jiro oniisama. Forget about Masaki, Vish. He can't do anything."

She looked a little pale though, her skin contrasting the black chudidar she was wearing. The veil of modesty hung over her chest and shoulders, and her hair had been braided back. She looked very simple, and a little worried.

"Azuma oniisan!"

I looked up and saw Miyabi running to greet me. I let go of Vishakha's hand to embrace her.

"Miyabi, I missed you."

"Me too oniisan. Hey, don't get the wrong impression about me, but I'm actually _relieved _that Oba Sama's dead."

"Miyabi! That's something you shouldn't say out loud, no mater how things were, have respect for your elders."

"But oniisan, she made us all miserable. You especially. How can you feel bad about her death?"

"A bond once formed doesn't break", I said, looking at Vishakha, remembering what she had said yesterday night. Now Miyabi's attention shifted to her as well.

"You came. I was hoping you would." Then she embraced her warmly.

Vishakha was surprised, I could see it. She hadn't been expecting Miyabi to greet her so warmly, but she didn't look displeased about it.

"It's great to see you again."

Miyabi turned her attention back to me.

"Oka san has been waiting oniisan. And she's been enquiring about Vishakha from quite a while now."

"Enquiring about me?"

Vishakha's voice was nervous now.

"Don't worry, its nothing nosy or bad", Miyabi said sincerely.

"Now hurry up and come inside. Hikari neesan and Jiro oniisan have already arrived."

"What about Masaki oniisan?"

"He had a meeting at Tokyo, but he should be back soon."

With that Miyabi went back into the house.

"Come on Vish."

Her hand reached out to grip mine again, and to my surprise, I found it to be cold.

"Are you really freaking out this badly?"

She nodded, her fringe dancing around on her forehead.

We entered the house and I led her to the doorway that opened into the sitting room.

"Come on", I said softly when her footsteps faltered.

"Azuma? Is that you? Come in."

I let go of her hand, gave her a 'I-can't-force-you-to-walk-in' kind of look and entered.

"Oka san" I said, bowing to her.

"Azuma, only a month has passed, but it seems so much longer than that."

Sadness was etched in my mother's eyes, I could see. She had never loved Otou Sama, true, but they had been through so many years of marriage that some sort of relationship had existed, and the sadness was due to loss over someone you had become accustomed to seeing regularly in your life, but nothing more.

She looked expectantly behind me, but when no one appeared, she asked, "Didn't Kumar san come with you?"

"Ah…give me a moment oka san."

I stepped back into the hall.

"Vish come on. Nothing will happen."

I grabbed her hand and gave a light pull before she followed me into the sitting room.

"Oka san, this is Vishakha."

I bit back a grin as she hastily let go of my hand and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yunoki dono."

A soft smile broke out on Oka san's face as she looked her over. She got up and took Vishakha's hands in hers. Vishakha's surprise was written all over her face as she took in my mother.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

She looked exactly as she had in the picture. Lovely ice blue eyes were fixed on mine. I couldn't believe that this was his mother; the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, with the exception of my own mother. Her warm gesture of holding my hands had been totally unexpected, but I took it as a good sign.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Kumar san. I had been waiting for an opportunity to meet the girl who made my son fight for his freedom."

_What is it with you and the blushing?_ I demanded myself inside my head. She hadn't even said anything much but my face was already burning.

"Please, ma'am I'd prefer it if you called me Vishakha. I don't like being called by my surname, it sounds so masculine."

"I'll do that. But only if you call me Oka san."

_Eh? We've hardly been introduced two seconds and she wants me to call her Oka san? _

I put on the best smile I could manage through my nerves.

"I have a tendency to forget such requests, but I'll try to make a habit of calling you that ma'am."

A beautiful smile broke out on her face; it was the same smile Azuma would have when he was feeling content over happy.

"Well then I guess I'll have to try my hardest to make sure you do. Have a seat."

She led me back to the sofa she had been sitting on and made me settle down next to it. I felt slightly self-conscious as Azuma took up the space on my other side.

"I'm sorry about your husband and mother-in-law", I said softly to Mrs. Yunoki.

Her gaze softened even more, and she surprised me again when she gently gripped my shoulder.

"Yes, my husband's death was unexpected, and I will miss him. My mother-in-law, well, let's just say I was never close enough to her to miss her terribly."

I thought I heard some bitterness under her words and decided not to press the subject. She however, was determined not to bring up the topic again. She turned to Miyabi who was sitting on a chair near the sofa.

"I trust you're acquainted with Azuma's younger sister, Miyabi?" she asked me.

"Yes, from quite a while now."

"Miyabi, go find your brother and sister will you? Introductions have to be made."

"Hai Oka san", she said before getting up and exiting from the sitting room.

A few minutes passed with his mother making numerous enquiries about my life and parents. I was starting to relax a bit. It wasn't difficult to talk to her, and she was very friendly. Footsteps issued from the hall and I knew Miyabi had returned.

She entered with two people at her sides. I recognized Hikari and Jiro from the picture Azuma had shown me yesterday.

Akira Yunoki put both her hands on my shoulders and looked up at Azuma's siblings.

"Mina san, this is Vishakha Kumar, Azuma's-" she began before Hikari cut her off.

"You're the Indian right?"

I felt my eyes widen at the rash way she had spoken. I hadn't even said anything and she had already taken a dislike to me? _Devre, nanna kapaadi_! (God, please save me!)

Silence fell across the room after she had spoken. When no one said anything, she sighed before continuing.

"Okay, sorry about my straight forward-ness. I meant no harm."

She came up to me and offered her hand.

"I'm Yunoki Hikari, but don't expect any formalities from me, Like Kumar dono or anything. I prefer being very open with people who are going to become close family members."

I almost sighed in relief.

"For a second I thought you hated me on first sight."

"Not at all. But do excuse the way I addressed you. I'm stupidly straight forward and that gives people the wrong impression about me."

"It's all right. And yes, please, drop any formalities, I prefer being called Vishakha."

"Okay, but you have to call me neesan. That's the deal."

I grinned foolishly. "All right."

Now the man next to Miyabi stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I'm Yunoki Jiro, Azuma's older brother." He politely shook my hand before smirking and saying, "So you're the reason why my brother's head is in the clouds."

"Oniisama!" Azuma said with a laugh, but clearly implying him to shut up.

Half an hour passed away with only conversation. I ad always imagined a Yunoki family get-together to be silent, with some reservation between the siblings, but that wasn't the case at all. They were all united in their own way, but just had trouble e being free with each other due to the restrictions their grandmother had imposed on them.

Shortly after lunch, Miyabi came running in to a announce the arrival of Masaki. Azuma must have noticed how the color drained out of my face because he gripped my hand in a reassuring way. The atmosphere tensed, and I knew that everyone present was aware of the fact that it had been Masaki's interference that had caused Azuma and I those long weeks of pain.

"Thank you Miyabi, but I could have managed my bags myself you didn't have-" a rough male voice cut through the air before it's owner appeared into the room.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I thought she might faint; that's how pale she became when she heard about Masaki's arrival.

"Vish, calm down", I whispered as her hand held mine in a death grip.

Masaki took in everyone before his eyes came to rest on us. His eyes scrutinized the woman next to me, not in a polite way, and she shifted closer to me, as though I could protect her from his searing gaze.

Oka san quickly got up to make the introductions.

"Masaki, this is Vishakha Kumar, Azuma's-"

"I'm aware of who she is", he said smoothly, and without any enthusiasm.

He nodded at the room, before saying, "I'm tired from traveling. If you will all excuse me, I would like to retire for now."

He took his bags from Miyabi before walking towards the adjacent hall that led to the bedrooms. I saw Vishakha's expression change like wax being subjected to heat; her eyes filled.

"Vish", I muttered, trying to wrap an arm around her but she shook her head and scooted away, still too cautious about showing any affection in front of my family.

Oka san now took charge. She walked up her and took her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for that Vishakha. Masaki he…well...he doesn't-"

"Like me. I know." Vishakha finished my mother's sentence.

"It's not like that. He doesn't take well to strangers. Give him some time to get used to you."

"Oka san, there's no point in denying it", Jiro oniisama pointed out.

He turned his eyes onto Vishakha.

"Masaki oniisama may not seem to like you Vishakha, but that's what we were expecting from him. Just give him some time. It's not like he can avoid you forever."

She just nodded. Hikari then seemed to take charge of lightening up the atmosphere.

"Forget him. Now there's something I've wanted to check for a while. Vishakha would you please stand up?"

Puzzlement coated her face.

"May I ask why, Hikari neesan?"

"Just do it. Stand up and turn around."

I was as confused as she was. But she obliged and stood up before turning around.

With a triumphant look, she patted Jiro oniisama on the shoulder.

"You lost Oniisama. See? I told you her hair is longer than Azuma's. You owe me 10,000 yen."

Laughter issued from everyone present. I joined in as Vishakha sat back down.

"Finally, we meet a girl whose hair is longer than our brother's. We were all worried that Azuma's hair would be longer than any girl he meets."

Now she joined in on the laughter. Sometimes, things were best when they were forgotten. Masaki oniisama could be dealt with later.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

It was evening, and I couldn't have asked for a more pleasant meeting. She had managed to fit in with my family. Oka san was fond of her, and I really couldn't have asked for anything more. I was outside on the porch, watching the moon, and the sakura tree as its blossoms danced slightly in the breeze. I heard anklets behind me, and without bothering to look behind me, I stretched out my hand. A smaller, softer hand took it and she came next to my side.

"Your family's just wonderful. I never thought they would take to me so soon."

"I told you they would like you."

A breeze brushed past us, slightly cold since it was September. She shifted closer to me, her eyes scanning the darkening sky.

"It's going to rain tonight, I can feel it."

"Paganist" I said softly, wrapping an arm around her.

I leaned in to kiss her but she drew away slightly, shaking her head.

"Not with your family so close by."

"They're not here now. Besides, I haven't had one all day. Come on…"I said persuasively, using my charm to get what I wanted.

She looked nervously over her shoulder before looking back at me.

"Fine, but make it quick."

I had no intention of keeping it short, but I didn't let that thought escape as I softly laid my lips over her's. Her sigh was gentle and I took it upon myself to part her lips before slipping my tongue between them.

"To be young and in love", said a voice suddenly.

Startled, Vishakha drew away quickly enough to lose her balance. I grabbed her and managed to prevent her from tumbling off the porch. I turned to look at the intruder.

"Hikari neesan, hasn't anyone mentioned to you that it's rude to interrupt someone when they're in the middle of something?"

"Me? Interrupt? I don't know what you're talking about. I just came out to enjoy the air. You can carry on with whatever you were doing. I won't look."

Frustrated, I grabbed Vishakha's hand and pulled her back into the house.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

_**A/N**_

**_1-IMPORTANT NOTE:_**

**_Destined Fate will be having a rating change from the next chapter. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing anyone but this was pre-planned. However, there won't be lemon in all the chapters, those who aren't able to handle such scenes can just observe the warning I'm going to type at the top of the chapter and just skip on to the next chapter. I hope I won't lose any readers because of this, so those who are having second thoughts about continuing to read the story after the rating change, PLEASE DON'T! Those who are going to readily follow the story, please check the 'M' rated archive, because that's where this story will be the next time you read it._**

**_2- I had a hard time choosing names for Azuma's brothers. The thing is I hate names that rhyme like Azuma-Kazuma-Suzuma, etc..._**

**_I thought Masaki sounded very pretty since the name meant 'flowering tree' but I gave it to Azuma's older brother because he always tried to grow under his grandmother's influence._**

**_The name Jiro literally means 'second born son' at first i thought of keeping Satoshi as his name, but Jiro overpowered me and I let it stick on._**

**_Hikari means 'light' i just chose a random name for his sister, I didn't give it much thought. _**

**__****3- the reason why Vish freaks out when Azuma's mother tells her to call her 'oka san' is because in that particular context, oka san meant 'mother-in-law'**

**__****Reviews? Please?**


	24. Ch 19: Sweet Little Secrets

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AZUMA! ^_^**_

_**Ahem...well, here it is!**_

**_WARNING: LEMON ALERT!_**

**_Repeat, I've written all this blindfolded, so please excuse anything that might sound out of place._**

**_*Blushes and hides under blanket*_**

**_Thank you Musicflows for the assistance that shaped this chapter._**

**_To the readers, I'm not sure what you were expecting, I'm extremely sorry if this doesn't come up to par._**

**_Carry on...And please let me know what you thought!_**

**_See you at the other end._**

**_*Hides under blanket again*_**

* * *

As she had predicted, it started to rain during the ride home. Of course she had ordered Tsubasa to stop, and in spite of my warning that I would dump her in the middle of the road in the night, she had gotten herself drenched.

"Satisfied now?" I asked her, as she stepped back into the car.

"Hehe…yup." She said, while goose bumps formed over her arms.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" I asked, before taking off my sweater and wrapping it around her shoulders. She leaned her head against my shoulder, causing my yukata to become patched with rainwater.

"I can't help it Azuma, rain is like an aphrodisiac for me."

"What would _you_ know about aphrodisiacs?" I asked amusedly.

She shook her head, causing rain droplets to hit my face.

"Just enough to know that rain feels too good to describe."

"What a sheltered life you lead."

When we got out at the apartment, she practically ran to her flat.

"Why the rush?"

"I'm starting to feel cold", she said through chattering teeth.

She rang the bell and waited. I heard Pix barking from inside, but after a while, no one opened the door.

"Why don't you use your key?"

"I didn't take it, one of them is usually always at home."

She rang again, but no one answered.

"Maybe they're already asleep?" I suggested to her.

"I don't understand how they could stay asleep through all this barking."

She dug through her purse before excavating her cell phone from it and flicked it open.

She brought it to her ear a few seconds later and waited, but she disconnected the call with a frown within negligible time.

"What's wrong?"

"I just dialed Kahoko's number, but it said she's out of network coverage. Hang on, let me try Makoto."

I leaned against the wall next to her apartment door and waited, trying to distract my mind from the way she looked now. Her clothes were plastered to her skin from the rain, the fitted chudidar now revealing smooth curves; the veil was clutched in her hands, and had she bothered replacing it back onto her shoulders, I would have been spared my moment of amorous thoughts.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Vish? What are you doing calling me at this hour?"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you had decently opened the door the first time I rang the bell."

"Door? Oh you mean the apartment door. Yeah, about that Vish, none of us are at home."

"What? I tried calling Kahoko, but it said she was out of coverage range."

"Oh yeah, Kahoko, she would definitely be out of coverage by now."

"Why's that?"

"Long story. I'll explain later."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Use you key and get in."

"I didn't take it! I assumed that one of you would be here to open the door! Where are you and Sets anyway?"

"We decided to crash at Nami's place. We thought you had your key."

"You could have called and asked! Or at least as a cautionary measure given it to Mrs. Tsukino! What am I supposed to do?"

There was a pause before Makoto, in a very reasonable voice said, "You could spend the night at senpai's flat. You did the night before, Setsuna told me."

Temper flared into me.

"That wasn't intentional, and I don't go around randomly sleeping at different places."

Makoto understood what had fueled my flame and hastily tried to rectify her words.

"I'm sorry if I offended your morality, or dignity, or purity, or whatever it is that made you edgy. You know I would never imply that you did anything, in fact, I'm positive you didn't do anything. You're too clueless and shy for that."

"Gee, thanks for that" I sarcastically shot the words at her.

"We'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay? Sorry for putting you in this sort of situation. Just spend the night on senpai's couch. We fed Pix before we left. Setsuna and I will be at your command tomorrow for the inconvenient sleeping arrangements. Good night."

"Hey, what about-!"

She had already cut the line. Unbelievingly, I shoved my cell phone back into my bag, inwardly cursing myself for not remembering to bring the key with me. To top it all, I was freezing now, my wet clothes holding my body in an icy hug.

I tried to logically reason out why I would be making a mistake if I spent the night with Azuma.

1-it was against rules to sleep together unless one was married

2-after falling asleep next to him yesterday night, I realized I had liked it, but didn't want to make a habit of it

3- I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep alone on the couch after last night

I moved my sopping bangs away from my eyes to look at Azuma. He was staring at the opposite wall, apparently in deep thought about something. With a sigh I gave up trying to logically reason out the situation. Unless I was planning on sleeping outside the apartment door on the cold tiles, I really didn't have any other choice. I approached him and tapped his arm.

"Hmm?" he turned to look at me.

"Well, I assume you heard the whole conversation?"

"Not exactly, but from what I gathered, you're locked out for the night, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"So, what are you going to do?"

_Why the heck was I blushing? It was an unavoidable situation brought about due to careless circumstances!_

"Can I spend the night with you?"

I asked before my embarrassment stopped me and stared the ground. I felt my face begin to heat as silence met my words, and I prayed he wasn't mistaking my words.

"You took this long to ask _that_?" his voice questioned amusedly after a while.

I spared a glance up.

"Yes. _Will you stop grinning like that?_" I added as he made no effort to hide the curve of his lips.

"Can you hurry up with your answer? I'm freezing", I added, drawing his sweater tightly around myself.

"It's not a problem."

He ran a hand through my wet hair before laughing softly.

"Such a foolish little girl", he added as he headed towards the elevator.

"Hey!"

I followed behind him just as the doors opened. We entered, and he pressed the number of the respective floor. As the elevator ascended, I shivered, now wishing I hadn't run out into the rain. While waiting, I suddenly became aware that the peaks of my breasts had hardened due to the cold. Jerkily, I brought my arms over my chest, gripping my elbows and praying that Azuma hadn't seen anything.

More embarrassment crept into me when Azuma's arm crept around my shoulders and drew me against him.

"You're frozen", he commented, rubbing his hand up and down my arm in an attempt to bring some warmth back into my body.

The elevator stopped and we got out. While he pulled out his key, I rubbed my own arms, in an attempt to reduce the situation of my body. As soon as I heard the click of the lock being opened, I stepped inside.

"Well, you can't stay like that all night", he commented, looking at me up and down, making thank the Nature Spirits that the lights were still off. I turned around to get them, making sure to flick on the ones that were farthest away from the door.

"You know what, you go ahead and change and you can wear my pajamas for tonight, just go through the closet and pick one."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of something sweet, hot, and steamy."

_EH? _

Did I just hear correctly? Or was I just on a hormone overdrive?

"What?"

"I assumed you would find it welcoming Vish."

_Find what welcoming?_

When I continued to stay silent and look blank, he continued.

"Coco, Vish. I thought it might be good seeing as how you're shivering all the way down to your toes."

"Oh."

Feeling highly stupid, I nodded.

"Sorry, I'm just…tired, I suppose."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead before walking towards the kitchen. In relief, I realized that I was feeling a little warmer, and that my reaction to the cold had reduced. I walked towards his room and locked the door. Well, he said I was welcome to his pajamas.

I walked to the attached bath and pulled off the chudidar top with some difficulty, because it was wet and sticking to my skin. I pulled the drawstring on the pants and with a _plop_ they fell to the tiles. Picking these up, I hung them over the shower curtain rod so that they would drip into the tub and not leave a mess. Cold swept back over my body as I stood only in my undergarments.

Did the bra stay, or go? That wasn't worth questioning though, because it had also managed to get fully soaked in the rain. Thankfully my underwear had somehow managed to remain dry. Reaching behind me, I unhooked it and carefully hung it over the rod, concealing it under the clothing. Stepping back into the bedroom, an uncharacteristic wave of mischievousness overtook me when I realized I was almost naked and standing in Azuma's bedroom. What would happen if he were to come in right now? Well, no chances of that, seeing as how I had locked the door.

Opening his closet, I saw his clothes neatly folded in piles, his scent emanating from it in very tempting whiffs. I found the pajamas, and chose one which I thought was neutral in it's pattern; white with dark blue stripes on it. An odd feeling came over me when I buttoned the shirt and inspected myself in the mirror. I found it strangely attracting, wearing his clothes. Bending, I folded the pants back a few times to enable my feet some mobility, but they were loose and instead of staying at my waist, slipped down and hung a little above my hips. After rolling back the sleeves, I grabbed a towel from the closet and started to dry my hair after switching on the bedside lamp. A knock issued from the door and I turned.

"Vish? Open up, it's me."

I got up and unlocked the door. Azuma stood with two cups of coco in his hands, each issuing small streams of steam. A smile formed over his face when he looked at me.

"I never thought you would look this cute in my clothes."

"I'll take that as a compliment", I said, accepting the mug he offered me and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"It was meant to be", he said, settling down next to me.

Small little marshmallows bobbed along the surface of the coco, and it tasted very welcoming after the cold.

"I assume you won't try another parade in the rain again will you?"

I grinned at him.

"That can't be avoided. Rejoicing in the rain is just another way of pagan worship. It's like thanking nature, you get it? No elaborate rituals or prayers; you just show thanks by enjoying it."

"I prefer praying at the shrine" he said, but not before giving me an affectionate smile.

"How long _is _your hair, by the way?" he added, combing his fingers through my partially dried locks.

"Um…why don't you see for yourself?"

I set the mug down on the bedside table and stood up with my back facing him. His hands ran along my back, sending shivers down my spine that had nothing to do with the cold and went lower, before pulling away just a little below the small of my back.

"You could sit on your hair if you tried hard enough" he commented as I sat back down.

"I was thinking of trimming it a bit. You know, just till maybe here." I placed the sides of my hands at my waist.

"It's really lovely like this though", he said, taking the towel from me and continuing to dry off my hair. Without realizing it, I leaned against him; the way he was rubbing the top of my head was relaxing; but that was before he leaned in to kiss the nape of my neck.

Instantly alert, I pulled away, only to hear him chuckle and get up to discard the towel into the laundry basket in the bathroom.

"I think its dry enough now."

With a nod, I picked up my mug again, let the sweet liquid flow over my tongue.

What was this feeling running through me? A need for…more intimacy? It had been coming back to me every now and then since he had moved in, and had increased a ten-fold after last night. But…it wasn't normal, was it? I shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I stood up in a rush only to find him standing very close to me, only about a breath's distance away.

My mouth opened, but no words came out, but Azuma spared me the trouble of finding them by saying, "You have a bit of marshmallow stuck to your mouth."

"Huh?"

"Right here", he added, tapping the corer of his mouth.

I raised my hand to wipe it away, but his arm shot out to stop my actions.

"Hold on. Just wait."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I bent forward to lick at the small sweet blob that had stuck itself to the corner of her lips. Unsurprisingly, she tried to lean back, but I stilled her retreat by placing a hand at the back of her neck and slowly licked at the marshmallow with the tip of my tongue. Slowly, I glided my lips back to hers and indulged myself with a deep kiss, softly slipping my tongue into her mouth. She tasted of coco, and a small sigh left her as I drew her against me. But this didn't go as planned.

With a soft shriek, she jerked away, and I looked down to see that my gesture had caused her to loosen her grip on the mug, making it tilt and spill coco down the front of her (Well, actually my) shirt.

I had no idea what made me do it; maybe it was the compelling intimacy this moment was carrying. It might have been the fact that I knew she hadn't crossed her arms in the elevator just due to the cold. It could have been fuelled by the truth that I didn't expect her wearing my clothes to seem so…sexy.

Hastily, she bent to put down the mug, but I pulled her up and held her close.

"Azuma?"

I bent and saw in the dim light of the bedside lamp that some of the drink had splashed onto the column of her throat as well. I sat back down on the bed, pulling her with me before licking her neck.

I felt her tense, but looked past it and continued. She smelled of rain and secrets. Secrets which I wanted to know about. I licked lower, until I found my path blocked by the collar of the nightshirt she was wearing. Her heartbeat was very audible though, thumping as though she had just run a marathon.

God, it was tempting to just continue, to just go ahead without worrying. But I held my patience, knowing I would never forgive myself I did anything without her permission. I raised my head back to her face, and was silenced by the look in her eyes.

I had been expecting fear, uncertainty, doubt. Sure, those were there, but along with them was something else; something that I couldn't quite figure out.

I brushed away her bangs with a hand that wasn't quite steady.

"I won't do it unless you want to."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I buried my head into his shoulder and tried to sort out the mess of thoughts in my head. I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt. Some part of me felt relief because he loved me to the point where he would never go against my wishes and privacy. But another part of me wanted to hand over all my trust and not regret it.

_Would I regret it?_

I didn't think so at the moment. You hear so many things about 'this moment' but then, you never really know when it may happen. But now, I locked away my fears. I trusted him, more than anyone else. I could never regret him. I swallowed to get my nerves under control, and spoke.

"I admit, I'm not sure of what to expect tonight. But, I trust you Azuma."

His hand ran down my arm and gripped my fingers as he listened to me.

"And, I'm not going to be shy now. I won't be. We'll create memories here."

I ran a hand along the side of his face, before he turned into my palm and pressed a kiss to it.

"If you don't want to be shy, then don't be", he said simply before he came closer and captured my lips with his.

It was soft, but under it was a new type of heat I had never felt before. Kissing was natural, but our previous kissing never felt like this before; those kisses were like guests-you enjoy them for a while and when it's time to let go, you can do so without any questions. But this wasn't like that at all. I felt myself wanting more, and not wanting to stop come what may.

_I'm going to be unrestrained tonight. No holding back. No doubts. Just emotions and sensations. That's all I'm going to be in possession of tonight._

When his tongue traced my lips, I parted them, allowing him access. The slick wet feel of his tongue made me shiver, and I gripped him closer to me. Shyly, I ran my tongue over his, heard his sigh and wrapped my arms around him. I was drowning in the feel of him, his taste, his smell. It was looking down from the top of the world and taking that dizzying step off, before falling into the abyss. Softly, his teeth caught my lower lip, gave a nibble.

A finger ran over my skin, my cheek, before he kissed it, softly trailing kisses across my face before he went to my ear. He tongued the lobe before drawing it into his mouth. The sensation was ticklish, but so arousing. I rested against him, let him lead on. All the while, my hands ran pointlessly up and down his back, because I didn't know what else to do with them.

One of his hands softly stroked the back of my neck, teasing me, because he knew I was overly-ticklish there. My head immediately tossed back after his first stroke and the small smile on his face told me he was pleased with my reaction.

I slowly went back to him, pressed a kiss to his neck before trailing my lips along his skin. My heart skipped a beat as his grip tightened on the back of my neck but I didn't stop. I felt highly clumsy though, because all I was doing was using the same moves he had done back on him.

His head dipped lower now, and licked the column of my neck, resuming what he was doing before. But from what I had felt, the coco hadn't soaked through the fabric; it had just stained it a little. He kissed his way down, softly slipping licks in between and made me sigh with delight. When his lips reached the point where the buttons held the shirt together, he looked at me with a question in his eyes.

I nodded, and he slowly backed me against the pillows, kissing me all the while. When I was resting against them, he let go and reached out to deal with the shirt.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

You hear things, see things, and want to believe that you are prepared. But it turns out that when it comes down to it, nothing can prepare you for that particular time. I had been going ahead, thinking instinct was more than enough. But now I realized I had been kidding myself.

I was as inexperienced as she was, although she didn't appear to know it. Seeing her form stretched out my bed was just something I couldn't put into feelings or words. She was mine, even more so after tonight. I ran my hands down her shoulders, her arms before taking her hands and softly nibbling her fingertips.

I let go, and reached out trembling fingers to unbutton the shirt. Slowly, one by one I undid the studs, revealing more of her smooth skin to my eyes. When I finally freed the last one, I glanced up to see her eyes flutter closed. Leaving the shirt, I went back to her face. Gently placing kisses on her closed lids, I whispered the question.

"Are you scared?"

Slowly, her eyes opened and she shook her head.

"I…just…I don't know what to expect."

My lips settled over hers once more, trying to ease out her nerves. There was nothing more in what we were doing; it was just passion, a different intensity of it. Not letting go of her mouth, I felt around with my hands for the parting of the shirt and drew it open. She shivered, but didn't break the kiss. When I felt sure she wasn't going to panic, I drew away and let my eyes wander over her.

Her skin was soft and smooth, a beautiful shade of polished sandalwood. Carefully I proceeded to remove the sleeves, and with her cooperation, I pulled it off. Again, her eyes closed, causing me to kiss her mouth once more, to reassure her. I slowly ran my hands over her shoulders once more, broke the kiss, and waited. Shyly, her lids lifted and took me in.

Without breaking eye contact, I let my hand slide down a little further and cupped her breast. Now those lovely brown eyes widened and became a shade darker, making them appear almost black. My own curiosity filled me as I let my fingers feel the newly exposed skin.

Her eyes didn't close this time but fixed onto mine, pouring heat into my body as I stroked her skin, uncertainly put pressure on the peak and made her gasp. Again, I landed down to kiss her neck, and made a path downwards over her heated skin. When I reached the dip between her breasts, I paused to inhale the scent of rain on them before shifting my attention to her left breast.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

His breath on my skin excited me, and made me nervous. Just a little bit. But nothing had prepared me for what he was going to do next. I let out an audible gasp from surprise as he drew the tip of my breast into his mouth, softly teasing it with his tongue. The gasp became a moan when I felt his teeth graze it slightly. I gripped his hair, unable to do anything else. His passion left me paralyzed; all I could do was accept it.

I never thought it would ever feel this good, that he would be this warm and wonderful. When he let go, frustration filled me but he put it out when his lips gave attention to my other breast while his hand came up to cup the one he had left.

It was all gentle, and sweet. Not scary like how I had heard before. Trust was a major factor, I supposed. Azuma would never hurt me in any way; physically or emotionally.

I was whimpering by the time he let go, and badly needed the intimacy of seeing him the way he had seen me. Not sure how to convey this, I rested my hands against his yukata. He must have understood somehow, because he drew away and undid the sash that held it together before pulling off the cotton shirt that lay beneath it. I drank in the sight.

He was perfect, with lean muscles, and creamy skin. It's feminine to call his skin creamy, but that's how it was. I reached out a hand to touch, but hesitated, not sure if it was appropriate and drew back. His hand took mine in and placed it over his chest, at the point where I could feel his heart beat against my palm. Uncertainly, I ran my hand up, then stroked down, and saw his eyes close at my touch. A silly memory crossed my mind, and before I could stop, I ran my hands along the sides of his chest near his ribs. He bit his lower lip from the tickling sensation I had caused, and I moved back to the front, running my hands along the expanse of his chest to the point just above the waist band of his pants.

He leaned down on me, and pinned me with his weight. Trying my best not to feel overwhelmed, I buried my face into the curve of his neck and bit him, feeling a strange satisfaction when he gasped. I busied my lips with his skin, softly kissing and nibbling towards his chest. He rose off me slightly as I neared, and I continued to press kisses till his heart.

It felt good to be this close to him, to press into his bare skin like this. When he suddenly pushed himself off me I was puzzled, but his next action made my mouth go dry. He was pulling at the elastic band of the pajama pants, and in no time at all, he had removed it and I was left exposed. I gulped, but he didn't touch.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

She had a small circular birthmark on her abdomen, a little bit above her navel. Intrigued, I ran a finger over it before lightly dancing my fingers across her stomach. Her body twitched slightly before I ran my finger towards her breasts, tracing lines over her heated skin.

Bending, I kissed the birthmark, felt her quiver from the feeling and slid my mouth over her stomach, her abdomen, caressing my face wherever I pleased, going as far up to under her breasts before gliding down to nuzzle her lower abdomen.

Her breathing now quickened and I leaned up to further to rid myself of more clothing. I tugged the cotton pants down and looked at her once more; she had been watching me, but I couldn't make out what she was feeling.

Wondering how proceed, I tested the atmosphere by placing my hand on her lower abdomen, just above her underwear, and paused, waiting to see if she would resist, and when she didn't, I lifted the elastic and pulled.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I had sworn I wouldn't be shy tonight, but it was becoming difficult now with Azuma exposing all of me. Air touched my thighs as he pulled away the last scrap of clothing that was covering me and in uncertainty, I gripped the bed sheet wondering what was going to happen next. I was surprised beyond words. Shock gripped me when I felt his finger trace my inner thighs, long lazy strokes that tickled me and excited me at the same time. But when I felt them go higher, towards my feminity I reflexively clamped my legs closed. His hands tickled my arms and he kissed me again.

"I won't hurt you."

It was a negligible whisper that almost disappeared into the air around us but it calmed me, and I slowly let my thighs part. His fingers resumed their previous position and entered through the folds of my womanhood. Skitters followed, tailed by a sweet pleasurable sensation.

I had always admired his fingers; long slim digits that always flirted with his flute keys when he played. Tender was the word I suppose, and I moaned at the feeling. This was truly unexpected. His fingers brushed higher, and at one particular spot a burst of sensation filled me, causing me to grip the sheets harder and arch. Apparently that was what he had been looking for because he stayed there, varying his touch, sending currents of heat through me.

More surprise filled me when his other hand also slipped a finger inside me, opposite to the place where he was touching. A finger slipped into my feminity forcing a cry out of me at the pleasure. Slowly, the whole world seemed to slip away. There was nothing left but sensation and the man who was causing it. Gently I felt another finger sliding in, doubling the heat that shot through me. And his other hand, it was moving slowly in rhythm with his fingers, coordinating them to form an unspoken melody. A tear slid down my cheek from the beauty of it all. There was only Azuma, him and his melody. And me.

It felt like eternity had passed when his fingers withdrew and stopped. Disappointed, I made a throaty questioning sound but he didn't answer; he was removing the last piece of clothing that was hiding his body. I swallowed, now wondering if I was really as ready as I thought I was. But he was careful. He didn't let me see him completely, but just turned and pinned me against the mattress while his lips softly whispered against mine.

He was so hot, his body was burning and I could feel hardness touching my thigh but he gathered me to him and kissed my face. This feeling was so strange. He was extinguishing flames of desire even as he rekindled them back to life. His touch cooled but re-heated my skin. I embraced the flame and let it burn us both. He repositioned himself suddenly and gave me a look that told me it was finally 'that time'. I nodded and tried to relax.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

That look, God, it made my breath freeze. It implied that she was expecting me to know what I was doing when in reality I was as unsure as she was. I drew away and repositioned myself. She was wet, and hopefully, ready. I made my entry slowly, watching her face for signs of discomfort. Her hand was gripping the sheets and I held it as I made my way in. The passage was tight and hot.

My breath came in shallow pants as I went further. I felt her constrict at one point and stopped, slowly kissed her cheeks to calm her and proceeded. The grip on my hand tightened and I returned the pressure, before pushing inside completely. I waited for her to reopen her eyes.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

A quick flash of pain shot through me and tears fell down my cheeks, but it wasn't as bad as I had been expecting. It subsided quite fast, leaving me with a new feeling between my legs.

_He was inside me_.

His face was watching mine closely as though waiting for me to confirm was all right. I nodded, and with a thrust, he began to move. It was thrilling to feel him like this. Two souls were intertwined, sharing feelings and leaving behind drizzles of haziness. Our moans mixed and excited us.

The feeling was smooth; It was gentle, heated…loving. I gripped his shoulders for support, and wrapped my legs around him, our rapid breathing elevating us further. New feelings built up inside me, and kept rising, soaring like feathery wings in a breeze.

At one point, Azuma's body shuddered and I looked at him. His eyes were closed, almost as though he was concentrating on something with immaculate precision before a moan tore from his throat. It was followed by more, and his breath came out in pants before he suddenly stopped and closed his eyes tightly. Slick liquid heat pooled between my legs before he let his weight fall onto me.

He managed to roll off me, taking me to his side. I was still panting from his movements, but slowly, my heart rate returned to normal and I snuggled myself into his chest. Looking up, I saw him breathing deeply, with his eyes closed. I leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips before pressing myself into his chest.

"Azuma…I love you so much." I whispered into the darkness.

His heartbeat was next to my face. I pressed a kiss to his bare chest. A few minutes passed in silence, and the intimacy and comfort of the position was making me drowsy. My eyes started to flutter closed, but not before a gentle whisper passed into my ears.

"Likewise, Vish."

….

…

…

…

…

_Saanson ko saanson mein dhalne do zara_

_Saanson ko saanson mein dhalne do zara_

_Dheemi si dhadkan ko badhne do zara_

_Lamhon ki guzarish hai yeh, paas aajaye_

_Hum…hum tum_

_Tum…hum tum_

_(__**Let your breath seep into my breath a little**_

_**Let your gentle heartbeat increase just a little**_

_**This is the moment's request, Come close**_

_**Me…me and you**_

_**You…and me)**_

_Ankhon mein humko utarne do zara_

_Baahon mein humko pighalne do zara_

_Lamhon ki guzarish hai yeh, paas aajaye_

_Hum…hum tum_

_Tum…hum tum_

_(__**Let me come into your eyes a little**_

_**Let me melt in your embrace a little**_

_**This is the moment's request, come close**_

_**Me…and you**_

_**You…and me)**_

_Salvatein kahin, karvatein kahin_

_Phael jaaye kajal bhi tera_

_Nazron mein ho, guzarta hua_

_Khwaabon ka koi quafila_

_(__**Creases here, turns there**_

_**The movements may cause your kajal (kohl) to spread**_

_**In our eyes, **_

_**There will be a procession of dreams)**_

_Jismoon ko rohoon ko jalne do zara_

_Sharm-o-haya ko mahcalne do zara_

_Lamhon ki guzarish hai yeh, paas ajaaye_

_Hum…hum tum_

_Tum…hum tum_

_(__**Let our bodies and souls burn a little**_

_**Let our modesty stray a little**_

_**This is the moment's request, come close**_

_**Me…and you**_

_**You…and me)**_

_Choo lo is badan, magar is tarah_

_Jaise sureela saaz ho_

_Andhere chupe, teri zulf mein_

_Kholo ke raat azaad ho_

_**(Touch my body but in such way**_

_**As if it were a melodious instrument**_

_**Your hair is as dark as night**_

_**Let it down, so that the night can be free)**_

_Aanchal ko seene se dhalne do zara_

_Shabnum ki boondein phisalne do zara_

_Lamhon ki guzarish hai yeh, paas aajaye_

_Hum…hum tum_

_Tum…hum tum_

_**(Let my veil fall from my bosom a little**_

_**Let the dewdrops slide a little**_

_**This is the moment's request, come close**_

_**Me…me and you**_

_**You…me and you)**_

_Hum…hum tum…._

_Tum…hum tum…. …_

…_. ….. ….._

… …

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

* * *

_***peeps out from under blanket***_

**__****Well? How was it? Believable enough? I really don't know.**

_**Reviews would be good.**_


	25. Side Story: A Father's Perspective

_**This whole thing is told from Vish's father's POV. An insight to his thoughts, and a very significant event that takes place in his life.**_

_**A/N: Oh, and this note that I'm putting up, it will prevent any confusion from happening while reading this chapter, so I recommend that you read before continuing.**_

_**Indian society is broadly divided into many sections and sub-castes, but the four prevalent ones are as follows:**_

_**1-Brhamins- considered as the topmost section, and usually consists of priests, scholars, and healers. Considered to be very orthodox and highly rigorous in their practices.**_

_**2- Kshatriyas- considered as the 'kings and warriors' section. occupy 2**__**nd**__** position in the society. They mainly deal with protection of the region and drafting out new laws.**_

_**3-Vaishyas- they are the traders and craftsmen. Third in social occupation.**_

_**4-Shudras- they do menial jobs such as cleaning, running morgues, etc. occupy the last position in the social pyramid**_

_**Nowadays, this system has been abolished, but when it comes to matrimonial issues, inter-caste marriages are forbidden. Brahmins especially are against it, so inter-caste as well as inter-religion marriages are taboo. Its equivalent to the position the Yunoki clan holds in our story, put short. **_

_**Our girl of interest is the daughter of two very well-known Brahmin families. So this her father's idea of how she is expected to be.**_

_**Carry on. **_

* * *

I looked up at the clock. India was behind Japan by only four hours or so. What might my daughter be doing now? Safely tucked away in her bed, judging by her character. My daughter; the treasure I had always guarded dearly. I had never thought there would come a day when I had to abandon my treasure chest on foreign soil and walk away. But that was my situation now.

She had gotten acceptance in a top university in Japan, so it seemed foolish to bring her back to India where she would be forced to repeat twelfth grade before applying to college again. But what a dear price I've had to pay, by being separated from her. The days don't seem to pass by anymore, not with her absence and the loss of hearing her flute.

Life has always been strange to me. About eleven years ago, when I had been told point blank by Vishakha's grandmother that I had better go about my business of looking for a bride, I was adamant. I was 24, who wanted to get married now? But how she had reeled me in. When I refused to look, she had done so, and the return result was Asmitha Prabhu, daughter of an orthodox Brahmin family, which was famous for it's natural herbal methods of curing ailments of any sort. They ran a nursery where they grew the herbs, and my mother had been passing through when Asmitha, who had been tending the plants at the time, caught her eye.

Asmitha has two sisters, and three brothers, and she was the second-born. Like me, marriage wasn't on her mind either; she wanted to do her PhD in law before even considering a groom. But her parents and mine had set up for our meeting. She was an attractive young woman; large brown eyes that were thickly lashed a very pleasing hour-glass figure, and a very compassionate nature. But she was reserved on seeing me, and told me outright she had no intention of marrying me.

Our parents decided to give us two months to see if we could make ourselves compatible or not. I tried my best to make her see what marriage could offer us. But she was so distressed when I brought up the topic that I stopped talking about it all together. At the end of two months, it was nasty; her parents told her marriage with someone of my family's prestige was unavoidable, seeing as how we were Brahmins as well. She cried all throughout the wedding day and the wedding night as well.

It took her a month to become accustomed to me and the fact that she was married. But we found joy one year later when we discovered that she was carrying my child in her womb. That news was the one thing that finally brought peace into our marriage, I suppose. A child has to grow up in a proper environment, or else, God knows what sort of person it may grow up into. We set aside our differences and decided that at least some love would blossom between us, if not naturally, then at least for the sake of our developing daughter.

My daughter has inherited more than one of my wife's qualities; compassion, patience, and a tendency to argue back if she feels she hasn't done anything wrong. I thought the last characteristic was a bit unfavorable though, because what does one as young as she know what's best anyway?

She needs a fellow as intelligent and strong as she is, or else, she might just walk all over him. A Brahmin boy, of course, because knowing how traditional she is, a boy of any other religion simply won't do. No, I firmly believe that inter-religion relationships break just for the fact that people aren't ready to be open-minded about other religious practices.

I can still remember my shock when Vishakha told me that she was quitting Hinduism and converting to a Paganist. She claimed she was tired of all the war being caused due to religion, and that Paganism was highly non-religious. What was religious about thanking nature spirits anyway? I decided to let it go, knowing that if a very witty Brahmin boy who deeply supports Hinduism turns up, she will definitely change back, just for the sake of marriage.

Yes, she's my lovely piece of clay, and I'm her potter. She always listens to me, a characteristic even her mother still hasn't learned up till today. She will definitely do anything for Daddy.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	26. Ch 20: Feelings and the Flight

_**Slightly mushy chapter. Involves a chat between the sheets and an emotional breakdown. Oh, and it explains why Kahoko's cell phone was out of coverage. Slightly short.**_

* * *

Last night had been too amazing to describe in words. I had never known the body could feel things like that; not just pleasure- love. Feeling content, I snuggled closer into the warm mass that was next to me. A hand softly ran over my head, but I was too satisfiedly drowsy to open my eyes. Light pressure was applied to my lips but I just smiled and sighed.

"I do believe Sleeping Beauty wakes up after her prince kisses her", remarked a voice above me.

Very unwillingly, I raised my lids. Deep, golden eyes were gazing back at me with enough intensity to make me blush immediately, even though it was foolish to feel shy after last night.

"Did you sleep well?" Azuma asked as he propped himself up on an elbow to get a better look at my face.

"Hmm. What about you?"

"Yeah, I woke up just a few minutes ago."

Silence fell between us, and I wished it hadn't. It was easier to feel less self-conscious when we were talking. Then a question that had been nagging me since yesterday night was asked; it was foolish, and possibly cliché, but I asked anyway.

"Azuma?"

"Hmm?"

"Last night…was everything…was I all right? Like you know…" I ventured, feeling my face heat and I averted my gaze before anything else could slip from my mouth.

A chuckle, and then he pulled me closer to him, obviously understanding more of what I had said than I had realized.

"It was all fine…perfect." He said into my hair.

I let out a breath. "Okay, if you say so."

"And what about you? I haven't heard anything from your side about me."

"That's because there wasn't anything I needed to say", I mumbled, not looking at him.

"Hmm…so in other words, you're either saying I was flawless, or not satisfying. Which is it?"

_STOP BLUSHING!_

_After a comment like that who wouldn't?_

_But it's all over with, what's there to blush about?_

_So many things!_

I tried to change the topic and clear up something else that I had been wondering about.

"I assume you had some previous experience", I started, still not looking at him.

"What made you think that?"

"Well…it's just that, it seemed like you knew what you were doing, and you…you just knew what to do. So I asked."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I had no previous experience whatsoever."

"Huh? But then…how did you get through yesterday night?"

"A whole lot of guesswork, and trusting reliable reading material."

Disbelievingly, I looked up at him. Was that the truth, or was he just saying that?

"Azuma, I really don't care if I wasn't…the first. You can tell me."

Something changed in his eyes after hearing my words. The temperature seemed to drop by a few degrees.

"If you don't want to believe me, then don't." He withdrew from me, breaking his embrace before rolling over to his other side.

It was then that I realized that I had hurt him; he hadn't been lying at all. But then how had he…? Was this the 'natural male instinct' that everyone seems to keep on mentioning?

Uncertainly, I shifted closer to him, and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Azuma? I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I really am. And that wasn't fair of me to draw conclusion like that. I'm really sorry."

"What made you doubt it?"

"It's just that…you…ah…" I trailed off, not at all sure how to tell him.

"I can't tell you just yet. I'll think about it and tell you when my brain agrees to coordinate my thinking and my speech."

I thought I heard him laugh softly but his face was hidden. I drew away slightly and waited for him absorb my apology. While I waited, I started to observe his back, and a feature I had completely missed out on yesterday came to notice. On his so far non-marked skin, was an irregular patch, a birthmark that ran along the side if his back, covering the place his first rib started until about the third rib.

"I didn't see this yesterday", I said, running a finger along the patch. He twitched at my touch, clearly controlling the urge to giggle.

"Vish, stop that", he added when I didn't take away my finger.

"Wait. You saw admired the birthmark on my stomach yesterday, so it's only fair if I admire yours."

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to the patch and heard his sharp intake of breath. I purposely stayed there longer than necessary, and when I drew back, he let out the laugh he had held in for seven seconds, hugging his chest with his arms.

He turned back around to face me, his laugh in his eyes.

"Vish", he said softly before going back to his previous position by pulling me against his chest.

After a moment, he said, "How naive must you be if you actually thought that what I was doing yesterday night seemed 'skilled'."

"I wasn't completely clueless." I said, trying to defend myself. "You see and hear things, you get ideas."

His laugh came out unrestrained now. "Oh really? May I ask how you came to possess _your_ knowledge of the matter?"

I bit my lip before deciding I couldn't sound anymore foolish by telling him.

"The girls have a subscription to Cosmo. I used to read the magazines in my free time."

More laughter before he kissed me adoringly.

"Well then, you should have left that lying around last month. It would have been more interesting to read instead of that vampire manga."

"Vampire Knight is a classic", I retorted, starting to grin now.

"I still say that Zero character looks like Tsukimori kun."

"What do I know? I can barely remember the guy."

"That's good for you. Because I would have been highly displeased if you were trying to remember another man's features while next to me in _my_ bed."

"I wouldn't even dare considering it", I said, running a finger along the side of his face.

"What's the time?"

He looked up at the clock above his desk.

"Nearing nine in the morning."

"Nine?" I repeated, dumbstruck.

"I haven't offered my prayers! Mother Nature, forgive me", I muttered, the last few words said to myself rather than out loud.

"I'm sure Mother Nature would forgive you after last night."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Isn't it human nature to love?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"And aren't you the one that said Paganism doesn't require rituals, you just enjoy what nature offers you?"

"But that doesn't-"

"And didn't you enjoy last night?"

Now I got what he was getting at, and I shook my head.

"That doesn't count. But I'll let it pass for now."

"I thought you might."

"I wonder when the girls will get back."

"What's the rush?"

"I'm stuck with you until they come back with the key."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No but…hang on, just let me call and ask."

I scooted towards the side of the bed and leaned down to find the purse I was sure I had left there before changing last night.

Strong arms suddenly grabbed me and pulled me back

"Leave it be. They'll come back when they feel like it."

"But, Azuma…"

"Later, princess."

And he covered my body with his.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Hunger, what an annoying feeling it was. Two hours later, neither of us could deny it; we needed food. A quick coin toss had determined who would have to leave the bed to bring take-out. Unfortunately it was me.

I couldn't help but continue to smile foolishly as I waited in line to order. I hadn't expected the sudden change of events last night, not that I regretted it.

Being the youngest son, Masaki and Jiro had always tried to keep these sorts of things away from my notice. But I was never as clueless as they had hoped I would be. I knew very well what was stashed away in the lowest shelf of Masaki's closet. When I was sixteen, the whole family had gone out for a business meeting. Miyabi had extra classes at school and I was home alone. I had snuck into Masaki's room and searched through his closet before I came across what I knew was already there; a complete stash of erotic videos and a few other things I don't feel like mentioning.

Curiosity had been what had forced to watch one of the videos. But for some reason, the images had never affected me the way it had affected my brothers. I had made up my mind; those videos, no matter how…stimulating they had been, I was sure that there had to be something else there apart from just pleasure.

Thus, at the tender age of sixteen, I had made up my mind not to even consider making love unless I was capable of putting my feelings into it. It had to mean something right?

After last night, I had no regrets. It had been as meaningful and fulfilling as I had hoped it would be.

_She thought I had experience. Naïve little princess._

Amused, I shook my head. Life had taken so many turns after meeting her. But I loved her. That was all it took to keep things going.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Water, the most refreshing element of them all. Azuma was out, so I slipped into the shower. I hadn't realized it last night, but I had actually been sweating the whole way through. As the shower washed away at my body, I searched for the soap dish. I would end up smelling like him. In what way was that…appealing? The idea just seemed naughty. I shook my head before lathering up the soap bar and rubbing the foam over myself.

Last night had just been so incredible. Azuma was by nature, affectionate, but yesterday night had brought out an even more tender side of him that I had never expected to see. Memories gently padded into my brain. Azuma's mouth, his fingers, his body…a shiver passed through me when I suddenly realized I was hot from just thinking about it. I reached out towards the tap and turned it so that the water chilled slightly.

_Well, that was effective._

I changed the temperature back to hot and continued. His shampoo would have to do as well. I picked up the bottle and squeezed some onto my palm before applying it to my hair.

I was his first…why was I so ridiculously proud of knowing that? It had just made things seem more meaningful. I was right; I hadn't regretted last night. He was mine even more now. So many feelings and words had been bottled up in our actions last night. But in spite of things, it had felt like he was doing all the work, and I was merely taking. I wanted to make him feel too. And how was I supposed to know how to do that? I closed my eyes. Did the stuff he did to me work on him the same way?

Asking him seemed direct, but just the thought brought back heat to my cheeks. Reading was the safest way. What would Amma say if I asked her?

_Devre. Amma._

All the joy I had possessed since last night seeped out of me along with the water that was going down the drain. It was against custom for a girl like to me sleep with a man at my age. But what was so wrong about it? If love was assured, was it a crime? Suddenly, I felt alone, more alone than I had ever felt in all my nineteen years of life. I had done no mistake. But what this guilt? This ever-growing feeling of being…tainted, impure?

I remembered the way Azuma had touched me last night, with so much consideration, as though I was a holy script that needed to be unraveled gently, with wonder and respect. There was nothing cheap about it, the way that the Indian society had viewed it. But why was I feeling so down? He hadn't used me. No, he hadn't, and he never would. He loved me, and yesterday night, words hadn't been enough for both of us. I bit my lip as a tear slid down my face.

This was my choice. And I wasn't in any doubt about my choosing. I had chosen Azuma. No one else could possibly make me feel this way. I would not regret this. It was my life and to hell with tradition and customs. If a religion proposed that love was a sin, people would go crazy trying to kill each other rather than wonder if it really was true. Love, that sweet warm cocoon of emotions, which binds everyone to one person in particular. I cannot let it go. I ruthlessly wiped my tears. Azuma would be back soon, and I did not want to share these doubts with him. They were stupid, and I had no time for them.

I stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I kept the take-out on the table and peeped into the bedroom. She wasn't there.

"Vish?" I called out, stepping into the bedroom.

Perhaps her friends had called and informed her that they were back? Damn if that was the case. But I heard a _click_ issue from the bathroom and the door opened. Vishakha stepped back into the bedroom, wearing the chudidar she had worn yesterday, which had dried well since last night. Her hair was wet and she was toweling it dry as she walked in.

She smelled like me. That was what first got to me as she looked up. Her smile was soft and a little…weary?

I went up to her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Food's waiting on the table."

"Hmm…great."

She didn't sound like how she did before I left. Had something happened?

"Vish, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. I told you, I'm just a little tired."

There was an edge to her voice now.

"Did something happen when I was gone?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You were in a completely different mood then. What happened?"

She swallowed, and to my complete horror, I saw her eyes fill. Had I hurt her someway?

"Vish, I…there's really nothing wrong?"

"Not at all. It's just my own thoughts that are annoying me so it's all right. I can deal with them."

"You don't have to carry your thoughts by yourself."

"I want to. These particular thoughts, I can't share them with anyone."

"Are you thinking of something that I can't be told?"

She shook her head, sending water drops flying.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"It's…its so complicating, and I just don't know what I'm feeling right now…"

I quickly wrapped an arm around her and pressed her against me. Tears stained my shirt front and I rubbed her back, waiting for them to pass. When I felt her shivers stop slightly, I drew her away and brushed away the crystal drops.

"Would you care to tell me what's made you upset?"

Like I had done many times before, I scooped her up, and went over to the bed, cradling her in my lap. She leaned against me as she sorted through the mess in her mind.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

How could anyone be this gentle? His lips pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Tell me." His voice was persuasive and questioning.

I sighed and let loose my insecurities. He just listened, softly stroking my arms while I jabbered. When I had finished, he gathered me closer to him, gripping me with gentle strength as though scared I might just shatter in his arms.

After a while he said, "We have done nothing wrong."

And I drew comfort from that, knowing that he felt the same way.

"I know we haven't. But I just can't seem to get rid of the opinion that I'm not as chaste as I was. Ugh, it's so complicating, I can't even describe how it feels."

"Maybe you can't, but I can understand it. What we have done was out of love, and nothing more. Dissect it, break it up into little pieces, you'll find the same thing; only love. Our love."

I buried my face into his shirt.

"You have nothing to feel ashamed for. There was no mistake here. Okay? There's nothing here that you should be feeling guilty about. Unless you thought yesterday was done without any feeling."

I shook my head and calmed down as much I could manage.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah."

"The take-out's going to get cold. I think food will put us in a better frame of mind."

I drew away and sighed before looking at his face.

"So what did you bring?"

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

He was right. Food really did manage to bring one's mind back to a steady state.

At around 2:00 in the afternoon, Setsuna called and told me she was downstairs with Makoto. I had fully prepared myself for a verbal smack down; which was ruined when Makoto showed me the box of cake that they had picked up as a way of apologizing.

"Well, you cool down easily", Azuma remarked as he carried the box inside.

"There's nothing that about 10,000 calories can't fix", I said with a smile, before heading into my room to change. I hated being in yesterday's clothes. After changing into light blue jeans and a lavender shirt, I walked back into the living room.

"We are at your service, oh Forgotten One", said Makoto in a mystical voice as she carried a plate with a small cake on it.

I laughed as I accepted the plate.

"Come on Maki, please, don't embarrass me."

Pix hopefully came and sat near my feet. Giving in to his pleading look, I tossed a small bit of cake to him which was gobbled up with zeal.

"Hey guys, when I called you yesterday, Maki told me that Kahoko's cell phone being out of coverage was something to be expected. And she's not with you either. Care to explain?"

"Ah, Kahoko", said Setsuna dreamily as she sank into a chair.

She looked at Makoto and asked, "Should I tell her, or do you want to?"

"You go ahead, I'll add in any details necessary."

"Well, see Vish. After you left yesterday morning, about an hour or so later, someone came and rang the bell. So I came out to see who it was and asking Kami Sama why the hell people come knocking at this time. When I opened the door, there was this guy standing there, all fine leather and Italian shoes. And he asks me 'does Hino Kahoko live here'?"

"Was he someone we knew?

"No, and he was kind of old, I'd say in his late forties or so. I asked him why he was here so early on a Saturday morning. And guess what he told me?"

"What?"

"He said he's a close acquaintance of Tsukimori Kun, and that he had sent him here with one specific task, and that was to pass on flight passes to Kahoko and then drop her off at the airport."

"What?" truly surprised, I stared at Setsuna.

"Then the racket that these two were making woke me up, so I came out to take a look." Makoto now joined in.

"And that guy, some Anderson dude, he's like, 'please tell Miss Hino to get ready at once her flight leaves in a few hours'."

"Wait wait… so you're saying that Tsukimori Kun booked _flight passes _for Kahoko?"

"Exactly. And well, what was I supposed to do? I went into my room and kicked Kahoko awake, told her the deal and waited until her brain woke up enough for her to realize what's happened."

"And what did she do when she realized it?"

"Started jumping for joy and hugged all of us before running into the shower. Then she dressed so quickly that all I could see was a blur before she threw a whole bunch of clothes into her suitcase. Then she grabbed her violin case and ran out."

"So…Kahoko…_Kahoko's in Vienna now?_"

"Yup. I think Tsukimori kun finally came to his senses and realized that he loved her."

"Well he better have! Otherwise booking those passes would have gone to waste! God, I can't believe this, from two years, she's been hoping for a sign and now…"

"She finally got it. I just hope the ice cube doesn't screw things up, otherwise, I'll enjoy sticking his violin bow up his arse when he comes here in January for his concert."

I laughed at the vivid description and from pure happiness. Kahoko had been kept away from it for too long. I really hoped that she would confess, and he would have the sense to return it…

Unthinkingly, I leaned against Azuma who had been quietly listening the whole time.

"Azuma…Tsukimori kun…"

"Finally realized how empty life can be even when you have everything. Yes, I know."

He bent forward and forked up some of my cake.


	27. ch 21: The Panpiper and the Prince

_**wow! 100 reviews! Thank you anonymous reader Debs, this is a milestone! And finally, Mehal's introduction. oh, and 'Chancing Fate' has been updated.**_

**__****a/n**

**__****1-roti-typical indian food which is made from wheat and flour. it is usually moulded into a circular shape before being prepared dry on a skillet.**

**__****2- channa- a typical side dish made from salted chickpeas that are seasoned with spicy tomato sauce**

**__****3-dosa- common Indian food made from a batter prepared by rice grains**

**_4-palya- a type of side dish made using any type of vegetables and employing the steaming tecnique to prepare them._**

**__****5-ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ - this particular symbol represents that some time has passed in the story, it doesn't necessarily mean a change in POV.**

* * *

I scanned Mehal's letter once more to confirm the date of her arrival. She would be here in two and a half weeks time. A friend of her father's had volunteered to let her stay for the duress of her design course. The first night in Japan, however, would be spent in my flat. Smiling, I tucked away the letter. Mehal in Japan seemed slightly amusing to me; the city of modern advanced technology housing the most electrical-repelling girl I had ever met.

"Guys, there's an e-mail from Kahoko." Makoto's voice resounded from the room. It had been about eleven days since Kahoko had departed for Vienna. All was well. Tsukimori Kun was capable of some feeling after all. Kahoko was staying his family's villa, and the ice cube had finally confessed. I could still remember Kahoko's voice when she had called a few days earlier; it had been five octaves higher than normal, and she sounded like she had been given a new chance at life. Some of the stuff she had mentioned made me wonder if we were talking about the same person. Tsukimori Kun being deep and emotional seemed highly out of character, but then again, Azuma was the same way when we first met.

"What's it say?" I stepped into Makoto's room.

"Just that Tsukimori Kun is taking a week off for her sake and to show her Vienna. Hmph. Like booking her those passes wasn't enough."

"You're just jealous because there's no one in your life."

Setsuna walked in and sat down on the bed. Makoto merely tossed her a glare before looking back up at the computer screen.

"Maybe I don't, but neither do you, my dear girl."

"All the more to be pitied then." Setsuna replied back casually.

"But I think-" I started, before Makoto cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, all you're going to say is 'oh wow, I'm so happy. I never thought Tsukimori kun…blah blah blah' or something along those lines. It's like an unwritten code; all couples support other couples no matter what."

"I still think it was sweet of Tsukimori Kun to book those passes for her."

Makoto glanced over at Setsuna.

"More like he lost his head. Love sure makes people weird. I can't picture myself spending that much on anyone."

"You're just saying that because no one has done something like that for you."

"Really? And how much has senpai spent on your happiness?"

In response, I lifted the small butterfly-crescent pendant off my neck.

"Oh, right. That."

She fell silent. I looked at the screen. Kahoko's e-mail was filled with descriptions about Vienna and a few mushy paragraphs about Tsukimori Kun. Sweet first romances. That initial shyness, slow blossoming feelings. I smiled nostalgically as I remembered that snowy night when Azuma first kissed me. Of course, the kiss wasn't his first, he told me that himself a long time ago. But it had been for me, and I was glad it hadn't been any other way.

"So Kahoko is staying in Tsukimori Kun's villa?" Setsuna entered back into the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean, it must be huge. So I don't think it would have been very difficult to spare a room for her."

"Really, Maki, do you think Tsukimori Kun would be content sleeping alone in his room when the love of his life is down the hall?"

A sly grin spread across Makoto's face. "Hey, you're right. You know what, I'll ask her."

"Oh come on guys, it's none of your business what they do…"

"You disappointed us Vish. We leave you no other alternative except to spend the night with senpai, and you still don't do anything interesting. What else can we say? I mean, at twenty, and still not knowing anything, can you blame us for being curious and wanting to hear first-hand accounts?"

Neither Azuma nor I had mentioned anything about the cozy little session we had during that night. When I didn't say anything, Setsuna and Makoto drew their own conclusions and decided that nothing had happened. I let them believe what they wanted because I had no ideas of telling them anything just yet. Azuma had been keeping quiet as well, and unknown sessions had been carried out these past eleven days. Not, that anyone had suspected anything. It was our own little secret. I bit my lip to control the smile that wanted to spread.

"What can I say? I'm boring."

"Maybe if the both of you get drunk. That way, it'll happen under its own circumstances." Setsuna made the suggestion.

In my mind's eye, I tried to imagine Azuma drunk, holding a half-filled vodka glass and his hair falling all over his face, his eyes slightly red from the alcohol. The image seemed so unbelievable that I snickered at the idea. Azuma would never get drunk.

"That won't ever happen. And if we're drunk, I won't remember any details to tell you guys anything."

"She has a point", Makoto agreed with me.

Setsuna sighed in a mournful fashion. "Well, if I think of anything else that sounds more doable, I'll let you know."

"On second thought, why don't you just ask Kahoko? It'll be far more productive getting the information from her, rater than trying to get something to happen between Azuma and I."

"Hear hear", said Makoto raising an invisible glass.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Setsuna thinks we should get drunk."

I looked up from my accounts book. Vishakha was sitting on my bed with a thoughtful expression on her face. Setsuna and Makoto san were out for the night. Setsuna apparently had some hands-on training at med college and for that, a few select students had been chosen for an advanced training camp. Makoto was out at her sister's place, apparently to help console her over a broken heart.

"What?"

"Setsuna was suggesting that we get drunk sometime."

"Do I even want to know why?"

She laughed before continuing. "She thinks my romantic life is highly boring."

"Why was that topic brought up?"

"Kahoko", she said simply.

"And what does Kahoko have to do with our romance and us getting drunk?"

Now she snickered and I got up to sit next to her. "Well?"

"You know that those two still believe nothing happened between us right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

More laughter before she continued.

"The thing is Kahoko's staying at Tsukimori Kun's villa. And Setsuna just mentioned that she was wondering whether she and Tsukimori Kun…well…you know…" her voice trailed off.

"Ah, I see. But what connection does that have to us getting drunk?"

"Setsuna thought we might end up doing it if a little alcohol influenced our actions."

I considered the idea before laughing. "Well, that's something we could try."

"I'm not getting drunk. The idea is just dumb. I can't even believe that you are considering it now."

I got up to close the accounts book, it was 10:30 in the night, and though it was early for me, she was already sleepy. She got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Down."

"Why?"

She gave me an innocent look. "To sleep."

"You can do that here."

She turned away. "You won't let me sleep if I stay here", she muttered in a low voice that I shouldn't have been able to hear but heard anyway."

"I thought you didn't mind being lack of sleep if I was the reason for it."

"Ah…"

I grinned as redness bloomed over her cheeks. It was worth saying things like that just for the sake of seeing her blush.

"But, if you want to get a decent night's sleep, go ahead. Who am I to stop you?"

A quick change in expression, I saw it. She turned to leave.

"All right then. Good night Azuma."

She would be back. I knew she would. I kept my ears alert as the sound of her anklets faded. A minute passed. Two. Had she really gone? I turned towards the door. Annoyed, I finally realized that she really had gone down.

"Annoying girl", I muttered before sprinting out. I gave her a choice believing she would came back. But it was me that was running now, not her. She was about to insert the key into the door when I caught up with her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Opening the door."

"_Opening the door?_ Why did you come down?"

"To get some sleep."

I closed the distance between us, saw the way she instinctively tried to back away, only to find herself caged in between my body and the door.

"Sleep? If you're going to sleep tonight, it's going to be in my flat. You have some nerve coming down and making me to chase after you."

"I never-"

"Yes, you did. And your actions are going to cost you my dear." I scooped her up into my arms.

"Hey! You can't just-"

I covered her mouth with mine. When I let go, she remained silent.

"Don't be so loud. The other tenants will hear you. But if you don't mind letting them know what we're up to, then I have no problem."

When she continued to remain quiet, I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Come on. No one's around. Just stay the night."

"Unless you put me down, do I have a choice?"

I smiled at her gently before heading towards the elevator.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Much later, I pulled her against me and heard her sigh. She raised her head to look at my face.

"You have _got _to stop doing that."

"Not a chance." I ran a hand down her back and kissed her neck. She reached out to pick up the clock on the bedside table. The luminescent face declared that it was one in the morning.

"I knew I wouldn't get any sleep if I stayed here."

"If you want sleep, then it's best to hurry up in paying your dues my dear."

"Isn't that what I've been doing?"

"There's still a little bit left."

"And when will that be cleared?"

I tapped my chin with my forefinger before replying. "I'll see after this session and let you know."

"That's what you said half an hour ago."

"What can I say? Debts with me are never small amounts."

She ran a finger across my cheek before leaning up to kiss me while her hand caressed my chest. _Please let her go lower than that._ When she didn't I let out a frustrated moan before pinning her beneath me.

"Are you _ever_ going to go lower than that?"

I let my hand wander and let two fingers enter her, pleased when I found her moist.

"I might someday." She managed to voice.

"It will cut your dues by half if you try now."

"I really don't think I can." I heard the tremble in her voice and let it go.

"Very well then. Clear it up in installments if that's how you want to go about it."

I slipped into her and watched her eyes go hazy.

"Be neither a borrower nor a lender be", she whispered as she wrapped herself around me.

"Shakespeare died as a virgin. What would he know?"

She was about to laugh when I moved, and she slipped away with me into bliss.

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

I looked up from the pentagram I had sketched on the balcony floor. It was just nearing shy of six A.M. Who would be visiting at this hour? I carefully put down the bunch of rosemary and thyme at the centre of the pentagram, requested Mother Goddess to excuse the interruption and got up. Opening the door, I saw my answer.

"Good morning Vish", Kahoko said brightly, though she wasn't usually a morning person.

"Ah, finally decided to come back to Japan did you?"

She giggled, before picking up her suitcase and stepping inside, her violin case clutched in her other hand. I closed the door and turned in time to see Pix pad in and lick Kahoko's hand. She ran a hand over his head before straightening up.

"So…how was the flight?"

"It was good. Len dropped me off at the airport."

"Kahoko. I'm extremely happy for you. You got the break that you had deserved for a while now."

"He loves me Vish", Kahoko said excitedly. "He said so, and he apologized for not saying so sooner."

"Your happiness is written all over your face."

"Really? I don't think my feet have been on the ground in days."

I smiled at her words. "Ah, if you're tired, your bed's still in a sleep-able condition."

"I slept in the flight; I don't think I can sleep now anyway." She wrapped her arms around herself, stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Your wish. I have to finish praying now."

"Go ahead. I think I'll unpack." With that, she turned to pick up her suitcase and entered her room. I went back to the balcony.

_Dear Mother Goddess, thank you for finally letting the energy of the universe come together and create the perfect atmosphere for Kahoko and Tsukimori Kun. Thank you for giving my Azuma. I pray to you, that this energy balance will be kept relatively constant. _

_Ee cheluvina kanasu rakshane maadi. Jagatalli iruva parisara mattu jeevagalu ulisi._

_(__**Please protect this beautiful dream. Preserve all the lives that are associated with our nature.)**_

I reached out next to me and dipped my fingers in the vessel of herbal water I had prepared before sprinkling a few drops onto the thyme and rosemary. I softly grasped the stems before pushing upwards and separating all the leaves in a quick go. I held them in my palm and placed the water vessel so that it was right in front of me before slowly letting them fall, one by one, into the vessel.

_Prithvi._

_**Earth.**_

_Vaayu._

_**Air.**_

_Kicchu._

_**Fire.**_

_Ambu._

_**Water.**_

I repeated this five times before crushing the remaining leaves in my palm and letting the mixture fall into the water before washing my hands with it. Cupping my hands, I took some of the water in my palms and drank it, before placing the flat of the palm on top of my head.

_Let the small natural drops invade and protect me._

I pressed my palms together before slowly rubbing out the chalk lines of the pentagram with my right index finger, starting at the apex and moving in a clockwise direction. When it had been erased, I stood up, taking the herbal water with me. There was a proudly blooming pot plant just near the kitchen window. I poured the water into it and rinsed out the vessel before scurrying into the room for a bath.

I had just stepped out when I heard a shout from the next room, followed by a shriek. Setsuna hadn't budged, but she must have been awake because when I approached the bed, she said, "I think Makoto's awake."

"Don't do that!"

"All I did was bend to retrieve the shirt that fell down. Can I help it if you overreacted?

Just because of that!"

"I have been sleeping without a roomie from three weeks now! You cant expect me to just wake up one morning and see you creeping around the place and not panic!"

I rummaged through the closet and found a gown before pulling it on and going next door. Kahoko was kneeling near the foot of Makoto's bed holding up a shirt as though trying to ward her off with it. Makoto's face was red, and her eyes flicked to me as she breathed fast through her nose.

"When did you get back by the way?" she shot the question to Kahoko.

"About an hour ago." Kahoko got up slowly, as though she was expecting Makoto to kick her if she got up too quickly. When she had straightened, she walked back to the closet.

"Right, I'm going to go change. Be back."

"Kahoko's back?" Setsuna asked when I entered.

"Yup."

"Have things resolved between her and Tsukimori Kun?"

"He admitted he loved her. So yeah, I guess it's safe to say all is well. As long as they don't fall prey to how taxing long distance relationships are."

"So that's one more couple in the apartment." Setsuna rolled over onto her stomach.

"Why can't I get lucky?"

I laughed and dug through the closet.

Some time later, Setsuna and I were making breakfast together, while Makoto badgered Kahoko again and again about details of her trip.

"Really Maki, what else can I say?"

Setsuna came out carrying toast. I sighed and flipped another dosa over the pan. She would never hear the end of it.

"You were staying at Tsukimori Kun's villa, ne Kahoko?" asked Setsuna in a tone which I recognized as her prying voice.

"Um, yes I was, didn't I mention that earlier?"

Now Makoto joined in, her voice almost level with Setsuna's' tone.

"He let you stay in the guest bedroom?"

"Y…yes…"

Kahoko's voice faltered, and I suspected that she had finally caught on to what they were implying. I sighed, turned off the stove and transferred the last dosa to the serving plate I was using and went into the dining area, hoping I could save her from her plight.

"So…did he make you feel…guestly?" Makoto asked, keeping a creditable straight face.

"Yes, he did."

"I assume he would come and give you attention every now and then?"

"Yes, he was always asking if I was comfortable, or if I needed anything, making sure I wasn't hungry-"

"Not that kind of attention Kahoko." Setsuna's voice cut through her words smoothly like a knife through butter.

"Then…what are you…"

"Oh come on Kaho, didn't he slip into your room even once?"

"Ah…"

I shot Kahoko a sympathetic look as I set down the plate and took my seat. She was blushing so badly that there was no distinction between her face and her hairline.

"Well, he…ah…spent the night with me."

"Don't try to convince me that all you did was sleep." Makoto's coy grin spread over her face.

"Surely he must have done something a little more worth remembering."

"He…well…"

"What, Kahoko?"

"WE DID IT! Kami Sama, you people are unbelievable. Not that it's none of your business, but since you seem so desperate to hear it, yes, we didn't sleep all night, we were doing other things!"

Kahoko burst out, her face boiling, at the indignity of having her personal life pried at with so much consistency.

I remained quiet and served myself two dosas before adding some of the palya I made. This conversation was not going to end anytime soon. Kahoko inhaled and exhaled deeply as she tried to gain control. Now Makoto and Setsuna realized that they had gone to far.

"Hey, Kaho, come on, we were just teasing you. I mean, you don't have to take it so personally."

Kahoko blushed and stared at her lap.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone, but just entertain us with one little detail."

"Just one?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"How is it…you know…the first time?"

Kahoko considered for a moment before saying, "It was very sweet. A little scary, but I didn't regret it in the end."

I tore a piece of dosa and dipped in into the palya. Same sentiments exactly, my dear friend.

"Well, that sounded promising. See Vish, Kaho hasn't been in a relationship for very long, and she's already done it."

I felt my patience snap. They had been harping at me over this issue for quite some time now and since we were on the subject, I gave a tart reply.

"I'll have you know that I've been doing it before Kahoko."

A magnificent hush befell the table as all eyes turned on me. I merely raised an eyebrow and went back to my food.

"Vish…_WHEN?_" Setsuna gripped my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "You…you're joking. No way."

"Believe what you want but my previous reply stands firm."

"From how long? And why didn't you say anything?"

"It's been about three weeks now, and it happened when you both-", I gestured towards Setsuna and Makoto, "- locked me out while I was visiting Azuma's family."

I ate the dosa piece I had torn and continued. "As to why I didn't tell you, I just didn't want anyone to know yet. But it seemed appropriate to make the confession now seeing as how we were on the topic anyway."

Makoto's eyes were as round as dinner plates. All three of them looked at one another and back at me. I looked up from my plate.

"Well, is anyone else going to eat, or do I have to finish all these dosas myself?"

ﻬஐ๑۩۞۩๑ஐﻬ

It was the day of Mehal's' arrival. I ran through the apartment, making sure everything was in place. Mehal would be taking my bed, and an extra futon had been laid out on the floor for me. I was excited; I had never thought I would see Mehal in Japan.

Her flight was to arrive at around 6 in the evening in Japan, so by the time she was finished with customs and collecting her luggage, it might be around 7:30 by the time she reached the apartment. I had taken it upon myself to make Mehal's favorite dishes; roti, with channa and panner as side dishes. Azuma, sweetly enough, offered to help flip the rotis to save my time at having to manage the stove and preparing the curries at the same time.

"What's the time Kanha?" I called as I sprinkled some coriander over the channa.

"Nearing 7:15", he called back.

"Vish, just how unique is this friend of yours anyway?" Setsuna asked as she walked into the kitchen holding the picture that had been taken when I was still in middle school.

"Very unique. I can't describe it, she's a real character. You'll understand after you meet her."

I transferred the curry into a serving bowl and kept it on the table. Everything was set. Now all that was needed was Mehal. I sank down onto the couch next to Azuma and rested my feet on top of the coffee table.

"You look beat", Azuma commented as I removed the clip that had been keeping my bangs off my forehead and away from my eyes.

"I've been running around all day, what do you expect?"

He reached out and squeezed a particular spot at the back of my neck where all the tension had accumulated. I sighed in relief as stress escaped from my neck.

"Thanks for that. Don't stop for another hour or so."

He chuckled lightly. "You're very welcome."

I glanced up at the clock. It was 7:30 sharp. Mehal would be here soon.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Mehal wasn't here. Worried, I bit my lip and stared at the clock. It was nearing nine in the night. I had called the airport to enquire if the flight had arrived on time, and was told that it had touched down at Japan at the scheduled timing.

To top it all, it had been raining cats and dogs outside from the past hour. I half wondered if Mehal was still stuck at the airport waiting for the rain to clear up.

"That's a light scenario", Setsuna said as I voiced the idea.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember that article in the newspaper that day? Some weird taxi driver murdered that foreign woman before stealing her money and running for it?"

My eyes grew wide at the thought. Azuma leaned over to drape an arm over my shoulders.

"Now, I'm sure nothing that serious has happened." He rubbed his hand over my arm while I bit my lip. What could have happened?

At 9:30, the doorbell rang and I practically tripped over the coffee table in my haste to get it.

"Mehal!" I nearly screamed in relief. She was drenched from the rain, her short curls dripping. But her smile was huge as she stepped in, dragging in her luggage. Her favorite, yet most horrible beat-up denim bag was clutched in her hand.

"You're finally here!"

"And late." Azuma had been about to use the influence of the Yunoki family name to set up an immediate search party to look for Mehal. His cell phone was in his hand, and if she had arrived a second sooner, he would have already made the call.

I shot him a baleful look. "Azuma!"

"Well, she was, and you were worried."

"Never mind, the only thing that matters is that she's here now, and Mehal, what happened? Did you get lost or something?"

"Hah. I only wish. It looked like rain and I found a park."

Azuma turned to look at me in order to exchange looks of confusion like how we sometimes did, but Mehal's words made absolute sense and I burst out laughing.

"Oh Mehal, you haven't changed at all. You went to play your flute, didn't you? And I'm assuming that you meant the park down the road?"

Mehal nodded earnestly.

"So where are they?"

Mehal rummaged through her denim bag and pulled out the object our discussion. Panpipes, beautifully polished, were displayed my eyes.

"Wait a minute!" Azuma now interjected, finally having managed to piece together bits of our self-understood chat.

"Are you telling me that _she_", he pointed at Mehal, "_went to play her flute when it was raining, in a park, carting all her luggage with her, and just after getting out of an airport?"_

Mehal who had not at all been affected by his words just gave him a look of mild interest. "What's with the italics? But yes, that sums it up pretty nicely. Except, the guys you get around here are somewhat odd. I met the most audacious brat and nearly hit him."

"But Mehal, you didn't!" I burst out. "You have to control your temper!"

Mehal shot me a hurt look. "But I _am _learning to control it Vish, he was still unharmed when I left."

I relaxed and nodded approvingly. "Good. So How was the flight?"

"As pleasant as a flight can get." By looking at her expression, I knew she had gone through with it only because it had been 'tragically unavoidable'.

"Oh, right, I never got around to the introductions", I said, suddenly remembering.

I walked up to Setsuna. "This is Chiba Setsuna." Setsuna smiled at Mehal.

"That", I pointed towards Makoto, "Is Iwao Makoto." Makoto waved.

"This is Hino Kahoko." I patted Kahoko's shoulder.

"They're my roommates."

I walked up to Azuma and reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"And this is my boyfriend Yunoki Azuma."

Mehal's interest now deepened and she stood up to come stand in front of Azuma. Reaching out a hand, she shook his. I immaculately took in one's reaction to the other. Mehal so far seemed all right with him, and Azuma was also offering no retaliation. I relaxed when they let go; until Mehal opened her mouth again.

"Nice to meet you. And now might be a good time for me to say that if you break her heart, I'll break your pretty face."

Azuma stepped back and eyed her questioningly.

Softly, he said, "I'll keep that in mind." He turned to look at me. "Would you look at my fate Vish? Now, at least for the sake of keeping my face whole, I have to make you happy."

"I happen to care about her." Mehal shot the words like a lawyer trying to justify their actions.

"So do I." Azuma threw the words at her like an archer trying to wound their target. Electricity seemed to crackle between the two of them.

I let out a forced laugh in an attempt to reduce the sudden tension that seemed to have settled into the room before lightly taking Azuma's hand in mine.

"Mehal, I don't know what gave you that idea, but Azuma has always made me happy." I said, trying to clear up her doubt.

"But, you were shattered when he 'broke up' with you. You called him an obstinate ass-"

"Who's hungry?" I asked hastily, cutting through Mehal's reply. "I made your favorites Mehal. Roti and channa. Why don't you take a seat?"

I ushered Mehal to the dining table and told my roommates to be seated. When the living room had cleared up, Azuma locked his eyes onto mine.

"An obstinate ass-what, exactly?"

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I was upset at the time, you could hardly convince yourself that I was writing love letters to you."

He quirked an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. I touched his arm. "Can we just forget about it?"

"For now, I suppose I can. But I won't forget to add to your list of 'debts' later."

Now I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Very well then."

"Vish, are you going to serve, or does it take that to long to kiss and make up?" Mehal's voice rang into the living room.

"She's really lovable when you get used to her", I explained to Azuma,

"Uhm hm", was his only reply.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

So _this _was her best friend. I was still yet to recover from the shock of her well…_unrefined _appearance. She had arrived in a monstrous red shirt that could have belonged to Bigfoot, and worn out jeans that were so woebegone I wondered what was holding them together. Her hair had been almost brutally cropped into a short cap of locks that curled rebelliously. She was a polar opposite of Vishakha, who would have managed to look smoothly attractive even if she _was _drenched from the rain (I would know since I myself have seen her in that condition before) and seemed to be rough around the edges, and was Vishakha's human shield when they were in middle school, protecting her from harsh words and gossip.

Her height was quite creditable; I'd put her at a 5 8'', giving her equal footing with my 5 9'' and dwarfing Vishakha with her 5 5''.

"So, Mehal, where are you staying actually? You said it was with a family friend but whom, exactly?"

"Well, its not too far from here, pretty close by actually."

"That's great! We can see each other more often!"

"How delightful", I muttered, earning a light kick from Vishakha under the table.

"So where is their house, exactly?"

"Well, forgive me for getting technical, but it's more like a mansion than a house according to my father."

I observed the way Vishakha's hand paused in its act of tearing her roti. She glanced up at me, then at her roommates before fixing her gaze back onto Mehal.

"A mansion?" she repeated.

"Is something wrong?" Mehal now questioned, noticing the sudden silence that had descended upon the table. I took the opportunity to speak.

"No, there's nothing wrong, it's just that everyone's wondering how you'll fare in your new environment."

"What do you mean Yunoki?" Mehal asked in an almost defensive way.

"There's only one mansion in the area Mehal." Vishakha said weakly, as though hoping she had misheard. "What's the family's name?"

"Etou."

Vishakha's face paled and she looked worriedly at me.

"Well, at least her eccentricities are something that can be accepted by the son." I said in a toneless voice.

"Azuma!" Vishakha's voice carried a bit of shock.

"Eccentricities? Me? Speak for yourself Yunoki; I'm not the one with purple hair!"

I decided to let that go and grasped Vishakha's hand.

"Leave her be, Princess. She's capable of making her own decisions."

"Damn right I am." Mehal shot at me from the other side of our table.

"You see Mehal, Mr. Etou is our landowner."

"And that's a problem because…?"

The rest of dinner was spent with Vishakha ranting about Kiriya's oddities and unacceptable behavior.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Ah, I can't believe it, of all the bad luck!"

I leaned against the wall and brought up a hand to my temples. Dinner hadn't gone the way I had expected.

"Are you sure she's the sort of friend you should be having?" Azuma stepped to my side and appraised me.

"Azuma, she's not a bad person. This was just plain rotten luck."

"Hmm."

I apprehensively raised my eyes to his. "You don't dislike her, do you?"

He considered my words for a moment and sighed. "No, I suppose we don't, we just have different ways of expressing care towards one particular girl."

My heart melted like ice cream under the sun; he could still manage to charm me the way he had nearly two years ago.

"You didn't say much during dinner", I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I didn't take the slight about my hair too kindly."

"Does it really matter?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why don't you spend the night with me? You're on the futon for tonight, aren't you?"

I considered his words and shook my head. "Tempting, but I'll have to pass. Mehal would never forgive me for it."

"Well, in case you find that you can't fall asleep, I don't mind being woken up."

I smiled and leaned up on my toes to kiss him good night.

"Vishakha, just what-"

I quickly let my weight fall back onto my feet. Mehal just didn't understand certain things. She stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed, and just about as welcome as a flea was to Pix.

"Uh, Mehal, did the girls bore you or something?"

"No, I just came out to make sure you were all right."

Her eyes traveled to the hands wrapped around Azuma's neck and his which were around my waist.

"We were fine Mehal, just about to _wish each other good night_ actually." I said, hoping she would catch my drift.

"Oh. Well then hurry up and be done with it."

Azuma's eyes flashed towards Mehal but she didn't budge. I sighed and drew away.

"Well, good night." Disappointment crept into his eyes. As a consolation for both of us, I brought my fingers to my lips and then ran them along Azuma's cheek. With some understanding, he closed his eyes before saying good night and walking away.

"So, he stays upstairs huh?" Mehal asked.

I gave her the most venomous look I could manage.

"Yes Mehal, he does."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

* * *

_**reviews? please?**_


	28. Ch 22: Accusations And Affection

_**Sorry, having so much writer's block, I had no idea how to progress the plot. So, here is the next installment! We find out why Masaki hates Vish! Kind of ugly though, she loses her temper.**_

_**Filler-ish, sorry for that. Oh, And Season's Call, missing you loads! Fanfiction isn't the same anymore! =(**_

**__****Carry on.**

* * *

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Mirchiru. Bye."

I raised a hand in departure.

"You'd better not forget those notes; I'll flunk the exam without them!" Mirchiru reminded me again as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Of course I wont!" I smiled at her and entered the hallway. University had been less grueling today and I stuck a hand in my pocket, wondering why all days couldn't be like this. I reached the entrance and was about to pull open the door when vibrations issued from the cell phone in my pocket. Odd timing, really, because no one ever calls at this time. I didn't recognize the number when I checked the display. Curious, I connected the call.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking with Vishakha san?"

I frowned at the voice. Where had I heard it before?

"Ah…Gomenasai. Who am I speaking with?"

"Yunoki Masaki, Azuma's older brother."

I nearly dropped the phone from surprise. Masaki? Well, this was unexpected. Fear crept up my spine. Why was he calling?

"I took your number from Miyabi. If you're free now, I have to speak with you. Where can we meet?"

"Ah…well…I was about to go home now actually, I'm done for the day, university just now ended."

"Good. Is there a convenient place we can meet?"

"Um…there's a café nearby, called Indulgence."

I'll be there soon."

"Wait, don't you want to-"

"I know which university you go to. I'll be there soon, and don't make me wait too long, I hate waiting on anyone."

_Call Azuma and tell him._

Almost as if I had clearly spoken the thought, Masaki added, "Please don't tell my brother you're meeting me, or else he will do all he can to avoid it. I'll know If you told him or not. Besides, I was hoping to keep this private."

I swallowed. Why did those words sound so venomous? I tried to keep my voice steady. "All right. I'll meet you at Indulgence in ten minutes."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I had just sat down and ordered a coffee when Masaki joined me. I straightened at his approach and tried not to look intimidated. The waiter who had just taken my order quickly walked back to us.

"Coffee, black. No sugar." He said bluntly. The waiter nodded, unsure what to think of him before going to convey his order.

"Now, you might be wondering why I called you." Gold eyes so very much like Azuma's fixed onto me. But Azuma's gaze never sent these apprehensive skitters down my spine.

"Yes, I was curious. I never thought I would be one of the people you would try contacting anytime soon."

He seemed to consider that, before throwing his next few words at me. "Why Azuma?"

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, wondering how the conversation had taken this odd turn.

"Look, I think it's obvious that I don't like you, and you can't possibly be feeling kindly towards me after finding out that I was the one who broke you up."

It felt like I was sitting at the North Pole. I actually felt goose bumps form over my arms that had nothing to do with the November breeze.

"Ah…well, it's not that I-" I began to say, but Masaki cut me off.

"Please, spare me any kind words; I'm not interested in hearing them. I want to know why you chose my brother for your entertainment."

_Entertainment?_

"Excuse me? Entertainment? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know how Indian women are. Fickle minded, all of you. And it's risky to keep vows of love for them, because you never know when they might walk up you and tell you that they're engaged to someone else."

"May I ask what you're referring to?" I was gritting my teeth.

Our waiter came back and neatly placed our orders in front of us before going to wait on another customer. I broke open a sugar packet and stirred my coffee, trying to distract my hate for Masaki. I had never thought it was possible to hate like this, but his last sentence had done it.

"I had a friend once, who loved an Indian girl."

I paused in my stirring and brought the cup up to my lips to stop myself from hissing the vicious diatribe that was clawing its way up my throat.

"And they were happy, perfectly fine. Until she left him for another man."

I lowered my cup.

"I could say the same about Japanese men. Who knows, maybe your friend was like you." I observed the way his eyes narrowed. "But then again, you can't hold a grudge against Indian women just because she left him for someone else, that's like trying to burn down a hotel full of people for the sake of killing one man."

"She left him because she was engaged. Engaged from the time she was five, to the son of a friend of her family's. And she left him because she wasn't firm enough to tell everyone she loved him. The shame, that's what she called it, it would have caused if her parents knew she loved a Japanese man. She said she couldn't tell anyone and she broke four years worth of promises when she went through with the wedding."

When I didn't say anything, he ran that cold look over me before saying, "If your parents have already engaged you to someone you've never seen your whole life, then say it now."

"You're an ass!" I hissed, feeling my temper get the better of me. "It's the traditional Indian system to have an arranged marriage, but I'll have you know that my parents aren't as narrow minded to fix me up with someone without asking me! They happen to respect my feelings, and for your information I'm not engaged to anyone!"

"And what will you do if they do just that?"

"I'll fight!"

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Isn't the way of an 'obedient Indian daughter' to do as her parents bid? Even if it means tucking away her heart and marrying another man?"

"You don't know me, or my family. Don't you dare go around concocting your own ideas. I can't undo the pain your friend might have felt, but I'm not like that."

"You're saying that now. What you will say when you find yourself in a situation like that is what I'm interested in knowing."

"I already told you. I'll fight."

Masaki shook his head and ran a hand through his brown crop. "Love to Indians isn't the same as it is to everyone else. You claim you can make yourselves love someone you've never met your whole life, and forget memories with someone that held you close for a couple of years. How is that?"

"I don't know what that other girl might have been thinking. But I love Azuma, and I'm not like that."

"Why? For his fame or fortune?"

I thought I might shatter the little porcelain cup; I was clutching it that tightly.

"Neither and I don't see why I have to explain myself to you when you have already set your mind against me."

"He's my brother. Remember that. I don't want to see him hurt. His childhood is already scarred. Has he told you?"

"He's told me everything! And you have no right to make assumptions about me, or my fellow Indians. Not everyone can have a happy ending."

"My opinion about you will change only after you make the final commitment. If you end up engaged, no, _married_ to Azuma, I might just change my image about you."

"I'm just 20 damn it! And Azuma's only 21, we're trying to focus on our careers now, trying to get our futures in order! And here you are talking about marriage!"

"So in other words, you're already saying you won't make the final commitment to him."

"I never said that! But you can't just assume its going to happen soon!"

"_Yours _will happen soon enough. Isn't it desirable to have younger brides for Indian grooms? More…ah…what's the word I'm looking for? _Energy_, yes there we go, to manage the household chores and a bunch of kids at the same time."

"You are an imbecile if you believe that Indians are like that. Not all families are the way you've imagined them to be. Majority of them aren't. You've prejudiced yourself against us, so that's all you're going to see."

"I see what has to be seen and nothing more. My question is, will you still love Azuma even if you get engaged to another man?" While sharing his bed, will you wish it was Azuma?"

Before I knew it, I had emptied the contents of my coffee cup over Masaki's head. He grabbed at the napkins on the table and dabbed at his face. Other customers had fallen silent; all eyes were on us.

"_That _is where I draw the line Yunoki. Don't you dare talk so cheaply about me. You don't know me well enough, and as for Azuma, I don't have to explain my thoughts about him to the likes of you. You are nothing more than a prejudiced asshole who can't get over the fact for the first time in eighteen years, Azuma's finally happy. And as for your so called challenge, it may not happen immediately, or in the near future, but Azuma and I will always be together. Even if we don't end up married, we'll still be together. And you can drown in your failures and misconceptions."

I managed not to slam the cup down, opened my purse and laid down enough money to cover my half of the bill. Before I managed to stalk past Masaki, a hand closed over my wrist.

"Don't tell Azuma we met", Masaki spat at me.

I wrenched my hand out of his grip and nearly ran back to the apartment. It was only after I had managed to slam the apartment door that I realized I was perilously close to tears. Thankful that no one was home, I curled up into a ball in front of the slammed door and wept.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

I stretched, relieved that classes had finally ended. Collecting my things, I checked my watch. A bit early actually. If Vishakha was at home, then we could head out for a bit before her roommates got back.

"Yunoki."

I turned. "Yes sensei?"

"Brilliant job with the presentation. You've put a lot of effort into it, I was impressed."

"Thank you very much."

He gave me a brief smile and walked out.

Half an hour later I was opening the door to my apartment. I was beat. A couple of sleepless nights were what it had cost me to get the whole presentation together. But if it meant a good mark, then I couldn't complain. Business. I had never liked it much before, but I supposed I could manage with it now; I had things to make up for my inability to pursue music professionally, and life wasn't as bad as it used to be. Sleep was what I wanted now. But not before seeing her.

I got to my feet and went down.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Telling Mehal didn't count. It was Azuma who couldn't know about Masaki and I was determined to keep it that way. Mehal had offered as much support as she could and reminded me of some facts; that Indians nowadays don't fix up engagements without personal consultations and that not all Indians believe love is something that can be hidden. That was our luck, because our age was waking up to modern thinking, and orthodox methods were being discarded at a quickening pace.

Thank you Mehal. She always made so much sense, even when her advice was punctuated with insults aimed for the unfortunate Etou Kiriya. I didn't know why I thought Mehal was in trouble when I found out she was living with the Etous. The mister and missus were easy to get along with, I had known that. And Kiriya's peaceful existence had been given a sudden jolting wake up call. In short, Mehal was fine, Etou was suffering. Good. That's how things should be.

I had managed to pull myself together; Azuma always came down to see me when he got home from university. The encounter with Masaki was something I didn't want to bring up. It was just one of those things that was better off buried. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang. I opened the door.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

As soon as the door opened I stepped in and wrapped her up into a tight hug, closing the door with my foot.

"I can't breathe", she muttered against my neck. I loosened my grip but didn't let go.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Fine. I've had better."

"Tough day with the fungi?" I asked teasingly and drew back to see her face. Her smile looked forced.

"Yeah, you could say that."

We sank down on the sofa together. But when I leaned in to kiss her she backed away.

"Anything wrong?"

"I'm just tired. Ah, do want anything? Food, tea, maybe?"

"No, I just came to see you."

Now the smile brightened slightly. I tried again, and this time managed to lay my lips over hers. Gentle, reassuring. No heat, just affection. When I let go, she rubbed her temples.

"Are you sure everything's all right?"

"Yeah. It's all good. Um…Mehal has settled in well."

"Has she finally driven Etou insane?"

She managed a weak laugh. "No, not exactly, but he's getting there."

She rested a hand on my arm. "You must be tired too. Setting up that presentation cost you a couple of nights, right?"

"Hmm. But it's over now."

"Did it go all right?"

"Yeah. My teacher was impressed with it."

"That's good to hear."

Her head came onto my shoulder. "Exchanging things like this is nice. It deepens the bond."

I considered that. "Well, I suppose it does. Do you have anything else you'd like to say?"

I observed her eyes for any changes but didn't see any. She just blinked and shook her head.

"No, nothing."

"All right then. If you're sure."

"I'm perfectly sure."

Pix padded up to me with a request in his eyes. Obligingly, I stroked his fur. "I have some credits to do for university. Mostly, I'll start by assisting my brothers with the family business."

"That makes sense." She stretched out her feet onto the table. Pix leapt up onto the sofa between us and settled there.

"So much for just 'you and me'. Didn't anyone teach you a thing or two about privacy?" I asked the dog. He gave me an innocent look as though implying that he didn't know this moment was 'private'.

"Pix, come here." She maneuvered her body and the dog's. When she finished she was right next to me, Pix's head on my thigh and his body stretched out over her's.

"Much better, don't you think?" she asked me.

This particular position seemed very…couple-like. Two lovers in one's flat with the faithful pet dog on the laps. Would it still be like in this in another year? Five? Ten?

I always thought change was something inevitable, but now I realized that I didn't like it. No, some things shouldn't change. I laid a hand over Pix's head. Next to me, Vishakha scooted closer and leaned against me.

_No, some things shouldn't change_, I thought as I brushed my lips over the top of her head.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Ah, sleep. The most welcome thing for anyone who had spent the past four days working into graveyard timings. I laid my head down onto the pillows and drew the blanket over myself before sighing. It was Saturday tomorrow. I could sleep in late. Simple pleasures. I let my lids close.

_Ding-dong._

I opened my just shut lids. It was ten in the night, no one comes calling at ten in the night. Damn the person, whoever they were. Don't they know I'm need of sleep? I impatiently opened the door.

"Oh."

"Heh. Hey."

It was Vish. At this time of night?

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just couldn't get to sleep." She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Um…yeah, actually."

"Sorry for that. I just wanted to spend the night with you."

"Ah…really now?"

She nodded and blushed. "I was feeling too restless. I couldn't sleep."

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes Azuma. Now can you please either offer me place to sleep or boot me out? Which ever is quicker."

In spite of things I managed to laugh. I really had no idea what she would next. She usually never came up when her roommates were present.

"Didn't anyone say anything when you left?"

"Makoto and Kahoko were already asleep, and Setsuna didn't even bat an eyelid when I told her. Its like she was expecting it to happen."

"Well then, to the weary traveler, I offer the most divine bed on the planet. Please, do join me." I led her into the bedroom.

"I can only offer place to sleep", I said taking her hand. "There will be no entertainment tonight."

"That's perfectly fine. You're tired. And so am I."

It was then I noted the weary quality in her voice. Was she being serious when she said nothing was wrong?

"Vish, are you-"

"Just tired Azuma, really."

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

It was true that I was restless all night. Masaki's words kept coming back at me and I couldn't manage to completely erase them. What he was stipulating was ridiculous. Marriage at 20! It was such a delicate age, and he wanted to me to reassure _him _that I would marry Azuma? I frowned as the idea crossed my mind. Every girl would have some ideas about her wedding from the time she was old enough to imagine. There would be happiness, blessings, and a man who loved her. Yes, those were what almost every girl wished for.

But at 20, the idea seemed beyond me. Those naïve ideas of marriage one has at 9 were so innocently foolish. It takes much more than love to make it work. It requires dedication, understanding, care. Not that I wasn't ready for it, I knew I would be. But I doubted if marriage had even crossed Azuma's mind; he was just a year older than me after all, and he had his own steps to carve. No, what we had at present was enough, it was all we both needed at the moment.

I watched him pull back the covers and shift himself to one side to make space for me. I just needed reassurance that he was going to be there; next to me, always. Love, I suppose has a tendency to make one feel like that. I laid down next to him and allowed him to wrap an arm around my waist to pull me closer. My head accommodated itself in the curve of his neck. Overall a very comfortable position. Instantly, swirls of sleepiness seemed to envelope me. I think it was his scent; it has a tendency to make me drowsy.

"Good night Azuma", I managed before closing my eyes.

"Good night."

My dreams were filled with a girl, running through fields of wildflowers as though in pursuit of something. When she reached the edge of the last field, she came across a flutist, whose music was so seductive she couldn't bear to stay away from him. She didn't know him, yet she was captivated with the apparent gentleness in his eyes. But when she tried to grasp the hand he was offering her, he disappeared into a burst of wildly beautiful music, the notes resonating across the fields with passionate brushes. Then it rained, and each drop fell carrying possessive melodies of longing and promises.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that the rain drops had been my tears and the melodies had been Azuma's breath; they had mixed together in the night, but the fragrance of the wildflowers had somehow managed to vanish away into the morning dew.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

* * *

_**Reviews?**_

**__****The next chapter will be a hilarious side story featuring Mehal and Vish. **


	29. Ch 23: Perfumes and Pain

_**Sorry for the long delay, was busy with college. Okay, and I know I said this was supposed to be a side story featuring Vish and Mehal, but I needed some help from MR to appropriately capture Mehal's characterization, and to my bad luck, she's as busy as I am! So go ahead and read this chapter for now. I can't make any promises about when I may update next, so please don't send me any hate mail. **_

_**A misunderstanding happens between Vish and Azuma. Go ahead and read.**_

_**Thank you anonymous reviewer Eliza, for your kind reviews.**_

_**TRANSLATION:**_

_**Nija- it means 'yeah true' or something similar in Kannada**_

_**Kajal; ok, I know this meaning is pretty guessable, but some people still messaged asking, so I'll say it here. It means 'Kohl' in any Indian language A common make-up used to darken and enhance the lower eye-lid.**_

_**Payal- (pronounced 'Paa-yell')an Indian name meaning 'gold bangle'**_

* * *

"Very well thought out Azuma. It really has been a lot of help having you assist us."

Extra credits were due at the university, so what better way to earn them than by working with my brothers? I stretched and checked my watch. It was nearing 4:30; almost time to leave.

"Azuma?"

"Yes Jiro oniisama?" I turned to look at my brother who had bent over the desk to file some documents I had retrieved a short while ago. He turned to fix blue eyes on me, the same shade our mother's were, but didn't seem too rushed in saying what was on his mind; he carefully tucked the documents inside the folder before turning away to place it in the cabinet. After he had locked it he turned back to me.

"You resemble Oba sama in a few aspects", he said after a few seconds silence in a measured voice. Not knowing what to say to that I turned my attention back to my laptop and saved the report I had finished typing. Jiro oniisama hadn't been implying anything, but I wasn't exactly flattered by his words.

"In what way?" I asked opening a new spreadsheet to calculate the profit gained today.

"Your method of doing business. You cut straight to the point and manage to negotiate without any hesitation. It takes you almost no time to prove a point or to convince someone what the best deal would be. It's all very much like Oba sama."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment." Trying to distract myself, I mentally subtracted the net loss then applied the VAT percentage. Mental math was easier than doing it on paper according to me; you could screw up your figures while writing them down and a minor mistake could give a completely different result.

"I meant it in a good way Azuma. Please don't take it in a negative sense."

I didn't reply as I was presently adding the interest rates. When I refused to reply, Jiro oniisama continued.

"It's strange how when we dislike someone, even a compliment sounds like a curse, isn't it?"

"Hmm", was all I managed to say as I continued my calculations.

"It's been three months since Oba Sama passed away Azuma", he continued in a quiet voice.

I made a frustrated noise as I lost count of my mental total and abandoned the task of calculations before fixing my gaze on my older brother.

"Oniisama, if you're trying to make a point, then can you please get to it? I'm trying to finish up our profits for today."

Jiro now sighed and ran a hand through his hair before coming to stand next to me. "Why is it you've never showed much interest in socializing with your own family Azuma? Except for Oka san and Miyabi, you never tried to relate to Masaki, Hikari or me."

_Isn't the reason for that obvious? Out of all three grandsons, why was it she chose me, the youngest, to be the object of her control?_

Yes, unknown to anyone, I was still jealous of the freedom she had given to my older brothers while I had been the one who had to give up things I wanted to do. The feeling still persisted, even though Oba Sama was dead.

"You had the same value to her as Masaki and I did, you know."

"Speak for yourself oniisama; you're the one still playing the piano, not me." Slight bitterness crept into my voice and I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying anything else. Nearly twenty years had passed since I began hiding away my envy towards my brothers and masking it all with a smile; a smile that had convinced everyone, but had been deciphered only by Vish…

"The only thing stopping you from playing the piano now is you Azuma."

I sighed impatiently. This was such a trivial matter and there were more important things to be dealt with. Purposefully, I shifted my attention back to the laptop.

"Stop ignoring me Azuma." Jiro oniisama stretched out a hand and with a soft _snap_ pushed the screen of the laptop down.

"This is something I've been puzzling over for a while now. I know Oba Sama wasn't exactly nice to you, but why are you separating yourself from Masaki and me?"

"Masaki doesn't like Vish, so that's expected. As for you, I'm not behaving any differently than how I usually do."

Jiro sighed. "Do you remember how you were when you were five, Azuma?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Who remembers what they did when they were five, oniisama?"

"Well, since I was eleven at the time, let me remind you. Do you remember that sparrow you found in our garden? It had a broken wing?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed that he had brought up such an old scenario.

"You took it in and treated it so lovingly. I remember because I used to watch you." He paused to pick up a few papers from the desk and fished up a paperclip to secure them before continuing. "Why is it you never show that gentle side to anyone else? It's not a crime you know."

My gentle side. That was something I had been forced to push away in order to be able to deal with Oba Sama.

"I still don't get-"

"Azuma, you don't always have to behave as expected. What happened to you over the years? You just shut yourself off from everyone. I for one miss the younger brother that used to pull my hand and request me to tell him bed-time stories every night."

"I'm not five anymore oniisama."

"No, you're not I suppose. But I wonder if you had really stopped caring for the rest of us."

Was Jiro oniisama actually bothered about the little attention I had paid to him and Masaki and Hikari? I couldn't believe my ears. He had my grandmother's full attention, so what value did mine carry? A hand softly laid itself on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. But it was just something I had noticed. I wonder what Kumar san did to catch your attention." He winked at me before rubbing the top of my head.

"Oniisama!" I was truly taken aback by his behavior since this gesture was something he had never done for many years now.

"It was easier when you were a kid, you had short hair", he remarked before walking away towards the door. "I'll see you later, hurry up and finish."

Thoroughly puzzled I watched his retreat before covering my face with a hand. My brothers actually cared about my emotional withdrawal from them? I found the whole thing odd. With some effort, I returned my attention back to my laptop and continued to mentally calculate the profit. I was halfway through the figures when another untimely interruption caused me to lose track and I swore softly before looking up to see who had called me.

"Well, that's something I never expected you to say", Masaki commented softly as he laid down a pile of documents onto the desk. "Have a little respect around your brother."

"Gomenasai, oniisama. But I've been trying to calculate today's profits and each attempt has been interrupted by some distraction or the other and I had almost finished the calculations this time!"

"Two words for you Azuma; Paper and calculator." He bent to sort through the documents. "How are things between you and Kumar san?"

I looked up at him and saw a neutral expression. Wondering what he was getting at, I tapped the arm of the chair I was sitting in. "It's all fine, oniisama. But why are you asking?"

"Has she been acting normally these past few days?"

"Yes." Could this day become anymore odd?

"May I ask as to why you are enquiring? Especially seeing as how you never showed any concern about her until now?"

" Just asked." He shifted some folders off the desk before finding the one he was looking for and began tucking away a couple of the documents into it. "Azuma. Please don't mind me for starting a conversation like this, but I have to say something that's been bothering me for a while."

His tone was professional, business-like, and I knew he had given whatever issue he wanted to speak about some deep thought before confronting me. However, it didn't mean it was going to be a pleasant experience for me.

"You remember Satoru don't you?"

I racked my memory as I tried to place the name; it sounded familiar. Then I recalled it.

"He was your friend wasn't he? When you were in university? His mother was close to Oba sama right?"

"Exactly. Azuma, do you remember that one night I came home late, and Satoru was with me? He was drunk and spent the night at our house?"

"Yes, I remember." I was twelve when that incident had happened. To Masaki's luck that night, Oba Sama wasn't at home and I had helped him support Satoru to the guest bedroom. His reason for getting drunk that night however, was one that Masaki despised even till today.

"Payal left him that night remember? Because her parents engaged her to another man."

Realizing now what he was getting at, I shook my head and felt my temper flare a bit. "Vishakha isn't like that."

"I never mentioned Vishakha. How come the first thing that came to your mind was her? Unless you're having some doubts yourself."

I mentally shook myself for saying her name in the first place. I knew she wasn't like that, and I couldn't believe I had given Masaki a bit of delight in defending her. "No, I don't oniisama." I turned back to the laptop for God knew which time that hour.

"Love is always selfish Azuma. I know that thanks to Satoru. It's all sweet and giving in the beginning, but at the end, you end up with nothing."

"Says you", I snapped, because I had again been distracted from my mental calculations again.

"I'm just telling you. I don't mean to offend you in any way. But, it's just a word of precaution. Especially with Indian women, one can never really know when they're going to give you the short end of the rope."

"Payal was greedy oniisama, we both know that. She married that other guy because his business was better off than Satoru's. Vishakha isn't like that. I was supposed to be disowned when I left home, but she didn't care for that, she was just happy that I was all right."

"I meant no harm. I just told you my personal view, that's all."

More silence and I considered things to be safe enough now and proceeded to start over again with the figures.

_Profit of 1,500,000 yen, interest rate of 12%, so that gives…_

"Azuma?"

"_What?"_ I hissed irritably trying to keep in mind the number I had arrived at as well as listen to what Masaki wanted to say.

"I have a favor to ask of you actually."

"Me?"

"Hmm. You remember Ayano right?"

My brows knitted at the mention of her name. Even though that embarrassing incident with Hino san pretending to be my bride had affected Ayano and made her realize some things, her infatuation on me hadn't been completely erased. She had made that obvious at the last few formal parties I had attended before leaving home. She was an improved version of her former self now; but I would have liked it a bit more if she had found a new object for her affection. Sighing, I decided fate was determined I shouldn't finish my math and gave up, saving the document and pushing the screen down.

"What about her oniisama?"

"Well, see the thing is I had promised I would go shopping with her today evening, she said she wanted a man's opinion about a dress she wanted to purchase for some party. But now that I've re-checked my schedule, it turns out I have some very important clients coming in about another hour. Could you please go instead of me?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, politely enough, but wanting to get up and leave for home immediately. Take Ayano shopping? She was a friend now, true, but I was well aware of how she felt about me…and I doubted she knew I was committed seeing as how Oba sama had been determined to keep it a secret.

"It's just for 2 hours or so. Besides, it must get boring having to endure another culture all the time when you're at the apartment…I think local is always more enriching no matter how many times you've encountered it, don't you think?"

I thought I sensed a double meaning in his words and was on my guard. "Why me, oniisama? Can't you get Jiro oniisama to do it?"

"He's helping Hikari with a business project. Please just go with her Azuma, it'll disappoint her horribly if I have to call and tell her I'm not coming."

Work had been tiring; I had been hoping to get home. Besides, I had someone waiting for me to return. "Oniisama, I was really hoping to-"

"I always depend on you Azuma. That's because you never let me down, and never say no."

_Never say no. How should I take that? I always did as I was bid to. Who listened to me when I needed a favor?_

I sighed again and wondered why I couldn't deny my brothers. Knowing I would regret this later, I fixed my eyes on him. "Fine, I'll do it. But it's only shopping right?"

"Of course. So you'll do it?"

"Yes."

"That's great! Ayano will be so delighted."

I paused in the act of tucking away the laptop into its case. "What do you mean _Ayano will be delighted_? Did you tell her I was coming beforehand?"

"Think what you want. I needed a sub, and you just filled the post."

With that, he pulled out another folder and walked out of the office, closing the door with a rather smug look on his face.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"Thank you Azuma sama for coming. It was very sweet of you to cover for Masaki Sama."

"What else is family for?"

I thought work had been tiring, but watching Ayano try on a million different dresses and posing in different angles had been gruelingly exhausting. All that for one dress. Completely different from Vish, who only tried on one thing and then stuck with it. But if she had posed…I grinned at the thought because I knew it was something she would never do.

"Azuma Sama, will you wait for just a moment, I want to check if the perfume I have ordered has arrived. I always buy my perfumes only from this shop."

I looked up and the sign 'Chanel' glowed brightly onto my eyes. Ayano was looking hesitantly at me as though she was expecting me to decline. I sighed wondering why I was a gentleman to others, but couldn't be when it came to the one I loved.

"No, it's all right Ayano chan. Go ahead."

She smiled gently and entered the shop, and unwillingly I entered behind her. A plethora of smells hit my nostrils as soon as I entered. A tidy looking clerk smiled at Ayano as she fished through her purse before she pulled out a slip of paper. The clerk looked at it and said, "Yes, it arrived today morning. One moment, I'll get it."

Bored, I browsed through the various displays of bottles, and came across one with a very simple name, but caught my attention immediately; _Yasmeen Segreto_ (Jasmine Secret)_._

"May I help you?" a pretty young woman approached me.

"I was just browsing."

She turned her head and saw the bottle of my attention. "This is a very uncommon blend. Not many women wear it, and it's expensive as well."

"How much?" I enquired, unable to believe I was actually disinterested enough to enquire about women's perfume.

"It's 10,500 yen. Would you like a sample, Yunoki sama?"

Surprised, I stared at her. She smiled before saying, "You're a spitting image of your father. Without the long hair, of course. He used to always order perfumes for your mother from here."

_Gifts and trinkets, to substitute love which had never been created._

"I see." Was all I managed to say.

The young woman took a tester bottle from the shelf behind her and pulled out a long thin strip before spritzing some of the perfume on it before handing it to me. I held the strip up to my nose.

_It smells like her._

True, the jasmine essence was earthy, and fresh, like how Vishakha would smell when she just stepped out of the shower. And I missed her. The past two weeks had been hectic and I hadn't seen much of her, except in the mornings when both of us left for university. I checked my watch, and it declared it was nearing 6:30.

"Lovely smell, isn't it Yunoki Sama?" asked the clerk.

"Yes it is" I said, placing the strip back onto the counter.

"Is it for someone special?" she asked, a secretive smile on her face. "Perhaps, it is for Miss Takashima over there?" she glanced in Ayano's direction.

"No, I assure you, it's not." Annoyed slightly at her inquisitiveness I abruptly walked back to Ayano.

"Did you see anything you liked?" she asked as I stood by her side.

"No, not really", I softly managed to say, wanting to go home now more than anything else.

"What do you think of this smell? It's the one I always wear." She picked up a small crystal bottle and showed it to me.

"I'm assuming it smells nice, or else it wouldn't have suited your taste."

"Oh yes, its very lovely. Here, why don't you see for yourself?"

Before I could manage to decline, she pressed the small nozzle and a fine stream of scent hit my shoulder. It was much stronger than_ Yasmeen Segreto_; very subtle, alluring, and tempting. Was this how Ayano had always smelled? I couldn't recall, because she had always been kept in the position of 'younger-annoying-child' as per my brain.

"Sorry for that! Oh Azuma Sama, your shirt…" A small spot had appeared on the sky-blue collared shirt I had been wearing.

"The mark will go away in a bit, you don't have to worry about it staining", Ayano added nervously as she lowered the bottle.

"Are you finished?" I asked as she capped the bottle and handed it to the clerk who accepted her money and began packing the bottle into a small light pink bag.

"Yes."

"Well, let's get you home then." Relieved that this evening was over, I walked out of the store.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

It was already 6:30 and Azuma still wasn't home. His cell phone was ringing, but not being picked. I wondered if in his haste to leave today morning he had left it in his apartment. I hated Friday evenings because I was left alone for most of the time. Kahoko attended violin classes that didn't end before 8:30. Setsuna had evening classes for med school, so she didn't usually get back before 9:00, the same time that Makoto's job ended. Usually Azuma would be back before all of them, and it was nice to spend the time alone by cuddling on the couch and just talking.

It was way past his usual time to return. I frowned and wondered what could have happened. Most probably he got held up at the office. I flipped open my cell phone and looked through the contacts until I found the number I wanted.

"Hello?"

"Jiro san? It's Vishakha."

His voice was light and friendly. "Yes, tell me. Is anything the matter?"

"No, the thing is, Azuma hasn't returned back yet, so I was wondering if he was still at the office."

"The office?" Jiro sounded confused. "I left the office by around 4:30. Azuma was working on a spreadsheet, but that was something that would have been finished within a short period of time. I was sure he was planning on leaving a few minutes after I did."

"Oh. Well, he's not here. Is it possible he came back to your house?"

"No, I'm sure of it, because I'm there now. Hikari's here, by the way, she says hi."

"Tell her I say hi back. So you don't know where he may be?" I asked the question again in a crestfallen way.

"Sorry, no idea. It could be he stopped somewhere while returning. Don't worry, he's not planning on running away again, not with you available to him at all times."

"Ah…" I blushed at the remark.

A light chuckle on the other line. "He should return soon. Don't fret."

"I won't. Thanks anyway."

"Good evening." Jiro cut the line, and I sank down onto a chair.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

"You're awfully quiet."

I turned and found Ayano's dark blue eyes fixed appraisingly on my form. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Yes, you must be. Masaki sama told me that your company was short-notice, but I'm glad it was you rather than him."

"Pleased to hear it", I managed, still sounding affable.

"So, you've moved into an apartment." It was a statement, not a question. When I didn't reply, she added, "Masaki sama told me."

"Yes, I'm living in an apartment. It's convenient and I prefer my own space rather than being at home."

"Azuma sama?"

I fixed my eyes on hers. "Yes?"

"Do…do you remember what you told me a couple years ago?"

"About what?"

"Um…my feelings for you…"

Knowing this was not going to have a positive outcome, I settled for looking politely confused. "Your feelings for me?"

"You told me that at sixteen, it was too young an age to decide anything. But I'm almost twenty now, and I find that my feelings for you haven't changed at all. You told me that I could try again a few years later, to win your affection."

It felt like someone was tightening a noose around my throat. "But, Ayano chan, I…"

"Why is it you can't understand?" she shifted closer to me, and I moved carefully, trying to avoid brushing against her.

"Understand what?" I questioned, knowing what she would say.

"I still love you Azuma sama. We are perfect for each other. Our backgrounds match, our families approve of one another. Masaki sama also said that you liked me, to some extent."

_As suspected. This was all Masaki's doing._

"I don't-"

"Why is it that you can't take that small step and love me a little more?"

I felt a soft hand rest on my cheek and before I knew it Ayano had turned my face towards her, the same way I would do to Vishakha when I wanted to say something important and she wasn't meeting my gaze.

I shook her hand off and gave a warning look. Hurt crept into her eyes now.

"Is there…someone else?" her voice was a whisper.

"Yes." I said bluntly, and moving as far away from her as the car seat permitted.

Silence, then her voice broke it, soft and persuasive. "Yes, Masaki did mention…the Indian girl, right?"

"Don't refer to her as _the Indian girl_. I don't like it. She has a name you know."

"But she's not Japanese."

Closing my eyes, I begged for a little more patience. We would be nearing Ayano's house soon, and she would be gone.

"No, she's not. Does it matter?"

"It won't match Azuma sama. The feelings you have for her are the same as what you thought I had for you a few years ago. But my emotions are true Azuma Sama."

It was only when I felt hot breath that my eyes bolted open. Ayano had moved dangerously close to me, and was a whisper's distance away from my neck.

"I can make you love me. I'll be the perfect fiancé Azuma Sama. I can make you happy."

_No you can't._ That was the thought my panicked mind managed to think of before she moved even closer.

"I know we can be happy together Azuma Sama." She leaned up and pressed her lips to my neck.

"Ayano please…" I struggled and tried to gently push her away, but her arms locked around my neck and she only pressed closer to me.

Her kisses ran over wherever she could reach before she suddenly nibbled, licked and I felt myself losing my self-control. Her scent was filling me, and she wasn't showing any ideas of letting go. Slightly roughly, I pushed Ayano away from me, grasping her wrists in my hand.

"Am I no good?" she whispered, tears tracking her fair cheeks.

"You haven't changed at all over the years" I bit out, hearing the bitter quality in my own voice. "If you had, you would have realized love is something that can't be forced. You can never guess where you will find it, or in whom."

Ayano quickly scooted away from me and covered her face with a hand. I felt a small stab of guilt but squashed it.

"I…I'm so sorry, Azuma Sama. If you're happy…then, I guess I don't have any say in the matter, do I?"

The car stopped and Tsubasa's voice reached us. "We've arrived at the Takashima mansion."

"Well, thank you again", Ayano said in a small voice.

She got out, but before closing the door, turned around to face the interior. "Kumar san is one hell of a lucky girl. I hope she keeps you happy. You deserve everything."

With that the door slammed shut, and I watched her figure run away towards her mansion.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Seven in the evening. Truly worried I bit my lip and stretched out on the couch, wondering why Azuma still hadn't returned. I sighed and stroked Pix's head.

_Ting-tong!_

"Azuma?" I excitedly asked, practically leaping off the couch.

Opening the door, I saw I had been right. But the smile he gave was weary rather than just gentle. Stepping in, he gave an absent-minded pat to Pix on the head before entering the sitting room.

"Azuma, how come you're this late?" he stopped and turned to look at me but didn't give an immediate answer. It was then that I noticed he didn't smell like how he usually did. The normal deep masculine scent was there but it was mingling with another scent, one that smelled very delicate and…feminine. It was familiar too, I knew I had smelled it somewhere else, and while I waited for him to reply, I tried to place it, then after some brain-storming, managed its identification.

Setsuna had a bottle of perfume which smelled like this, but she never used it except for special occasions because of the 'over-the-moon' price she had spent on it. So why on earth did Azuma smell as though someone had dumped the contents of the entire perfume bottle over his head?

"Azuma, you smell like Chanel", I commented stepping towards him, trying to put together pieces. "Where you at a perfume shop or something?"

"Well, yes, I was ", he responded, but there was uncertain quality to his voice; he looked like he badly wanted to admit something.

"Vishakha, I ah…" his voice trailed off, and I could recognize by his body stature and movements that he was nervous. He ran a hand over the back of his neck before bringing it forwards and squeezing his shoulder briefly before letting it fall.

It was then that I saw the mark.

A faint small blemish was visible on the side of his neck; it was slightly pinkish, and looked exactly like a…

"Love bite." I reached up to run a finger over the mark and felt something pulling down in my stomach. I was at home waiting for him…and he had been out with another…another…

"Who were you with this evening?" My thumb paused over the point where the bite showed and rubbed it harder than I intended to, causing Azuma to make a face of discomfort.

"You were out somewhere. And you come back smelling like Chanel, and with….with…with _THAT!"_

I spat out the last word, unable to bring myself to describe it in any other way. My hand withdrew and I tried to keep it together, but there was no other way for a love bite to appear on his neck. I was sure there wasn't anything on his neck when I saw him today morning.

"Explain. Now." My voice was trembling. It was nearing two weeks now since we had managed to be intimate. Surely he hadn't….?

"Vish, I know what you're thinking, and I know that it's wrong."

"What would you know? I have been waiting and _waiting _for you to come, and I find-"

"You're jumping to conclusions." He sounded defensive now, and though his voice was quiet, it rang with authority that implied to keep quiet and let him explain.

"Yes, I was out today evening. I was with Ayano."

Ayano. The name sounded familiar…where had I heard it before? A vague memory crossed my mind.

_Azuma was kissing me. Softly, sweetly, gently, taking complete advantage of the bush that was hiding us from view of the other students. A firm hand was at my waist while the other combed my hair as he worked his magic over me._

_I broke the kiss and laid my head against his shoulder. "That…that was…I can't even describe it."_

"_I know. I never was good at controlling myself around you."_

"_How many girls have you kissed before?" the question was asked out of sheer curiosity, because I couldn't even begin to ponder about how he got so good at kissing. _

"_Jealous?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip._

"_No, but…Forget it, I can't answer."_

_A soft chuckle and he gathered me against him._

"_Was there anyone before me?" i laid a hand at the back of his neck._

"_No, just potential bride candidates my grandmother has chosen."_

"_Oh. How many candidates have you seen?"_

"_Six, and all of them were too perfect."_

"_What's wrong with perfection?"_

_He drew away to study my face. "Well, let's see. I actually happen to like-" he kissed the tip of my nose, "Rabbit noses. And…" He kissed an ear, making me yip in surprise. "Ears that are not quite level with one another."_

"_Hey…" I pouted causing nothing but more amusement for him. _

"_In short, I happen to like imperfection." He gave me an affectionate squeeze and a smile that was so contagious I couldn't help but grin foolishly back._

"_But surely, one of them must have had some imperfections. Or, are you trying to say I'm the most imperfect of them all?"_

_He sighed and looked away._

"_Azuma?"_

"_Ayano."_

"_Ayano?"_

"_Ayano has one major flaw."_

"_And that is?"_

"_She thinks she's in love with me."_

A potential bride. But Azuma had turned her down, and Kahoko had helped in the process, I knew that too. He had gone out with her…A chill raked my flesh as Masaki's words rang through my mind.

"_Marry him and prove it to me."_ Had this been Masaki's doing? I had no problem imagining Masaki ordering Azuma to take Ayano out. Azuma's nature towards his brothers made him an easy target to manipulate. But no matter what, Azuma had let things get out of hand; I didn't need any other proof apart from that awful thing on his neck…

"Ay…Ayano was supposed to get married to you. And…I was here, waiting for you while you were out-"

"Don't turn idiotic on me now. I absolutely hate that."

I swallowed. "Well, sorry for my idiocy, I won't bother worrying the next time you get home late; I'll know exactly where you were."

"An answer worthy only of an idiot who doesn't know anything", he retorted smoothly.

"If that bothers you, you can solve that by leaving. I'm not forcing my idiotic self on you!"

Hurt was dominating me now, rubbing away at my mind. I had been here, fretting over him, worried because he was working late and was tired. And he comes home to casually tell me that he was out with a so-called bride-to-be.

When he didn't say anything else, I turned on my heel, determined to stay locked up in my room until he left. Anything…as long as I didn't have to be close to him…to get away from the sight of that mark on his neck…

Two strong hands suddenly gripped my wrists and before I knew it I was shoved roughly against the wall, manacled.

"Being idiotic is one thing, but ignorance is something I won't tolerate."

"Who's being ignorant? Me or your brother?" I spat the words as tears pricked my eyes.

"My brother?" Azuma's voice changed completely now, from impatience and frustration to surprise and suspicion. The hands imprisoning my wrists loosened and I slid against the wall onto the floor. My knees quickly bent up against my chest and I rested my forehead on them, willing the tears to stop but they didn't..

A presence knelt in front of me. "What does my brother have to with anything? And which brother?"

I had held out, not telling Azuma anything, determined to keep my encounter with Masaki a secret. But it wasn't possible anymore.

"Masaki san", I whispered in a dead voice.

"Masaki oniisama?" Azuma now sounded puzzled.

"I don't understand how you can call me ignorant when it's _your _brother who refuses to see what's in front of him!"

"Nani?"

"It's so obvious what's going on here!"

I raised flaming eyes to him. "Your beloved brother can't stand the idea of the perfect, traditional _Yunoki _family of being connected to a person who's not Japanese! So he conveniently sets up an outing with a potential bride who has deep feelings for you, and voila! You come home with a kiss on your neck and smelling of expensive perfume!"

"How did you know it was Masaki who asked me to go?"

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

She already knew it was Masaki. But how? It just wasn't possible. Perhaps she was just making guesses because Masaki seemed less fond of her than everyone else?

Brown eyes that resembled tree-trunks being engulfed by flames were glaring at me.

"How did I know? _How did I know?_ I knew it because he told me so!" she angrily wiped at her eyes, causing the kajal to smudge.

"What do you mean _he told you_?"

"He called me last week and told me to meet him at Indulgence! And that's when he told me! He hates me Azuma, don't you get it? There's no point in pretending anymore."

I felt like I had been kept in the dark. Masaki had called her? She hadn't even mentioned a word about it. Her hands gripped her elbows as she steadied herself.

"Masaki said he hated you?"

"Oh no, not just me, he hates all Indians in general, that's what he told me. and here's his general opinion about Indian women; he thinks we're good for nothing except for getting meals ready and birthing a ton of kids! So tell me now, _Yunoki_, who's the one being ignorant? Huh?"

That stung, hearing her use my surname. Even my own tolerance had a limit. "Why didn't you tell me before, _Kumar?_" I asked her back, emphasizing her last name.

She appeared to shrink a few sizes before she shook her head and tried to stand up.

"No." I placed both my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed with so much venom that from my own shock I actually let go. She got to her feet, her hair falling down over her shoulders.

"I don't know what to say anymore. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" I cautiously rose, keeping my eyes on her face.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you about Masaki san." She buried her face into her palm.

She wasn't going to allow any sort of closeness. I was aware of that. Deciding that being soft rather than harsh would affect her in a favorable way, I spoke.

"Yes, it was Masaki who requested me to accompany Ayano. But-" I added quickly as she opened her mouth. "I never wanted to go. Masaki had made plans to go with her, but he couldn't because of work, so he asked me to go instead."

"You knew how she feels about you. Why did you go?"

"Because…" I didn't know how to answer. If I had refused Masaki, what would have happened? Ayano would have gone alone, wouldn't she?

"I really don't know."

More pain, and she turned away from me.

"And how did…_that_ get there?"

I touched a finger to the spot. "This is the unfortunate result of Ayano's passion. But I didn't do anything, I promise you, I didn't."

Brown eyes scrutinized mine as though trying to confirm my answer. "You didn't?"

"No. But, I was a little late in my actions."

She was silent for a long time. Testing the waters, I laid a hand on her shoulder, relieved when she didn't shrug it off.

"You don't believe me?"

Her face rose to mine. "It's not that. I know you wouldn't…but…"

A tear slid down her cheek. "It's just so hard putting up with this. I always knew there would be other women chasing you. But…" she took a breath and continued.

"I can't stand the idea of you going anywhere with Ayano. I mean, Masaki favors her, she's smart, pretty…Japanese."

"I don't love her."

"I just wish I wasn't so plain. It's so difficult when you always look perfect and I-"she stopped and didn't proceed.

"Is being plain a bad thing?" I placed my other hand on her other shoulder. "True, there have been women prettier than you, smarter than you…but I fell in love with plain. It doesn't seem so bad from over here."

I carefully ran a finger over her cheek, tracing the small trail that was etched there from her tears.

"Have a little more trust in me, will you?"

"I do. I'm sorry for doubting you, I just…I hated knowing that you were out with someone Masaki san favors when he so clearly hates me."

"But I don't. Isn't that what matters?"

One step, two steps, and a third before she was close enough to rest her forehead against my chest.

"Well, aren't you going to say something along the lines of 'don't ever go out with her again' or anything like that?"

"No. What's the point in that? Saying that makes me the insecure paranoid girlfriend." Her hand gripped mine. "There will be occasions where you'll have to interact with women; I can't suspect you each time you come home smelling of perfume. But…"

Her finger ran over my neck. "I can't stand the idea of another woman leaving her mark on you. That's my right, and only mine."

That had multiple meanings. I knew she wasn't referring to only a physical mark but an emotional one as well.

"Ayano's not going to leave any mark on me. I told her I'm not interested in her. And this time, I don't think she's going to try again."

"She's better not."

Possessiveness was something I hadn't seen so distinctly in her until now. Her arm now wound around me, signaling the end of our argument.

"Am I really an idiot?"

"Yes you are. For believing that I am gentle and sweet all the time."

"Nija."

I softly tugged her wrist and both of us ended up on the sofa.

"Don't ever let this happen again." Her voice was soft.

"It wont." I gave her the tightest hug possible, wrapping my arms completely around her.

"Azuma…"

"Oh, so my position of respect is gone now?"I forced her down onto the sofa and nibbled her mouth. Two weeks was too long. I was less than pleased when she placed a hand over my mouth to stop my advent. I pulled it away and looked at the clock.

"How much time do we have?"

She checked her wristwatch. "Kahoko is due back in another twenty minutes actually."

"That girl always did annoy me."

"Ssh." Her body shifted and she managed to wedge herself into the space between my body and the sofa. A hand was laid over my chest as she settled down into her new position.

"Just stay here like this until they come back. It's more than enough."

I rested my chin on top of her head. Familiar scents flooded me as I did so.

"Yasmeen Segreto", I muttered as I ran a hand down her arm.

"What?"

"You smell more natural than that."

"I have no idea what you're trying to convey, but I'll take that as a compliment." Her finger again traced the blemish.

"What?"

She surprised me again by placing her lips where Ayano's had been such a short while ago.

"What are you doing?"

"Making my mark. This will be replaced by me."

"Vish…"

Gathering her close, I closed my eyes, weary from today's events. A few minutes later, we were both asleep.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

* * *

_**Reviews please!**_


End file.
